Making History
by MagiAllie
Summary: Yuri y Viktor tienen algo, que es más que obvio, nunca han hablado de ello pero rebasaron los límites hace un buen rato. Viktor piensa que deben concretarlo. Que unas vacaciones juntos, los dos solos en su ciudad natal los ayudará a conocer ese "lo nuestro". Los planes cambian cuando Yuri enferma repentinamente y su primera vez haciendo el amor se hace inevitable. [Vikturi][Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユーリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi] ligero Viktor x Yurio.

 **Advertencia |** Este fic tiene una temática ''semi-omegaverse'', habrán diferentes tipos de aclaraciones mientras avance, pero espero que si estás aquí es porque quieres ver a Yuri con una pancita y bebés, así que… ¡Mente abierta!

 **Notas |** Gracias por pinchar al fic. Mi nombre es Magi, muchísimo gusto, espero llevarme bien con todos y que les guste esta idea de fanfic, por cada review regalaré una deliciosa galletita, así que quédense al final. Sin más, comencemos.

 **Sinopsis |** Yuri y Viktor tienen _algo_ , que es más que obvio, nunca han hablado de ello pero rebasaron los limites hace un buen rato. Viktor piensa que deben concretarlo. Que unas vacaciones juntos, los dos solos en su ciudad natal los ayudará a conocer ese " _lo nuestro"._ Los planes cambian cuando Yuri enferma repentinamente y su primera vez haciendo el amor se hace inevitable.

* * *

 **Making History**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 1―

 _San Petersburgo, a dos años de los juegos olímpicos de invierno en Rusia 2018._

Tenía una ligera capa de nieve, como el glaseado de las galletas en caja que vienen rellenas con mermelada, goteaba por el sol que se asomaba por entre los cirros de agua condensada, que cubrían la mayor parte del cielo, pero se seguían viendo difusas. Los abrigos y las bufandas eran suficientes para mantenerse cálido ya que los rayos del sol no alcanzaban a calentar nada. Yuri se había puesto encima toda su ropa de invierno, había valido la pena, solo tuvo dos advertencias de Viktor: 'Es Rusia, finales de invierno, ya casi llega el verano… pero todavía no' y entonces asumió que debía ponerse como mínimo un abrigo de piel, sintética por supuesto, una cazadora, un suéter, botas de nieve, pantalones térmicos, una ushanka negra y peluda, y los manguitos que le regaló Viktor para el viaje, o que le donó de su colección personal mejor dicho.

Y con todo eso encima, claro, hacía calor.

Las banquetas empapadas con hielo y copos de nieve eventuales, el vaho saliendo de su boca cubierta por la bufanda, la nariz roja y Viktor a su lado con una maleta en la mano y la correa de Makkachin en la otra. El peligris no traía todo lo que Yuri se había puesto, se le veían como tres capas menos de ropa, la emoción palpitándole en cada vena de la cara y el pelo revuelto por las 12 horas de viaje y las tres turbulencias. La primera, en la mañana, la segunda saliendo de Moscú y la tercera a diez minutos de aterrizar, el estómago de todos debería estar al revés, pero Viktor tenía los dientes blancos extendidos en una sonrisa jovial e hilarante, ninguna turbulencia le había caído encima.

― _Wow_ ― extendió los brazos como si quisiera abarcar en su totalidad la inmensidad de la ciudad ―, ¡Parece que han pasado años desde que me fui!

―Casi un año ― complementó el otro débilmente, sin gastar el preciado calor de su cuerpo ―. Poco menos que un año - agregó.

―Jaja, ya lo sé, Yuri… es la perspectiva, perspectiva.

Para Yuri era la segunda vez que viajaba al lugar más frio de Europa. Su pueblo no padecía este clima ni en el pleno invierno, y solo tenía una pequeña idea del cómo había sido que Viktor lo convenció para permanecer esta temporada en su ciudad natal mientras se congelaban las piernas como pingüinos. El país que había evitado dos guerras, solo con el poder de sus inviernos, poderosos ejércitos y extraños mandatarios. Siempre te esperaba un colchón de nieve de tres metros si estabas justo a mitades del invierno, eran como ligeras almohadas de copos de diferentes y únicas formas, además de inimitables.

―¿Vamos a esperar mucho? ― preguntó Yuri suavemente intentando no sonar irritado.

Pero tenía cara y cuerpo de avión, en cambio, Viktor estaba fresco como una lechuga, era todo sonrisas y mimos al caniche, las maletas botadas detrás de él como si nada. Una montaña enorme que habían traído para el próximo año juntos en San Petersburgo, y se suponía que el ochenta por ciento de las cosas pertenecían al ruso, pero si se suponía que Yuri era el que no tenía nada aquí, nada de nada… ¿Por qué las maletas de Viktor eran ahora muchas más?

―No, no ― dijo Viktor restándole importancia ―. No tardará en llegar nuestro auto. Te habría llevado en la bici pero no quieres…

―Está nevando.

―Es una bici holandesa, podríamos pasar por un tifón japonés y nada sucedería. Y yo podría manejarla en zapatos de mujer.

―No quiero ver eso ― Y lo decía enserio, Viktor manejaba su bici con una confianza desbordante, como básicamente todo lo que hacía ―. Además las maletas…

―Eso luego.

―Tu espontaneidad me da torticolis.

―Lo que te da torticolis es esa tienda de bufandas que llevas encima, hace frio pero no es para tanto. ¿Se te entumieron los pies? Tendrás que acostumbrarte, ¡Это Россия!

―¿Ruso? Enserio Viktor, llevamos veinte minutos aquí y ya me estás hablando en ruso… ten un poco de consideración, me siento un como un forastero.

―Tonterías, has viajado tanto como yo.

Mentiras. Yuri levantó una ceja retando su seguridad desde el fondo de su subconsciente pero no cedió, incluso el pelinegro se quedó rezagado cuando unas llantas de nieve se estacionaron enfrente de ellos, recorriendo las pavimentadas, pero no libres de nieve, calles de Rusia, justo en la entrada de la primera Bahía del aeropuerto. Parecía que habían tenido tiempo no solo de armar el equipaje, sino de llamar a un chofer y arreglar todo, en lo que Yuri se había lavado los dientes, y lo habían convencido de treparse al siguiente avión con destino a Moscú, y luego a San Petersburgo. Bueno un poco de eso y un buen par de 'Yuriii vacaciones por un año"… 'Yuri mi ciudad natal' 'Yuri Rusia, el mejor lugar para vivir´, 'Yuri los dos solos…' 'Yuri te hice ganar el oro en el grand prix'. Y pues ya, ya, es cuestión de dignidad. Para ambos.

―¿Viktor Nikiforov?―dice el chofer que sale del auto. Mide como 1.90 y tiene el pelo rubio a más no poder, músculos en vez de huesos y cara de matón―. He venido a recogerlos. Soy Aleksei.

―Sí, sí, hola. Soy Viktor Nikiforov y él es Yuri Katsuki ― explica señalando con el pulgar a medio alzar a Yuri ―, ¿Te llegó la dirección?

―Todo en orden.

―Bien pues, vamos ¡Yuri hagamos turismo! ―Pide jalándolo del brazo ―. Bueno tal vez mañana, pero ahora mismo haremos turismo a dónde vamos.

―¿Tu casa?

―Es un departamento de interés social ― guiña el ojo y abre la puerta, el perro entra primero.

―¿No deberíamos ayudar con las maletas?

Viktor mira por encima del hombro de Yuri, observa al macho que carga las maletas de cuatro en cuatro y las mete en la parte de atrás de la camioneta con relativa facilidad, le toma dos segundos pensar que tiene pereza de bajarse de nuevo, que sabe que si le ayuda al sujeto podría sentirse ofendido y que Yuri está intentando subirse a la camioneta con las botas de nieve sobre el borde, que quiere darle un beso en la frente y que si lo hace ahora estarán solos en el auto y en tres segundos mas no lo estarán, ni lo volverán a estar hasta que lleguen al departamento. Lo jala de la bufanda y lo acomoda en el asiento, le sonríe muy de cerca y ladea la cabeza. Cierra la puerta con la habilidosa derecha.

―Él puede solo.

Yuri se baja la bufanda, tiene la cara quemada por el frio, los labios partidos por la falta de agua y lo tiene a dos centímetros, jalándole de la nuca con la mano enguantada y con el colmillo superior sobre el labio inferior, traga saliva acumulada y sabe que si lo deja se pasará de la raya, que le plantará un beso largo e intenso. Pero sus labios rosados y perfectos en forma de una hermosa "O" se posan sobre su nariz respingada, le empujan las gafas hasta que chocan con las pestañas y deja un poco de vapor sobre estas. Le besa la nariz dos veces y luego le pone las pupilas muy de cerca, contra las suyas, frota su nariz en la contraria, una, dos, tres, veces y deja de contar. Viktor le está sonriendo.

―Que nariz tan roja… como un payaso. Como un cerdito.

―¡Viktor! ― se pega contra el vidrio de la puerta y Aleksei entra al auto.

―¡Hagamos turismo! Vamos al malecón del Neva―Levanta el puño en pose victoriosa, como niño que se ha quedado en el asiento de en medio y no duda en asomar la nariz a los asientos de enfrente y conversar con Aleksei de San Petersburgo y de todo.

De todo y de todos, se ríe continuamente y le cuenta lo que ha pasado mientras avanzan, hace la perfecta imitación de un guía turístico. Aleksei agrega comentarios cada dos por tres y parece que el malecón está lejos del aeropuerto.

―o―o―o―

El atardecer en Rusia es igual que la mañana, igual que la tarde. Húmedo, nublado, brumoso. El sol pasa a desaparecer entre los cirros y deja un ambiente húmedo, helado. Uno no podía percibir exactamente en qué instante el cielo se tintaba de naranja, porque no lo hacía, solo las gaviotas volaban hasta sus nidos para refugiarse contra el manto oscuro y negriazul que cubría la ciudad y dejaba ver cientos de estrellas pegadas como luciérnagas. Algo que a Yuri le pareció demasiado fascinante, considerando la cantidad de autos en San Petersburgo. Recorrieron dos horas de camino, no por eso, sino porque Viktor estaba como: "¡Tomémonos fotos en el palacio de no sé qué!" " Sube esto a Instagram Yuri". Felicidad, sonrisas, bufandas tiradas.

―No importa como lo veas Viktor, esto no es un departamento de interés social ¡Palacios, hoteles, juegos de luces! ¿En qué clase de barrio vives? – Yuri tiene sus ojos abiertos, sus lentes empañados y una carita llena de sorpresa angustiada.

―Tengo dinero, pero poquito ― juntó sus dedos dejando un espacio microscópico ―. Tu que has vivido siempre allá no estás acostumbrado a esto, pero yo he vivido casi siempre en el barrio Dostoyevskiano, es un lugar histórico, todo esto es así…

―¿Y porque te mudaste aquí? ― la curiosidad era auténtica.

―Es que tiene un espectacular arriba, y me gusta cuando encienden los foquitos, ¡It's amazing! y las pistas de hielo para trineos son grandes y abundantes ― levantó cada uno de sus dedos para señalar las razones.

El edificio conectaba con el canal, lo tenía enfrente. Las ventanas y los balcones floreados daban hasta él, y los autos tenían un ligero espacio para circular, había entonces un pórtico grande adornado con una lona verdosa que daba aspecto de restaurante, luces de colores en los postes y arboles a lado de la vereda, una recepción casi hotelera y unas puertas de cristal, de un blanco inmaculado, nacarado, con columnas salomónicas forradas de pintura dorada. Árboles de hoja caduca, como no, piñas en los pinos y el piso blanquecino en plan galleta espolvoreada. Aleksei dejó las maletas en la recepción, con la araña que iluminaba cada espacio.

―¡Víctorovich! ― completamente canoso, pero altísimo, era el hombre detrás del escritorio.

Viktor lo reconoció al instante y le abrazó quitándose la nieve de los brazos. Sin duda eran amigos o conocidos de años, Viktor le sonreía con una naturalidad sincera, de esas que seguramente tendría de siempre pero que se opacaba con sus famosas y risueñas miradas. Yuri quedó atrás de inmediato, dando espacio al encuentro tras meses de separación, escuchando el intercambio de fuertes vocablos rusos, cordiales, alegres y no hacía falta agregar que se notaba la familiaridad.

―Este es Yuri, ya lo conoces ― Viktor tomó del antebrazo al japonés ―.Son nuestras vacaciones en San Petersburgo hasta el año de las olimpiadas. Yuri, di hola… este es Ivan, el dueño y recepcionista de este edificio… llevo viviendo aquí un par de años, así que somos íntimos.

―Ah… ¡привет! ― gritó inclinándose por inercia.

―¿Íntimos? Nunca se sabe qué hace Viktor detrás de esa puerta, nunca estás además. Simples conocidos de ocasión, pero trae clientela así que le aprecio bastante ¿Verdad pequeño Тигрёнок? Bueno no importa, mucho gusto Yuri, disfruta tu estadía en la ciudad.

―¡Acaso es la voz de Vitya lo que escucho! ―Eran gritos de mujer, de esos que vienen de la boca del estómago y son guturales ―. Pero miren si es el rey de Rusia, el soltero codiciado número uno, la maravilla en persona… ¡Un sensato entre los locos rusos!

―¡Princesa! ― Viktor agregó el titulo aunque estaba por demás decir que la mujer gorda no era una princesa, pero para Viktor y los rusos toda mujer que tuviera más de tres anillos, dos collares y un par de zapatos de terciopelo morados era una princesa ―. Antonida Vaskonila, mi vecina favorita ¿Qué tal este año sin mí?

―Demasiado tranquilo ― sacó el humo de la boca, usando un pitillo de dama del siglo antepasado ―. Si, muy tranquilo sin ti, nadie que me lleve a los trineos, ni se atreven a verme a la cara estos insensibles, que no les gusta mi voz. "Irritante", me han llamado, es una verdadera fortuna que hayas vuelto – Tan pronto como notó el par de ojos de cordero que la analizaban se giró para encarar al recién llegado pelinegro - ¡Vaya! Que tenemos aquí, si es el compañero… Antonida Vaskolina, cariño.

―Yuri Katsuki ― le responde tomándole la mano y besándola suavemente.

La mujer pasa de los sesenta, tiene el cuello colgándole como el de un pavo, la piel demacrada por el cigarro y el pelo rojo naranja completamente lleno de canas que ni el más fuerte de los tintes logra cubrir por demasiado tiempo. Lleva puesto un vestido rosa de puntos negros y parece que padeciera una enfermedad, habla socarronamente pero aparenta ser agradable y buena persona. Yuri no quiere juzgarla así que le sonríe con compasión y suspira cuando la mujer le sonríe de vuelta, es como haber pasado una prueba de intimidantes miradas.

―Es educado ― halaga quitándose el guante ―. Pero, ¿Qué esperas Iván? Lleva las maletas de Viktor a su piso de inmediato y al perro también… Vamos, vamos Yuri ¿Qué hacen para divertirse en Japón? Bueno no importa, vamos al restaurante ¿Ya comieron? Bueno, eso tampoco importa ¡Que tarde es! Seguro que no han comido, Yuri si no fuera por mi Viktor seguiría comiendo atunes con verduras enlatadas, pero no me malinterpretes, es delicioso…

―Viktor tiene buen gusto en comida ― el japonés se deja agarrar y arrastrar de vuelta al frio por la mujer rechoncha y le sonríe con amabilidad―. Lo he visto comer de todo, todo el tiempo, es increíble.

―Sí, sí. Eso gracias a mí, ya te digo… ¡Le heredé la curiosidad culinaria!

Y salieron del edificio de nuevo, aguantando entre sonrisas incómodas y cálidas a la mujer que no dejaba de expresarse, era como si tuviese una cantidad desorbitante de cosas que decir y preguntas que deben ser respondidas. Analizaba cada uno de los pequeños espacios del lugar y no aguardaba por una respuesta de ninguno de los dos, solo seguía con la siguiente queja o algún cumplido ligero. Las banquetas hacían un _crij craj_ cuando caminaban sobre ellas y el cielo en su completa oscuridad no emitía ningún sonido más que el de los barcos que alcanzaban a cruzar por el canal, la vida nocturna del barrio era solo demostrada por los juegos de luces y los letreros neón. Antonida hablando en un ruso intenso mezclado con inglés, que hacía que Yuri entendiera apenas: ''odio los edificios remodelados, es que observa por fuera esas fachadas y por dentro se carcomen de ratas... ¡Nunca vivas en un barrio histórico!, ah, pero nuestro edificio es bello, por dentro moderno, por fuera esas columnas salomónicas, ¡que belleza!''

El restaurante estaba a dos manzanas, la cena fue cálida gracias a la mujer. Viktor se notaba complacido por la experiencia que tenía ésta en hacer sentir incómodos a los invitados. Yuri solo sonreía y asentía con buenas intenciones, jugaba con su sopa de remolacha y repollo. Viktor pellizcaba con entusiasmo su zakuski, como si tuviese una eternidad que no probara ni un bocado del delicioso manjar ruso. Su mesa era risas, preguntas, diversión, más preguntas y comentarios sobre la ciudad, los palacios, el arte y mucho más.

―Viktor ayúdame, ayúdame a subir al elevador ― pidió la mujer con tres copas de vino encima ―. Que demonios, ya no tengo edad para beber con jóvenes como ustedes.

―Nosotros no bebimos, Antonida ― le sonrió Viktor tomándola del antebrazo y presionando el botoncito rojo ―. Los deportistas no bebemos.

―¿No? ¡Bobadas! Te hemos visto ebrio hasta decir basta, Yuri se bebió dos copas, él me dijo. Ah, mi cabeza, piso cuatro, cuatro, ya sabes ¡Dios! Todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿Qué haces ahí como estatua? Metete Yuri-chan ¿Si se dice así? Ay, mi cabeza, mis pies me matan…

―Tiene razón ― se rio Yuri bajito ―. No sé porque Viktor no bebió, si su especialidad es ponerse una borrachera en todas las ciudades que pisa…

―¡Yuri, no me difames así! Aguanto de maravilla el alcohol ¡Sino volvamos abajo, conozco un lugar…! - Viktor le regaló a Yuri una de sus sonrisas privadas mientras sacudía su cabello con suavidad. Yuri desvió la mirada apenado.

―No jovencito, yo tengo 60 años y mi único ejercicio es picar el botón del elevador. No me comparen con ustedes… Ya, aquí me bajo. Nos vemos mañana. Viktor, cariño es una delicia que hayas vuelto, no duden en venir a verme al departamento y bueno descansen, descansen.

―Hasta luego, madame ― se despidió Yuri con una reverencia que hizo que Antonida se carcajeara complacida por los modales japoneses y saliera murmurando un montón de 'HAI-HAI-HAI'

―Oh Yuri… cárgame, creo que yo he bebido demasiado esta noche ― Viktor levanta los brazos pegado al espejo del elevador y los tira sobre el cuello del otro, sonriéndole ampliamente ―. Estoy tan cansado…

―No bebiste, mentiroso, Viktor… me tiras ― Yuri suelta risitas mientras se quita al peliblanco de encima, le da un puntapié en la espinilla y se separa de él. El elevador se detiene en el cinco, el pasillo se extiende de forma pequeña y Yuri nota que cada piso es un departamento.

Las paredes blancas de yeso, un par de macetas que seguro Viktor no ha regado desde hace seis meses o más pues las plantas están lo que le sigue a secas, y las flores se caen a pedazos. Se escuchan los ladridos detrás de la puerta, alguien está esperándolos aunque ya son más de las diez, Viktor busca las llaves en su abrigo y saca un manojo pequeño y plateado, la puerta tiene truco y tira las llaves en el sillón, enciende las luces y deja la vía libre para que Yuri mire lo que hay en este lugar, el recinto sagrado de su ídolo y entrenador.

―¡Qué grande es!

―¡Bienvenido a casa! ―Cierra la puerta ―. Este será tu hogar por un año ¿Estás emocionado? Mmm pero no he limpiado, seguro hay polvo - Viktor miraa su alrededor, frunce el ceño, y hace un gesto que oscila entre lo reprobatorio y lo indiferente -… Oh ya vendrá la muchacha de piso no te preocupes ¿Quieres tomar un baño? ¿Dormir? ¿Lavarnos los dientes juntos? No metí las maletas, estaban en el corredor…

―Creo que tomaré un baño ―Yuri observa lo moderno del lugar y sus inmaculadas paredes, acomodadas en perfectos espacios de relajación con muebles ―. Tu mete las maletas ¿Si? No nos vayan a robar algo… tienes todos esos trajes afuera y yo… realmente los adoro.

Viktor se retuerce en su propia felicidad, aprieta sus manos una contra la otra y sus ojos brillan con fuerza. Ladea la cabeza, complacido, se da la vuelta para meter la nariz en el pasillo y cargar con todo el equipaje, Yuri hecha el vistazo definitivo al departamento. Y recurre al pasillo para comenzar a buscar el baño, no espera las indicaciones y prueba con la primera puerta, acierta. Dentro el mosaico azulado da un aspecto marino, con tonalidades verdosas y cantidad de frascos de sepa-Dios-qué en cada uno de los estantes. La bañera es grande, hay tiempo de sobra para llenarla. Hace bastante frio.

―¿Podemos encender la calefacción? ― Pregunta dejando la ushanka y el abrigo sobre el sillón

―¿Qué calefacción? ―Pregunta confundido el ruso ―, ¡Ah, la calefacción! Pero si hace calor, bueno para ti tal vez no… si, la encenderé.

Para Yuri, que Viktor no se tome la molestia de encender la calefacción ya es motivo de una mueca, pero se reprime porque sabe que estas temperaturas no deben ser nada y que tampoco deberían ser nada para él, pero se siente tan susceptible a cada uno de los climas nuevos a los que viaja que le resulta abrumador no comprender como Viktor puede andar con un suéter en V, como si nada de nada, pero luego recuerda que están viviendo en la ciudad natal del ruso y se lo piensa mejor antes de hacer su comentario de ''Viktor debemos estar bajo cero''. Si, probablemente es exagerado, pero Viktor siempre es exagerado, letal y caprichoso. Mejor ponerle orden cuanto antes. El calor varía lentamente y se mete por las paredes. Yuri puede seguir quitándose la ropa.

Observa, ya sin ropa interior, el resto de botellas que han quedado impregnadas del aliento de vapor del agua y escucha que Viktor parlotea sobre algo en la estancia, ''Tizana de tutifruti para antes de dormir y las maletas en no sé dónde… el caniche alimentado'' y encuentra una que dice sales relajantes, burbujas suavizantes de piel, colores, olores y sabores. Toma las dos sin fijarse detenidamente y tira el resto.

―Oh, Dios ¡Ya he revuelto todo esto! ― deja ambas botellas en la orilla de la bañera y se inclina para recoger las que se han derramado por el piso, las acomoda sin orden alguno y espera que se vean igual a como Viktor las había dejado―, Ah… ¿Se molestará?

Y plash, las dos botellas caen dentro de la bañera, Yuri ve la tapa soltarse, el líquido derramarse por todos lados y las cuatro llaves de agua abiertas llenando la bañera hasta límites insospechados. Comienza a oler como a sales relajantes de frutas dulces, fresa y hojas de naranja, definitivamente, las burbujas tardan tres segundos menos en formarse y cuando Yuri saca el frasco y lo deja sobre el piso se ha vaciado más de tres cuartos de ambas. El baño no deja de llenarse, el agua se derrama y lo que parecía ser un baño relajante se convierte en algo estresante, un desastre.

―¡De que sirvieron 23 años viviendo en unas aguas termales si arruinaré la loza de Viktor! ― se reprende y mete la pierna derecha, en la tina, le escuece por la alta temperatura pero lo aguanta.

Está como para pelar pollos.

Cierra los grifos, las burbujas empañan parte de las paredes. Y la puerta se abre.

―¡Te traje esto Yuri! ― Viktor entra con un tazón precioso de color morado transparente y con aza que Yuri ha visto en los restaurantes de bebidas americanas con la tizana de Tutifruti.

Le clava la mirada, Viktor no trae nada de abrigos, ahora usa una playera sencilla de estampado blanco en un fondo azul, los jeans oscuros desabotonados y Yuri piensa que debe ser parte de su estado natural, está descalzo y siente el agua derramarse, que escena tan familiar la de encontrarse. En terrenos ajenos uno del otro, completamente desnudo con la pierna dentro del agua, el vapor por todos lados y la sorpresa, aunque de diferente tipo. Viktor parece tener ganas de tirar el té y lanzársele, se muerde el labio y con los nervios de punta Yuri se lanza a la tina. Se cubre con las burbujas excesivas y deja que se le ponga la piel roja como de un tomate.

―Yo también me bañaré―decide de inmediato.

―¿Dejaste mi té en el excusado? ― Yuri se quita las gafas empapadas en gotitas y vapor y procura no mirar ni sentir cuando Viktor se quita la ropa ―. En los baños de mi ciudad no se permite la comida…

―Tu ciudad tus reglas, mi ciudad mis reglas. ¿Por qué te cubres tanto Yuuuri? Ya te he visto todo, todo, más de… ¿Veinte veces? He visto tu cuerpo de cerdito y tus más eróticos abdominales ¡No hay nada de qué avergonzarse!

Splash. Viktor entra a la bañera, lugar hay de sobra y suficiente para que se vaya a la otra orilla pero no, de eso nada, se espabila con toda su amplitud hasta tocarle los pies a Yuri y se desliza entre las burbujas para quedar justo por encima de sus piernas, pegando las orejas a los pectorales. Él que tiene el corazón en un puño, las ganas de mirarle a Viktor hasta donde no le da el sol y los ojos cerrados en contradicción es Yuri, pero jadea cuando sabe que Viktor está desnudo encima de él y con la cara a dos centímetros de su yugular. Como un tiburón.

―La dejaste caliente...

¿Se referirá al agua?

No se han besado, ya ha pasado un buen rato, tal vez no tanto… pero no se han besado, no se han tocado y por supuesto jamás lo han hecho. Hay un vacío en su relación, uno que necesita ser llenado de fundamentos y hablado ávidamente lo más pronto posible. Al punto tal en que ninguno ha intentado tener la charla, o tal vez es que alguno lo ha evitado, sus formas de relacionarse a este punto pueden ser distintas, Yuri desconoce la perspectiva de Viktor… las ideas que tienen sobre ''lo nuestro'' Por qué… ¿qué es exactamente? Evidentemente han rebasado el nivel de ídolo, él de maestro, inspiración, su entrenador, él sujeto que te encanta y que te besa, al que besas de vuelta y que te pone en cuatro durante los concursos en los vestidores para hacer una paja a doble mano. Sonrojos, sonrisas y todo eso, ya ha quedado claro. La atracción es precoz y subyugante. Yuri tiene que gemir para asegurarle a Viktor que está demasiado cerca.

Finalmente abre los ojos, se enfrenta ante los azules que lo analizan con devoción y detenimiento. La boca rosada mojada, el pelo escurriendo gotitas y las sales relajantes están surtiendo efecto en sus extremidades porque ya no está tenso pero su corazón golpea su pecho como el de un tambor alocado. Viktor siente las pestañas de Yuri llorar agua de la tina y le rodea la mejilla con el dedo, quiere lanzársele encima, pero se limita a tocar su cuerpo suave, sintiendo el calor del agua. Es como si la humedad fuera propicia para ellos.

―Tantas veces desnudos bajo el agua ¿no? ― sonríe a la perfección.

―Ah… si ― titubea y sonríe bajito, coloca sus manos en los hombros de Viktor ―. Nunca solos completamente.

―Desafortunadamente.

Siempre era Viktor encima de Yuri, normalmente el que se agazapaba sobre su cuerpo y con el que había que cargar peso, un poco más de peso y hasta que fuese toda la carga encima, después los labios se posarán sobre los suyos y las manos y los brazos pasaban a convertirse en verdaderos tentáculos sobre el cuello, el cabello, las rodillas en la cintura, la lengua en el paladar. Todo el cuerpo sufría una revolución hormonal intensa y unánime, al chapoteo del agua indicaba que Viktor estaba por recargar su pecho en el contrario, que estaba bajando y que estaban a punto de pegarse como lapas, Yuri se deja guiar y enreda los brazos en el cuello, atrayéndolo hasta si como desde la altura de sus codos, una llave al cuello para jalarle.

―Eres tremendo ― Se burla Viktor y le besa los labios.

Yuri los deja ahí suaves y cálidos por dos segundos, pero abre la boca dispuesto a terminar con el beso, aunque eso suponga que se separen por un segundo, saca los dientes de su pequeño hogar y tira con fuerza del labio superior de Viktor, aprieta la rosada carne y escucha el chillido sorprendido del ojiazul. Lo mira con las pestañas llorosas y los dientes aún engarzados en su boca.

―¿Yuuuri? ―Pregunta y es soltado ―, ¿Me mordiste?

El otro no responde y solo ríe bajito, se achica en el agua buscando las salidas de emergencia, y hay un agujero entre sus brazos y la mano recargada en la orilla de la bañera, si es rápido puede huir por ahí, restringirle a Viktor la visión de su cara sonrojada o de su palpitar infernal. Acongojado por sentirse preso de la excitación de ver a Viktor sonreír y mostrar la punta de la lengua en una mueca carismática, con el rostro empañado de agua y la inflación de su excitación y expectativa. Sabe que va a volver a besarlo, baja lento y eterno se estira con los talones y Yuri puede medir la inmortalidad de su belleza, quiere huir. Colapsará en cualquier momento.

―Me encantan las mordidas ¿Ya sabías?

Sí, claro que sí.

Y esta vez el beso es real, Yuri abre las piernas por necesidad, las pega en las caderas del otro, como si quisiera probar sus huesos sobre las rodillas, levanta los pies y los lleva hasta arriba, no sabe porque lo hace, no quiere darle el mejor acceso para hacer eso que no han hecho pero es como si el instinto de sentirse sometido y abrumado le dijera _si, hazlo, ábrelas, déjate, déjate._ Y no quiere pero arranca algunos gemidos sordos desde el fondo de su garganta. Viktor se pone tieso y sigue lamiendo de aquellos labios carnosos, buscando el momento en el que pueda quitar sus manos de la orilla y ponerlas en su espalda, delinearle los huesitos, las costillas, detenerse en la pelvis, enterrar las uñas ahí una vez más y luego acariciar toda la piel de la zona para meter los dedos en las profundidades de su interior, y las sales relajan sus músculos, y todo es perfecto… y parece que esta vez sí van a seguir con los besos, que tal vez por esta ocasión, esta primera noche en San Petersburgo consigan su primera vez juntos.

Su "hacer el amor".

Si Yuri se dejara más, si tan solo levantara las caderas un poco más.

El chirrido de las uñas contra la madera o lo que fuera no es suficiente para despistarle, es más ni lo notan, es más como un cojincito suave empujando la puerta y chapoteando entre los pequeños charcos de agua que han quedado en los azulejos estancados. Y el caniche hace ruidos sordos, solo ve espaldas mojadas, las piernas del pelinegro levantadas y expectantes y Viktor no sabe que su perro está mirándole todo.

 _Woof, woof._

Y se suponía que estaba alimentado. Pero ambos se alocan, se separan, Yuri avienta a Viktor y se desliza al otro lado de la tina cayéndose dos veces mientras que el otro se masajea el dolor de la frente, ha detenido el impacto con ella sobre los azulejos, grita de dolor agudo y el perro brinca adentro de la bañera. Tal vez se estaba sintiendo un poco solo.

Media hora después Yuri trae un pijama que había sacado de una de las maletas al azar y la mitad superior es un polo de Viktor, el otro trae una pijama que la mamá de Yuri le había regalado antes de irse como recuerdo del onsen, y Viktor verdaderamente la adoraba. Es como volver a estar sentado sobre esos tablones cálidos de madera. Trae el peine con el que cepilla el cabello de Yuri hacía atrás y Yuri la secadora con la que el caniche estaba secándose. Viktor había eliminado el exceso de agua de su propio cabello con una toalla que descansaba sobre sus hombros y ya estaban sentaditos como trenecito en el sillón del recibidor.

―Las secadoras inalámbricas son geniales ― dijo Yuri sorprendido ―, quiero una como estas. Oh, Makkachin espera un poco, ya casi estás seco.

―Te la regalo, si quieres― Viktor pasa el peine repetidas veces por la misma zona ―. Ese baño relajante fue estresante ¿No?

―Solo cuando el perro comenzó a rasguñarte la espalda ― Yuri se rio en voz baja pero Viktor suspiró y pensó que tal vez no debía burlarse ―. Eh, lo siento.

―No ― Viktor masajea con las púas el cuero cabelludo del pelinegro ―. Solo me arrepiento de que fuéramos interrumpidos de nuevo. Pondré el seguro la próxima vez…

―¿¡Que?! ― Yuri es todo coloreo y preinfarto, se levanta del sillón con una sonrisa tímida―. Bueno, estoy cansado me voy a dormir…

―Yuri, durmamos juntos ― pide Viktor levantándose a su vez, tomándole de la muñeca ―. Una pijamada ¿quieres?

―¿La habitación de huéspedes? ― pregunta soltándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla ―. ¡Que descanses!

Sale hecho un huracán, seguido por el perro en busca de la primera habitación que luzca como una recamara neutral. La encuentra al final del pasillo y cuando el perro quiere entrar para acompañarle, se ha quedado afuera y suelta un chillido desolado. Viktor mira las maletas sin sonreír, hace una mueca y suspira. Toma cada una de ellas hasta dejarla en su puerta y guarda las suyas en su propio cuarto. Que aprensivo, que desconfiado resulta ser Yuri, si tan solo pudiera decirle que quiere hacer el amor, salir a cenar, hablar animadamente de lo suyo…

Que pueden omitir la parte de hacerlo, pero que quiere que ambos tomen ya todo más enserio.

―¡Tan tímido Yuri! ― se tira en la cama y gruñe contra la almohada.

Yuri en la habitación más alejada a la de Viktor, que en realidad si ha resultado ser la recámara de los huéspedes, está recostado sobre el colchón suave y refrescante, con el clima cálido abrazando ya las paredes y las cobijas, aprieta las almohadas color vino que rodean la colcha, suspira mirando al infinito, se tienta la cara a sabiendas que debe seguir tan roja como antes y suspira. A su mente viene Minako, no puede evitar pensar en ella, sobre todo ahora que están tan alejados el uno del otro, igual piensa en su familia, pero sobre todo piensa en ella porque antes de irse tuvo una conversación demasiado… animada.

''― _Así que, ¿Cuál es exactamente la razón por la que Viktor y tú no lo han, ya sabes, hecho?_

 _Yuri se detiene en su laboriosa forma de guardar las camisetas en la maleta. Se pone pálido como muerto y mira a su maestra._

― _¿Qué con esa cara? ¿Acaso nos crees tontos? Ustedes tienen algo, tú, yo, Viktor, todos lo saben, el mundo del patinaje._

― _No sé de qué me hablas, Viktor y yo llevamos una relación de entrenador y pupilo cordial y…. ¿Esto tiene que ver con el discurso que di sobre el amor en el Gran Prix? ¿O con las veces que he dicho…?_

― _Tiene que ver con todo ― la profesora arroja una cantidad desmesurada de toallas adentro del neceser ―. Cada desgraciada cosa que ha pasado contigo desde que Viktor llegó aquí, cariño es más que evidente que ustedes han estado en besuqueo, abrazo, mimarse uno al otro, no quiero saber si han tenido sexo… pero creo que no, y quiero saber ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú y Viktor no han formalizado su relación?_

― _¿Enserio Minako sensei? ― Yuri se cubre la cara roja como un tomate ―, ¡No quiero responder eso! ¡Es personal!_

― _¿Personal te parece besarte con tu entrenador medio a escondidas terminando la presentación? De acuerdo no te estoy echando en cara nada, solo digo que si tú y Viktor llevan esto más lejos, digo se van a mudar juntos, tienen que concretar algo… ¡No vayas a quedar como señorita abandonada! ―Analiza al mismo tiempo tres tipos de rastrillo, desodorante y cosas parecidas que pone con cuidado dentro de la maleta ―. Y que si te vas a ir de viaje por un año, tú solo con Viktor, a la larga terminarán haciéndolo._

― _¡Ya lo sé! ― Yuri no puede estar más avergonzado, por eso sus maletas parecen chiqueros ―. No soy un niño pequeño, hemos estado cerca… no ha pasado porque o tengo competencias o tengo prácticas, no puedo estar en malas condiciones, Viktor suele dejarse llevar, pero es prudente y… suave, tan… cuidadoso a veces._

 _Minako guarda silencio sepulcral, Yuri está recargado contra una de las paredes mirándose las manos, acariciando un pantalón de mezclilla que es suyo desde hace años, con las cejas fruncidas como dos pequeños animales y una sonrisa débil en la comisura de la boca. Es que, está acariciando un pantalón mientras su estómago seguramente revolotea feliz de la existencia de Viktor._

― _Creo que te dejaré a solas con el pantalón ―Minako estalla en carcajadas._

 _Yuri lo arroja como si le quemara._

― _No te preocupes por mí― pide sudando nervios ―, de verdad estaremos bien._

― _Bueno, pero habla con él, recuerda que el amor no es solo dejarse llevar y patinar el uno para el otro, las cosas serias merecen momentos serios ― la profesora se levanta de la cama y le entrega a Yuri su maleta ya en perfecto estado ―. Y yo creo que lo de ustedes es serio. Así que dale la seriedad que merece._

 _Yuri toma la maleta con ambas manos, se la pega al estómago y aunque es pesada la aprecia porque la ha hecho su profesora, le ha ayudado a guardar todos esos pequeños detalles e incluso aprecia el gesto de tenerla enfrente dándole ese gran consejo sobre lo que podría llamarse una relación con su entrenador, la persona que lo hizo conocer el amor, pero que los dos no han comentado absolutamente. Aunque parece que ya se han dicho todo, entre líneas, subtexto, e indirecto es igual a no decir nada._

 _Ella se detiene en el marco de la puerta._

― _Y si te vas a ir un delicioso año a Rusia, no olvides que seguro Viktor te pone las manos encima._

― _¡Ya deja de repetírmelo!_

―Tenías razón Minako― Yuri suelta las almohadas mientras siente que los parpados se le vencen, se dibujan figuras en la negrura de sus ojos ―. Voy a tener que lidiar con varias cosas en este viaje.

Más que entusiasmarle… Yuri está preocupado… pero decidido. Parece que la relación que lleva a lo largo de esta temporada con su entrenador, ligera a base de cucharadas está a punto de desbordarse y aplastarle con su propio peso insostenible.

* * *

N/A: Bueno antes que nada, prefieren que escriba las frases en ruso y que coloque el significado al final del capítulo o al principio, o puedo colocarlo a su lado pero no es tan estético. Ustedes decidirán (?). En segundo lugar tengo la sensación de que estaba escribiendo este fic para hacer un mpreg, pero me gustaría primero profundizar un poquitín en su relación… Será un fic lleno de headcanons, cosas de su vida juntos y eventualmente mpreg.

Así que tampoco sean muy ansiosos sobre si estará embarazado pronto o no, porque es probable que no, e incluso puedo meditar el meter el mpreg. Es decir, me siento confundida.

Tal vez me siento un poco deprimida porque no creo que sea el graaan fic, pero espero que al menos a un poquito de gente le guste. A mí me gustó escribirlo.

Por último, gracias a las hermosas personas que me ayudaron con este cap. Lia, no sabes la ayuda que me das todo el tiempo no se ni que haría sin ti, tus correcciones molan un chingo y me hacen tan feliz jajaja. Mi nueva beta, brindemos por esta nueva historia juntas, Luna –un corazón- gracias por todo, las notitas son mi droga. Y mi beta grandiosa Charly, a la cual espero su regreso con ansías. Las adoro muchísimo a las tres.

 ***u* ¿Un review para que les de galletita o prefieren una tizana de tutifruti? :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユーリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi]

 **Advertencia |** Finalmente decidí que si era una buena idea meter el mpreg. Gracias a todos por sus opiniones, solo que como mencioné antes, no lo esperen inmediatamente.

 **Notas |** ¡Estoy sorprendida por el gran apoyo que ha recibido esta historia! primero y antes que nada, para las que me conocen saben que suelo actualizar seguido, con esto me refiero a que cada dos semanas habrá un capítulo, sino puedo actualizar siempre encontrarán un aviso de mi parte que tengo exámenes, que me voy de viaje Pueden enviar una solicitud a mi Facebook personal donde yo colocó el aviso siempre que actualizo, sobre todo si son guest, para que puedan estar enterados de la actualización. Solo les pido que me envíen un mensaje diciendo que vienen de este fic para que les acepte. Me llamo Magi Allie. Sin más que agregar, ¡Al fic!

PD: Intento ir al pie del cañón con el canon, pero como no sé qué va a pasar aún en la serie, hay algunas cosas que difieren. Perdón.

* * *

 **Making History**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 2―

A medida en que las pestañas entrelazadas de su parpado superior e inferior le permiten divisar el armario de caoba pintado de blanco nacarado Yuri cae en cuenta de que está despierto. Eventualmente se percata que la luz blanca que se filtra desmedidamente por entre las cortinas de muselina es solo un indicativo de su reloj biológico que está acostumbrándose al cambio de horario de la fría y grisácea ciudad, algo que le dice que ha llegado el momento de levantarse ponerse las zapatillas deportivas negras y salir a correr, para continuar con su general rutina de ejercicios antes de los juegos olímpicos. Ha pasado un año haciendo lo mismo casi durante todos los días y difícilmente ahora su organismo puede desacostumbrarse. Suspira pesadamente. La noche anterior sumido en sus profundos pensamientos se quedó sobre las cobijas y ahora el cuerpo está entumido y poco dispuesto a cooperar.

Aprovecha para mirar determinadamente los detalles de la habitación, que al menos por ahora le pertenece, como todos los cuartos éste también se encuentra pintado de blanco, con una pared en un gris plata que da mucha más luz, la ventana es grande y definitivamente es la que da al lado contrario del canal, dos cómodas blancas decoran cada lado de la cama individual de colchas azuladas y una lámpara de un metro se extiende en el extremo contrario. Además de eso hay un cuadro de la película Anna Karenina firmado por la mismísima Keira Knightley colgado en un marco de bordes negros.

Es escueta. Parece abandonada.

Las pisadas fuertes por el pasillo capturan la atención de Yuri por dos instantes, sabe que Makkachin ya se levantó y anda deambulando por el piso, buscando tal vez agua, tal vez comida. Y con base a sus experiencias pasadas se levanta entre asustado y nervioso porque, Dios, no le gusta dejar al perro solo. No cuando puede haber miles de cosas para comer, para lastimarse, y no, no, no, un ojo al perro. Por lo menos cuando esté hambriento por las mañanas.

―¡Viktor! ― Grita Yuri demasiado fuerte como para pasar desapercibido y se levanta tirando todo, está nervioso, está en territorio comanche, no ubica prácticamente nada y aunque sabe que el perro nació y creció tal vez aquí, será mejor que su dueño lo cuide.

Abre la puerta, Yuri suspira alertado y corre por entre los azulejos de colores y la duela, la puerta de Viktor está apenas entreabierta y su nariz rojiza se asoma por entre la madera, se acaba de despertar con esa alarma de cuerdas vocales, a la que no debe estar tan acostumbrado, pero se le ve adormilado, sus pestañas apenas se separan una de la otra.

―¿Qué pasa? ― pregunta con toda su capacidad de razonamiento.

El peliblanco sale por la puerta de su cuarto y se encuentra con Yuri usando su polo de color bermellón, su pantalón de pijama con forma de cuadritos y los pequeños pies blanquitos recargados en el suelo frio. Solo verlo le entran ganas de abrazarlo para extraer un poco de calor corporal, o regalarle un poco ya que parece que lo está perdiendo. Yuri ya no le presta atención tiene sus ojos fijos en el perro que se pasea, sube al living y se queda mirándoles, como preguntándose porque son tan raros.

―¿Makkachin? ― Pregunta Viktor y abre la puerta del cuarto por completo ―. Ah, no te preocupes Yuri, está bien, no dejé absolutamente nada peligroso para él, a pesar de que salimos de aquí hace un rato él es muy autoconsciente aunque sé que sus acciones dan para pensar lo contrario…

Viktor mueve los brazos frente a los ojos sin lentes de Yuri, extrañamente ha olvidado su armazón sobre la cómoda, pero el pelinegro tiene tiempo de enfocar su atención y sus pupilas, ignorando la miopía, en lo que Viktor lleva puesto. Porque definitivamente no es nada a lo que el este acostumbrado a verle usar, ayer cuando lo vio con una camiseta de v y ropa casual pensó que se trataban de cosas de Viktor, pero lo que Viktor usaba ahora encima de la pijama que su mamá le había regalado no eran 'cosas de Viktor' eso era cosa de…

―¿Eso es un poncho? ― Y lo era, triangular, caído en sus hombros con flecos de color mostaza y un patrón de rombos que oscilaban entre el rojo carmín, el amarillo y el fondo naranja mandarina. Una calabaza de Halloween, eso parecía.

Viktor no se mostró avergonzado. Extendió los brazos a lo largo como si quisiera que los flecos de su ropa bailaran a su propio compás de una música inexistente y presumió a Yuri su muy calientito abrigo. Igual estaba descalzo, así que brincó de un pie a otro.

―Sí, son calientitos ¿No te gusta? ― Su labio inferior brotó en un puchero medio fingido, ve que Yuri no reacciona y da el paso siguiente para envolverlo entre sus fuertes brazos ―. Cálido, ¿No? Las mañanas realmente suelen ser frías, incluso en veranos…

―Si lo son ― admite Yuri más tranquilo, no sabe porque, recarga la mejilla en la abrazadora tela, deja que Viktor lo abrace sin remedio ―. Pero ¿De dónde lo sacaste?, no recuerdo habértelo visto jamás…

Viktor lo aleja, le parece increíble que Yuri tenga esa confianza de recargársele encima a tientas de su propia integridad, es como de risa, porque quiere tomarlo de las muñecas llevárselo hasta la destendida cama y deshacerla como tres veces más de lo que ya está, solo ladea el rostro buscando el mejor ángulo para admirar las pequeñas marcas de la almohada sobre su mejilla, Yuri sacado de orbita sonríe a medias y deja que Viktor le tome de las manos, enreden los nudillos y lo jale dentro del cuarto.

―Acompáñame un segundo ¿Si? ― pide.

La puerta se vuelve a cerrar.

Pues bien Viktor tenía buen gusto, aunque trajera un poncho encima y uno que no resaltaba para nada de forma halagüeña, su habitación al igual que su departamento era preciosa. Yuri no la había visto antes, las alargadas paredes blancas con un grabado de columnas romanas en cada esquina, el papel tapiz azul cielo con un patrón floral damask, de un tenue color blanco plata que resaltaba la profundidad. Cortinas a la cabecera de la cama de terciopelo azul marino, una puerta de armario grande y decorado con manijas doradas, Viktor debía tener otra habitación conectada que hiciera las de guardarropa. Y finalmente frente a la gran cama de cobijas blancas y almohadones de pluma, un centro de metal con un reproductor de música, cientos de CD's, DvD's, fotografías, una Tv de pantalla plana, toda la modernidad… todo el siglo XXI contra la araña de focos del siglo XVIII que colgaba en el techo.

Viktor observó con gracia el semblante ensimismado de Yuri mientras apreciaba cada detalle de su recinto máximo de comodidad, además del living claro, pues aunque Yuri y el llevaran un rato juntos el hecho de permanecer en una habitación los dos solos… era como perpetuar en la intimidad del otro. Viktor hubiera deseado pasar más tiempo solo con Yuri en su cuarto, pero el pelinegro se sentía tan violentado cuando Viktor asomaba la nariz por las paredes de papel que terminaba por azotar todo y guardar cada cosa en los cajones, tal vez era cuestión de dignidad. Él no tenía problema en mostrarle a Yuri lo que las cuatro paredes de su habitación escondían es más, podría decir que estaba preparado para un test por parte del pelinegro. Cuando Viktor se percató de que Yuri de verdad no salía del trance de observar el templo sagrado de su ídolo, entrenador, y… posible, muy posiblemente confirmado, pero todavía no confirmado novio. Bueno, bueno, para que Viktor no se hiciera más embrollo en esa cabeza maestra suya, lo dejo en interés romántico, amoroso, tierno, cursi… quería abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerlo suyo.

―Yuri ven ― pidió tomando el pomo que conectaba con el armario.

―Ah… si ― ya no hubo necesidad de que Viktor lo jalara. Por su propio medio consiguió que sus piernas se levantaran y rodeando la cama, arrastrando los pies en la alfombra de lana entro junto con su entrenador al cuarto-armario ―, sinceramente, Viktor, pensé que no habría suficiente espacio en este departamento para todas tus cosas…

―¿Ya revisaste los cajones de tu cuarto? ― preguntó Viktor deteniéndose.

―No, ¿Por qué?

―Es que también están ocupados ― sonrió a modo de disculpa.

Yuri se quedó pasmado, bueno es verdad que Viktor tiene demasiada ropa, tal vez incluso la suficiente como para llenar cada cajón de este departamento, e incluso algunas repisas de la cocina, aunque claro eso solo era una suposición. Aunque un poco tonta. Se quedó estático, bajó el rostro y negó con una sonrisa ligera en los labios, que le iba a hacer. Viktor reacción dos segundos después para seguir con su camino, admirar pensativamente las portezuelas blancas que adornaban cada una de las paredes, con más detenimiento de lo normal caminó hasta una de las más grandes, abrió las dos de un tiro y muchos largos cajones se revelaron frente a ellos. Yuri no quiso detenerse a admirar los pequeños detalles del cuarto de la ropa, pues sabía que tan pronto como sus ojos se concentraran en lo bonito del piso o el adorno de las lámparas dejaría de prestar atención a lo verdaderamente importante: Viktor.

―¿Viktor donde están tus medallas? ― preguntó en un susurro bajo, sin mirar fijamente al ojiazul.

El otro ni lerdo ni perezoso dejó rápidamente su búsqueda insaciable por los cajones para mirar al apenado pelinegro, sacando su fanático interior con todo el pudor que cabía en su delgadito cuerpo. Sonrió ampliamente, pero aparentemente desinteresado cuando Yuri le miró y su rostro se encontraba bañado en un calor rojizo, un granate, debía ser la intuición de seguidor obseso lo que le había alertado que entre algunas de estas enormes puertas debía encontrarse la tan preciada colección de medallas del patinador, del pentacampeón, de otra forma Viktor no alcanzaba a formular como era posible que Yuri tan repentinamente lo hubiese preguntado.

―En las puertas de allá ― señaló sacando la cabeza de los cajones.

Para Yuri de pronto se levantó una fortaleza impenetrable que hacía las de puertas principales en el armario, de metal y gigantes, como un muro o una zanja de la antigua segunda guerra mundial rodeada de luces rojas y un alambre de púas, todo gritaba que ese era territorio prohibido en el que un simple mortal como el saldría con heridas de bala, pero le atraía tanto como si acabara de encontrar la lámpara maravillosa que Aladino vio, mientras su mono amigo atrás se cargaba con todas las joyas encima. Es por eso que caminó tan lento, temiendo un tropiezo o lo que fuera, levantó la mano un poco temblorosa hasta la aldaba, la rodeó con todos los dedos y luego tomó la otra con la izquierda. Soltó el aire que almacenaba en los pulmones y jaló de ambas al mismo tiempo.

Fue como si la tierra acabara de abrirse bajo sus pies.

Las brillosas hileras se extendían frente a sus ojos, el reluciente cristal dejaba ciego de la transparencia, del brillo y lo perfecto que había sobre los anaqueles. Colgadas de pequeños clavos las medallas se mostraban una sobre otra, potentes, orgullosas, hermosas, armoniosas. Una cantidad desconsiderada, dignas de un pentacampeón, dignas de cualquier increíble atleta y deportista, la colección de Viktor. Incluso debajo de los círculos dorados los trofeos de patinaje resaltaban, las cintas de primer lugar. No estaba desbordándose, pero en general era demasiado…

―Oh, en los cajones hay más ― explicó como si nada.

Yuri sintió que se desmayaba, que si extendía la mano como quería hacerlo y rozaba el cristal su alma iba a escapar de su cuerpo, lo había pensado antes, probablemente no… la mitad de cosas que le pasaba junto a Viktor no tenía planeado que pasaran juntos. No mudarse juntos, no ganar el Gran Prix, no nada… ni recordando todos los cientos de detalles por los que habían pasado juntos durante los siguientes ocho meses. Uno nunca se despierta pensando que tu más grande ídolo será… tuyo, así como Viktor era suyo.

Con toda la valentía que sus manos aun poseían se aventuró un paso medio largo para jalar de los largos cajones y descubrir que dentro había más vitrinas, más colchoncitos de terciopelo, y por supuesto los premios de los que Viktor no presumía, pero con los que Yuri quería llorar solo de pensar, que el en realidad había observado cada segundo desde que los obtuvo… que había acompañado a Viktor en su carrera, primero desde las sombras y ahora...

―Yuri acércate un segundo.

Apenas había girado el rostro, su corazón no recuperaba su ritmo, probablemente los lagrimales de Yuri estuvieran empapados, pero Viktor de alguna manera se las había arreglado para romper el momento de tensión y devoción absoluta enfundándole a Yuri un abrigo forrado de piel blanca y con el exterior azul fuerte, con bordado de rombos, y patrones de animales, destacaba el color rojo aunque era bastante variado. No era ropa que Viktor usara, no sabía ni siquiera como se la había puesto bien y tan rápido y de pronto Yuri estaba sudando…

―¿Qué es esto? ― gritó desesperado moviendo los brazos.

Pasando de la nostalgia absoluta a la desesperanza.

―Esto es un kartauz ― Viktor claro, se refería a lo que traía en manos ―. A mí no me queda, ¡Se te mira muy bien Yuri!

Y la gorrita, el kartauz, quedó en su cabeza. Negro con una bonita flor roja adornando, para Yuri nada tenía ni pies ni cabeza ¿Qué hacía Viktor con estas ropas tan extrañas? ¡Tan tradicionales!

―¿De dónde sacaste esta ropa? ― preguntó Yuri intentando moverse, se sentía como un malvavisco ―. ¡Tú no usas esto!

―No la uso porque no me queda ― caminaron juntos hasta la puerta del armario, mientras Yuri luchaba contra los botones forrados de piel ―. Es ropa tradicional rusa, yo no soy del norte y es de mujer… ¡Pensé que se te vería asombroso! Y no me equivoqué…. Son caras, cada una debe costar… ¡No lo sé! Pero me las dieron en la inauguración del Museo Etnográfico de San Petersburgo.

¿Museo? ¿Lo que traía encima eran ropas de museo? Ay, oh vaya Viktor, que si a veces eres demasiado poco serio con las cosas, por la cara que Yuri puso tras escuchar eso, el peli plata solo pudo comenzar a reír sacándolo a empujones del armario y luchando con la actitud desenfrenada de Yuri, extrañado de traer encima algo que fuese tan caro, o tan tradicional, cosas de reliquia porque a Viktor no le quedaban. Entre empujones y aventones Viktor cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y atrapó entre sus largos, bien torneados y majestuosos brazos al bien abrigado jovencito que se quitaba el abrigo y el sombrero.

―…Y no me pongas ropa tradicional, a ti se te ve bien pero a mi…

―A ti todo se te ve de maravilla Yuri ― lo consintió Viktor tomándole de las manos y jalándolo a la cama ―, además seguro que el poncho igual te va, es que es tu color.

―A ti te queda bien ― Yuri ladeó la cabeza sintiendo lo mullido de la cama que chocaba contra su espalda.

―Eres tan chistoso cuando te pones nervioso ― Viktor se tapa la boca para reír y se desliza como gusano hasta las almohadas jalando al otro, uno a lado del otro se miraron ―, todo sonrojo, negaciones desenfrenadas, tomate las cosas con calma…

Entonces Yuri recurrió a mirar lo que realmente acontecía, bajó la cabeza hasta pegarla a la almohada y aspirar el suave olor a menta que destilaba cada fragmento de tela, acostados sobre la cama desecha. Tal vez a veces se ponía demasiado nervioso por cosas sin importancia, que importaba traer un traje así, que importaba si los dos estaban acostados juntos en una cama. Se rio de su propia estupidez, acompañando la musical risa de Viktor. Momento de levantar la cara y fijar pupilas con su entrenador. Las cosas pasan de risas suaves y bobas, a miradas fijas, tensas, sensuales… Viktor le toma del mentón.

―La vida sin ti, mi amado Yuri, sería muy solitaria…

Viktor tiene la sensación de soltura en las cuerdas vocales, porque Yuri está frente a él, sus manos se rozan por encima de las cobijas. Quiere darle un beso, un par de besos, pero dejando de lado todos sus sentimientos carnales, el corazón le late rápidamente y se percata de lo que siente de momento… después de tanto tiempo solo, por fin encontró a una persona a la que quiere, cuida, protege y además guía, y aunque no sea el mejor en lo que hace Yuri lo sabe aprovechar muy bien, pero sobre todo describe perfecto lo que significa amor a primera vista. Yuri era tal vez eso para él, ¿Quién podría haber adivinado que tras ese banquete errante en copas él habría terminado tan flechado? Si Yuri había podido hacer que su corazón soltara latidos con más de 10 copas de champagne encima, sobrio lo había hecho…. Y más de una vez.

―No dejas de robar mi corazón.

Yuri mira muy fijamente a Viktor, le sonríe suavemente y se deja abrazar, le saca el poncho por encima. No tiene intenciones ocultas, solo están ahí, pasando una agradable mañana en San Petersburgo. Viktor mueve su mano de forma maestra sobre la tela del pijama, desliza los dedos por las piernas de Yuri, sujeta justo en la parte de atrás de la rodilla y la sube a su cintura, de esta manera tiene a Yuri rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, sensación a la que en definitivo puede acostumbrarse. Es como si las cobijas los engulleran, sus manos se acarician con delicadeza profunda, tienen la cara roja y sonríen.

―Hace un día precioso ― menciona Viktor a la ligera ―. Pero estamos a menos cinco grados, deberías usar calcetas o los dedos de los pies se te caerán a pedazos.

Viktor es letal, como una navaja suiza recién afilada, puede ponerte en una encrucijada en un segundo, hacer que te caigas de risa o ponerte a llorar. Ahora mismo ha optado por hacerle cosquillas en los pies, tal vez Yuri debería de darle una patada, pero se está carcajeando a lo grande, toma el almohadón de plumas que tiene bajo la cabeza y lo ataca con todas sus fuerzas.

―¡Eres un pesado, ya Viktor, ya, por favor, ya me haré del baño en tu cama! ― no puede dejar de reírse, Viktor tampoco deja de cosquillearle, los ataques con la almohada a la larga dejarán de ser efectivos.

A la larga tal vez Viktor también se canse de mover sus dedos dándole cosquillas, puede que se terminen retorciendo sobre las sabanas. Pero por ahora Yuri solo puede amenazarlo.

―¿Es una amenaza? ― Viktor lo jala para que no huya.

―¡¿Qué harás si me lastimo el pie?! Ya basta, por favor, para….

Es como si hubiera una bomba de tiempo cada vez que los dos están haciendo algo íntimo y prohibido, algo que indudablemente los llevará hasta el camino pasional, pues siempre que se encuentran solos en ese estado existe algo, una materia intocable, que los trae de vuelta a la realidad y los aleja lentamente, o se pueden quedar juntos y pegados, pero tienen la conciencia de que un paso en falso y sería difícil que los dejaran en paz. Así que los golpes alocados, malditos, desenfrenados en la puerta, no son una excepción. Y además, encima, vienen acompañados de gritos furiosos, gritos de adolescente.

Porque los adolescentes están enojados.

―¡VIKTOR ABRE LA PUERTA O LA TIRO ABAJO!

Se levantan como resortes, porque Yurio está en la puerta.

―Ah, pues entonces yo hago el desayuno ― Yuri sonríe levantándose y poniéndose unas pantuflas de Viktor.

―Bueno, bueno.

0―0―0―0

Yuri intenta olvidar que a sus espaldas se desarrolla una tremenda batalla campal, que no sabe cómo ha hecho Viktor para huir corriendo alrededor de la mesa por lo menos unas tres veces, ni como Yurio no ha manchado su afelpada chamarra blanca con el florero que tiro por encima del comedor. Parecen dos animales persiguiéndose las colas, claro Viktor sonríe, por su parte Yuri se esconde objetando que está cocinando, cosa que evidentemente no hace, porque casualmente Viktor olvidó que pasó afuera de la casa casi por un año y lo único que había en el frigo eran un montón de zanahorias de quien sabe cuándo. Así que se las tuvo que arreglar con algo de la alacena y para su buena suerte había una bolsa de espagueti y un tarro con salsa de tomate Prego. Ahora está cocinando un espagueti con queso parmesano, y ojalá tuvieran carne, además de que obvio esto no debe considerarse desayuno…

―¡Porque está el cerdo aquí! ¡Eh! ¡Eh Viktor! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas a mudar aquí de nuevo, con este? ― Parece que esta vez es la sal la que ha salido volando por encima de la mesa, Viktor la atrapa en el aire.

―Bueno, cálmate Yurio, de verdad ¿Por qué iba yo a avisarte que Yuri y yo íbamos a empezar a vivir aquí?

―¡Prometí que derrotaría a este idiota en el siguiente Grand Prix o en las Olimpiadas, debería estar practicando en Hasetsu, no aquí, vacacionando contigo!

―Bueno, al menos es eso y no sigues insistiendo que sea tu entrenador ― Yuri se muerde el labio.

Viktor lo dice para molestar, pero tiene una risa melodiosa que contrasta con los gruñidos que provienen de las entrañas del rubio, en realidad podría ser que en realidad Yurio este clavándole las uñas a la fina madera de abeto con la que están hechos los muebles de Vitya. Después de varios intentos Viktor lo convence, con palabra de niño explorador y saliva en la mano, que en cuanto pasen unos meses volverán a sus prácticas regulares aquí.

―Para que Yuri se acostumbre al clima de Rusia.

―Estamos en San Petersburgo, no en Siberia, no exageres ― Yurio toma una silla amplia con cojín blanco se sienta en la mesa con los brazos cruzados, enfurruñado como un gato al que le han frustrado la caza ―. Seguro que este ya está más que acostumbrado.

―Me siento bien ― admite Yuri sirviendo tres platos y colocándolos sobre la mesa ―, pero a pesar de que Viktor está retirado, todo el año pasado se la pasó entrenándome, así que creo que debería tomar un descanso. Además fue su decisión.

―Ya, y tú te sientes _tan_ bueno por haber ganado el oro en el Grand Prix, que ahora piensas que no tienes que matarte entrenando todos los días ¡Algo de sensatez tiene que haber en alguno de los dos! ― Sinceramente, pica el espagueti con un tenedor como si quisiera asesinarla, se la lleva a la boca con la misma fuerza, la mastica y luego sonríe ―, rico.

―Yuri, cocinas delicioso ― Viktor se limpia la salsa de tomate de la mejilla.

―Ah, gracias ― el de lentes no puede dejar de pensar que todo lo que come Viktor debe saberle bien, nunca lo ha visto quejarse por ningún tipo de alimento, así que su paladar debe de estar muy acostumbrado a los sabores nuevos, generales, o tal vez a la mala comida…

―¡Oigan! No me cambien el tema, escucha: que el cerdo esté aquí o no, no significa que no me voy a esforzar en ganarles la siguiente vez y mientras ustedes están aquí jugando a la familia feliz, a los recién casados después del Grand Prix yo estaré entrenando para derrotarlos. ― Yurio se termina toda la pasta en un par de minutos más ―, así que dejen de perder el tiempo presumiéndose sus anillos mutuamente y pongan esos pies a patinar ¡Maldición!

Viktor se toma un vaso de agua entero, lo traga rápidamente y pone ambas palmas sobre la mesa, vamos que se le ha ocurrido una idea maravillosa, porque le brillan las pupilas de los ojos, sus ojos tienen la tendencia de reflejar prácticamente su estado de ánimo de una forma enorme y aunque tiene la costumbre de mantenerse sereno y agradable la furia se hace notar de inmediato, destella en sus pestañas y baila en las cutículas de sus uñas. Ahora mismo la felicidad invade la punta de su nariz, la mitad de su sonrisa y las puntas perfectas de su cabello.

―¡Cuenta razón tienes Yurio! ― Se levanta con tres veces más entusiasmo y aleja las palmas por fin para juntarlas en una, haciendo una especie de oración pensativa ―. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo…

―Por fin ― Yurio bufa por lo bajo y liquida las sobras de salsa y parmesano del plato de plástico con figuras navideñas que Yuri encontró sin polvo.

―¿Enserio Viktor? ― En realidad Yuri se lo veía venir, porque sabe que para Viktor una parte fundamental es el patinaje y que todo ese cuento de las vacaciones, etcétera, tarde o temprano se le iba a caer, todo terminaría con ellos entrenando juntos otros dos años y se acabó.

―¡Estamos básicamente a finales de invierno! Las pistas de hielo deben estar llenas todavía, es normal que sigan decoradas y la afluencia de gente es bastante… y como estamos de vacaciones, no puedes vacacionar en Rusia si no montas en trineo. ¡Vamos! Arréglate Yuri iremos a los trineos.

―¡No me jodas! ― Yurio se levanta, estampa las manos de forma similar a Viktor y suspira enfurruñado, lo está fulminando con la mirada ―, ¿Y trineos? ¿En serio?

Yuri toma los tres platos, los deja en la cocina mientras Yurio sigue gritando, gritando y gritando, luego escucha un par de ofensas, menciones a que Yuri trae encima el polo de Viktor, las pantuflas de Viktor y de cómo no se piensa llevar al perro. Observa sus maletas desalineadas y amontonándose en el pasillo, decide que tomara las suyas para meterlas en el cuarto, pero recuerda que Viktor y él han mezclado equipaje. Así que solo se jala unas cuantas, decide buscar un espacio para su ropa, lo de Viktor en el closet junto con lo demás, así que no pasa nada. Ellos pueden seguirse gritando mientras se arreglan, él va a guardar sus pertenencias…

Si tan solo encontrara donde guardarlas.

Si solo no hubiese abierto cada cajón del cuarto para encontrarlo rebosando de cosas que evidentemente Viktor jamás había usado, no podía ser un acumulador, era limpio, tenía estilo, su ropa era preciosa, entonces porque tenía un cajón lleno de cachuchas de cuadritos… prácticamente cada cajón del cuarto se definía en eso, en que solo había un solo espacio para meter la ropa. Estaba en la cómoda de la derecha, dentro había un bloc de notas un teléfono de hace tres siglos y un par de plumas, Yuri lo saca, examina los objetos por tres segundos y mete algunas cosas que son de su persona, pero nada más. No entra nada más.

―¿Viktor donde se supone que voy a guardar mi ropa? ¿Mis cosas? Al menos tengo un lugar para un cepillo de dientes… ― Yuri asoma la nariz, se ha puesto encima una chamarra de rompe vientos color blanco con crema y rosa, un gorro de lana con orejeras mullidas color avellana, vaqueros azul celeste y tenis blancos. O sea un revoltijo de lo que pudo rescatar en las maletas ―, más preocupante, donde vas a guardar la ropa que tienes en las maletas. Son ocho. ¿Dónde están tus trajes? ¿De verdad necesitas mantener estas colecciones de gorras?

―Suerte con eso cerdo ― le dice Yurio plantando su trasero en los sillones y haciendo zapping a la televisión rusa por cable ―. Viktor tiene monopolizado el imperio de su departamento.

―¿Tu como sabes? ― le pregunta Yuri con repentino interés, ladeando la cabeza, y que es eso que cae de su ceja… ¿son celos?

―Las malas lenguas lo dicen ― contesta sin darle relevancia alguna.

―No, no las necesito. Ahora que lo dices hay muchas cosas que debo sacar, podría donar algunas, o tirarlas… ― habla por detrás de la puerta de la habitación, se oye a distancia así que se asume que permanece aún bajo las puertas del armario.

―¿Dónde las dejarás? ― pregunta Yuri cuando Viktor sale enfundado en ropa abrigadora de su cuarto

―Lo que quiera conservar pero no de primera necesidad lo dejaré en casa de mis padres ― levanta su afilado y enguantado índice ―, lo demás puedo donarlo, que solo se quede lo que es completamente necesario y los trajes de patinaje, haremos espacio suficiente para que tu ropa se quede Yuri, incluso puedes utilizar el closet de mi cuarto.

―Bueno, ya se han decidido. Ya se han arreglado. Ahora vámonos ― pide el rubio molesto, azotando sus botas Doc. Martens en el piso, como si quisiera molestar a la vecina de abajo, Yuri no recuerda en que piso están, así que solo asume que abajo se encuentra Antonida.

Y efectivamente, solo deben salir del edificio a pie caminar por las calles del canal sin ser casi reconocidos, aunque Viktor se detenga a saludar a todas las viejitas, a todos los perros, a cada uno de los señores que venden cosas, hacerles platica y pedir que manden saludos a no sé quién y no se cual, pueden llegar al primer lugar que a Yuri le parece que efectivamente desentona perfectamente con el resto de los edificios. En primer lugar es un parque grande en medio de muchas lucecitas de colores que resaltan de las calles, como un Central Park en San Petersburgo, Viktor le susurra el nombre del lugar mientras cruzan el arco de fierro negro y ladrillo rojo que marca la entrada. La gente que se acumula no es mucha, la mayoría son transeúntes de paso, el pasto está completamente cubierto de nieve blanca y un poco amarillenta, las copas de los arboles chocan entre ellas y las ramas se quejan del peso insostenible de la nieve acumulada durante todo el invierno. De vez en cuando se escuchan algunos pajaritos cantando por entre las hojas.

Cuando Yuri llega a creer que han perdido el rumbo porque el sendero está cada vez más vacío y la nieve más acumulada Yurio se adentra entre los arboles con la naturalidad de una Alicia en el país de las maravillas que cae por el agujero negro del conejo blanco, Viktor lo sigue sin dificultad y a los pocos segundos una buena cantidad de risas infantiles y gritos maternos resuenan entre sus pisadas, que se hunden por la profunda nieve aguadita. Yuri vislumbra aquellas maravillas naturales que solo Rusia puede tener de una forma tan vivida. El cristal del agua es imposiblemente brillante, es grande y está rodeada de nieve, es una pista de hielo natural, creada por el frio de la temporada en lo que parece ser un largo, o tal vez una laguna.

Hay personas, en su mayoría niños acompañados por sus padres en patines de hielo viejísimos, se caen y se queman las manos con el frio. A los lados las personas crean acomplejadísimos muñecos de nieve y les ponen ropa, caras graciosas, Yuri jamás había visto algo similar. El agua se congela por supuesto, pero no así, es que aquí es distinto… se respira distinto.

―¿Te imaginas que el mar de tu casa se congelara así? ― pregunta Viktor con una sonrisa, las manos en los bolsillos

―Es fascinante.

Yuri repara en los trineos, es como la primera vez que ve uno en persona, a decir verdad ha visto como un millón en posters de Santa Claus o en comerciales de Coca-Cola, pero esta es la primera vez que los tienen enfrente de carne y hueso, son grandes o pequeños monstruos de madera desgastada, con llantas de metal en barra que hacen las de navajas para el hielo, las personas los rentan, hay por ahí algún viejecillo aprovechado que cobra 10 rublos por montarse media hora. Y esta encima de la colina que Yurio escala emocionado, aunque no se le refleje en las cejas. Viktor y Yuri lo siguen con considerable distancia. En realidad es más empinada de lo que a simple vista parece. La nieve cubre todo y solo existe un camino de llantas deslizables que se ha marcado a lo largo del día, cuando llegan hasta arriba Yurio es el primero en pagar para rentar por uno que es bastante grande.

Lo pone sobre la nieve, lo acomoda como si fuese un experto que se dedica a los trineos, que pone renos en las cuerdas, nadie creería que lo suyo es ser patinador en hielo o que le gusta que Otabek Altin lo llame por las noches solo para preguntarle si ya pudo pasar la misión del gusano ciego en Gears of War, o que si se va a conectar en línea para la partida de God of War III, o que simplemente le gusta que le hable, que le diga cosas de amigos, porque termina todo sonrojado pegándose el celular al pecho y dormido con su Kashka en la panza.

―¿Qué hacen ahí parados? Lo pedí para los tres…

―Es para tres niños, no para tres adultos ― dice Viktor inseguro, pero igual se monta.

―Nos vamos a matar ― suspira Yuri antes de treparse justo en medio de Yuri y Viktor, pega las manos a los hombros del rubio mientras este jala la cuerdita que supuestamente debe funcionar como una subespecie de timón.

―¡Viktor que haces! Empuja…

―¿Yo porque? ― pregunta Viktor con el mentón recargado en la oreja de Yuri

―Eres el mayor ― sugiere Yuri levantando los pies de la misma manera que Yurio, los ponen encima de la madera como ranitas, solo las largas estilizadas piernas de Viktor resaltan y cuando menos se da cuenta el peliplata está empujándose.

Hacen falta dos milímetros para que Viktor suba los pies rápidamente, el trineo sienta la vertiginosa caída, la madera haga un ruido de ''estoy soportando más de 180 kilos encima''. Las mejillas de Yuri se ponen rojas como tomates, el frio los golpea en la cara y el trineo se desliza a una velocidad que debería considerarse ilegal para los trineos infantiles, porque si existieran policías sería lo equivalente a una persecución con helicópteros. Oh maldita sea, van tan rápido que las mejillas se le expanden como perro bulldog, escucha a Yurio gritar conmocionado, no sabe si está aterrado o lo está disfrutando, la caída es eterna, Viktor va detrás con los brazos levantados, gritando como un niño pequeño y cuando Yuri cree que el descenso no puede ser más inclinado, que van en 90°, que se van a matar si no sucede un milagro de la virgen de Polonia.

Entonces la caída en trineo se modifica, ahora se eleva, se supone que es para ocasionar un deslice en la caída sobre la pista de hielo, pero la fuerza del trineo es tanta que Yuri sabe que se han despegado del piso y ahora vuelan por encima del hielo.

Y es un ''WOOO'' un '' WAAAAAAAH'' y un ''WIIIIIII'' al unísono, que tiembla en los árboles, resuena en la nieve, atrae las miradas de los pequeños mocosos que se limpian la nieve de la cara cuando el trineo sale proyectado atravesando el hielo y golpeando la nieve al otro extremo, Yurio queda enterrado a la mitad, Yuri siente que su cintura hacia abajo ya no existe y Viktor tiene las piernas metidas en la nieve.

―¡Dios fue divertidísimo! ― Dice Viktor levantándose, jalando a Yuri de los hombros para extraerlo de los copitos acumulados ―. Tenía diez años que no me subía a un trineo, ¿Podemos montarnos de nuevo?

Viktor suplica como si tuviera tres años, en verdad Yuri se ríe a carcajadas y le quita la nieve de todos lados mientras suplican que el trineo no esté hecho pedazos, solo ruegan, que salga en una pieza, que lo puedan devolver al anciano de la cima, tal vez Viktor pague otros rublos por él lo tiren de la cima o lo jale con patines en hielo, sea cual sea el resultado los tres están conformes y felices con su salida. Después de eso las horas que pasan en el hielo y la nieve es como si fueran niños de nuevo, tal vez como si Yuri fuese el nuevo del barrio, o cosas así, no quieren terminar de jugar con todo. Ni cuando Yuri siente un retortijón en el estómago, el cielo se tinta de naranja, las nubes de un día anterior han desaparecido. Ahora todo está más claro, obnubilados se sientan sobre la nieve antes de dejar la pista de hielo por completo. Rojos del rostro, quemaduras por el frio, nieve en los calzones, las pantorrillas y la parte de atrás de las rodillas.

―Yuri ― dice Viktor ignorando olímpicamente que Yurio sigue junto a ellos, juntando mini bolitas de nieve ―, ¿Me acompañas?

―¿A dónde? ― pregunta Yuri quitando la nieve de su gorro

―Al barrio dostoievskiano, a la casa de mis padres.

Lo dice con una sonrisa, pero es un poco seca, no le llega a los ojos. Yuri se queda estático, helado, no sabe cómo reaccionar, sabe que si habla se le cortara la voz y su garganta se cerrará, así que solo asiente tímidamente.

* * *

N/A: En serio perdonen por el retraso del capítulo, puede que ya no me tarde tanto en actualizar, lo prometo, porque estoy de vacaciones y las cosas estarán mejor ahora. Finalmente solo para aclarar que los primeros tres caps. Serán de relación y lo siguiente un poco más enfocado al caso del mpreg, que meteré con muchísimo cuidado para que sea del agrado de todos. Estoy trabajando al día con lo que pasa en la serie pero si después cambia algo, es porque no sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Perdonen que este capítulo no haya sido tan emocionante como el primero, de verdad, espero no decepcionar a nadie. Así que si se quedan conmigo, les prometo que esta historia tendrá mucha acción, amor, drama y todo.

Guest: Muchas gracias, espero que hayas disfrutado de la narrativa de este capítulo también, como dije profundizaré un poco más, les daré momentos de relación bonitos para que se vayan acoplando y cuando menos se lo esperen… ¡Pum! Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por el review pequeña galleta.

Maky―Chan: continuación a la orden, Uff sobre fecha de actualización solo diré que planeo estar actualizando los jueves de cada dos semanas. ¡Un beso!

Ancopachi: jajajaja obvio sé quién eres mujer, gracias por leerme en todo, en verdad no sé cómo me aguantas, creo que esta es la primera vez en mis fics donde meto situaciones de comedia, no se me dan mucho como habrás notado, pero agradezco enormemente tu interés al leer, te amodoro pequeño pajarito.

Guest: No esperarás demasiado, lo prometo.

Karin hitsugaya: Hola! Gracias por el cumplido pequeña galleta, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia y no, no la abandonaré. Habrá actualizaciones lo jueves

Luca: Verás su lado Eros jajaja bueno aunque no pasara nada en la bañera fue una ocasión para calentar la sopa, y si meteré el mpreg, así que espera con él, espero que te guste. Gracias por leer.

Coco: ¿verdad? San Petersburgo tiene muchos lugares en donde divertirse y pasarla de maravilla, Uy parece que invocaste la idea de los familiares, ya veré como me las arreglo con eso que me saco de la manga ¡Un abrazo!

Yukipab: actualizaciones los jueves de cada dos semanas ¡Gracias por leer!

Guest: claro que sí, aquí continuo, actualizaciones jueves de cada dos semanas.

Haru: Miles de gracias por leer y por dejar review, claro que meteré el mpreg y también veremos mucho de su bonita relación ahora que los dos están a solas a medias jaja, espero que te sigan gustando las actus. Un abrazo!

Guest: ¡aquí continuando la historia a la orden!

Guest: ¡Espere por la actu!

 **¿Un review para comprarle a Viktor más muebles para ropa? *3***

PD: ¿Alguien quiere recomendar nombres para la Koshka (gatita) de Yurio?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユーリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi]

 **Advertencia |** Muchas aclaraciones al final, por favor léanlas.

 **Notas |** Perdonen el retraso del capítulo, perdonen las diferencias con el canon, espero poder seguir adelante sin diferir demasiado. subí esto sin ayuda de mis betas, Char, Luna. Perdón. -iora-, annie-chan, gracias por mantenerme despierta cuando ya no podía más.

* * *

 **Making History**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 3―

―Lo que parezca de mi talla pero no lo hayan visto jamás: en la maleta roja, lo que no parezca de mi talla y jamás lo hayan visto en la maleta verde, todo lo demás en las maletas azules… ¡Oh! Las prendas que se repitan en la maleta roja pequeña ¡A trabajar! ― Viktor tiene ese atuendo con el que parece dirigir el tráfico aéreo, uno de esos chalecos fosforescentes color naranja que no le pega en lo más mínimo y un suéter con grecas navideñas por debajo, se mueve como un remolino andante sacando y arrojando sin piedad la ropa de los cajones, echando por la borda todo el trabajo de alguien que se tomó la molestia de ordenarla y al parecer lo había hecho por tamaños y colores.

Los dos Yuris observan todo desde una distancia considerable, una en la que no pueda caerles encima por accidente un baño de lentejuelas y plumas de pato, Yurio se aleja dos zancadas de forma rápida, Yuri lo observa de reojo y de alguna manera comprende. Es que a cualquiera le latería salirse de una aventura como la que se les aproxima, porque todo parecía buena idea cuando salieron del parque de los trineos, es decir si las cosas no se hubieran tornado turbias cuando Viktor dijo 'ya dieron las tres, vamos a casa' o cuando se negó rotundamente a comprar deliciosas crepas en la cafetería de la esquina, y es que vamos habían desayunado espagueti el estómago gruñía y los tres eran patinadores, para colmo uno en pleno crecimiento, necesitaban alimentos. Luego cuando ya todo era demasiado impredecible Viktor soltó que en cuanto acabaran con la ropa podrían irse a comer, hasta que finalmente vieron la verdadera tormenta. Las maletas donde guardar los objetos no eran maletillas de viaje, oh eso sí que no, se trataba de instrumentos colosales dignos de botiquín de primeros auxilios para helicópteros ah 64 apache. Por decir algo.

El rubio ruso ya estaba echándose para atrás.

―Saben que… creo que Yakov me dijo que íbamos a comenzar a trabajar en el… programa para las nacionales rusas, si eso, bueno me voy.

― ¿Qué? uy que lastima, más trabajo para Yuri y para mí, pero bueno… saluda a Yakov de mi parte ― Viktor realmente no presta atención está demasiado ocupado mirando que tipos de bufanda va a meter en cual maleta. Se despide de rápido con la mano.

―Adiós cerdo ― Yuri levanta la mano con un gesto inseguro y gira en su propio eje para salir disparado del departamento.

Yuri lo piensa muy delicadamente, tiene de dos sopas, o se queda con Viktor eligiendo bufandas de terciopelo o acompaña a Yurio por lo menos al portón, o a la puerta del elevador, cualquiera de las opciones es gratificante si el resultado da permanecer por lo menos un poco menos de tiempo a lado de Viktor, no parece como si fuera a perder la cabeza de momento pero lo ideal es aprovechar los pequeños descansos. Aunque fuesen escasos. Sonríe a modo de disculpa a Viktor aunque este no lo miré realmente y se aleja a pastitos cortos.

―Voy a acompañarlo a la puerta…

Antes de que logre desaparecer del campo de visión del ruso nota que levanta los ojos azules y dulcifica la mirada como siempre que se miran, se crea esa atmosfera ligera de que están los dos solos en el mundo y las burbujas de caramelo comienzan a formarse en el estómago y la sangre.

―Que amable eres Yuri ― la voz de Viktor es tan ronroneante, cálida y cargada de un orgullo cegador.

Al otro lado Yurio quiere potar en la cara de ambos, en primera instancia no tiene la más remota idea de porque Yuri se afana con él para sacarlo de la casa, tiene ganas de refutarle en voz alta y a base de gritos que sabe perfectamente cómo llegar a la puerta, puede salir por su propio sin caerse lastimarse ni perderse, así que lo mejor será que no se tome la molestia de hacer algo tan innecesario porque lo único que conseguiría sería hacerlo cabrear más de lo que un adolescente necesita en un solo día. Antes de que abra la boca para quejarse Yuri ya ha dejado de embobarse con las palabras bonitas de Viktor, ahora retrocede con una sonrisa sosa en los labios y lo jala del brazo antes de que pueda protestar. Además el muy porcino tiene una fuerza medio dura, a pesar de que aparenta ser un blandengue se las arregla para arrastrarlo casi del cabello hasta la puerta, evadir a Makkachin y cerrar la puerta del departamento sin que el otro diga ni miau.

―Para que te lo sepas ― reclama muy enojado alisándose la chamarra ―, soy perfectamente capaz de llegar a la puerta del edificio sin tu ayuda, no necesito despedida formal y para que te arda yo he venido a este lugar más veces que tu…

Yuri hace caso omiso de las provocaciones. Ignora las marchitas plantas de la entrada y arrastra los tenis hasta la entrada del elevador, sin estar plenamente consciente de su actuar aprieta el botón con forma de campanita hasta que se pone rojo. Yurio se coloca de forma casual a su lado, ya ha guardado ambas manos en el abrigo y el pelo echado para atrás tanto como puede permitírselo mientras bufa y refuta. La campanita hace el coloquial sonido de llegada y los dos se trepan en el artefacto de metal con suficientes cristales. Yuri observa a Yurio, sinceramente nada de lo que ultimadamente le dice puede ofenderlo, tal vez es que tiene un buen control ante las provocaciones o que por otra parte logra comprender la actitud gruñona y mala sangre de Yurio, ya se acostumbró a lidiar con su mala leche pero de todas formas busca la forma de hacérsele el simpático, das lo que recibes y cuando Yurio siente poca amenaza de su parte… se vuelve amable, y eso mola. Y mola mucho.

―Yurio ― llama Yuri suavemente cuando el ascensor marca los últimos números ―, sinceramente yo, no tuve tiempo de felicitarte aquella ocasión. Sé que piensas que tras haber ganado la medalla de plata en el Grand Prix me siento como un ganador que ha conseguido sus objetivos, sin embargo te sigo viendo a ti como la persona que triunfó. Pues tú tienes el oro…

La puerta se abre en el lobby, para suerte de ambos el mostrador está vacío así que abandonan el ascensor en total silencio, con las caras largas mirando al piso, esperando a que alguno de los dos rompa el silencio mientras atraviesan la puerta de cristal del edificio y se encuentran nuevamente en la fría y nebulosa calle del canal. Yurio se detiene de nuevo frente a Yuri, con las arruguitas de la frente ya completamente desplegadas, solo esperando que el de lentes siga hablando pero evidentemente ahora es poseedor de una actitud mucho menos atacante.

―Sigues siendo un ganador ― complementa Yurio en voz baja ―, no te critico por vacacionar con Viktor, a pesar de que él quiere volver al patinaje… el descanso siempre será recompensado, ahora viene el torneo de los cuatro continentes y tú tienes planeado ganar.

―Sí, tengo planeado ganar ― admite Yuri pellizcando la nieve con la suela de rombos de su zapato ―, es decir, sé que ni Viktor ni tu participan en este campeonato, Viktor sigue siendo mi entrenador… voy a ganar el oro en el campeonato de los cuatro continentes y después apoyaré a ambos en el europeo, porque créeme después los derrotaré en las olimpiadas. Lo haré, así que no dejes de verme como un rival, esta vez fue la plata, soy ganador, pero voy por el oro.

Yurio siente crecer algo dentro de su cuerpo, nace en la punta de sus pies pero recorre con rapidez cada una de sus extremidades y hace que todo sus músculos se destensen como para saltar, debe ser la avidez de la competencia sana y amable, las ganas de superarse, el reto latente y la amistad rara que circula entre ambos como un balancín que va de lo negativo a lo positivo, que aunque Yuri haya ganado la plata va por el oro y que no debe descartarse ninguna posibilidad. Qué bueno, Yurio va a chocarle el puño en plan amiguitos, pero mejor le sonríe.

―Y lamento no haberte dicho que me mudaría al departamento con Viktor.

―No te preocupes, me lo esperaba. Nos veremos… en el hielo ― Yuri se pone la bufanda sobre la boca, se decide a hacerlo y lo hace, levanta el puño en una pose muy loca.

Yuri lo mira de arriba a abajo, sigue siendo mucho más joven que él, pero de todas formas tiene una actitud que desemboca en lo buena onda y poco ordinario, antes de sonreírle ampliamente levanta la derecha y pega sus nudillos a los contrarios, no sabe cómo se puede interpretar ese tipo de saludo pro le agrada de sobremanera poder obtener la conexión amistosa llena de rivalidad, es como desbloquear un título de maestro pokemon. Ahora se sonríen y se separan.

―Nos vemos en el hielo.

0―0―0―0

Yuri se concentra lo suficiente en doblar la ropa, solo está haciendo tiempo entre una cosa y la otra para que no se le vengan todas encima y a Viktor le toque el trabajo pesado, el de elegir y tirar. Actualmente el resultado es que toda la ropa ha quedado acomodada entre maleta y maleta, dos bolsas negras de considerable basura, tres maletas que Viktor planea donar y dos grandes lomos de búfalo color rojo que quiere llevarse a casa de sus padres. Las otras tantas prendas volvieron al armario, dejando cuatro puertecitas vacías, dos cajones, y las cómodas y armario del cuarto de huéspedes completamente vacías. Por sobre todo, tenían hambre.

―Bueno ya que nuestros estómagos rugen de una forma tan desesperada y ya terminamos con la ropa, creo que podemos ir a dejarla y pasar a comer. Son las seis ― Viktor mira por encima del hombro al reloj en forma de búho blanco que cuelga de la cocina, hace un sonido de segundero moviendo las pupilas.

Yuri se levanta del piso sacudiéndose las rodillas y mira a través de las ventanas de la sala, todo se ve nublado y frio, el agua condensada del ambiente ha creado una ligera llovizna pero afuera las personas caminan como si no pasara nada.

―Parecen las diez ― sugiere Yuri hambriento ―. Viktor estuvimos tres horas clasificando la ropa, no sabía que contigo las imposibilidades se volvieran reales.

Claro, uno nunca se pone a pensar que va a hacer tantas maletas en tres horas. Viktor suelta una risa jovial, enmarcando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, va hasta donde descansan las bufandas para salir y se pone una encima. También una linda boina color negro.

―Voy a pedir un taxi ― explica sacando el iPhone ―, podemos pasar a dejar esto y luego volver caminando, comer, no sé. Ponte un abrigo, no es muy lejos de aquí.

Yuri asiente, finalmente tuvo tiempo de guardar toda su ropa en el armario que había en el cuarto extra, Makkachin descansaba tranquilamente sobre su cama. Realmente no tenía idea de que clase debería usar, Viktor solo pidió que se abrigara así que tampoco debe ser muy exigente, aunque Viktor nunca era tan exigente con nada, Yuri miró entre su colección recién ordenada y sacó un abrigo largo color granate y una bufanda de lana blanca, los jeans azules resaltaban debajo de este y como si fuera poco los tenis comenzaban a desentonar demasiado, los cambio por unos negro más normales y bonitos.

―Pareces francés ― halaga Viktor guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su blazer de color azul celeste.

―Oh lo dice el que trae una boina ― Yuri le acomoda la boina a Viktor y ayuda a cerrar su abrigo un poco más apretado, el ruso trae una maleta en cada mano, al menos tienen rueditas.

Las arrastra por el pasillo mientras salen enfundados en ropa abrigadora y Makkachin ladra por haberse quedado dentro de casa de nuevo. Apenas caben los dos en el elevador, Viktor no parece molesto de cargar con tanta ropa, aunque seguro los que observen pretenderán que salen de viaje de nuevo, más no es así de ninguna manera. Apenas llega al lobby se da cuenta, Ivan está escribiendo algo en el cuaderno de rayas con entradas y salidas, levanta una ceja con escepticismo al mismo tiempo que Viktor lo saluda con la mano.

― ¿Es de ustedes el taxi aquí afuera? Casi lo convenzo de que no puede aparcar aquí por más de cinco minutos ― Ivan se encoje de hombros y vuelve la mirada a la pluma ―, cómprate un auto Vitya, gastarás menos.

―Tengo una bici ― responde Viktor atravesando el cristal de la entrada.

―Es nuestro taxi, gracias ― Yuri se inclina con todos sus modales japoneses e Ivan sonríe.

―Lindo abrigo. Pídele un auto, seguro que si eres tu si se lo compra.

Yuri ignora esto, o más bien se toma la molestia de no dejar que Ivan note su sonrojo. Cuando atraviesa el portón el chofer del taxi ya está batallando con las maletas de Viktor para meterlas en el auto, Viktor ha colocado una en el asiento de copiloto y la otra en la cajuela. Es que los taxis en Rusia, en especial los que Viktor pide son más bien de un servicio privado de transporte que el sigue llamando taxi y tienen la apariencia de camionetas de la mafia rusa, negras con polarizado al máximo y asientos de piel.

―Deberías comprarlo ― sugiere Yuri bajándose la bufanda, ya han arrancado ―. No puedes hacer estos viajes en la bici, es peligroso, además por cada taxi que gastas seguro puedes ahorrar para un coche.

―Luego compramos uno ― Viktor incluye a Yuri, y Yuri tiene la visión de ambos en un agencia de autos buscando el más bonito, pero de aspecto familiar ―, mientras tanto voy a investigar como rentar un auto. ¿Tú manejas?

―Tengo el permiso ― que había sido usado en total ni una sola vez.

―Yo también, pero casi no lo uso ― admite Viktor encogiéndose de hombros ―, además no me gusta contaminar el ambiente. Bueno la situación lo demanda así que conseguiré una camioneta bonita, grande, roja…

Yuri aguanta una carcajada, se pone la mano en la boca para no molestar al chofer y luego ataca a Viktor con comentarios acerca de su exageración y obsesión con lo ostentoso, Viktor le responde y ambos complementan la conversación con algunas palabras en ruso y otras en japonés. El conductor los mira de forma aburrida desde el espejo retrovisor. Puede que tengan un humor demasiado simple, pero siguen siendo chistes locales. Solo ellos se conocen. Después de unos momentos a Yuri se le ocurre mirar por la ventana, Rusia parece toda igual en todos lados, no es que San Petersburgo no sea bonito en realidad lo es y demasiado, incipiente, bien cuidada, una ciudad bonita que hace las de mancha grisácea. Las calles y canales suelen tener decoraciones y eso, pero la zona en la que ahora han entrado más bien se caracteriza por estar un poco más poblada, es que si lo piensa bien, la cosa se ve distinta.

―La zona de los mercados ― dice Viktor con una voz de guía turístico que hace que el japonés se sobresalte ―, es un poco riesgosa para los turistas.

Lo dice como si cualquier cosa. En cierta parte debe tener razón, Yuri se percata, por la gran cantidad de puestos y personas con aspecto pobretón, acompañados de abrigos obreros, tiene un aire vital, de gente que camina se mueve y habla, pero sigue pareciendo triste y solitaria. Aunque el bullicio es acaparador. Sobre todo que la colonia se nota muy bien conservada, promiscua en cierto sentido y bañada de la nieve normal. Yuri vislumbra una iglesia preciosa, como las que suele haber en San Petersburgo. Y el conductor estaciona en la calle contraria, a contra esquina, por pedido de Viktor.

Repara que de nuevo el conductor tiene la fisionomía de un gorila del zoológico gran central en Nueva York, saca las maletas con relativa facilidad y las deja sobre la anqueta a cuidados especiales de Viktor y Yuri que se le ha incorporado de forma natural a un lado, como una extensión del ruso que no alcanza a formarse enteramente ni como nativo o como turista. Viktor no paga, se maneja por base de tarjetas de crédito y se pueden dejar de lado algunas cosas. Las llantas de nieve de la camioneta hacen ruidos más especiales y salen del lugar antes de que Viktor le de las nuevas instrucciones.

―Yo recordaba que era más grande ― sorprendentemente el tono es un poco melancólico.

Están en la esquina de la calle, frente a ellos hay una casa que tiene apariencia de departamento pequeño con dos pisos, tiene ventanas con macetas a cada lado de las calles, pero éstas parecen haber muerto hace ya un buen tiempo. Las flores no deben aguantar el tipo de clima que hay en la región, o tal vez era por falta de cuidados. Se escuchan las campanas de la iglesia ortodoxa, no demasiado fuerte, pero sigue siendo un recordatorio de que hay personas que aún creen y caminan al interior de estos recintos. Viktor ignora el llamado y se abalanza a la puerta.

Es una casita blanca, modesta, pero mantiene cierto lujo que es imposible detectar si no fuese porque Yuri ya tiene un poco de experiencia y porque prestó atención a las explicaciones de Antonida la noche anterior, las paredes remodeladas son decadentes y la madera de éstas parecía natural. Todo se veía un poco viejo y olvidado, Viktor sacó del bolsillo una llavecita que parecía pesada y la insertó en la cerradura, después de un par de vueltas un pasillo de madera y paredes de yeso blanco brotaron de enfrente. Un escalón pequeño que a Yuri le recordó al de su casa, algo para dejar los zapatos en la entrada. Viktor arrastró todo por la madera, tampoco se quitó los zapatos.

El pasillo en realidad no era ni tan largo ni tan ancho, solo eran un par de metros antes de llegar a una escalera más o menos alta. Detrás de esta había una puerta, no parecía dar a ningún lugar necesario, Viktor pasó de ella como si se tratara de un almacén o de un pequeño patio, sin embargo si subió, arrastrando las cosas. La madera crujía, Yuri notó las pequeñas motas de polvo volando por el aire, pero en si todo parecía recién sacudido. Veintidós escalones después había otra puerta, esta se encontraba cerrada con un pasador.

― ¿No deberías tocar primero? ― preguntó Yuri cuando Viktor empujo la madera con la mano.

Se hizo una luz intensa al otro lado de la puerta, como si las luces estuvieran encendidas. Los muebles franceses perfectamente acomodados uno sobre el otro, dejan poco espacio en el ya reducido departamento que ampliamente muestra la sala y el comedor, una cocina a lo lejos y tres puertas de madera, después se da cuenta de que las luces no están encendidas, en realidad las ventanas arrojan luz natural sobre todo.

―Aquí no vive nadie ― señala Viktor con voz suave.

―Es la casa de tus padres ― suelta Yuri sacando el aire de sus pulmones extrañado, sin poder prestar atención a nada más que a Viktor moviéndose por el departamento con las maletas rojas ―, ¿Tu casa?

―Ya no ― Viktor levanta el dedo índice ―, mi casa tiene un especular arriba, enciende foquitos y se ilumina la calle, es mucho más alegre que este triste lugar y si, es la casa de mis padres, pero ellos no viven aquí.

Viktor habla un poco fuertecito, si la casa no tiene eco, Yuri tampoco se fija en la decoración por mucho, solo sabe que es distinta, no hay un apego al lugar, solo está aquí y se conserva porque seguramente Viktor le paga la limpieza y alguien tiene una copia de las llaves, pero por lo demás él se mueve como si caminara por un parquecito con el que se cruzó y no se toma enserio que hay una colección de tazas de porcelana fina sobre la mesa de centro, tampoco se pone a dar explicaciones a Yuri, es como si todo fuera demasiado normalito. Bueno Yuri se siente en guardia, tiene miedo de abrir la puerta y que haya dos personas adentro con genes Nikiforov esperando para salir y decir '' ¡Sorpresa! ¡Los estábamos esperando!'' así de poco solitaria se ve la casa.

― ¿Y dónde viven? ― pregunta Yuri siguiendo las pisadas de su entrenador.

―No sé ― contesta acompañando el ruidito vocal con el sonido de la puerta más alejada abriéndose, esa sí parece abandonada, el rechinido de la madera y todo.

Yuri quiere desfallecer por varias razones, la primera, no sabe cómo hacer para que Viktor le suelte todo y le cuente la verdad sobre sus progenitores, tal vez solo ahora no quiere decir nada porque igual y es algo grave o porque puede que le duela o simplemente Viktor hace todo pensando que el universo conoce de su vida, más no es así Yuri puede asegurarlo, porque si es su fan y tiene las revistas de ICE WORLD en todos los tomos en los que se mencione su nombre, pero nada se ha escrito de los papás del hombre, y por eso él tampoco se hace el que sabe, lo último que espera y también lo único son unas simples explicaciones que parece que nov a recibir. Si Viktor se guarda las cosas o si Viktor no ha dicho nada de ellos, ni piensa decir, bueno entonces… la segunda razón es porque a su parecer se puso ropa un poco chachi para conocer a esos, bueno ya no quiere pensar en la palabra, pero tal vez suegros, y resulta que son tan inexistentes, como arreglarse para conocer a un muñeco de nieve. Solo que no hay nieve, ni muñeco. Muñecos.

― ¿Y porque no me dijiste? ― está echando un poco de bronca ―, es decir yo pensé que veníamos aquí a conocer a tus padres, me puse el ridículo abrigo y tu traes esa boina, vengo cargando como un camello está maleta y te juro que iba a decirte que pararás a comprar galletas o lo que sea. Vamos que tengo ansiedad, tú no me dices las cosas, no soy adivino…

Yuri no suele pelear, tampoco reclamar es que Viktor arregla los problemas antes de que él incluso pueda sentirse molesto, ambos tienen una forma muy particular de diferir y arreglarse, pero sabe que ahora mismo no pueden ponerse los patines y comenzar a bailar sobre el hielo al son de una canción tierna como speak softly, love mientras se tocan delicadamente la cadera, arreglar el problema cuando se necesitan mutuamente hasta para hablar, pero sobre todo para patinar. Entonces las palabras y reclamos son el primer cheque… solo que ahora, de nuevo se ha quedado pasmado.

El cuarto es bonito, el ropero abarca una pared entera, la pequeña delicada cama con base de metal y postes del mismo tono está pegada en una esquina y tiene la ventana al costado derecho, en los pies hay un juguetero. Un escritorio pequeño. Muchos cuadros pegados en las paredes, son cosas infantiles. Un cuarto para un niño pequeño. Es el cuarto de Viktor, tiene fotos de Viktor en la cómoda a un lado de la cama y unos patines sobre hielo colgados en el perchero. También están los lindos listones azules, las medallas en los estantes. El cuarto de Viktor, se lo repite un par de veces para poder entenderlo, está en el recinto más sagrado de su ídolo, también objeto de amor.

― ¿Tu cuarto? ― jadea

― ¿Lo adivinaste? Oh, puedes husmear por ahí, solo voy a guardar la ropa en el armario… ― Viktor abre las grandes puertas de madera, el interior tiene cajones. Pero lo mayor parte se ve vacío ―, aquí solo hay ropa infantil, mis cosas de bebé y eso… todo cabrá perfectamente.

No necesita decirlo dos veces, desde que llegaron a Rusia ha sido lo mismo Viktor moviéndose con gracia y elegancia por todo el lugar mientras que Yuri observa detenidamente cada detalle. Se tambalea y lo hace todo a trompicones, primero porque se quita la bufanda y la deja sobre la cama, también el abrigo, después comienza a mirar de cerquita cada pequeña cosa, los tradicionales juguetes de madera ya un poco despintados, la lamparita vieja sobre la cómoda así como los dos cuadros que hay encima, uno tiene a Viktor usando ropa casual, tal vez tenga cerca de 8 años, caminando por la calle con un palo de hockey y una cara de ángel. En la segunda Viktor está encima del podio sujetando una corona de flores amarillas, un traje bastante elegante, una señorita está por entregarle una medalla de oro. No debe tener más de catorce.

Recorre con las pupilas cada estante, encuentra en una repisa un oso de peluche sin un ojo, y también una foto de un baile de graduación. Viktor fue con una chica lindísima de cabello naranja y largo, se toman del brazo con armonía, traen abrigos de piel. Yuri la deja en el mismo lugar pero se fija mucho en las letras en ruso.

'' По крайней мере, сохраняет фотографию, Виктор.

Наталья.''

―Viktor ― dice Yuri en voz baja acariciando el nombre en ruso ―, tenía novias.

También hay libros, muchos libros, la mayoría tienen títulos en ruso que Yuri aun no alcanza a comprender enteramente. Pero los acaricia con el dedo, no hay polvo, todo parece sospechoso, en realidad es como un abandono limpio. Debe estar seguro de que aquí no vive nadie, pero la casa se mantiene perfecta. Vamos que alguien podría comenzar a habitarla de inmediato si ese fuese el objetivo. No quiere hacer ruido y distraer a Viktor abriendo el juguetero, solo toma el bate de baseball de encima de este y se sienta en la cama. Se toma la molestia de sentir la suavidad de las cobijas blancas con encaje, los almohadones bordados, abundantes y cálidos. Se recuesta contra ellos, sin recelo. Es la cama del pequeño Viktor. El apenas cabe en ella, pero pone la nariz sobre los almohadones olfateando todo boca abajo.

Podría quedarse dormido.

Dentro del cuarto no había nada que se llamara a si mismo calidez, en cambio lo brumoso del exterior parecía invadir un poco más del interior, como si no fuese suficiente con lo husmado del ambiente en general. Al menos estaba seco, pero las cobijas impregnaban cierto calor corporal, Yuri se desperezó sobre ellas aferrando las manos por debajo de los almohadones, incrustando la nariz en lo blancuzco de las cobijas, tuvo la necesidad de quitarse los tenis con los pies y gemir ante la comodidad reflejada en la lana y el algodón, los resortes del colchón tintineando ante el movimiento de sus piernas. Se relajó excesivamente, sus ojos se cerraron voluntariamente. Necesitaba un descanso a la fatiga de vivir.

―Eres un holgazán ― escuchó sobre su oreja en un aliento cálido, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que había cerrado los ojos ―, primero te cuelgas de Yurio para evitar la clasificación, te digo que merodees por ahí y te recuestas en mi cama de infancia a dormir.

Viktor recuesta su cuerpo encima del de Yuri, espalda contra pecho, suave abrazo por detrás, su mentón se pega al hueco que hay entre el cuello y la espalda del pelinegro, lo abraza con fuerza aferrando sus brazos en el pecho, justo por debajo de las cobijas, las pelvis de Viktor está rozando su trasero de forma suave, Yuri abre los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el peso nada incomodo del peliplata encima suyo. Todo se torna húmedo y caluroso.

Siente un poco de pena por aquel colchón, la cama infantil que soporta plenamente el cuerpo de ambos.

Menos ronroneante Viktor vuelve a hablar, con una pizca de gracia en las cuerdas vocales.

―Y pensar que en esta cama me hice mis primeras pajas ― Yuri se sonroja violentamente, su mente lo lleva a un mundo donde Viktor es joven y mete la mano entre su pijama de forma desesperada, escupe una risa para soltar la tensión ―, ¿Y las tuyas? ¿En Hasetsu?

―Si, en mi cuarto ― responde con naturalidad, como si hablar de pajas de infancia fuera algo común. Como si la conversación no estuviera tornándose un poco caliente.

― ¿Y en que pensabas? ― gruñe Viktor recargando el pecho aún más, las piernas están enredándose unas con las otras, sintiendo los muslos y pantorrillas ―, ¿Pensabas en mí?

Lo último lo dice como una súplica.

―Había muchos posters tuyos en la pared ― admite Yuri avergonzado, como si Viktor no lo supiera o algo, las manos de Viktor están jugando un poquito en su abdomen, hay un movimiento ligero de fricción. A este punto y con la respiración de Viktor sobre su oreja ya no sabe que parte de todo lo que dice es verdad.

― ¿Y qué fantaseabas? ¿Qué te besaba? ― no sabe porque Viktor puede pasar de ese modo tranquilo a seductor, tiene una voz tan anhelante, sale del estómago y la garganta. Gime y exige, pero es dulce y atrae. Yuri tiene los parpados cerrados, la cara roja y las manos apretando las cobijas mientras Viktor muerde el cartílago de su oreja. Ujum, murmura ―, ¿Dónde te besaba?

Suelta lentamente la cobija, levanta la mano y la lleva hasta la línea de la mandíbula, la recorre con el dedo corazón ''Aquí'' alcanza a gemir, Viktor lo premia y lleva sus labios hasta esa parte. ''Aquí'' vuelve a suplicar tocando su mentón, Viktor deposita los labios enteros ahí, cruje, siente con toda su alma. Yuri señala su oreja, el lóbulo. Viktor lo besa, lo acaricia, muerde, lame, sus cuerpos han comenzado a moverse, las manos de Viktor delinean sus caderas, aprietan con las uñas.

Yuri es consciente de que hace eso cuando siente que Viktor lo está tocando, no sabe en qué momento se volvió necesidad, o si es algo de inercia pero se apoya sobre las rodillas y levanta el trasero como aguardando, pero ahora Viktor está detrás de él, así que el movimiento sin duda lo siente, como se pegan como animales. Aunque haya ropa de por medio. Los jadeos comienzan.

― ¿Dónde más Yuri? ― Suelta el nombre como si le colgara de la lengua

Baja las manos aún más, en su cuello, Viktor lo toca con la nariz lo acaricia y lo besa, ¿está dejando una marca? ¿Por qué hace ese ruido de succión? Se separan. Yuri podría comenzar a abrir las piernas ahora, solo se muerde el labio.

―Lástima que no hay fotos mías, ¿verdad? ― Viktor aún tiene la seducción desbordando de las manos, de cada poro. Es probable que el sude un líquido de feromonas. A Yuri le encanta, pero sus ojos se han posado en los cuadros sobre la cómoda.

―Bueno ― suelta con una risita ―. Tenemos esto.

Estira las manos, toma ambos marcos que descansan mirándoles.

―Tu elije ― se ríe Yuri ―: ''Denme mi medalla desgraciados'' o ''Te pateare el trasero en el juego de hockey'' no sabía que jugabas hockey…

Viktor observa las pequeñas manitas de Yuri sujetando los marcos de madera y colocándolos frente a frente, su sonrisa va de lo liviano a lo insano en un segundo, no puede creer que Yuri lo haga feliz y reír así de mucho, cualquiera que pensara que su relación estaba cimentada en algo superficial debía ser un completo ciego, porque la carcajada que invade a ambos mientras sueltan las fotografías infantiles que para nada se compran con los posters que tienen en revistas, y las dejan de nuevo sobre la cómoda. Infantiles, risueños. El pecho de Yuri se eleva y baja al compás de la risa que expulsa desde su estómago, pulmones, entre otras cosas. Viktor lo abraza completamente, sus costillas bonitas hacen ruido, ronronean, pega su mejilla a la nuca y se frota como buscando cariñito. Lentamente dejan de reír.

―Sabes ― murmura Viktor de nuevo acaramelado, es interesante la forma en la que lo cóncavo que hay entre sus piernas encaje de forma tan perfecta en la parte trasera de Yuri ―, siempre he pensado que tienes un generoso trasero. No sé si sean tus genes de cerdito…

―Adelgacé ― se queja Yuri un poco crispado por los pocos pelos en la lengua de Viktor

―Y te ejercitaste ― admite Viktor suavemente, pegándose cada vez más ―, pero atrás, sigue siendo suave, abundante… tengo la sensación que si un día hacemos el amor tu trasero hará un ruido interesante cuando golpee contra él. O que si lo toco con las manos podré manosearlo de muy buena manera…

Hay una probabilidad de que Viktor en realidad esté demasiado concentrado en ese juego de caderas, demasiado decidido en toquetearlo, porque aunque anteriormente el ambiente ya se había roto, ahora se reformulaba como una fantasía, había algo intimo que los rodeaba un poco. Como una atmosfera densa y calurosa que se generaba cada vez que ellos comenzaban a tocarse y amenazaban con hacerlo enserio, Viktor mordisqueaba y lamia tiernamente la oreja derecha de Yuri, provocándole un movimiento extraño en la espina dorsal. Las manos juguetonas tanteaban terreno sobre la ropa, aunque evidentemente estaba de sobra. Yuri había pellizcado las cobijas de nuevo. Embelesado por los roces.

Podrían quedarse acostados un buen rato, fingiendo ese movimiento de embestidas, en algún momento Yuri podría hacer el intento de ponerse boca arriba, besarse las bocas. Están en una cama infantil, qué más da, no es el lugar ideal, pero están solos y calientes.

La puerta se abre lentamente. De alguna manera Yuri consigue levantar el mentón lo suficiente como para mirar por encima del hombro y ver la puerta blanca abrirse. Abre los ojos como platos. Viktor también se levanta porque el rechinido es demasiado agudo. No los deja concentrarse. La puerta deja de abrirse, choca contra el juguetero, queda completamente abierta. Se ve el comedor, la sala.

―Qué raro… ― murmura Viktor ―, no recordaba que hiciera eso sola.

Se separan lentamente. Mirando con desconfianza la puerta abierta. No hay siquiera una corriente que haya podido abrirla. Todas las ventanas están cerradas, y lo que más le asusta a Yuri es que Viktor tiene el ceño fruncido como si fuera la cosa más extraña del universo, quien sabe cuántos años vivió ahí, pero parece que nunca había visto algo similar. O que por lo menos lo está meditando demasiado, analizándolo.

El sonido de algo resbalando, como un abrigo que cae lentamente desde una silla hasta el piso. Pero Viktor trae sus abrigos puestos, Yuri tiene los suyos en la cama. Y ambos se levantan alarmados.

―Ahora recuerdo ― murmura Viktor balbuceando ―, en esta casa pasaban cosas bastante raras…

Yuri va a gritar que salgan inmediatamente, no le da tiempo. Hay algo que se está fracturando desde la cocina, algo que se rompe. Como si alguien hubiese tirado una taza, no da tiempo a pensar si es un ladrón, si alguien se metió a la casa, que demonios pasa, está paralizado porque los sonidos son rarísimos. Solo toma su ropa, observa el cuarto con una cara de muerto viviente y se aventura a salir corriendo de la casa. Esperando no tropezar en las escaleras y morir. Viktor avienta las maletas rojas ya vacías, toma las llaves y sale corriendo justo detrás de Yuri.

Demasiado asustado como para poder reaccionar. Viktor cierra todo con manos temblorosas, o tal vez son nervios, realmente no se ve tan atemorizado como Yuri, que jadea temeroso. Pone el candado en la entrada de la casa, toma la mano de Yuri y salen como rayos.

Cuando están comiendo crepas sobre el canal de la calle del edificio de Viktor se limpió el labio inferior y sonrió al plato.

―Tal vez no debimos salir así de atemorizados. Tal vez los Viktor del pasado iban a brotar de los cuadros y bailar con nosotros, como en Анастасия, один раз в декабре.

―Tal vez no debiste pedir una creppe de queso de cabra si ibas a dejar todo el queso a un lado. Piensa con la cabeza Viktor, no con el estómago.

―Tenía cerezas, y yo quiero mucho las cerezas.

Yuri miró detenidamente a su acompañante, miró todo de él, sus manos firmes y largas, pestañas plateadas relucientes y los mechones de cabello que jugueteaban amorosamente en su frente, incluso le picaban en la oreja, todo lo que le gustaba de él. Ahora Yuri tuvo que arrepentirse mientras se mordía el labio, arrepentirse de asustarse y salir de la casa cuando sus pelvis se estaban tocando. _Tú que vas a saber de querer Viktor._

* * *

N/A: Se me cae la cara de vergüenza se los juro, en primer lugar porque ya había dicho que la actu iba a estar los jueves de cada dos semanas. Cosa que planeo seguir cumpliendo, pero pasaron dos cosas, la primera me puse unas uñas que me impiden escribir rápido, la segunda llegó un gato a mi casa y ando atareada con él. ¿Alguien quiere al pequeño Yurio?

Bueno quería aclararlo desde el principio y como dije antes estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ir al pie con el canon, pero me cambiaron los hechos de forma medio tajante. Lo que intenté hacer en este cap sobre todo en la primera escena es aclarar cosas, ya que yo mencioné antes de Yuri había ganado, cosa que no pasó, así que solo agregue ''plata'' ganó plata. Y se fueron a Rusia, la diferencia está en si Yurio en la última escena lo sabía, en el fic no. Más que eso no hay mucha distinta, pueden seguir el hilo de la historia y tan tan. No problema.

El hecho de la siguiente temporada espero que tampoco afecte, según mi idea el torneo que viene es el de los cuatro continentes, donde no entra Rusia, si quieren más información busque en google. Lo que me da un año libre a Viktor, sé que en la serie seguro ellos sigue entrenando pero por ahora en el fic la andan medio vacacionando. Tal vez en los siguientes caps. Agregue mas notas para aclarar más cosas, ahora estoy contra reloj así que no me extiendo más.

Pd: esto sigue siendo un mpreg.

¡Espero disfruten del cap, dejen review si fue así!

PD: la nota en la foto de Viktor decía ''Al menos conserva la foto Viktor. Natalia'' y al final Viktor dice ''Anastasia, una vez en diciembre'' haciendo referencia a la película de Dreamworks.

 **Guests:**

Coco: Hola! Jaja lamento no haberme enfocado más en la casa Nikiforov, ni en los padres de Viktor, aunque supongo que Viktor no se salvara de una sesión larga de preguntas, hasta ahora no sé qué vaya a pasar con la familia del chico. Tampoco quería ser muy dramática con esto, los dejo en dudas. Tasha es un gran nombre para una gatita ¡Me gusta mucho!

Satii: Lamento haberte hecho esperar, y también lamento no poder responder más preguntas de la familia Nikiforov. Pero pronto habrá menos interrogantes, gracias por todo.

Haru: Cuando me dijiste que Yuri me quedaba cómico sentí como que se me erizaba la piel, nunca he sido buena escribiendo comedia ni nada jajaja así que tuve miedo y cañón, pero si tú lo dices me ha puesto feliz ver que puedo explotar a los personajes por otros lados. Espero meter cada vez más un poco de Otayu, ya que de verdad me encanta esta pareja, quiero verlos siendo amigos… enamorándose no sé. Y dios, mi canon falló, entré en depre por esta razón y sentí que el fic estaba arruinado, pro bueno… gracias por seguir leyendo. Un abrazo!

Shary: jajaja pues me ha quedado cómico el cap. Y eso me pone nerviosa! Saludos y gracias por leer!

Nissi: Oh dios, dile a tu amiga que gracias y cómprale un sándwich de mermelada de mi parte. Beso!

Yukipab: Lamento no haber mostrado a los papis, pero igual espero que te gustara el cap. Un beso!

Guest: Todos los jueves – abrazo-

¿ **Un review para que Viktor y Yuri vean una peli de terror juntos?**

 **Estoy escribiendo otro fic, omegaverse, Vikturi. ¡Pasen a leerlo! Se llama: Los amantes de la traición.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユーリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi]

 **Advertencia |** ¡Ya se viene el mpreg!

 **Notas |** Me encanta retratar la relación que tienen estos dos de esa forma tan casual, tan ¿somos una pareja en San Petersburgo''. De hecho los hago tan casuales que a veces se me olvida que es un mpreg, y que tendré que meter muchas cosas para que todo tenga sentido, en fin, no se preocupen y disfruten, que la angustia no tardara en aparecer. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

PD: Pasé de tener 2 betas a no tener ninguna, especialmente porque las dejé libres ya que no podía exigirles que me ayudaran y me sentía mal dándoles el capítulo, no se porque, tal vez si alguien está interesado en ayudarme con el fanfic... bueno ¡Bienvenida! (ojalá haya alguien)

* * *

 **Making History**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 4―

―Y entonces fuimos a recogerlo cerca de la estación de tren, estaba en una bolsa pequeña y acogedora. Mamá batalló muchísimo para que lo trajeran hasta acá pero fui realmente feliz cuando lo vi, era muy pequeño ― murmuraba Yuri mientras empujaba con sus brazos en total plenitud el carro de supermercado.

― ¿Y decidiste ponerle mi nombre? Yo no creo que tenga un nombre de perro ― Murmuró Viktor sentado encima del carrito, con las piernas colgando sobre el frio metal, sus manos jalaban y extendían los objetos desde los anaqueles, los ponía frente a sus ojos como por dos minutos y luego tiraba uno en el interior y el otro de vuelta a su origen ―, no me malinterpretes, me halaga. Hubiera querido verlo.

―Yo no creo que tengas nombre de perro, así como no creo que necesitemos cuatro tipos distintos de Té chai ― murmuró Yuri arrancando de las manos de Viktor los sobres de tamaño considerable en diferentes tonos ―. ¿Ves esto? Se llama lista de supermercado, venimos por lo que está en el interior. Así que tómala y léela.

―Pero estas cosas son aburridas ― admitió Viktor tomando el papel en caligrafía de Yuri, blanco y arrugado, alisándolo entre sus guantes de piel ―. ¿Suavizante para telas? Ni si quiera tengo lavadora.

―No bromees ― pidió Yuri empujando, la verdad es que Viktor no pesaba tanto, sobre todo si tenía de aliadas a las cuatro rueditas del carro de supermercado. Pero había que tener en cuenta el hecho que no había realizado nada de ejercicio como por una semana, que el carrito estaba lleno de cosas innecesarias y que apenas habían recorrido dos pasillos del gigantesco mall.

Viktor volvió su atención a las compras y siguió seleccionando los objetos que Yuri había marcado, la letra del japonés era bonita y redonda, no se asemejaba a la de ningún otro chico que el conociera, la suya era demasiado cuadrada o muy cursiva, además era fácil de entender a pesar de que mezclaba el hiragana con el kanji, pero dejando eso de lado realmente había podido seleccionar cuales eran exactamente los instrumentos hogareños que iban a necesitar, la despensa y el refrigerados llevaban meses vacíos y ellos no podían comer afuera todo el tiempo. Por más que el peliplata lo hubiese intentado, Yuri solía rechazar los desayunos en el puerto o las cenas en el canal. Prefería quedarse a comer en casa, pero si no tenían nada que comer entonces era momento de surtirse.

El exterior helaba, había cierta corriente de nieve y agua, como si quisiera llover pero el clima estuviera completamente indeciso, sin embargo todas las personas llevaban encima sus abrigos y paraguas. Yuri no quería quitarse el pullover azul, sentía que los dedos se le caían cada vez que tocaba un frasco de metal, una lata de aceitunas o carne de los refrigeradores. Viktor en cambio se veía fresco como jitomate recién cosechado, tenía un suéter amarrado en la cintura, jeans de mezclilla y unos tenis rojos que seguramente había comprado en Milán o Paris, pues tenían una inscripción en francés ilegible.

― ¿Tenemos que llevar leche deslactosada o algo así? ― levantó el mentón al techo para cruzarse con los lentes del pelinegro.

―Prefiero que sea light ― murmuró Yuri tomando Yogurt con sabor a frambuesa mientras Viktor estiraba el brazo para tomar el frasco de leche ―, y lleva dos litros. También cereal, el del duende…

―Aquí no hay cereal del duende ― se burló Viktor tomando una caja de cereal con la figura de un tigre blanco ―. ¿Desde cuándo existe más de un tipo de mantequilla para cocinar? ¿Y estos aceites? ¿Trigo, olivo? ¿Eso para qué sirve? ¡Le hubiéramos dicho a Katinka que viniera!

―Nada de Katinka ― lo regañó Yuri presionando las aletas de su nariz, empujando de nuevo con todo su esfuerzo ―, además deja de quejarte, el carro va súper lleno, tú pesas como 150 kilos y yo tengo que ir arreando todo como burro. Estoy más cansado, tendrás que cargarme a casa…

―Número uno, Yuri malo, no peso 150 kilos ― levantó el dedo índice por encima de su nuca para que el japonés lo viera bien ― segundo lugar, Katinka si y tercer lugar, te cargaría hasta Tombuctú cariño.

Katinka. Yuri no había dejado de escuchar de ella desde que volvieron de la casa de los padres de Viktor, es decir sabía o asumía que se trataba de alguien a quien Viktor conocía tan bien como a Antonida, sin embargo sus quejas con el aseo siempre llevaban la palabra Katinka impresa en ellas. A los días descubrió que se trataba solamente de la mujer que realizaba el aseo en su departamento y en la casa de sus padres, entre otras cosas de las que también estaba encargada: resaltaban hacer tartas de fresa y jugo de melón. Una buena empleada doméstica y Viktor moría por encargarle todo, pero Yuri no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien más tocara y planchara su ropa interior, siempre fue mucho más independiente en algunos sentidos, además de que trabajaba desde pequeño ayudando en la limpieza del negocio de sus padres, era irregular que Viktor ignorara esa clase de cosas. Que no tuviera lavadora, secadora o tendedero. Que no sacudiera los muebles y por supuesto que su alimentación estuviera tan bien balanceada, pero que el básicamente no cocinara nada.

― ¿Sabes cocinar no? ― preguntó Yuri inclinándose a su oreja ―, entonces quiero que me prepares el desayuno por las mañanas y eso, no voy a salir y decirle a Katinka que me haga huevos revueltos en arroz. Yo quiero que los hagas tú.

― ¿Y café? Porque puedo hacer café ― se alegra Viktor tomando el frasco de café más grande y cercano, uno que dice sin cafeína porque no quiere estropear sus perfectos horarios de sueño nocturno.

―El café está bien, gracias por tu consideración Vitya ― Yuri llega hasta la caja registradora y con cuidado olisquea el cabello plata de Viktor antes de soltar el carro y tomar una de las revistas mientras aguarda a que el cajero termine de atender a las tres señoras frente suyo.

―Bueno ― Viktor empuja sus brazos desde los costados del carrito y deja que los productos que acaban de seleccionar caigan sobre el frio metal en vez de reposar en su estómago.

Hacen falta un par de movimientos más para que se baje del carrito, aterriza con sus perfectos tennis rojos sobre el piso blanco del centro comercial. Yuri no aparta la vista de su revista, aunque no entienda exactamente de qué trata está completamente entretenido observando los diferentes tipos de langostas que hay en el lugar, hay unas moradas y algunas azules. De hecho está tan concentrado en la diversidad animal de las fotografías que no nota cuando Viktor repentinamente, aunque completamente calculado, sale de su vista. De pronto solo levanta la mirada y no lo encuentra por ninguna parte, no entra en pánico inmediatamente, aún hay varias personas frente a él en la fila y tienen bastantes compras. Sin embargo Viktor parece haberse ido para siempre, por más vueltas que da en el propio eje, se pone de puntillas para mirar por encima de la cajera, en el exterior el vidrio está empapado de agua.

― ¿Viktor? ― llama trémulamente, asustado por la soledad.

―Yuri ― responder Viktor llamándolo desde el otro lado de la caja ―, espera por mí, no me tardo.

― ¡Viktor! ― lo llama inútilmente cuando lo ve alejarse ―, maldición, bueno yo pago.

Lo pierde de vista, básicamente, en el mismo instante en el que deja de escuchar su voz. El constante ruido de los artículos pasando por el checador distrae del chipi chipi de la lluvia que se desarrolla en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Comienza a sentir un poco de ansiedad, el tipo de ansiedad que pasa frente a él cada vez que Viktor se aleja demasiado, como si fuese una necesidad constante saber dónde se encuentra, porque vamos, él es el extranjero, el que no sabe ruso y el que paga en yenes, por lo menos Viktor ha cambiado todo su cambio, pero por esta ocasión pasará de eso y utilizaraála tarjeta de crédito. Solo espera que la mujer, que a leguas se ve malhumorada, no le pregunte algo que no puede responder.

Las últimas personas pagaron un montón de jugos de fresa y mango, que seguramente no sabrían como las verdaderas frutas por la cantidad desmesurada de azúcar y conservadores, Yuri se posó frente a la cajera jalando de su carrito de supermercado. La mujer lo vio de arriba abajo, estaba mascando chile, tenía sobrepeso y una verruga asquerosa en la punta de la nariz. Algo que cualquier medico decente podría haber quitado, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

―добрый день ― sí, así se dice buenas tardes. Estaba seguro de eso, la mujer levantó las cejas en unos ángulos perfectos y comenzó a pasar los artículos que Yuri había dejado sobre la banda.

―кровавые иностранцы…

Así que había murmurado algo de vuelta, de cualquier forma a Yuri no le costó fingir que no la había escuchado, de haberlo hecho se habría visto obligado a responder y en las condiciones actuales no podía hacerlo. La despensa bien surtida que eligió junto con Viktor podría ser útil por lo menos por los primeros meses, es más la cuenta iba a ser bastante larga y Yuri aprovechó para desechar algunas cosas que Viktor había metido infraganti en el carrito, dulces de colores, chocolates suizos, fetuccini. Él no sabía prepararlo y Viktor tampoco. Y por Dios, ¿De verdad iban a necesitar 7 latas de sopa de tomate? Sus manos se congelaron poco después de dejar todos los artículos, el hombre que se encargaba de envolver las bolsas rápidamente colocaba los montículos de comida en el carrito suavemente, Yuri se recordó a si mismo que Viktor tenía buen sentido del tiempo, que no iba a abandonarlo por horas, tal vez solo tenía que ir al banco, es decir había más tiendas pegadas a esta… era posible que se diera una vuelta en las aledañas.

―$678,00.00 ― informó la mujer esperando a que el chico dejara de mirar por la ventana como si las gotas de aguanieve fueran a darle las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes.

Yuri revivió con un respingo y apartó la vista de la salida, extendió la tarjeta de crédito con desconfianza, no por la cajera, de hecho lo que le cojea desprevenido es que justo después de entregarla pasaría lo siguiente: iba a firmar, se la devolvieran, le daría un poco de cambio al empacador y jalaría con sus compras hasta la salida del mall, luego vería por todos lados y kaput, Viktor no se iba a encontrar, prefería que la cajera se retrasara aunque sea unos segundo, lo que sea que le diera ventaja para encontrar a su peliplata. Lo que fuera.

―Благодарим Вас за покупку ― en realidad, todo fue incluso más rápido de lo que pensó. Hizo la firma por inercia y no tuvo tiempo ni de dejar caer la pluma, casualmente, como si se le hubiera deslizado de los dedos. En vez de eso ya lo estaban despachando, ya estaba jalando del carrito que parecía pesar el doble a pesar de que Vitya ya no estuviera encima.

Parecía que las personas lo miraban, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en una especie de shock o en alguna crisis de ansiedad, pues miraba para todos lados intentando encontrarlo, detuvo su andar frente a la óptica, la cafetería, y cuando ya no hubo más locales en los que fijarse estaba frente a las puertas corredizas del centro comercial. El sensor detectó su presencia y abrió para dejarlo salir con todo y el carrito, Yuri sacó aire de golpe, recordándose que tenía el celular a la mano y que solo bastaba con presionar el número 1 en sus favoritos y la llamada conectaría directamente con Viktor.

Lo que le molestaba era que ahora estaba parado con las compras bajo el agua nieve del estacionamiento. Un estacionamiento nada techado, como si fuera poco, los hombres que trabajaban ayudando a la gente a cargar las bolsas admiraba desde lejos que era un extranjero, y que estaba perdido. Pero lo ignoraban, como si sintieran que hacerle la pregunta por cordialidad lo ofendería, a Yuri no podría importarle menos. Buscó entre su pullover y su campera por el celular, varios bolsillos vacíos, el cambio y los tickets del supermercado. Dio con él en cuanto lo sintió vibrar, seguramente era Viktor.

― ¡Vitya! Estoy esperándote afuera ― sollozó alarmado ―, ¡Está helando!

―Tranquilo Yuri, estoy justo enfrente de ti… ― su voz era un ronroneo, de alguna manera no se escuchaba el sonido de la nieve o de los autos pero siempre pasa cuando alguien dice que está cerca de ti. Te yergues tan alto como una jirafa y buscas hasta en los más recónditos espacios donde puede haberse metido ―… enfrente Yuri.

―Deja de jugar ― suplicó pegando con el pie en el piso ―, ¿Sabes cuantas bolsas tengo que cargar? Un momento, Viktor que…

― ¡Taraaaaan! ― rugió Viktor levantando ambos brazos cubiertos por un rompevientos de color azul marino, estaba saliendo por el quemacocos de un auto. Los copos de nieve mojaban su cabello y sus mejillas.

Tenía una sonrisa celestial.

― ¡No inventes! ― se emocionó Yuri inmediatamente, jaló con todas sus fuerzas del carrito.

Es verdad había un auto estacionado justo frente a la entrada. Viktor se movió un poco del quema cocos y la cajuela se abrió de forma automática. Luego la puerta para que el ruso saliera y ayudara al pelinegro a meter todas las cosas en el interior, Yuri estaba tan sacado de orbita que solo pudo, mecánicamente, sacar y meter las bolsas hasta que el carrito quedó vacío y abandonado sobre la banqueta del mall. En cambio Viktor volvió a chillar emocionado cuando cerró la cajuela, miró a Yuri y le sonrió con todos los dientes, sus colmillos soltaron un destello emocionado.

―Vamos Yuri ― habló Viktor y de inmediato le dio la espalda, entró a la puerta del conductor solamente para abrir la puerta del copiloto en un instante y desde adentro.

Yuri miró al centro comercial de nuevo, había tal vez un par de fisgones curiosos por el excéntrico sujeto que acababa de traer ese tipo de auto a un supermercado promedio. Yuri no podía identificarlo, porque no era bueno con la mecánica ni los autos, suponía que tampoco Viktor, pero él tenía el carnet más gastado que el suyo, sin estrenar. Entonces solo siguió la peligrosa corriente que el chico le imponía y se metió a su lado en el coche. Blanco, de llantas negras, dos asientos, reclinable, quemacocos, descapotable. Moderno, elegante, lujoso.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― murmuró Yuri entre resistas ―. ¿Lo rentaste? ¡Debí ir contigo!

―Habrías elegido una camioneta ― detectó Viktor encogiéndose de hombros ―. Por mi parte tenemos esta deliciosa joya y no, no lo renté, lo compré.

―Dijiste que lo rentarías por ahora.

―Me convencieron ― de nuevo lo decía como si no fuera nada importante, como si Viktor tuviera un palo clavado en el patio que daba plata ―, hice todo el trámite por internet, anoche mientras dormías en el sillón como un bebé y te negaste a ayudarme a recorrer los muebles de la sala. Busqué la agencia, lo pagué, pedí entrega inmediata y me dijeron que pasara hoy por él.

Arrancó. El interior era sumamente cálido, tenía un sonido como el de una pantera que rugía, ligero pero fuerte. Los asientos eran de cuero blanco, pero se mantenían igual de calientes que el resto del auto, por el aire acondicionado, la nieve que se deslizaba por el parabrisas estaba siendo limpiada lentamente y las gotitas se caían creando divertidas figuras como lágrimas en cada uno de los cristales.

―Es un Audi ― comunicó el dando vuelta, saliendo de la zona comercial ―, un r8 v10 spyder, si quieres más detalles.

―No los necesito ― admitió Yuri encantado ―, me basta con que este bonito.

―Tú estás bonito y nadie te dice nada ― soltó Viktor guiñándole un ojo.

Yuri se sonroja con violencia, como siempre que Viktor termina diciéndole algo lindo sin medida y baja la vista hasta las botas que trae en los pies, se las saca con ayuda de los mismos, pues se le han mojado de estar esperando afuera, sube los pies en el asiento y comienza a calentar con las manos a través de sus calcetines.

― ¿Dónde los vas a aparcar? ― se pregunta de pronto, cae en cuenta que el edificio de Viktor no tiene Parker.

―Tenemos un estacionamiento privado como a dos casas a la derecha, parece un almacén ― explica Viktor ―, ahí guardo otras cosas, cada quien tiene un espacio pequeño y puedes meter lo que no ocupes. Como las luces de navidad o esas cosas. Te va a encantar, es como subterráneo y da mucho miedo.

― ¿Por qué iba a encantarme algo así? ― pregunta Yuri confundido.

―Bueno si eso no te encanta ― Viktor rodó los ojos por enfrente, señaló la guantera que estaba justo enfrente de las piernas encogidas de Yuri ―, abre ahí.

Yuri obedece, tiene un pequeño seguro que cede en cuanto lo toca. En el interior se desparraman los recientes papeles de compra, la vigencia y todo eso, tal vez algunos contratos con el seguro de autos, pero más allá está una pequeña cajita de cartón, no se ve como nada especial o particularmente cara, en realidad es solo una caja, como de celular.

― ¿Es esto? ― pregunta Yuri sacándola.

―Ábrela ― pide Viktor frenando en la esquina del canal de su edificio, el alto los atrapa por unos segundos mientras Yuri lidia con el seguro antirrobos de la caja, o sea una cinta para pegar.

Encuentra el interior lleno de unicel, al principio no llama demasiado su atención, se trata solamente de una copia de la llave del auto, la otra seguramente está pegada a volante, Viktor debe estar conduciendo con ella, se nota que esta es la de remplazo. Sin embargo cuando la saca es cuando se da cuenta del detalle pequeño que Viktor ha incluido. Además de que por supuesto le está dando sus propias llaves del auto, lo que significa que por lo menos por ahora el auto es tan suyo como del ruso. Más, ignorando ese hecho, se concentra en el colguije que trae la llave.

― ¿Te gusta? ― pregunta Viktor arrancando nuevamente el auto para entrar a la angosta calle de su casa. Pasa el edificio donde viven.

―Es preciosa, me encanta ― admite Yuri haciendo que el pequeño objeto de metal destelle frente a sus ojos, Viktor tiene tan buen gusto y muy buena memoria para los pequeños detalles ―. Una V. es lo que le hacía falta a mis llaves del auto.

―Tengo una Y ― presume Viktor orgulloso menando el dije que cuelga de las llaves pegadas al auto.

Y ahí está todo, se encuentran de nuevo mirándose mientras Viktor entra al edificio que va en picada al subterráneo, las luces halógenas destellan en la oscuridad, el guardia no pregunta nada solo abre el paso para que estacionen en donde Viktor quiere, tarda un minuto en encontrar el lugar exacto, cuando gira la llave en el auto este se apaga y una luz cálida se enciende en el interior. Yuri desliza las yemas de los dedos hasta dar con el botón de apagado y el auto vuelve a quedar a oscuras, solo con el exterior verdoso y negro del estacionamiento. Yuri pega su frente a la de Viktor, enreda las manos en su nuca.

― ¿Qué te parece? ― pregunta Viktor sonriendo contra sus labios.

Sintiendo como Yuri se desliza de su asiento hasta ponerse encima de él con las piernas a cada lado, acariciándole el cuello con las manos y rozándose las narices. Se muerde el labio con el ceño fruncido y los cabellos negros revoloteándole por toda la cara.

―Me parece que eres un cursi ― muerde su labio inferior con fuerza, hasta que Viktor suelta el aire de golpe ―. Y me encanta tener unas llaves del auto con tu inicial, que tu lleves la mía también. Me parece fascinante.

―Feliz cumpleaños ― murmura Viktor comiéndole la boca y jugando con sus manos en los muslos de Yuri, no le pesa ni un poco, en cambio solo se concentra en besar sus labios, todo lo lento que se pueda, juntando las lenguas lo más que pueda.

―Maldición ― gruñe Yuri, por un segundo pequeño, Viktor piensa que lo dice porque el beso está subiendo de intensidad, o tal vez la palanca de velocidad estaba clavándose en su pie o le molestaba la luz halógena, lo que fuera ―, ¡Se me cayeron las llaves!

― ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

―Detrás del asiento, joder no las alcanzo ― Yuri se queja mientras se estira como gato en el asiento, Buscando la parte de atrás, intentando recuperarlas con la punta de los dedos ―, haz el asiento hacía atrás.

―Tu rodilla me está perforando un pulmón ― se quejó Viktor moviéndose en la oscuridad ―, voy a prender la luz.

―Espera, espera, las tengo…

Viktor estira los dedos lo suficiente como para que sus uñas toquen el botón de la luz y se encienda, sin embargo cuando se ha movido un poco Yuri resbala sobre sus propias piernas, con las llaves aferradas a los dedos como si se le fueran a caer si las soltaba nuevamente, su espalda choca con fuerza contra el volante y se activan tres cosas al mismo tiempo. La bolsa de aire, el claxon y la alarma del auto.

― ¡Voy a morir ahogado! ― Grita Yuri mientras lucha con el colchón que se formó en su espalda ― ¡Y sordo!

―Yuri cálmate ― suplica Viktor intentando encontrar la cosita, la que se jala, con la que se desinfla la bolsa de aire, para volver a meterla en el lugar donde pertenece, sin embargo Yuri se zangolotea encima de él como si fuera un pez recién pescado, incluso repara que tiene los brazos pegados a su cuerpo como un pulpo. Las llaves se le entierran en el cuello.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, la bolsa se desinfla, el claxon y la alarma se apagan y Viktor tiene que llamar por celular a Yakov para preguntarle como meter la bolsa de aire de nuevo en el compartimento, que sea explícito y paso por paso. Fueron regañados, dos veces, la primera por comprarlo y por estrenar el protector y la segunda por ser lo suficientemente tontos como para no poder guardar una bolsa de aire. Después salieron cargando las cosas de la despensa, mitad y mitad, aunque Viktor llevaba un poco más y corrieron entre la nieve hasta el recibidor.

Sonriendo.

0―0―0―0

―Ya, ya ponle play ― chilló Yuri entrando en las cobijas al mismo tiempo, prácticamente, en que sus dedos se apartaban del interruptor de la luz. Extrañamente aún no conseguía quitarse esas cosquillas de los pies cada vez que tenía que apagar la luz para algo, terminaba por lanzarse en la cama como si se tratara de una especie de campo de protección anti espíritus y cosas de la tercera dimensión.

No podrás pasar a la cama, la cama es zona segura. Y no conforme desde los pies se metió a las cobijas y arrastró por debajo como si se tratase de un gusano de seda, hasta llegar a los almohadones y por consiguiente al lado de Viktor. Estaban en pijamas cálidas, rodeados de cobijas calientes y almohadas, el pelo de Makkachin acariciándoles los dedos de los pies y calentándolos bajo su estómago canino, completamente dormido. Viktor tenía en la mano el control de la televisión, o algo así, decía que era multifuncional. Pues aunque la laptop estaba conectada a la televisión de pantalla plana no dejaban a un lado el control.

El cuarto en oscuridad, Yuri terminó abrazándose al torso de Viktor en cuanto pudo. Cubriéndose con una manta por encima de las cabezas, la luz de la laptop parpadeo dos veces.

―Listo, la película de terror rusa más escalofriante de 1992. The touch ― murmuró Viktor arrojando el control ―, ¿Te gustan las emocionas fuertes, no?

― ¿Tiene subtítulos? ― preguntó Yuri con un puñado de palomitas en la mano, llevando con lentitud cada uno de los granos explotados, calientes y bañados en mantequilla que habían traído del súper, hasta su boca.

―Solo en inglés.

Yuri dejó una palomita llena de mantequilla en los labios de Viktor.

Si bien, Yuri no era un chico que disfrutara mucho del terror, tampoco Viktor lo era. Vaya no era el género favorito de ambos, los dos extrañamente, preferían las comedias tontas de Adam Sandler o cosas así, si se ponían mucho más exquisitos terminaban viendo algo de cine de culto. El cine de arte era aburrido para Viktor y Yuri no ponía mucha intención en parecer un snob, pero resultaba que mientras acomodaban la comida en la despensa Yuri encontró un cartón abandonado en la orilla de la alacena, pensó que se trataban de galletas saladas. Más justo cuando estaba por conseguir un cúter para abrirla Viktor lo detuvo muy serio.

―Esto me recuerda a una película, donde un sujeto encuentra una caja con películas adentro. Son de asesinatos.

― ¿Qué? ¿Siniestro?

― ¡Anda! ¡Esa! ― Viktor tomó la caja entre sus brazos y danzó con ella hasta la sala como solo él sabía hacerlo.

― ¿Y que hay adentro? ― preguntó curioso, observando al mayor quitar la cinta y observar cuidadosamente el interior de la caja ―, ¿Películas de asesinatos?

Lo dijo de broma pero la voz la salió estrangulada.

―No precisamente ― comentó Viktor mostrándole el interior ―, es mi colección de canicas de vidrio. Pero si quieres puedo mostrarte lo que es el verdadero terror…

Y así habían terminado buscado un link pirata entre chorros de virus, conectando la laptop, preparando palomitas y acostándose juntos en la cama para ver la película de terror que según Viktor asustaba demasiado, pero era vieja y tenía mala calidad. Sin embargo los sonidos, el timbre chillón, la televisión y estática, el agua nieve que golpeaba la ventana en la espalda de ambos. Cada centímetro del departamento se sentía vacío, solo, ambos acojonados viendo como la recatada mujer de la película encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de una señora que acababa de cortarse las venas, y luego de la impresión se sentaba encima de la cama, donde el cadáver de un niño pequeño claramente muerto la esperaba.

―Ay Dios ― murmuró Viktor ―, que efectos…

―Es del 92 Vitya, ten un poco de consideración.

No sabía como pero desde que ambos vivían en el departamento no habían pasado una noche juntos, ni para dormir ni para ninguna otra cosa, no llevaban mucho aquí, pero vamos que si por Viktor hubiese sido desde la primera noche se lo habría pegado al cuerpo, como una babosa de caracol, tal vez lo habría sujetado tan fuerte en un abrazo que más allá del cuerpo parecía llevar el alma misma, pero habían estado tan ocupados, tan cansados, Yuri caía dormido en el sillón, o en su cama. Se movían para todos lados todo el tiempo. Así que cuando Viktor vio el reloj de su habitación marcando las 12 de la noche y sintió el peso de Yuri recargarse contra su cuerpo supo que tal vez hoy sería el día en que compartirían cama de nuevo, como en los viajes, como en otras ocasiones, aunque no hiciera nada, solo se vieran dormir y se dieran los buenos días con el aliento matutino, las pestañas llorosas y la garganta seca. Mete la mano entre Yuri, lo jala de la cintura y hace que recargue su sien en su hombro, Yuri suspira suavemente.

Tienen las manos entrelazadas, pero están demasiado concentrados en la película como para siquiera demostrarse cariño.

De vez en cuando siente un pequeño brinquito en la mano de Yuri, siente que se asusta o que el latido de su corazón es mucho más fuerte que en otras ocasiones, incluso cuando se le resbalan los lentes del puente de la nariz, y los vuelve a subir sigilosamente. Es que joder, ¿Qué sería de el sin Yuri? Solo estaría ahí como una virgen de ojos azules, más no, ahora lo tenía a su lado, quería acariciarlo y amarlo.

―Creo que ella va a morir ― susurró Yuri pasado un buen rato ―. ¿Ya la viste completa?

―Vi la mitad, esta mitad ya no la vi. Me dio miedo ― Viktor le susurra cerca del pelo negro e inspira su aroma, como a bosque fresco y a aguas termales.

―Que patético ― se burló Yuri, antes de un pequeño susto.

Viktor le dejó un beso en la parte inferior de su parpado y sigue mirando la película, la verdad era un filme que asustaba bastante y en las condiciones actuales los dos podían decir que estaban teniendo diarrea del miedo, aunque ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de admitirlo. Porque simplemente estaban viendo una película demasiado vieja, que no debería de asustarles en lo absoluto, pero Makkachin se movía y seguían sus ojos para ver si observaba algo o alguien. Luego soltaba bufidos caninos y los dos se relajaban. Ya, seguramente no era nada. Solo la sugestión de la película.

― ¿Te asustaba tu casa? ― preguntó Yuri levantando la cabeza para mirar los ojos cansados de Viktor ―, la de la infancia.

―Un poco ― admitió sonriendo ―, tenía la sensación de que había alguien viviendo en el armario de abajo, un troll de las cavernas de mordor o algo así. O quien sabe, pero recuerdo que me atemorizaba el techo, era de madera y crujía como si hubiera alguien arriba, pero solo estaba el cielo… las ventanas se movían solas, eso sí daba miedo.

'' _Uhhhh the way that you pop girl, makes me go cray, show me wachya got. Girl! You could be my new thang!''_

―Hay maldición ―Viktor puso una mano sobre su corazón ―, ese tono de llamada tuyo me va a matar.

―Juro que lo puse en vibrador ― dijo Yuri recuperándose del abrupto sonido de su móvil.

Viktor puso pausa a la película que ya estaba bastante avanzada y se comenzaba a regocijar en escenas de terror que bien pudieron tener a los dos envueltos en temblores por un buen rato, sin embargo ahora Yuri buscaba su celular por toda la cama, el sonido de la canción no se detenía por lo que el perro despertó rápidamente abandonándolos a su suerte. Yuri ponía las manos por todos lados, pero las luces estaban apagadas y poco podía hacer con su sentido del tacto.

―Lo tengo ― Yuri ni siquiera pudo pedirle que se lo entregara cuando Viktor ya había contestado ―, ¡Moshi, moshi! ¡Ah Sra. Katsuki!

― ¿Mamá? ― preguntó Yuri intentando quitarle el teléfono a Viktor, con nada de esfuerzo el peliplata lo apartó de encima y dejó que las palomitas cayeran regadas por toda la cobija.

―Sí, aquí esta Sra. Katsuki ― hablaba Viktor con toda la naturalidad del mundo ―. ¡No, qué va! Estábamos despiertos, veíamos una película de terror ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Jaja no me diga, voy a rentarla de inmediato. Si, gracias me encantaron ¡La uso todos los días! ¿Qué, qué? ¿Quiere hablar con Yuri?

―Pásamela, pásamela ― suplicó Yuri mientras Viktor lo alejaba utilizando sus piernas.

―Claro que si Sra. Katsuki, salúdeme a todos ¡No se preocupe lo estoy cuidando muy bien! Muero por probar su cocina de nuevo ― sonreía Viktor con la bocina pegada a la oreja ―. Iremos pronto lo prometo, yo también la extraño ¡Le paso a Yu…!

― ¡Mamá! ― sonrió Yuri contra el teléfono cuando por fin consiguió que Viktor dejara su celular.

― _¡Hola cariño! Solo llamaba rápido para saber cómo estabas ¿Te la estás pasando bomba? Viktor parece feliz de estar contigo._

―Estamos bien ― continuó Yuri con el corazón en un puño, la conciliadora voz materna lo hacía sentir tranquilo. Viktor recogía las palomitas en el tazón.

― _¡Qué bueno! Nosotros también estamos bien, ya no quería importunarte… ¿ya hablaste con Viktor?_

― ¿Sobre qué? ― preguntó Yuri sentándose en la orilla del colchón, balanceando los pies y observando a Viktor de reojo.

― _Sobre lo de ustedes, dos, juntos ― la mujer soltó una risa cariñosa ―, bueno, tómense su tiempo y pórtense bien._

― Ay por Dios, no sé de qué me hablas ― murmuró Yuri entre molesto y sonrojado ―, si mamá estaremos bien, no te preocupes, hay mucha comida y muchas chamarras.

― ¡Y muchos dulces! ― dijo Viktor en la bocina

― _No olvides hablar con Viktor cariño, cuídense mucho, los amo._

―Sí, si mamá, también te amo.

― ¡También la amo señora Katsuki! ― respondió Viktor colgando por Yuri y dejándolo el teléfono en la cómoda de al lado.

Se había tomado las molestias de encender las luces suavemente. Yuri pudo darle una ojeada a la cama destendida, las almohadas por todos lados y ni rastro del caniche. Había un par de palomitas todavía sobre el piso, Viktor estaba buscando detenidamente cada una y las juntaba en un puño sobre una servilleta que iba a llevar al baño, que estaba a la derecha de la habitación. Era un baño pequeño de cuarto, nada comparado con el de la bañera en el pasillo, pero servía bastante para tirar basura y arreglarse la cara antes de despertar.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó Viktor serio después de tirar la basura ―, ¿Ya no quieres ver la película?

―No es eso ― murmuró Yuri tristemente ―, es solo que, ya me había acostumbrado a estar con mi familia de nuevo y ahora que los dejo, me pone melancólico separarme de ellos. No me gusta alejarme mucho tiempo de ellos, temo que pase algo…

― ¿Es por Vicchan? ― preguntó Viktor abrazando a Yuri por la espalda.

―Creo que si… tengo la sensación de que debo aprovechar con ellos todo el tiempo posible, nunca sabes cuándo… pues cuando nunca podrás volver a verlos ― suspiró frustrado con la nuca contra la garganta de Viktor ―, lo siento, no buscaba deprimirte.

Viktor siente a Yuri como desinflado, lo siente en sus brazos como si fuera una pequeña hoja caída de un árbol, que tiembla y busca refugio entre las ramas de alguien fuerte, por eso lo jala lo más posible y lo acuna en su cuerpo cuando siente que el pelinegro ha comenzado a sollozar, seguramente no tardaba en soltar algunas lágrimas.

―Oh, no, no, ya, ya… tranquilo My Little Пятачок ― lo acarició contra su cuerpo, meciéndolo como si se tratara de un pequeño niño ―, verás que todos están bien, tu mamá está bien, tu papá también, todos en casa. No tienes que preocuparte Yuri, ellos no quieren que tú te alteres, por eso te llaman para que sepas que están bien. No te pongas triste, mañana puedes llamarles de nuevo ¿sí?

―Está bien ― murmuró Yuri cansado limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara con el dorso de la mano ―, lamento ponerme sensible.

―Que dices, amo cuando te pones sensible ― Viktor lo dejó levantarse ―, pero no creo que sea buena idea continuar con esa película fea de los 90's. Nada que haya sido hecho en los 90's puede tener mi completa aprobación.

―Yo fu hecho en los noventas ― murmuró Yuri de rodillas en la cama, metiéndose entre las cobijas de nuevo.

Viktor caminaba con sigilo hasta la laptop para prenderla nuevamente, sin desconectarla de la televisión cerró el link de la película y se mostró su fondo de pantalla, una foto de Hasetsu donde se hallaban los dos juntos con Makkachin en el fondo. Yuri la miró por varios segundos antes de sentirse extraño de nuevo. Viktor acababa de abrir su galería.

―Tú fuiste hecho en los noventas, yo prácticamente soy un chico de los 80s.

―Naciste en el '89 ― reprochó Yuri como si no tuviera que decirlo, es que se sabía de memoria su cumpleaños y todo, porque fan número uno ―, no eres un chico de los ochentas.

―Déjame soñar ― suplicó Viktor mostrando el labio inferior ―, de todas maneras tengo un plan aprueba de tontos para que te sientas feliz suavemente.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa?

― ¡Fiesta improvisada! ― anunció Viktor con la mano en la cintura y el dedo índice en alto ―, y la carpeta de música elegida en esta ocasión es… Bueno, dejémoslo en aleatorio… oh maldición, bueno ¡Reggae! ¿Por qué no?

― ¿Bromeas?

Viktor negó lentamente, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta la televisión mostraba la letra y música de las canciones que Viktor había elegido, por supuesto que el peliplata siempre tenía un gusto finísimo en todo, así que cuando lo vio subirse en la cama y brincar hasta donde él estaba para tomarlo de las manos pensó que todo se trataba de un chiste muy extraño. Pero terminó riéndose.

― ¡Qué esperas Yuri, a rapear! ― suplicó Viktor tirándose en la cama, viendo a Yuri desde abajo, brincando y oyendo la pista que estaba por comenzar.

A Yuri se le hacía raro que Viktor tuviera un playlist así, lo que más se le hacía raro era que le suplicara desde el colchón de la cama que cantara esas complicadas letras en inglés, o que bailara mientras él estaba recostado ahí abajo con las manos en la nuca, como si fuera todo un espectáculo verlo cantar _''Baby i love your way''_ mientras el hacía los coros en su perfecto inglés británico.

― _¡Everyday, yeii yeii!_ ― cantaba Viktor moviendo los brazos de derecha a izquierda, como en un concierto en la playa de California _―, I wanna tell you i love your way… ¡I wanna be with you night and day!_

― _¡Uh baby i love your way! Everyday, i wanna tell you i love your way, everyday yeeii yeii_ i… ya me cansé ― suplicó Yuri cayendo de rodillas a la cama con la cara roja y los pulmones suplicando por aire a bocanadas ―. Vamos a levantar a los vecinos con estos alaridos.

―Pero Makkachin quiere que cantes otra canción ― suplicó Viktor juntando las manos del perro caniche como si aplaudiera ―, además estamos saltando encima del colchón, si alguien quisiera que nos calláramos ya había hecho algo al respecto.

― ¿Llamar a la policía? ― preguntó Yuri acomodándose los lentes ―, está bien, cambia de canción…

― ¿De género? ¿Elvis?

―¿Suspicius Minds? ¿Cant help falling in love? ― Yuri estaba recostado sobre la cama, Viktor se movía por la habitación esquivando la maraña de cables que conectaban la laptop a la televisión y los cds regados en el piso. Dio las opciones al azar, porque le gustaba Elvis porque a su mamá le encantaba y a su papá también, entonces suponía que Viktor debía tener un buen repertorio del rey en sus pistas ―. ¿Nunca has patinado con el de fondo?

― _¡We cant go on together with suspicious minds!_ ― cantó Viktor con las manos en la boca simulando un micrófono de buena calidad _―, ¡And we cant build our dreams on suspicius minds_!

―¡No me ignores! ― pidió Yuri lanzándole una almohada en la cara ―, ya deja de cantar, estoy de mejor humor, te lo juro…

Viktor puso pausa con el control y se arrojó como si no pesara nada encima del cuerpo de Yuri, Yuri lo abrazó como si se tratara de un oso de peluche, le gustaba tenerlo así, recostado encima suyo, sobre la cama más acolchonada y cómoda que a su parecer hubiese existido, a pesar de que habían dormido en excelentes hoteles, la cama de Vitya era como espuma glaseada y merengue de sabores, que además olía bien. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su nuca, Viktor movió la mano lentamente al control y con un solo clic logró que las luces se apagaran nuevamente. Yuri quiso reclamarle, que pudieron hacer eso antes, pero tal vez Viktor no gustaba de usar el artefacto para hacer las cosas manuales, probablemente era por eso que lo había obligado a apagar la luz antes de aventurarse a ver una película de terror, que no terminaron. Cada uno de los suaves y sedosos cabellos de Viktor quedaba entrelazado en el espacio entre sus dedos y sus uñas, su largo cuello y los huesitos que se alcanzaban a mostrar por debajo de la nuca, conformando su espina dorsal.

―Te dejo dormir ― replicó Viktor con la boca contra su cuello ―, si me cantas una última canción.

―No soy bueno cantando, solo gritando y fingiendo que no molestamos a los vecinos, ten por seguro que Antonida no puede dormir ahora ― Yuri no dejaba de acariciar su cabello y rozar con sus pies las piernas del ruso.

―Entonces cántamela en el oído, para que me quede dormido ― suplicó abrazándolo

― ¿Cómo una canción de cuna?

―Exactamente ― tomó el control remoto nuevamente y pulso dos veces un botón la luz de la laptop se apagó al mismo tiempo que la televisión ―, canta esa de _and i need your love tonight…_

―No sé cuál es ― mintió Yuri apenado

―Si sabes ― lo apretujó ―, _and i need you more than ever_ …

― _And if you'll only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever… and we'll only be making it right, cause well never be wrong. Togeter we cant take it to the end of the line, your love is like a shadow on me all of the time. I dont know What to do, and im always in the dark, we're living in a poder keg and giving off sparks… i really need you tonight forever gonna start tonight. Forever gonna start…_

0―0―0―0

Yuri despierta lentamente, se reconoce de inmediato y entiende que está acostado sobre un nido de cobijas de tonos azulados que evidentemente son las de la cama de Viktor. Incluso percibe la almohada que tiene bajo la nuca como algo excesivamente familiar. Tienta un poco el espacio con los pies para ver que Viktor está a su lado pero no hay rastros de sus piernas, solo está el calor corporal de Makkachin junto a él, tiene los ojos llorosos y pegados, también un poco rojos seguramente producto del desvelo al que no está acostumbrado. Le pesa la cabeza, ha dormido más de lo esperado.

― ¿Viktor? ― murmura con la voz seca, quisiera un vaso de agua

―Hola bello durmiente.

Viktor está de rodillas a un lado del colchón, seguramente tiene los pies descalzos contra la madera del piso, pero aun así sonreía fascinado cuando Yuri busca sus espejuelitos a tientas por toda la cómoda, se le arruga la nariz a los dos segundos y estornuda frente a su rostro, no sabe porque pero cada pequeño instante de la criatura le resulta fascinante. Un Yuri Katsuki en su ambiente natural, fue interceptado por el observador y ahora tiene el ceño fruncido, sus cejas son como dos animalitos que se enfrentan por un trozo de carne en un claro. Suspira.

―Te traje café, pareces desvelado ― extiende el termo de café, Yuri pensaría que el debió salir a comprarlo porque tiene impreso el logo de alguna marca rusa que no es Starbucks ni nada conocido, pero prefiere fingir que Viktor lo ha hecho y lo bebé directamente de sus manos ―, ¿Caliente?

―Está bueno ― se encoje de hombros saboreando el café dulce en su paladar, no soporta lo amargo.

― ¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno a la cama? Ya tenemos despensa, puedo hacerte algo… algo sencillo si quieres.

― ¿Lo harías? ― pregunta Yuri incorporándose y estirándose, los brazos arriba de la cabeza hasta que truenan sus articulaciones ―, serían grandioso, pero no quiero abusar, yo cocinaré para ti.

―Cocinaste la otra vez ― negó Viktor levantándose, dejó el tarro sobre la cómoda, justo al lado de una foto de Makkachin y un teléfono antiguo que aún funcionaba, de esos que tienen una rueda en medio para ir marcando cada uno de los números ―, déjame hacer.

―Está bien ― Yuri vuelve a tirarse en la cama ―. Tú hazlo, yo gozo. Aquí te espero.

Viktor le deja un beso en la frente, tronado y despacio, quitando los mechones de cabello negro que se han quedado pegados sobre la frente producto del sueño, tal vez el frio y el calor corporal, pero siente un estremecimiento en la piel del pelinegro, saca el aire de su boca y mira al joven directamente a los ojos, ¿Puede decirse que la gama de café sea tan hermosa? Él tiene los ojos azules, que si bien está acostumbrado a los halagos por eso, que lagunas, que el cielo, cualquier piedra preciosa, pero los de Yuri le fascinan, oscilan entre el lodo, el chocolate, tal vez un tronco, no sabe, hay tantas cosas, además y por encima es como si tuvieran pequeñas grecas en todo el iris, como si la profundidad fuer impenetrable.

―Ah, Viktor ― la voz es tan grave que se sobresalta, aleja su rostro del de Yuri varios centímetros ―, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Me quedé en la puerta por dos minutos! Tuve que abrir con la llave de la maceta, le hace falta agua a las flores… ah ¿Este quién es?

― ¡Katinka! ― sonrió Viktor avergonzado. Yuri se levanta de la cama como rayo ―, recordé que dije que vinieras a las 12…

―Son las 12 con treinta. Ya me vas a decir quién es este.

Yuri la ve, no se la imaginaba así, bueno no es que las rusas difieran mucho unas de las otras, en lo particular son altas, rubias, blancas, esta no es la excepción, ni siquiera tiene sobrepeso o algo, tal vez tenga 45 años, el cabello es demasiado rubio y cae lacio hasta los hombros, trae encima un pants deportivo color morado Barney y una mochila negra en el hombro, los pómulos muy marcados, los labios rojo violeta y maquillaje excesivo. Es guapa, como no.

―Una milf ― suspira Yuri tapándose la boca ―. Eh… soy Yuri Katsuki.

―Katinka no ve patinaje artístico ― explica Viktor como si eso arreglara el hecho que la mujer no tiene idea de quién es él o porque está ahí o siquiera lo que se ha ido desarrollando entre ambos desde el último año.

―Ah, ¿Deportista? ¿Qué hace aquí? ― pregunta metiéndose a la habitación, cual Jean por su jardín.

Comienza a recorrer todo con la vista y mover lo que le incomoda, Yuri sabe que ella es la encargada del quehacer en el piso, que hace muchas cosas más, de momento no le desagrada su mirada, le molesta que Viktor no sepa cómo reaccionar ante ella. Que se quede callado y la deje moverse como si nada, como si no hubieran estado durmiendo juntos como pareja, porque bueno ¿lo son, no? Porque no soltarlo de una vez. Él podría decírselo, si es mi entrenador, mi coach, mi pareja de patinaje en _parejas_ , mi rival futuro, mi novio, no sé. Algo así, pero se queda callado.

― ¿Es tu novio? ― pregunta la mujer desconectando la laptop de la televisión.

― ¡Que! ¡No!

Yuri siente un pequeño infarto en su corazón, al menos espera que haya sido un infarto, su boca se abre tan rápido como puede pero la cierra de inmediato, le da la espalda a Viktor, ruega a sí mismo no llorar o hacer una pataleta, pero vamos ¿Acababa de negarlo? ¡Por-que! Toma todas las cobijas con las manos abiertas, como si buscara abarcar toda la extensión de la cama por medio de sus pequeños brazos, deja el colchón pelón, sin nada encima. Las almohadas regadas.

― ¿Yuri? ― pregunta Viktor confundido mientras éste esquiva a la mujer y sale por la puerta, destilando odio.

―Voy a lavar las sabanas, entrenador.

Cierra la puerta con la pierna. Se azota.

―Creo que la liaste cariño… ― dice Katinka recogiendo los cojines que Yuri dejo tirados ―. ¡A por el!

* * *

N/A: Ya tenía planeada la siguiente escena pero creo que es mejor dejarlo por aquí ahora y seguir en el siguiente capítulo, ya que llegó el momento de profundizar bastante en algunas cosas, como la relación de los dos y por supuesto disfruten de estos caps casuales porque a partir del siguiente capítulo ya vamos a comenzar con el mpreg, no quiero decir que vaya a embarazarse pero bueno, ya verán cómo se desarrolla todo.

Ya estoy tan acostumbrada a ponerlos en plan 'relajado' que se me olvida que esto es un mpreg, estoy esperando no liarla a lo grande y que por lo menos les guste como esta esté semi au de vida juntitos hermosa.

Gracias por su enorme apoyo gente, en verdad no sé cómo es posible que ya casi tenga 100+ reviews, me pone de un humor maravilloso, quiero seguir complaciéndolos a todos. Ya saben si les ha gustado dejen un pequeño review, aunque sea para decir hola, esa es mi mejor motivación para actualizar lo más pronto posible.

 **Por cada review Katinka recibirá un sape por ser grosera con Yuri**

 **Canciones: New Thang (Tono de llamada de Yuri) Baby i love your way, total eclipse of the heart y Suspicius minds.**

 **Frases en ruso: Buenas tardes, encontró todo lo que buscaba, malditos extranjeros y Viktor le dice a Yuri: Mi pequeño cerdito.**

 **Guest:**

Kiku: Me han dicho que suelo tener buena mano para manejar los asuntos de terror, jajaja te entiendo, igual en mi casa suelen pasar cosas raras, día de muertos es para morirse del miedo y estar en cama temprano. Gracias por leer y por el review, espero que te siga gustando el fanfic ¡Nos leemos!

Satii: jajaja Yo también tengo la impresión que detrás de la relación de padres con Viktor hay varias cosas que no se han dicho, sinceramente creo que abordaré el tema de nuevo pero un poco después. ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te siga gustando ¡Un abrazo!

Shof: espero que hayas iniciado el año con el mejor de los pies y mil gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto. ¡Un beso!

Coco: Tienes mucha razón y ahora ya voy a entrar a la escuela, con esto se complicarán las cosas un poco, yo espero que no, pero en fin, gracias por leer y creo que retomaré la parte de los padres de Viktor después, cuando ya esté más avanzado el fic, por el momento no me sentía con confianza de dictaminar nada, jajaja lamento cortarles el rollo a estos chicos, ya sabrás porque lo hago ¡Gracias por leer y por comentar!

Haru: despedida de año y buen inicio jajaja, hay mil gracias, me alegra saber que te gustan estos pequeños momenticos de cachondeo aunque siempre les corto, es que claro es como tú dices si se están tomando las cosas con calma, no significa que no quieran, pero no se ha dado la oportunidad, solo que cuando llegue les aseguro que valdrá la pena, hahaha de nuevo me dices lo de lo cómico, me siento halagada, nunca me había pasado antes, espero que te siga gustando ¡un abrazo enorme!

Lota: Mil gracias por tomarte la molestia, me encanta que te encante y eso me tiene encantada jajaj ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユーリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi]

 **Advertencia |** Repito: ya meteré más la esencia de mpreg. No me abandonen. ¡Cap. un poco subido de tono! ―poquito―

 **Notas |** Viktor dice en el restaurant ''es un anillo de compromiso, nos casaremos cuando Yuri gane el oro'' así que prácticamente Viktor y Yuri son… (¿)

PD1: Vayan a mi Facebook para ver una imagen encantadora (dos) del capítulo.

PD2: Recupere a mis betas. Las amo.

PD3: Responderé a los reviews por PM en estos días, no los olvido. lo juro!

* * *

 **Making History**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 5―

Los japoneses no acostumbran a tener sótanos, probablemente algunas casas los tengan, pero no en los edificios, no así, no como estos. Espacio largos, grandes, abiertos, justo en un piso que se encontraba por debajo del principal. El elevador tenía un botón medio desgastado de color rojo que señalaba el sótano. Había sido de hecho un viaje bastante normal en el apartado de cuatro paredes que provocaba náuseas en el estómago mientras bajaba con demasiada velocidad, pero las puertas se abrieron de forma completamente normal. El sonido típico de la campanilla resonó. Y el iluminado interior de espejos reveló el piso.

Extenso y frío, helado, paredes de piedra, de concreto y jaulas grandes divididas entre sí por un numero pintado en un pedazo de madera, atado con cordeles de hierro, una jaula por cada uno de los departamentos. A pesar de que cada uno de los pisos tenía su propia bodega en el estacionamiento, el sótano no se encontraba vacío. De hecho cada una de las jaulas estaba tan llena de cajas, que apenas podía verse la pared inferior, donde había una hilera de lavadoras trabajando, todo bajo los focos parpadeantes de luces halógenas, en un extraño color verdoso enfermo. Algunas parpadeaban incluso.

Para suerte de Yuri, antes de bajar hecho una furia, encontró a un lado de la puerta una canasta con ropa sucia. Sí, al parecer Katinka había hecho las de huracán de orden en su cuarto antes de entrar al cuarto de Viktor, porque estaba preparada para ser lavada. Agradeció internamente a la mujer rusa cuando vio la botella de jabón y suavizante para telas. Arrojó las sabanas y cobijas encima del plástico de la cesta, ahora la tenía sobre las palmas, no pesaba, de hecho, aunque era incómoda. Salió tanteando el frío terreno, sus pantuflas de oveja cubrían la vulnerable piel de sus pies, el pantalón de franela que caía delicadamente por sus caderas y se arrastraba por el cemento, levantaba una ligera capa de tierra que Yuri ignoró, estaba mucho más concentrado en el vaho que salía de su boca. Intentó infructuosamente acompasar su respiración mientras llegaba hasta las lavadoras. Dos estaban trabajando, así que había más personas haciendo la colada. Dejó la cesta sobre uno de los artefactos y miró en rededor, en la esquina se juntaban tres secadoras de ropa, apagadas y viejas.

No había ninguna marca, las lavadoras eran iguales, y encima las instrucciones estaban en ruso. Pero podía manejarlo, era bueno para lavar la ropa porque en la universidad tenía que usar el cuarto de lavado junto con otros cientos de estudiantes que vivían en la misma residencia. En realidad no era difícil. Dejó la cesta encima de una al azar y tiró de la tapa, dejó caer las sabanas del mismo tono y luego seleccionó la ropa que era del mismo color. Tomó el jabón, abrió la tapa y dejo que el viscoso líquido azulado, con olor a flores de lavanda, llenara la medida que la tapa indicaba.

Iba bien hasta que sintió el soplo en su nuca.

―Yuri, ¿Estás enojado? ― sería más fácil si no acabara de acorralarlo contra la lavadora, colocando sus palmas abiertas a cada uno de los lados del electrodoméstico. Dejando que Yuri embarrara el jabón en la ropa.

Recupera todo su autocontrol antes de cerrar la tapa, procura que no le tiemblen las manos en lo más mínimo. Frunce el ceño y se sube la montura de los lentes por encima del puente de la nariz. Nota las manchas de vaho en los cristales, los dedos grasosos se han pegado sobre la esquina inferior del derecho, la mancha es notoria pero no le molesta. Saca aire por la boca, cansado, podría ser como un bramido. Mueve la cabeza, se le ha subido un poco el rojo, Yuri sabe que tiene que tener la cabeza fría cuando habla con Viktor, un paso en falso puede resultar en una furia excesiva, aunque después se termine disculpando ilusamente. Baja la cabeza.

― ¿Yuri? ― repite al cabo de dos segundos, pareciera que el ruso no está intentando nada, pues no se mueve ni lo seduce.

― ¿Si? ― pregunta presionando los botones de la lavadora, al menos han tenido la decencia de colocar una serie de imágenes de palitos bastante ilustrativas. Puede intuir cual es el primero que hará que la lavadora comience con el ciclo correspondiente.

― ¿Estás enojado? ― repite con una ligera gota de impaciencia y angustia en la voz.

― No, Viktor, estoy de maravilla.

― ¿Enserio? ― a Yuri le molesta un poco, su tono despreocupado, es la voz de alguien que acaba de quitarse un gran peso de encima, ahora carga consigo un suspiro largo y una cara aliviada.

― ¡No, Viktor, no está bien! ― grita desesperado. Aprieta los puños por encima del inmaculado blanco de la lavadora, se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Al final ha terminado gritando, no es como si el ruso no le gritara de vez en cuando, pero tenía tanta culpa en su alma cada vez que le gritaba. No estaba cómodo con eso ―. Viktor yo…

―Lo siento ― suelta repentinamente, toma sus manos por encima de la lavadora, girándolo suavemente para encararse, Yuri queda con los lumbares contra la lavadora y la cara frente al peliplata ―. ¿Es por lo que dije arriba? Fue un error, pero también estás equivocado en molestarte…

― ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo estaría? ― bufa Yuri rodando los ojos, quiere ignorar la repentina cercanía entre ambos. Los dos en pijama con los cuerpos un poco pegados, el frío del sótano entre ambos y las pupilas conectadas.

― Porque no somos novios.

― Sí, ya sé ― admite mordiendo de nuevo su mejilla, Yuri se toma la delicadeza de fingir que está enterado del hecho.

Pero el hecho es que en realidad él lo daba por sentado. Ahora es cuando todas las conversaciones que tuvo con Minako e incluso con su madre le atormentan, porque estuvo aplazando esta conversación y las pasadas, ignorando con intensidad aquellas afirmaciones profundas sobre la confirmación de algo que, a su parecer, debía ser evidente, para ambos. Es como una culpa silenciosa que le ha comenzado a palpitar en la boca del estómago, se expande por cada centímetro de todo lo que burbujea debajo de la piel. Aun cuando Viktor sostenga el agarre en sus manos, se siente un poco ido, abandonado al dolor.

― ¿Lo sabes? ― Pregunta Viktor ―, porque te ves confundido, ¿sabes qué es esto?

El pelinegro no levanta la mirada la primera vez, sino hasta que Viktor se separa un poco de él y le suelta repentinamente, pasea su mano por enfrente de sus lentes sucios, la mueve tan rápido como si chasqueara, genera una corriente de aire que menea los cabellos que se le han pegado a la frente tras el sudor nocturno. Cuando Yuri decide que es momento de volver a la realidad y aceptarla, levanta la mirada del piso, se sorprende cuando observa que en realidad la expresión de Viktor es mucho más distinta que lo que su tono de voz y postura aparentan, puede verlo reflejado en los severos ojos celestes que lo observan con desaprobación. Además sus labios agrietados por el frío del congelador subterráneo donde la ropa se lavaba y secaba muestran un ligero puchero descontento en el inferior, el sonoro eco de los ruidos de la lavadora corea el intercambio de pestañeos.

En realidad el pelinegro no tenía la costumbre de quitarse el redondo artefacto de oro que decoraba su dedo, más que para contadas ocasiones, además procuraba dejarlo en un lugar seco, cuidado y alejado de cualquier peligro. Eso fue lo que más le sorprendió, ver a Viktor sujetando el redondo aro en la palma de su mano, al lado de su gemelo de mayor tamaño, el del ruso, los dos resplandecían tanto como la primera vez que habían sido vistos en los anaqueles, encima de la blanca palma adquirían una tonalidad mucho más llamativa, resaltando incluso más que sus blancas y pulidas uñas o las líneas verticales y horizontales de su mano.

― ¿Cuándo me lo has…?

― Yuri ― volvió a llamar Viktor, su platinado cabello destellando cuando ladeó el rostro. Parecía increíble que con un solo tono en la voz exigiera una respuesta, además por supuesto que era difícil imaginar cuales eran exactamente las palabras que el de ojos celestes quería escuchar.

― ¿Por quién me tomas? ― Replicó irritado mordiéndose el labio ―. Son nuestros anillos de…

― ¿De? ― Yuri se detuvo en el acto, ya no solo era él hablando de los anillos, se trataba de sí mismo decretando con palabras lo que había pensado todo el tiempo sin necesidad de confirmación. De decir las cosas en voz alta, peor aún era decirlas sin saber lo que pensaba el contrario, igual que lanzarse al vacío con una respuesta abierta a una pregunta del examen al que te sentías preparado, pero no lo estabas. Repentinamente el aliento se le cortó.

― ¡No lo sé! ― gritó con la voz en un hilo, aguda y chiflada. Como el viento que pegaba con intensidad contra las ventanas del sótano. Levantó las manos un poco desesperado, definitivamente era una peor situación que encontrarse con el maestro de la peor materia… salvo que a diferencia de un docente, Viktor acababa de tomar ambas muñecas de Yuri, justo a los costados de sus orejas moradas por el frio.

― ¿Recuerdas lo que dije esa vez en el restaurant, no? ― Viktor pega su frente a la del japonés, lo mira con una intensidad violenta, le tiembla un poco la mandíbula en un ángulo suplicante. Las pestañas plateadas le hacen cosquillas a Yuri, e incluso le menean los lentes hasta que quedan chuecos sobre sus ojos, uno más arriba que el otro ―. Lo que le dije a Katinka fue a propósito, Yuri. La verdad es que no te considero mi novio, creo que esa palabra es demasiado corta para explicar lo que eres tú para mí.

Por una parte Yuri tiene un consuelo pequeño, Viktor ha sido bastante claro cuando dice que no lo considera su novio. Eso duele de alguna manera, porque a decir verdad el joven había estado llamando mentalmente a Viktor como su novio o pareja. Sin embargo Viktor completa aquella extraña afirmación, retirándole la fama de no tener corazón, con una frase conmovedora sobre lo cortas que son las palabras para describir algo como lo que hay entre los dos, algo así… Yuri podría decir que es magia. Pero no encuentra el vocablo.

―Viktor tú, sonaste tan desesperado por negarlo ― Yuri miró al piso, fue empujado lentamente hasta quedar encima de la lavadora, el ligero tintineo que hacía mientras las prendas daban vueltas en el interior, hizo que sus piernas quedaran colgando, bailoteando entre el espacio de las de Viktor y la forma en la que le tomaba de las muñecas.

―Sería un insulto para ti, tontito ― explicó, soltándolo y acunando su rostro entre las manos, dándole un besito en la punta del labio superior ―. Novio no es suficiente, como decirte amigo, Yuri lo que tú eres para mí es más que una palabra… es exactamente lo que dije en ese restaurant.

A Yuri se le pegaba como una babosa en la cabeza las palabras que Viktor había mencionado en esa noche, a pesar de que no lo repetía, el rededor oscuro y ennegrecido del sótano subterráneo, ahogaba los sonidos de su boca, la forma en la que Viktor se acercaba a su cuerpo, con una sonrisa definitiva que significaba que no lo conocía… porque se conocían, pero había veces en que Yuri lo eclipsaba con la mirada y solo pensaba, que no lo conocía, que nunca lo haría. Porque las personas tienen cientos de matices, y Viktor en un principio gritaba que no eran novios pero ahora jadeaba contra su boca y le decía que era mucho más lo que significaba, que la banalidad de la palabra novio era mucha, y él era algo más grande ¿pero qué?

―Viktor tonto ― alcanzó a decir Yuri cuando el ruso ya había encerrado su cintura entre el candado de sus brazos y su boca jugueteaba con el lóbulo de la oreja derecha. Un escalofrío que venía de su espalda recorrió cada milímetro de piel antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás ―. ¿Nunca has visto una boda?

Viktor jadeaba en su oreja y asintió confundido. Entre los besos suaves que el ruso colocaba entre el espacio de su oreja y su mentón Yuri apretó los parpados con rudeza, sintiendo aquellos labios como bombones, regar besitos pasionales en cada centímetro de sus mejillas, así como sus manos tanteaban el terreno de la cintura, en ese pequeño espacio que dejaba un poco de piel expuesta, el intersticio entre el pantalón de franela y la camiseta de algodón. Viktor acababa de demostrar que no solo quería tocar la curvatura, sino meter los pulgares en el resorte del pantalón, la piel congelada de sus dedos trazaba débiles círculos en lo blanco de su cadera, escabulléndose entre la tela.

― Sí ― asintió repetidamente metiendo la lengua en la boca de Yuri ―. ¿Por qué?

―Cuando el párroco ― aún podía hablar, pues el ruso estaba ocupado delineando con la lengua las venas de su mentón y cuello, acariciándole la piel desnuda con las manos y pegando su pelvis, mientras Yuri lo capturaba entre sus piernas ―, dice, puedes besar a la novia… técnicamente las personas comprometidas también son novios.

― ¿Ah sí? ― respondió Viktor verdaderamente confundido, asombrado, se separó de golpe del cuello de Yuri, para mirarlo con sus grandes ojos celestes abiertos y brillantes a punto de mencionar ''novios y prometidos'', el tiempo no le alcanzó, Yuri tomó su pelvis de nuevo hasta pegárselo como lapa.

No tenía nada de malo tomar la iniciativa para volver al candente beso.

Buscó sus labios con ansiedad hasta encontrarlos, permanecen uno sobre otro presionando con fuerza hasta que las bocas se abren y las lenguas comienzan a jugar. Yuri no deja de pegarse cada vez más a Viktor, mueve la pelvis hacia las largas piernas, el ruso juega con sus manos adentro del pantalón de pijama, tanteando con sumo cuidado, aprieta la deliciosa piel con los dedos, entierra las uñas mientras mueven la boca en un apasionado vaivén, hay un extraño ruido de succión sucia que provoca la saliva. Y a Viktor se le ocurre la idea de tomar entre sus manos una de las nalgas de Yuri, apretar con pulgar e índice la cremosa piel.

El japonés sostiene el aliento y la respiración cuando la mano de Viktor pasa de los costados a la parte de atrás, recorriendo cada milímetro con cuidado, pellizcando en el glúteo derecho como si fuera a ponerle una inyección de algo relajante, pero después de pellizcar acaricia, jala, entierra los dedos, palmea todo con la mano abierta, los dedos separados, como si quisiera abarcar todo con una sola mano, mientras la otra descansa en la cadera, trazando círculos a la par que Yuri mete sus manos en la melena de su novio/prometido.

Viktor desliza los dedos hasta la separación de sus glúteos, juguetea en el espacio por un instante, siente la ansiedad de Yuri al presionar sus piernas a sus caderas como si fueran pinzas, aprieta con cada movimiento nuevo. Su corazón parece un tambor y su lengua se ha quedado quieta, esperando sentir un nuevo desplazamiento. Viktor le aguijonea la boca a montones de besos sueltos, lame las comisuras de sus labios y también la mejilla. Muerde su mentón y deja las marcas de sus besos en el cuello. Yuri le regala un rasguño en su espalda, mientras Viktor presiona un poco más su pelvis contra las piernas abiertas.

―Vik… ― lo calla con una mordida en la clavícula. Yuri gime.

La lavadora termina el ciclo de lavado, suelta un ruido calmado pero sonoro. Viktor todavía está jadeando contra su pecho, admirando la abertura que hay entre su camiseta y el níveo pecho del pelinegro, todavía acariciando por dentro del pantalón, queriendo tocarlo todo pero sin poder hacer más. Lo besa otra vez, mientras saca la mano, Yuri asiente repetidamente juntando los labios, chocando las narices.

― Hay que pasar la ropa a la secadora ― informa también, relajando el temblor de sus rodillas, soltando la cadera de Viktor y bajando entre ansiosos pasos de arriba de la lavadora. Ojalá su peso no la haya roto o algo así ―, pensé que habías dicho que no tenías lavadora…

― ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? ― se pregunta Viktor severamente confundido, abriendo la tapa y ayudándolo a sacar las prendas, pasándolas a una cubeta para después insertarlas en la abertura de la secadora.

Y sinceramente, sí, se lo pregunta el ruso, acaban de tocarse, besarse y desearse con ganas pero la lavadora deja de lavar y Yuri se baja como si nada, temblando un poco, por el frío o por el calor, alejándose completamente del otro, pero está sonriendo. Interna, y externamente. Se ve conforme…

― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, ya has sido bastante claro.

No hace falta agregar más. Al menos por ahora.

0―0―0―0

― ¿Arreglaron sus diferencias? ―preguntó Katinka mientras dejaba un plato de arroz con huevo en la mesa.

Habían pasado solo dos minutos desde que Viktor y Yuri habían traspasado la puerta del piso con una cubeta de ropa lavada y seca casi por completo, cuando la rubia los había abordado para sentarlos en la mesa, mirando con suma desaprobación sus sonrisas despreocupadas y el pijama desacomodado de los dos. Incluso reprendió a Viktor cuando vio sus pantuflas llenas de la tierra del sótano. Pero no agregó queja alguna, se limitó a guiarlos hasta la mesa y colocar todo para un desayuno americano. Jugo, huevo, tocino, y cosas que a Yuri le recordaban a la universidad de Detroit.

Aun cuando no podía quitar la sonrisa bobalicona de su cara, seguro sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados como los de Viktor, que lo miraba por debajo de las pestañas con una sonrisa cómplice. El ruso se pregunta si hace falta volver a hablar del tema, pues Yuri parece haber dejado las preguntas para mucho después. Sin embargo decide tomarle la mano por debajo de la mesa de madera pequeña mientras Katinka termina de desatar su coleta de caballo y el mandil que decía ''Im the #1''.

― ¿Le dijiste que quería huevo con arroz? ― pregunta Yuri encantado al ver el plato, los panqueques con mermelada y mantequilla derretida esperando ser devorados en cualquier instante.

― Fue lo último que gritó antes de subir al elevador ― interrumpió ella dejando en el piso una lata de comida para Makkachin recién abierta en su plato de color dorado ― .''Yuri quiere huevo con arroz'', luego las puertas se cerraron y adiós Nikiforov. Un метеоризм no es más rápido que él, en vez de hacer patinaje debía hacer carreras…

― ¿Un метеоризм? ― pregunta Yuri en voz baja a Viktor.

― Quiere decir un gas, una flatulencia ― explica Viktor, literalmente engullendo, la comida de su plato y enrollando tocino en su tenedor.

Yuri deja que el jugo se escurra de su boca, después tiene que escuchar a Katinka parlotear en un ruso demasiado complicado para su entera comprensión. La mujer lava los trastes, es como un remolino que deja orden en vez de destrucción, Makkachin la sigue a donde vaya con la lengua de fuera, y Viktor come, asiente y agrega algún comentario banal mientras le acaricia la rodilla por debajo de la mesa. Se sonríen mutuamente con comida en la boca, pijamas sucias y todo lo demás pasa a segundo plano. Viktor puede y aprecia cada milímetro y expresión en Yuri y verlo así, desenfadado, comiendo el desayuno en una mañana nublada le vale cada segundo. Aprecia con uñas, carne y hueso cada detalle del japonés.

― ¿Ya terminaron? ― pregunta Katinka acercándose a retirar los platos, Viktor deja los tenedores y toma un vaso de jugo como si fuera un shot de vodka. Luego otro, Katinka lo mira como si él hiciera eso con clase pero de alguna manera es reprobatorio. Yuri ríe entre dientes ―. Bueno vístanse, pónganse algo cómodo y vuelvan rápido.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ― pregunta Yuri sin levantarse, no tiene ánimos de pasear o algo así.

― Te tocan las ventanas por rezongar ― advierte con el índice bien en alto.

Yuri abre los ojos como platos, también la boca, va a decir algo, pero Viktor se levanta como rayo de la mesa, le toma de los hombros y le sonríe de oreja a oreja, es como una advertencia de silencio, una que el mismo ruso no sigue pues mira a Katinka con desaprobación.

― Yuri no entiende tus métodos.

― La bodega por defenderlo ― continua Katinka sin detenerse en el presuroso quehacer de recoger la mesa.

― Katinka, hablo enserio… ― suplica Viktor un poco consternado. La rubia deja los trastes en el lavavajillas y los mira de hito en hito.

― ¿Seguimos con la masacre? ― Pide levantando una ceja ―. Este lugar fue abandonado por Dios, hay plantas en la entrada que se pudren a cada instante y polvo hasta en las punta de la nariz de Makkachin, sinceramente como pueden llevar semanas aquí… o el tiempo que lleven aquí.

―Semanas ― asiente Viktor. Lo aniquila con la mirada ―, bueno si, pero Yuri y yo estamos de vacaciones no vamos a trabajar haciendo la limpieza, por eso vienes tú. Ya hicimos las compras y…

― No, Viktor ― se levanta el pelinegro decidido ―, está bien, de hecho es justo que ayudemos con esto, nosotros vivimos aquí. No me acostumbro a tener alguien que haga las cosas, no apruebo los métodos de Katinka pero tampoco voy a refunfuñar por ello.

Lo último lo dice mirando a la mujer, sabe ser serio y procura no ser ofensivo pero ella, levanta las cejas en arcos perfectos que servirían para lanzar flechas como en la película "Valiente" de Disney, internamente Yuri ama el cabello de Mérida. Luego la rusa sonríe como el gato Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, la curvatura de las mejillas se funde con sus marcados pómulos dignos de la rasa nórdica, hasta que muestra una hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes. Comienza a temer un poco repentinamente, sobre todo cuando ve a Viktor fruncir el ceño desconcertado. Regresa su mirada a la mujer y sabe que se ha metido tal vez no en la cueva del lobo, pero ahora sabe que no debe jugar con su suerte.

― Ventanas, azulejos de los baños y la madera de los cuartos ― se da la vuelta, el cabello rubio lacio se menea y contornea los matices morados de la chaqueta de su pants. Se detiene justo en la barra de la cocina, mira nuevamente a Yuri ―. Baña a Makkachin.

Viktor va a hablar. Va a protestar, Yuri lo agradece internamente porque aunque ella no es grosera ni se expresa mal, las libertades que se toma tal vez son demasiadas, ella arrastra los tenis hasta la cocina y prosigue con sus labores mientras que Viktor le mira la espalda. Fue detenido por Yuri, porque no quiere más problemas y ya se resignó a medias. Así que le toma de la muñeca y aprieta con un poco de fuerza. Viktor le observa asustado, mira los dedos de Yuri clavados en su piel. Sonríe de forma espeluznante y Viktor tiene la cara larga. Yuri asiente.

― Ya entendí. Esto es una dictadura, y si se trata de productos de limpieza... no eres el rey ― le deja un beso en la comisura de la boca y se despide para cambiarse la ropa.

Viktor lo ve alejarse, no hace más comentarios porque no lo cree necesario, internamente sabe que Yuri no está molesto ni con él ni con Katinka, que se va a limitar a hacer las cosas de forma taciturna y un poco ansiosa, sonríe de lado y deja que las emociones que le embriagan circulen por sus venas libremente. Katinka mira al ruso dos segundos, si los ojos fueran cuchillos Viktor tendría clavados dos en la espalda, junto con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

― Oye no debiste portarte así con él… no quiero que se deprima por nada ― reclamó Viktor volteando para ver a su sirvienta. ―. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

― ¿Conoces este traste? ― pregunta ella levantando un artefacto metálico de forma redonda con agujeros en la base.

― Sí, es un colador ― responde Viktor cruzando los brazos con cierto orgullo. Las pruebas de cocina podían ser pan comido.

― Pues así estás tú ― contestó ella dejando el artefacto en una de las repisas ―, coladito por ese chico. Anda ya, vístete que hay muchas labores domésticas que el hombre de la casa debe hacer.

0―0―0―0

Se recostó sobre las pulcras cobijas de la habitación que estaba utilizando, el cuarto de huéspedes, todo desprendía un ligero olor a limón y a suavizante para telas. La limpieza se notaba en cada uno de los rincones del inmueble, la madera relucía, el piso rechinaba de limpio e incluso Yuri podía jurar que pasaba un poco más de luz por las ventanas que lo normal. Y vaya que valía la pena, pues había estado cerca de cinco horas limpiando cada una de las ventanas y vidrios de la casa. Un departamento con pocas ventanas, técnicamente, pero tenía varias que llegaban desde el piso hasta el techo. Katinka no conforme con el paso del trapo, le pidió que las limpiara por ambos lados, arriesgando su vida, colgando como el hombre araña. Además no solo limpió las del piso, también un par de las ventanillas del sótano, esas que le daban mala espina porque te hace rememorar aquellas películas de secuestro donde las víctimas solo pueden ver el exterior por una pequeña ventana donde se muestra el piso de la casa. Yuri veía por esas ventanitas un par de aceras mojadas y el barandal del canal.

Estaba agotado, su cuerpo no podía ni siquiera soltar un respiro porque sus pulmones estaban cansados. Le dolían los pies y las manos, le ardía la piel, había estado en contacto con demasiados químicos y agua, ahora sus dedos estaban completamente agrietados y resecos, necesitaba con urgencia pasar un poco de crema para las manos, sin embargo el cansancio corporal de la limpieza lo había dejado completamente agotado.

Tal vez también se debía a la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado sin hacer ejercicio ¿Le hacía falta condición? ¿Cómo la limpieza de un departamento y un sótano dejaba a un atleta de la liga profesional tan endemoniadamente agotado? Además Katinka se veía como una lechuga fresca y recién extraída de la tierra… Viktor, quien sabe. El ruso había desaparecido después de pasar dos segundos con él en el sótano. Había bajado unas cajas a la jaula, adentro Yuri identificó varios cuadros envueltos en papeles elegantes y forrados para evitar su descomposición con el paso del tiempo y la humedad. Sin embargo quería ver que había detrás del papel, que clase de obras de arte Viktor guardaba abajo para mantener cierta austeridad, no mucha, en su propio departamento. Después de verlo bajar las cosas Katinka lo mandó de un lado para otro y no volvieron a encontrarse. De hecho cuando el pelinegro subió por el elevador y abrió la puerta del piso pudo notar que las resplandecientes llaves plateadas con el llavero de ''Y'', que Viktor había colgado en un portallaves de madera color negro chocolate, no se encontraban.

De hecho a Yuri no le gustaba mucho el porta llaves, para empezar estaba justo a un lado de la puerta. Resaltaba demasiado, tenía la forma de un rectángulo pequeño y un grabado de perro. No conforme con ese detalle, que para Yuri ya era perfecto, Viktor decidió recortar y pegar una foto de los dos sentados en una banca en Hasetsu, con el mar de fondo. Era un detalle un poco cursi, lo hacía sonrojar cada que lo veía, si tenían visitas o algo así todo el mundo se iba a percatar, sin embargo había poco que hacer. Viktor amaba Instagram. Había una foto de ellos en cada lugar de Rusia que hasta ahora habían visitado: los trineos, el aeropuerto, el café mañanero, creppas, restaurante con Antonida, la lista crecía… incluso algunas bastante simples como ''Compras en el mall con Yuri, preparando una sorpresa'' Yuri se lamentaba de no haber visto la inscripción. Tal vez habría podido adivinar que el peliplata iba a comprar el coche, sin embargo a pesar del llenísimo carrete de su celular, Viktor tenía la pasión de imprimir las mejores fotos y ponerlas en marcos pequeños por toda la casa.

Había fotos de los dos en muchos rincones.

Así que ocultar la del porta llaves o no, era un asunto bastante irrelevante cuando solo tenías que desplazarte hasta la mesilla de al lado para ver la foto en el marco verde limón. Y Yuri se veía como un zombi en esa. Justo como ahora se sentía, acostado en la cama, cerrando los ojos. Luchando por no dormirse. Katinka seguía en la sala.

Viktor había tomado las llaves y probablemente andaba por ahí, haciendo recados, ah… ahora que lo recordaba las plantas de la entrada habían desaparecido. Tal vez Viktor había ido a conseguir unas petunias, algo lindo. Hubiera querido ir. Pero mejor no, tenía frío en los dedos de los pies, probablemente ahora solo tendría ánimos para terminar de ver aquella película de Adam Sandler… la de la luna de miel en familia. Le gustaban esos climas, tal vez visitar África un día no era mala idea ¿Viktor querría ir?

― Yuuuri ― ese tonito de voz cantado, frunció el ceño ¿Se había dormido? ―, ¿Estás despierto?

― No… ― murmuró con la garganta seca, haciéndose un ovillo en la cama.

― Katinka me dijo que no te despertó ― el colchón se hunde un poco cuando Viktor se sienta a su lado en la cama, acaricia su cabeza. Yuri ronronea ―, ¿Estás muy cansado? Ya es casi de noche, debes despertarte o no podrás dormir después y te desvelaras…

― Déjame dormir hasta mañana ― pidió el pelinegro dejando que Viktor acariciara desde su coronilla hasta la nuca, era como un masaje hipnotizante ―. Oh, quítame las gafas…

― No lo haré ― le dejó un beso en la frente―. Tienes que levantarte. Vamos a salir.

― No quiero.

― Anda bebé ― pidió Viktor levantándose de la cama ―. Te voy a preparar la bañera ¿Si? Levántate.

Se aleja de la cama. Parece que ha decretado la última palabra, bueno Viktor tiene un tonito demandante en la voz de vez en cuando así que no le sorprende al japonés. Aun así se abstiene de seguir las ordenes inmediatamente, "vamos a salir", no son precisamente las palabras que hubiera deseado escuchar, tal vez habría sido mejor un ''me acuesto contigo, hagamos una cucharita grande'' eso le habría fascinado, es hermoso dormir con Viktor abrazándole la espalda. Gime bajito mientras se despereza, el cansancio se ha ido, así como la luz que pasa por las ventanas, está atardeciendo. Se levanta quitándose los lentes, Viktor vuelve a entrar por la puerta, lo observa detalladamente, incluso admira su bostezo cansado.

― Ya está la bañera.

Yuri hace una mueca cansada, levanta los pies de la cama y salta de ella. Le queda un largo camino para terminar de arreglarse. Sale del cuarto y la rubia sigue trabajando en la limpieza, está puliendo los CD's que Viktor conserva regados en el piso de su recamara, ordena los casetes, los acetatos, las cintas VHS, Yuri la mira refunfuñando suavemente, ella le corresponde con una sonrisa pacífica y se da la vuelta.

Aun no alcanza a comprender mucho a Viktor.

Viktor piensa que a Yuri le hace falta comprender un poco más las situaciones. Leer el ambiente.

Eso piensa cuando se miran mutuamente después de treinta minutos exactos y respectivos en su arreglo personal.

― Seguimos en invierno ― le recuerda Viktor con una sonrisilla sutil ―, falta poco para que termine pero… ¿Qué traes puesto?

― No hiciste ninguna especificación sobre la ropa y no sé a dónde vamos.

De acuerdo. En realidad no estaba tan mal, pensó Viktor asimilando el atuendo, tenía la ligera sensación de que Yuri pensaba que podía enfrentar el clima con esa ropa, sin embargo era casi de noche, él podía sin duda, porque él tenía la piel casi congelada. Pero sí le preocupaba un poco porque el sol estaba por meterse, los últimos rayos les acompañarían por un rato, sin embargo después…

― Vale ― se rinde Viktor. No tiene como reclamarle, el trae encima un suéter café, debajo un pulóver blanco con cuello en V y una goipa blanca afelpada en el cuello, los jeans de vestir marrón oscuro con cinturón y zapatos cafés, pero, cabe mencionarlo. Él está acostumbrado a Rusia.

Yuri pone los ojos en blanco, observa a Makkachin salir por la puerta y se pregunta cuánto tiempo más se quedara Katinka en el departamento. Ni siquiera se despiden de ella. Ahora ya se ha puesto un poco nervioso, Viktor admiró negativamente la ropa, pero no le dijo nada más, Yuri traía un suéter de rayas azules y marrones, una sudadera naranja de algodón, una goipa café, jeans de mezclilla negros, botines de agujetas negras y un gorro del mismo color. Con un pompón bonito en la punta. Tal vez era demasiado informal, tal vez debe asumir que cuando Viktor dice ''vamos a salir'' lo mejor es imaginar un sitio elegante y bonito, aunque no tiene verdaderos motivos para creer algo así. Encima Viktor trae ropa similar.

― Sube ― dice Viktor abriéndole la puerta del coche. Llegan en dos segundos hasta el estacionamiento, Makkachin sin correa está estrenando el Audi.

En la parte de atrás del auto había un espacio pequeño donde cabía un mini asiento largo y algunas cosas que Viktor había arrojado sin cuidado alguno, varias cobijas enrolladas como un nido de aves, esponjosas y coloridas. Makkachin encima de ellas jugueteando en el reducido espacio de su asiento. Viktor comenzó a conducir casi al mismo tiempo en el que Yuri terminaba de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, sonreía abiertamente, por las miradas furtivas que Yuri le dedicó al ruso se notaba que estaba entusiasmado, a pesar de que el trayecto fuera singularmente silencioso.

― ¿Hiciste muchos labores domésticos? ― preguntó Yuri a Viktor, en un intento de comenzar a relajar los músculos de la cara y el cuerpo.

― Muchos ― dice Viktor tristemente ―, tuve que ir de allá para acá, de arriba abajo, estoy tan agotado como tú.

― ¿Y por qué Katinka nos dio permiso de salir? Pensé que sería limpiar hasta que desfalleciéramos ― técnicamente él ya había desfallecido cuando Viktor había vuelto de sus encargos.

―No es mi madre ― Viktor le guiña un ojo al pelinegro, así que ella no tenía que darle permiso para hacer lo que quisiera.

Yuri se encogió en el asiento. Puso la radio en una estación rusa que pasaba canciones en inglés y se quedó esperando, viendo a Viktor conducir con maestría esplendida, evitando a la gente, los demás autos, el tráfico, como una estrella de rock del patinaje artístico, era considerablemente bueno en todo lo que hacía y cada vez que lo hacía. Yuri terminó por mirar por la ventana, subiendo y bajando el vidrio un millón de veces en lo que llegaban. Cuando Viktor estacionó el auto en una calle bastante transitada, Yuri volvió a la realidad, habían sido cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos moviéndose en el coche para llegar a lo que parecía ser una plaza, había bastantes árboles y gente transitando por las banquetas, muchos se distrajeron admirando el lujoso coche, otros a la singular pareja. Yuri dudaba que alguien fuera a reconocerlos por el deporte, sin embargo las chicas más curiosas no apartaban los ojos de Viktor.

― Bien, ¿Estás listo para seguir con el turismo ruso? ― preguntó Viktor pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

Cruzaron la calle en esa posición. Estaban cerca del canal, un montón de agua rodeando las avenidas y los edificios. Yuri no sabía que canal era, pero los barquitos estacionados daban a entender que era uno bastante más popular que el que se encontraba afuera de la casa de Viktor.

― No puedes pasar más de una semana en San Petersburgo sin ver esto ― al mismo tiempo en el que Viktor levanta los brazos, Yuri alza su cabeza mirando al cielo, un edificio enorme se atraviesa en su camino que le impide visualizar las nubes plenamente ―. La iglesia de "El Salvador", sobre la sangre derramada.

Yuri se abstiene de chillar.

No es Moscú, definitivamente, pero Viktor se lo muestra como si fuera la catedral de la dichosa ciudad. Sin embargo es una iglesia, igual de hermosa, con la característica bóveda colorida en cada una de las torres que decoran la iglesia. Las paredes de ladrillo rojo y el oro en cada uno de los detalles redondeados. No es la plaza roja, pero es igual de imponente y hermosa, aun con todos los matices verdosos.

― No sabía que esta iglesia estaba en San Petersburgo.

― No es tan popular como San Basilio ― admite Viktor entusiasmado, pegando su hombro con el pelinegro, untándose un poco en la ropa ―, pero es bonita ¿verdad? Hay que entrar antes de que cierren, debes ver el camarín de la virgen. Está tan recatado de oro, además los angelitos y las vírgenes, te va a encantar. ¡Los vitrales!

Yuri siente la emoción del ruso, le burbujea en los dedos, porque Viktor tiene la capacidad de pintar los planes como si fueran algo increíblemente maravilloso y a la vez aterrador, tomar su mano es arriesgarse a ir en el camino de un tifón con fuerza sobrehumana, con confianza desbordante, amor por las cosas, el ser, el saber. Es como ser arrastrado por el mar, Viktor desprende esa sensación cada que termina involucrándose con él, no sabe si se siente ansioso, gozoso o nervioso. Pero toma su mano, porque no puede dejarla tendida en el aire más tiempo y porque quiere tocarlo cuanto antes.

Y es por esa razón que Viktor también es capaz de poner la misma expresión, la orgullosa extrañada, cuando ve que Yuri toma la iniciativa, corre se mueve, lo guía. A él, a Viktor Nikiforov, hay un chico de lentes guiándolo, haciéndole salir de órbita, hacer cosas que jamás imagino que haría. Debido a eso lo tiene aquí, cruzando el portón de 'El salvador' mirando los murales, el oro en las pinturas, la forma en la que Yuri no conoce nada. No ubica a los santos, no mira a Dios… él mira el arte en cada retablo de madera.

Mira las columnas. Los vitrales, como Viktor mencionó… se extienden altos y largos por encima de sus cabezas, la luz naranja del exterior los ciega y el piso de mármol queda pintado con su belleza arrebatadora.

― Fue construida en el lugar donde fue asesinado en zar Alejandro II de Rusia ― recitó Viktor mientras Yuri se sienta en las bancas. Admirando cada mínimo detalle.

No había mucha gente, pues no era una época muy destacada para el turismo, sin embargo las pocas personas que paseaban por el museo histórico, hablaban en ruso y la acústica del lugar retumbaba. A Yuri las iglesias siempre le habían dado un poco de miedo, sobre todo las renacentistas, con todos los cuadros de santos adoloridos. Sin embargo ésta era una donde ya la religión poco tenía que ver. Había mucha historia bajo la suela de sus zapatos y en sus pupilas se reflejaba cada milímetro de arte.

― Es tan hermosa ― admite Yuri sin apartar la vista del atrio ―. Huele tan bien…

― Es difícil de describirlo ¿No? ― Viktor se sienta a su lado. Olisqueando ―. Las iglesias huelen como… como a iglesia. Que indescifrable.

― Me parece encantador ― admite Yuri fotografiando cada detalle.

― A mí me pareces encantador tú ― admite Viktor encogiéndose de hombros.

Pues están ahí y Viktor lo mira a él, mientras él mira a las vírgenes, admira sus ropas, sus rostros blancos, cada uno de los santos rusos, y Viktor se siente atrapado en sus gestos, en la atractiva manera en la que sus cejas se mueven, sus labios tambalean y sus pestañas se sacuden encima de sus ojos, rozándose con los cristales de los anteojos. Ladea la cabeza. Un Yuri en su estado natural, podría mirarlo siempre. Hipnotizado por lo hermoso de la iglesia, ¿Yuri no debería pasar su vida como un santo? Se vería hermoso, es que el templo le sienta de maravilla. Estar encantado le va como un guante, su sonrojo, su sonrisa. Viktor podría mirarlo por siempre.

Podría quedarse en esta iglesia con él. Por siempre.

O al menos hasta que Yuri se hartara de ella, y dejara de arrugar la nariz cuando ve algo que no entiende.

Yuri siente la intensidad de su mirada, gira el rostro, Viktor lleva mirándolo por largos minutos, no importa cómo se mueva, sus pupilas le siguen a donde sea. Esta dispuesto a preguntarle si pasa algo pero cuando sus ojos chocan, solo puede sonreírle, ligeramente, apenas y cambiando de expresión. Viktor esta sonrojado. Sonriendo de una forma distinta, una forma idiotizada, como cada vez que lo observa hacer algo que le gusta. Yuri baja la mirada un poquitín halagado y avergonzado. Pero se lo permite, le sonríe y le deja hacer. Lo deja mirarlo. Mientras, él… sigue contemplando.

0―0―0―0

― ¿A dónde vamos? ― pregunta seriamente esta vez.

De cualquier forma sonríe.

Entre Viktor y Yuri se ha creado ahora alguna especie de intimidad, una atmosfera que los envuelve lentamente desde que se dieron cuenta que estaban solos en la iglesia, los últimos rayos de sol ya se habían ocultado y la reina de la noche alumbraba el firmamento. Makkachin estaba echado a sus pies, esperando que los dos se decidieran a abandonar la iglesia y salir a pasear o hacer cualquier cosa. Por eso cuando Yuri miró a Viktor y le dijo que era momento de irse, el ruso despertó de la ensoñación de admirarlo, sonrió juguetonamente y fue hasta el auto. Abrió la puerta para que el perrito se metiera y sacó las cobijas. Makkachin lo miró confundido, Yuri de igual manera.

― Lo siento Makkachin ¿Puedes esperarnos aquí? ― le pidió Viktor dejándolo adentro del auto.

El perro gruñó en desacuerdo pero volvió a echarse en el asiento.

Y luego Viktor había guiado a Yuri nuevamente hacia la iglesia, el japonés estaba sonriente, animado sobremanera pero extrañado de cualquier forma. Con el ceño fruncido, observó cómo Viktor se deslizaba a su lado hasta llegar al puente que conectaba la ciudad con la iglesia, pero en esta ocasión en vez de seguir por el camino, la desviación entre unas escaleras y el barandal apareció ante sus ojos. Estaban descendiendo al canal.

― ¿Viktor? ― volvió a preguntar Yuri nervioso.

― Vamos Yuri ― suplicó Viktor sin responder a la pregunta. Pidiéndole la mano.

Abajo del canal de Griboyédova había una minúscula bardita en donde no cabían ni dos personas, mucho menos ellos dos con su máximo de suéteres. Comenzaba a hacer más frio. Sin embargo Viktor no se detuvo en su andar por el pequeñísimo barandal, se deslizó a rastras hasta una ligera y pequeña barquita, era más como una lancha de madera, estaba atada a un puente, como si hubiera estado esperándolos. Yuri la miró con sospecha, luego se percató que en realidad era la única lanchita en todo el canal, encima vio que había letreros sobre no dejar barcos o embarcaciones atadas sobre el canal.

― ¿Estamos haciendo algo ilegal? ― Preguntó Yuri cuando Viktor por fin consiguió desatar el nudo de la lancha ―. ¿Estás metido en jaleos Viktor?

― No, de hecho no, pero ser yo tiene ciertas ventajas ― le sonríe con todos los dientes blancos en una hilera perfecta, extiende la mano para que Yuri se suba ―, ahora deja tu trasero en la lancha, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Yuri se sube, no tiene miedo, ni está nervioso, se pregunta varias cosas al mismo tiempo. La lancha se tambalea cuando lo siente subir, cuando se postra encima de uno de los tablones de madera, Viktor le arroja la bola de cobijas, silenciosamente le pide que se las ponga encima como un chall. Y luego se trepa en el lado contrario. Viktor respira un poco agitado, tiene la cara roja y pacífica mientras toma los remos de la lancha y los mete en el canal. Alejándose cada vez más de la iglesia, en dirección contraria a lo que Yuri pensó que irían.

Ya no hay gente en las calles, el canal está completamente vacío, ellos se mueven en el agua fría y sin corriente. Alejándose, sintiendo la oscuridad de la noche cada vez más pronunciada y engullidora, observando que cada milímetro de luz solar se convierte en un manto negriazul que abarca todo el cielo.

― Creo que ya nos alejamos lo suficiente ― suspira Viktor cuando están como a cincuenta metros de la iglesia.

En medio del canal, alejados de cualquier de los bordes, cada edificio apagado, el cielo oscuro, las cobijas los envuelven como si se trataran de las pieles de animales, pero sintéticas. Calientes y abrigadoras. Yuri comienza a sacar vapor por la boca, no quiere peguntarle al ruso que es lo que están haciendo los dos ahí en medio del canal, abandonados por la raza humana, ya ha hecho demasiadas preguntas por esta salida. Se limita a observar su propio calor corporal consumirse en forma gaseosa frente a él. Viktor lo mira hacer y lo imita. Sacando ligeras corrientes de vapor.

Hace el ruido de un dragón.

Yuri se ríe.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunta Viktor ladeando la cabeza, recargando el codo en la rodilla y el mentón en la mano. Le sonríe con las mejillas rojas y la punta de su respingada nariz.

― ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ― pregunta Yuri rindiéndose, sin dejar de sonreír como niño en dulcería.

― ¿Si te digo que esperes quince segundos más lo harías? ― pregunta mirándose el tobillo, levanta el pantalón de su pierna y observa un reloj enrollado en esta misma. Como en los años 60's. Yuri levanta las cejas. Viktor sí que es especial.

― 15… ― cuenta Yuri mentalmente, suspira por cinco segundos, saca el vapor de sus pulmones de nuevo y cierra los ojos ―, 10… 9… 8… 7…6…5…

― Tarde ― Grita Viktor tomándole las manos ―. Abre los ojos Yuri, te atrasaste.

Yuri se ríe, sintiendo las manos del ruso apretar sus dedos entumecidos por el frío, olvidó traer un par de guantes de lana. Sin embargo obedece, abre los ojos lentamente, lo primero que aparece frente a él es la cara de Viktor, que no lo mira en realidad, la tiene ladeada a la derecha, con una sonrisa guasona y los ojos brillosos. Toda la abrumadora oscuridad se deshace como algodón de azúcar, las luces de los edificios no solo se reflejan en la cristalina agua negra, también en el cielo, en sus caras, en la ropa, en cada milímetro, como si fueran estrellas o láser. Y ahí esta… la iglesia de El Salvador. Iluminada en su máximo esplendor con luces amarillas, los edificios blancos coreándola, con focos enormes reflejando un calor inexistente. Demostrándoles que incluso dentro de la basta oscuridad, pueden alumbrar como si fueran ríos de fuego.

Yuri se suelta de las manos de Viktor.

Gira completamente el cuerpo con la boca abierta. Admirando la iglesia iluminada, los hermosos colores, las calles abandonadas, el reflejo de las luces en el agua. Su boca se abre lentamente en una tremenda y cálida 'O' con sus labiecitos rosados empapados en saliva brillando con las luces sobre la cara. Yuri jadea, Viktor lo mira.

Le sonríe.

― ¿Te gusta? ― pregunta Viktor tímidamente, suplicando que lo mire.

― Viktor… me… me encanta ― no encuentra las palabras.

― The moon, and the stars in the sky… cannot compare, with the beauty of your eyes ― Canta Viktor una improvisada melodía en inglés. Con su acento ruso destacando en el máximo esplendor. Yuri aparta los ojos del espectáculo de fuego y luces.

Mira a Viktor detalladamente. Tan guapo como sus genes se lo permiten, como la atmósfera de príncipe de hielo se lo otorga, un regalo del frío y la madre naturaleza. Sonriéndole como si él, Yuri Katsuki, fuera una belleza. Él, enfrente del peliplata ¿Qué era él comparado con eso? ¡Tenía un novio que estaba fuera de las ligas! Y Viktor se comportaba como si… el no supiera que hizo para merecer a un japonés de anteojos y pelo negro. Uno como casi todos. Para Viktor, Yuri era el que estaba muy por encima de su nivel.

― Yuri ― suspiró Viktor tomándole las manos nuevamente, obligándole a tener su completa atención. Ya no miraban la iglesia, las luces, solo el reflejo mutuo ―. Yo fui, el que sugirió que los dos viniéramos a vivir aquí. Porque quería estar a solas contigo, quería hablarte de nosotros, confirmar lo nuestro… sin embargo tú eres el que más ha estado intentando decirlo con palabras claras. Perdón por tardarme tanto.

Le acaricia la piel con los pulgares, enroscan los dedos. Yuri sonríe sin comprender, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosa ansiedad. Frunce el ceño. Viktor mira el piso de la lancha y luego levanta nuevamente la mirada, es serio, determinado, el reflejo del brillo en sus acuosos ojos celestes le envuelven en una bruma marina densa. Se inclina un poco, sonriéndole con confusión. Con una ansiedad que no es típica del ruso.

― Yuri sabes que yo… te amo ― continua.

Yuri pierde el aliento.

Descarada y desconsideradamente quiere decirle que no, que no lo sabe, que prefiere que se lo repita un millón de veces, porque no es lo mismo… no es lo mismo besarse, abrazarse, hablar en televisión nacional de su unión, del amor, de lo mucho que se necesitan el uno al otro como si fueran extensiones que no se complementan más que cuando están juntas. No es lo mismo bailar en el hielo juntos, no es igual, es hermoso y perfecto, maravilloso en su máximo esplendor, casi tanto como tocarse los labios o buscarse la piel como si fuera agua para beber tras un desierto eterno. No es lo mismo. Es mil veces mejor cuando Viktor lo suelta de sus labios, las palabras puestas sobre la mesa, se cifran los sentimientos encriptados, que son obvios y evidentes, que saben que existen, los conocen, reconocen lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Pero escucharlo en esencia, voz, frente a frente, cara a cara, acariciándose las manos. Mientras Viktor frunce el ceño como si recalcara algo evidente pero le supiera extraño en la punta de la boca, el decirlo tan fuertemente. Como si fueran palabras de alto impacto, evidentemente lo son. Es decir… no hay confirmación más certera, que escuchar esas dos palabras que lo definen todo.

― Si ― suelta con un hilo de voz ―. También te amo Viktor…

El ruso sonríe, se inclina frente al pelinegro, le acaricia la cara con las yemas de los dedos, delineando cada centímetro de su mejilla suave como un durazno recién cortado. Quiere besarle los labios, siente algo en el estómago, a pesar de que la voz del pelinegro fue suave y baja como un suspiro entrecortado, igual que el vuelo de una mariposa que se esfuma. Viktor entiende que es la primera vez que se lo dicen. Que poniendo en claro cuál es el sentimiento de ambos, llegó el momento de decirlo.

Lo que sugirieron frente a las lavadoras. Mientras se comían la boca y suplicaban por hacerse el amor.

Ponerlo en palabras.

― Tú, Yuri Katsuki ― se levanta un poco, se acerca al pelinegro desprendiéndose de la seguridad de la lanchita, hasta que sus pies chocan con el piso, con la cobija y el paso es medio en falso, es un poco tambaleante, o tal vez demasiado… se da cuenta cuando los ojos de Yuri se abren como los de un búho y levanta la mano para sujetarlo.

Pero solo sujeta la cobija.

Viktor cae al agua con todo el peso, en realidad ni siquiera lo ve venir, es todo demasiado rápido, su expresión ni siquiera cambia, cuando se da cuenta esta bajo el agua. El agua helada. Yuri es el que cambia repentinamente, grita su nombre, arroja las cobijas a la lancha y se asoma al agua, para buscarlo. Para tomarle de las manos, en su rostro se refleja la preocupación, el miedo a la perdida, a no saber qué es lo que hay debajo de las aguas, que son tan negras, tan oscuras. No puede imaginarse, ¿La profundidad? ¿Qué tan profundo es?

Viktor sale a la superficie escupiendo el líquido.

― ¡Viktor! ― grita Yuri cuando lo observa, saca la mano de la lancha para que el peliplata la tome ―. Rápido, súbete…

Viktor sigue escupiendo agua y toma la mano de Yuri, está sonriendo. El pelinegro frunce el ceño, ¿de verdad tiene esa cara despreocupada? Se le han puesto los labios morados, la piel tres veces más pálida de lo normal, el rojo se aleja de su cara con cada segundo que pasa. El agua debe estar bastante fría, pero aun así cuando toca su mano, siente la fuerza, la forma en la que lo acerca a su rostro. Le besa el dedo con el anillo de oro, luego sube hasta su oreja y tiritando un poco habla. Yuri escucha sus palabras cálidas, su aliento rascándole en la nuca, saboreando cada vocablo. Cuando abre los ojos para decir algo, Viktor jala más y no deja de jalar hasta que Yuri también se cae al agua.

― Yuri, tú eres mi prometido. Contigo me voy a casar.

Lo de después fue solo agua en su rostro, el helado hielo penetrándole como una cubeta gigante cayéndole encima. Frío y las ropas pegándose a su cuerpo, todo mojado, engullido por la tremenda oscuridad del canal. y tarda tres veces menos que Viktor en salir, en nadar alejándose de la negrura de las aguas, no siente nada, ni plantas, ni peces, ni rocas, es profundo, increíblemente profundo, pero está limpio, para nadar, para moverse, nada lo ata y mucho menos Viktor. Regresa a la lancha como si fuera una caricatura, no pasan ni tres segundos. No pasan ni dos. Cuando ambos jadean empapados en la lancha, tiritando, mirando el cielo. Rogando porque el calor regrese a sus cuerpos.

Viktor se carcajea.

Yuri se muerde los labios del frio.

― ¿Estás enojado? ― alcanza a decir entre risas

― Quiero ir al auto ― responde Yuri, sonríe de lado.

Como pueden, con las pocas fuerzas que tienen y el triple de peso por el agua mojada en la ropa consiguen hacer dos cosas, evitar que las cobijas se mojen y llegar hasta la orilla de nuevo. Dejan abandonada la lancha y se aseguran de que sus anillos de oro permanezcan en el mismo lugar, las luces los iluminan mientras cruzan las calles, suben hasta la banqueta y van por el camino quitándose las chamarras empapadas. Sacándose la ropa mojada con impúdica violencia, hasta llegar al auto, donde Makkachin los espera ladrando.

― Quítatelo todo ― le sugiere Viktor abriendo la cajuela ―. Ven te ayudo.

― La ropa interior… no.

Viktor hace una mueca cansada y toma una de las cobijas, cubriendo a Yuri para que logre quitarse todo. Y así lo hace, se quita la chamarra, el suéter, el gorro, los zapatos, sus pies chocan descalzos contra la banqueta, lo único con lo que se queda es con la mojada ropa interior. Viktor procura no mirarlo demasiado pero sonríe cada que sus miradas se encuentran, sonrojado Yuri le arrebata la cobija y se la pone encima del cuerpo, intento desesperado de que la felpa le regrese el calor corporal, pero las gotas mojadas de su cabello comienzan a empapar rápidamente la tela. Ayuda a Viktor de la misma manera, mientras se quita la ropa lo cubre con una de las cobijas hasta que se quedan sin nada y con la cajuela empapándose por las prendas cubiertas de agua.

Se suben al auto y encienden la calefacción, tiritan y se enrollan como burritos mexicanos en las cobijas. Makkachin les lame las mejillas y gimotea angustiado, de cualquier manera los dos lucen como si acabaran de hacer una travesura. Se ríen bajito y sonríen, Yuri sube las piernas en el asiento, se cubre perfectamente bien con dos cobijas, y se lamenta de que Viktor deba manejar con los pies descalzos y muriendo de frío.

Llegan en la mitad del tiempo, comparado con el de ida, el frío es demasiado como para detenerse por cualquier cosa. Viktor se salta los semáforos fijándose en ambos lados de la calle, con mucho cuidado.

― Voy a estacionar frente al edificio ― le avisa a Yuri ―, no quiero caminar desde la bodega hasta el edificio con una cobija. Más bien no quiero que tú lo hagas.

― Pero… ¿Iván? ― Pregunta Yuri ―, ¿No llamará a la grúa?

― No, le dejaré un mensaje ― dice como si fuera una idea brillante.

Dicho y hecho, llegan al iluminado edificio en el que Viktor vive, estacionan justo en la entrada donde no hay ni un solo auto y salen del coche corriendo, con los pies descalzos y los celulares en las manos. Llegan al vestíbulo vacío, pero abierto. Las luces encendidas. Yuri se pregunta si no es que algún ladrón pueda entrar, pero Viktor se ve despreocupado. Toma un post it y lo pega sobre el escritorio del portero. Con su perfecta caligrafía rusa ''El Audi es mío, Viktor'', Yuri lo deja estar, es un poco escueto pero espera que no deban ir mañana por el auto a la estación policíaca y de camino descubrir que se saltaron los altos, que se metieron al canal y que condujeron desnudos. Se ríe.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunta Viktor ansioso sujetando a Makkachin

― No nada, es solo que… estás demente ― se quita los lentes y la puerta del ascensor se abre con el ya conocido sonido.

Lo primero que Yuri ve cuando llegan a la puerta son las macetas con flores. Petunias. Hermosas petunias rosas que Viktor no trajo, sino Katinka. Después se da cuenta del mensaje que está pegado, casualmente, con un post it en la puerta de madera blanca. Es una caligrafía mucho más tosca. Pero hay una carita feliz. Viktor la toma con extrañeza… Yuri se cuestiona si la mujer habrá puesto algo raro, sin embargo Viktor sonríe después de leerla.

― ¿Qué dice? ― pregunta Yuri con el ceño fruncido y las sospechas en la punta de la lengua.

― Sujeta al perro - Responde Viktor.

No sabe si es eso lo que dice la nota o una orden directa del peliplata, sin embargo hace caso. Con una sola mano toma el collar de Makkachin y deja que Viktor abra la puerta del departamento con ansiedad en la punta de los pies, que mueve lentamente mientras el seguro cede con un particular clic, Viktor abre la puerta y Makkachin jala para entrar pero Yuri lo retiene con la fuerza de sus amoratados dedos. Viktor admira todo en silencio, está bien, huele bien. Lo admite, Yuri de hecho siente el olor desde el tapete de la entrada donde está parado. Pero cuando Viktor entra y se quita de su visión frunce el ceño.

Todo está en penumbras, salvo por una lámpara encendida a un costado del sillón. Enfrente hay una mesita de madera que a Yuri le cuesta reconocer, es un poco ovalada, como la de una casa vieja. No estaba ahí antes, sin embargo ahora resalta demasiado.

Yuri no suelta al perro. Cuando comienzan a caminar hasta ella y observan detenidamente lo que se encuentra sugerentemente encima de la lustrada madera de caoba oscura. Una bandeja de plata llena de fresas cortadas a la mitad, sin tallo, dos copas de porcelana amplias llenas hasta el tope con chocolate de dos colores: blanco y negro. Una botella de no sabe qué, sin abrir, y dos copas de cristal.

Hay otro post it.

― ¿Qué dice? ― pregunta Yuri en un balbuceo corto.

― ''Disfruten chicos, Atentamente: Katinka''

Viktor se lleva al perro, lo jala con todas sus fuerzas y lo acuesta en la cama de la habitación hasta que se queda dormido. Lo cubre con cobijas cálidas y se despide de él. Sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta, camina por el pasillo hasta la sala nuevamente y encuentra a Yuri admirando una fresa, sujetándola con ambos dedos y le parece que el rojo de la frutilla resalta de forma asombrosa con la blancura de su piel.

Y quiere hacer de todo. _De todo._

* * *

 **N/A:** No puedo creer que por fin terminé, como dije antes entré a la escuela y estaba volviéndome demente, pero decidí darle prioridad principal a este fanfic porque muchas personas lo siguen y no quiero hacerlas esperar (que se desesperen y se vayan) en fin, me han dicho que soy súper mala onda por córtales el rollo. Pero todo tiene un porque y todo a su debido tiempo.

Ya ven, Katinka no es mala, solo es un poco especial.

Espero que disfruten mucho el siguiente capítulo y este, y como un ligero spoiler para que estén un poquito preparados y con completa intención de invitarlos a seguir leyendo y, ¿por qué no?, a dejar un review, les tengo una pregunta.

Si –hipotéticamente- tuvieran que leer un blowjob (felación, mamada, chupar la polla) quien preferirían que lo hiciera a quien. Quiero decir… Viktor a Yuri o Yuri a Viktor.

Gracias por leer, acompañarme y por dejar sus hermosos reviews. Son lo único que me motiva a seguir adelante, los adoro enormemente.

Suelo hacer actividades cuando llego a los 100 reviews o cosas así, quiero decir hago cosas especiales, dar premios, entre otras cosas. Esta vez se me pasaron los 100 así que lo dejo para los 200 esperando que no tardemos en llegar.

 **¿Un review para que Viktor llene de chocolate a Yuri en sus chichitas? *o***

 **Sé que quieren…**

Guests:

Haru: Jajajaja la verdad me alegro mucho de que te siga gustando, cuando una escribe fics no es raro que un Guest llegue de vez en cuando y luego desaparezca, pero has sido constante y eso es algo que se agradece demasiado. Por otra parte soy tan miedosa con el mpreg, siento que el fic tiene un ritmo perfecto y que meter ese tipo de cosas alejara a la gente, espero equivocarme porque a partir del siguiente capítulo no hay vuelta atrás. Me encanta que Yuri tome la iniciativa, en el siguiente cap. Si lo hará! Katinka… exacto, brutalmente honesta, un poco ruda. Ella se lleva súper bien con Vitya pero con Yuri, no tanto, ahí el problema jaja, POR OTRA PARTE, soy rápida y solucioné esto antes de que pase a mayores. ¡Un beso!

Kiku: ¡Lamento la larga espera! Este fic es mi prioridad número uno, así que no tardaré tanto en actualizar aunque ya esté en la escuela. Son unos tontos románticos, creo que hasta un fic con enfermedades mentales sería lindo con ellos como protas, gracias por ofrecerte, por suerte recupere a mis betas, estoy feliz, gracias por leer y sigue acompañándome!

Aria audi: Me encantó ver que Audi y Audi del coche, jajaja que pésimo humor el mío, ya empiezas a conocerme, Y oh por dios las referencias de snk, sabes que también amo a Jean? Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente, y también en face querida.

Guest: SIII pobre Yuri quedó más que petrificado con esa afirmación tan fea, en fin espero que te haya gustado la forma en la que lograron resolver los problemas, gracias por leer y por tu review. Un abrazo!

Rus Ackerman: Gracias por tus reviews por cada capítulo, las personas que hacen eso se merecen el cielo eterno del yaoi jajaja, estamos en negación pero al menos los problemas se solucionaron… por ahora, gracias por leer!

Coco: anotado, un sape para Viktor en vez de Katinka, ella no tiene la culpa, solo es brutalmente honesta jaajaja, la mujer sabe que onda, y seguro con este cap la medio amarás, o odiaras, quien sabe, es un poco rara. Espero que todas las escenas se te graben y te queden como ''canon'' jajaja intentaré traer cap lo más pronto que pueda, así que no te preocupes. Gracias por leer y por comentar, un abrazo!

Guest: Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユーリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi]

 **Advertencia | ¡Este capítulo tiene contenido homoerotico! Leer bajo responsabilidad propia.**

 **Notas |** Hola a todooos! Me extrañaron? Porque yo si y mucho, perdonen me fui sin avisar mas que en los amantes de la traición este hiatus de un mes espero que no les fuera demasiadoooo largo pero lo compenso con un cap con contenido erótico, una pequeña probada. No quiero presionarles a nada pero si quieren estar al pendiente de avisos del fic entre otras cosas agreguenme a mi facebook magi allie, por último vayan a Youtube a ver los videos de just dance que salen en el cap (ups spoiler) sigan, lean, disfruten y dejen review!

* * *

 **Making History**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 6―

Cuando Yuri y Viktor se sientan en el sofá, el uno frente al otro, las cobijas ya han quedado pérdidas en el piso desde hace un buen rato, sus ojos no dejan de encontrarse una y otra vez entre el silencio de la ligera penumbra del departamento. Las fresas descasan sobre la bandeja de plata, tentativas y seductoras, resaltando entre la oscura noche. Hasta que Viktor desliza la mano derecha para tomar una y bañarla en el chocolate como si fuera agua, la lleva hasta su boca escurriendo dulce derretido. Yuri sigue sus movimientos y el de las gotitas que se deslizan por su pierna, desnuda y blanca, la piel se le eriza como la de una gallinita, por el frio del agua del canal.

Viktor lame el chocolate, sabe que es un afrodisíaco, que no importa si se lo embarran en el cuerpo o por todos lados, que de hecho se puede poner por el canalillo, en medio de los pectorales de Yuri, o en sus tetillas… muerde la fresa con ganas y la come lentamente, saboreando la mirada atónita de Yuri. La forma en la que se muerde el dedo deseando estar cerca de su boca. Pero, el que muere por comer en realidad es Viktor.

Ahora toma otra de estas y se acerca más a Yuri. Extiende la mano para que Yuri levante su temblorosa izquierda y reciba sobre esta la frutilla deliciosa, Viktor acaricia primero la palma abierta, juega con sus dedos, clavándole las uñas hasta que Yuri aprieta la mano alrededor de la fruta y Viktor toma su mano guiándola hasta la boca. Sujetándose como si fuera a caerse, sonriéndose, mordiendo el labio, muriendo de ganas de explotar, como si hubiera un polvo bajo sus pieles, acariciándole los párpados y sonrojando sus mejillas.

―Cómetela― le incita Viktor ladeando la cabeza.

Yuri no es sexy, no se siente sexy. Pero la forma en la que Viktor lo guía para comerse la frutilla y notar como es que le encanta verlo comiéndosela, hasta que el peliplata traga saliva logrando que su manzana de Adán suba y baje al ritmo de sus mordidas suaves, le hace sonreír. Su corazón late como loco, atolondrado y apurado, mueve un poco el culo para acercarse a Viktor.

El ruso no pierde el tiempo, toma otra fresa de la bandeja. Curioso y listo como era, la lleva por propia mano hasta la boca de Yuri, cuando parece que el pelinegro va a abrir la boca para comerla, la aleja un centímetro. Yuri no se deja intimidar, tal vez piensa que el movimiento no ha sido a propósito, con el temblor del frio no es raro, saca un poco más la lengua para atrapar el fruto pero fracasa. Mira a Viktor con el ceño fruncido, el ojiazul le sonríe con gesto inocente, con la cara ladeada, una sonrisa de media luna. Yuri ladea el rostro al mismo lado, reintenta tomar la fresa, pero Viktor juega más, la acerca hasta su cuerpo un poco más y Yuri por fin capta el significado.

Se lame la comisura de la boca.

Toma la bandeja con fresas, y la copa con chocolate derretido, la deja sobre el vientre de Viktor y con todas sus malas intenciones, aun cuando sus pulmones parecen apenas aguantar la carga pesada de sus pasos, termina por acorralar a Viktor con la bandeja de fresas hasta chocar con uno de los brazos del sillón. Se muerde el labio y pasea frente a él. Toma la fresa a la fuerza una vez más y la mete en su boca, pasándola por sus labios lentamente.

El sillón de tres espacios que cubría la mayor parte de la sala era un cómodo mueble con cojines amplios que podían funcionar para recargar la espalda en uno de los descansos, o brazos del sofá, Viktor solía recostarse en él, con Makkachin en sus piernas, con mucha ropa o con poca, precisamente ahora estaba en ropa interior, una mojada, casi congelada por el agua del canal en el que Yuri y él habían chapoteado minutos antes. Sin embargo ahora eso poco importaba, ni la mancha de agua que iba a quedar en el sofá cuando se levantaran. De hecho no podía prestarle atención a nada de eso, ni al hecho de que Makkachin estaba encerrado en la habitación mientras él y Yuri estaban sentados en el mismo sillón, el pelinegro descansando de rodillas en medio de sus piernas, con las manos a la altura del pecho, sujetando la pequeña charola de fresas con las dos manos, mirándose fijamente sin despegar las pupilas ni un instante.

La luz estaba apagada completamente. En todo el departamento solo se filtraba por entre las persianas unos débiles rayos de luna y el reflejo de las luces halógenas del exterior, pero esa es suficiente claridad para iluminar sus rojizos rostros y la forma en la que sus labios se permeaban con saliva a cada segundo. Viktor tiene recargado en el vientre el recipiente de cristal con chocolate negro derretido, está un poco caliente todavía, se mueve al mismo tiempo que la respiración que intenta controlar.

 **«** Hace frio **»**

Lo admite por primera vez desde que ha llegado a Rusia, siente que se congela, pero no hay necesidad de encender la calefacción porque una sutil mirada a través de los espejos de los lentes de Yuri basta para descongelar hasta su alma, para calentarle las entrañas, los órganos y lo que fluye por sus venas, llámese sangre o el poder del amor surgiendo a raíz de las pupilas, colisionando en el estómago y en la punta de los pies.

Es inútil encender la lámpara para comenzar, además es ridículo querer observar a Yuri en plena intimidad con la luz a la máxima, no es necesario por encima de todo, ya que tiene la preciosa ventaja de poder devorarlo, conocerlo y entenderlo por completo así quedara ciego repentinamente. Sin embargo, el placer embriagante de las sensaciones no puede evitar hacer que parpadee por lo menos unas tres veces cuando Yuri se acerca un poco y se mueve como si el Eros hubiera sido activado en él, aun cuando caen gotas de agua helada de sus bóxers que le empapan las piernas todavía.

El pelinegro no deja de mirarle, ni aunque ahora están a diez centímetros de distancia, solo el espacio necesario para la charola de fresas entre los dos. Con aquella mirada disolvente y encantadora que provocaba una reacción de ansias y pavor en el juego… juego en el que Viktor estaba dispuesto a mover primero. Tomó con las manos blancas decididas una de las fresas sin tallo y bien lavada que descansaban sobre las otras, en espera y expectantes de poder chocar contra los dientes blancos de Yuri. Deshacerse en aquella boca cuya dulzura parecía derretir más que el sueño y la muerte, entreabierta traviesamente con necesidad de los dedos de Viktor cerca de ella.

―Abre― ordena con voz ronca cuando la fresa está ya demasiado cerca de esos labios carnosos como duraznos, jugosos y deliciosos. Yuri obedece a Viktor y la puerta de su boca da paso al dulce fruto rojizo ―. Lámelo.

La lengua ensalivada de Yuri se mueve fuera de la cavidad bucal para cumplir con la orden de Viktor, sintiendo en su camino los dígitos del peliplata tomando con cuidado la frutilla, el sabor es dulce, ácido y fuerte, no logra percibir de que fue bañada en chocolate hasta que el sabor cae como azúcar sobre sus labios, manchándolos de café. Observa cuidadosamente a Viktor, mira todo con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca, jadea en voz alta, con el aliento chocando contra su nariz, sus dedos exigen que la fruta entre cada vez más hasta que se ahogue con su sabor.

 **«** Viktor es salvaje armado con fresas en las manos **»** Palabras que se disparan en su mente como flechas que se clavan, porque son una verdad absoluta, eso es Viktor, un amo de órdenes dulces, lágrimas mezcladas con el placer de volverse loco al sentir como una lengua rosa juguetea con la comida.

―Muerde.

Yuri muerde la fruta, con los dientes de enfrente hasta arrancarla de la mano de Viktor y meterla por completo dentro de su boca, triturándola con las muelas, ahora como si se tratara de un dulce la pasea por sus dientes, sin dejar de seguirlo con la mirada, ver su pecho agitado. Suelta la charola para pasar las manos a su cuello y las fresas no resbalan entre su cuerpo, pero sabe que movimientos guiados por el deseo pasional pueden provocar que tanto las fresas como el chocolate terminen derramados en el piso. Se cuestiona si vale la pena sacrificar la comida a cambio de besarse apasionadamente desde ya. Y Yuri quiere, de verdad quiere, meter su lengua con restos rojos en la boca de Viktor, ensuciarle la comisura de la boca, chupar en su barbilla.

―Bien…

Lleva los dedos al interior del chocolate y los llena hasta la mitad, las puntas escurren y él no pierde el tiempo en lanzarse contra el bien formado musculoso torso del ruso, se le tira encima sin dejar caer nada, procurando no hacer un desastre, pero consciente de que ya han entrelazado las piernas, frías, que no hay vuelta atrás cuando comienza a manchar la cara de Viktor con los dedos llenos de chocolate, los labios, la barbilla, las mejillas. Y comienza a besarle la cara, lamiendo el chocolate con la lengua afuera como un gatito necesitado, admirando lo bien que sabe el manjar afrodisíaco contra el rostro del dios ruso.

Afuera el viento que no dejaba de sonar, no destrozaba el sonido de sus labios contra la piel, no hundía el eco del tronido succionante de su lengua, su traque y la respiración mientras le besaba cada centímetro del rostro, las mejillas marcadas con pómulos hereditarios, la forma de corazón de los labios. Se tragaba el sabor y manchaba con chocolate parte del cuello, las clavículas y los bíceps bien marcados de su cuerpo como si fuera un lienzo, dejando caminos de chocolate que no se entrelazaban ni se tocaban, solo aumentaban como líneas paralelas, las uñas chocando un poco y Yuri comenzaba a sentir que necesitaba besar y tocar lo bien formado de sus músculos. La dureza que existía en ellos y coexistía con una personalidad dulce.

Antes de que Yuri le bese la boca y chupe su lengua para poder continuar besándole todo el cuerpo, Viktor toma otra fresa y la lleva hasta su propia boca, espera la amenaza andante del deseo, la poca negación del pelinegro cuando pegan los labios con la comida entre los dos, y comienzan a comer y morder de la misma frutilla entrelazando la lengua llena, manchándose los labios de rojo y tragando uno de la boca del otro, saboreando el sabor ácido, la saliva mezclándose y lo seco contrapuesto con lo húmedo de la boca.

Viktor saca la lengua, porque tiene la capacidad y la necesidad de tomar el rostro de Yuri con las dos manos, pegándoselo y besándole los labios con fuertes impulsos como si fueran corrientes eléctricas. Manos fijas en las mejillas, jugando con sus dedos en los lóbulos de las orejas, acariciándolos, delineando el cartílago de la sensible piel de Yuri, quitándole los lentes para morderle el puente de la nariz. Jadea un poco contra sus labios, pegan las frentes, se tocan suavemente con la lengua afuera, chocan la punta. Viktor ruge desde la boca del estómago, hambriento y salvaje.

―Voy a besarte Viktor― murmura Yuri en ronroneos contra su boca, besándole el labio superior, lo muerde un poco al mismo tiempo que se suelta del agarre del peliplata y deja la charola con la facilidad de la diestra en la mesa de centro, quitando el chocolate de las manos de Viktor.

Pero antes de que Yuri se lanzara a lamer todo el camino que ha pintado sobre el otro cuerpo, Viktor se ha tomado la libertad de meter los dedos en el líquido, el pulgar y guiarlo hasta el labio inferior y delinearlo, apretándolo con el chocolate, como si hubiera dejado un labial de delicioso sabor encima, y luego en el superior, dejando esa boca apetitosa llena de chocolate, goteando en afrodisíaco y delicioso sabor, Viktor metió lentamente los dedos al interior de los labios. Lleva su mano derecha a la espalda de Yuri pegándolo más a su cuerpo, dejando que Yuri abra la boca y ya no sean las fresas lo que come, sino sus dedos llenos de chocolate, lamiéndolos, con cuidado, mostrando la lasciva expresión de la excitación.

―No sabes lo bien que se siente tener esa boquita rosadita al frente― gimió Viktor moviendo sus dedos alrededor de la redonda y rosada boca de Yuri, escurriendo chocolate, lamiendo sus dedos como si fuera su falo.

Sin dejar de mirarse, Yuri cerró sus fauces apretando los dedos entre sus mejillas, chocando con sus dientes y clavándolos un poco sobre la carne. Acariciándolos con el paladar y la lengua, generando círculos. Hasta limpiarlos por completo. Sonrió sacándolos.

―Si dejamos el chocolate sobre tu piel más tiempo… se va a secar ― amenaza Yuri con las manos sobre los hombros de Viktor, indicándole que recargara la espalda y el cuerpo en general, como si quisiera hacer cargo de la situación.

Estar al mando.

Viktor parece disfrutar tenerlo arriba, sonriendo a medias, nervioso y ansioso, por comer del chocolate en los finos trazos, aunque se está muriendo por pasar la boca en todo el cuerpo de Yuri, pero le deja hacer sin quejarse, porque cuando Yuri toma el mando no es bueno interponerse, además, no quiere. Habría deseado aprovechar un poco más el chocolate, comerse más fresas pero todo se desvanece cuando su chico saca la lengua y lame lentamente su cuello. Reprime su voz, siente el calor subir por su cuerpo, cuando Yuri pega toda su humanidad a su pecho y sigue besándole detrás de la oreja, depositando suaves y pequeños besitos, lamiéndole el chocolate.

Viktor lo tiene arriba, lleva instintivamente las manos a su espalda, desnuda y curveada en la lordosis, con una hendidura en medio del cuerpo, mostrando aquellos deliciosos huesos pélvicos y los anillos de la columna vertebral, marcando su completa figura angelical y subiendo en un perfecto trasero cubierto por bóxers mojados e innecesarios, Viktor juguetea con el elástico y lo baja hasta que la carne blanca y suave queda al descubierto. Yuri se estremece mientras besa sus clavículas.

El ruso pasa las palmas abiertas por completo encima de sus nalgas, acariciándolas, delineando la curveada forma de montañas. Y el pelinegro desciende, produciendo corrientes eléctricas fuertes mientras lame el chocolate de su pecho, de sus pectorales, pasa la lengua por en medio y las manos por los bíceps de su cuerpo, delinea con las uñas los oblicuos externos. Entierra un poco la punta, abarca con toda la mano su cuerpo.

Viktor gruñe bajo cuando Yuri lame sus pezones.

―¿Se siente bien?― pregunta Yuri mordiendo el pecho fuerte y duro de Viktor, acariciando su ombligo.

Desciende para lamer el chocolate de su pecho, con la lengua genera caminos de saliva y besa cada vez que ha terminado de limpiar. Viktor gruñe, como un tigre, está sintiéndose más que genial, le aprieta el culo suavemente y lo pega cada vez más. Cuando Yuri levanta el rostro sonrosado, Viktor lo está mirando con la cara hecha pedazos, se muerde el labio como si buscara no llorar de placer por esa danza de besos por todo su cuerpo.

―Me gusta… mucho― jadea Viktor.

Y puede que Yuri esté trabajando a lo loco, pero desea y anhela tocar ese cuerpo que anhela y adora como si fuera el de un santo, porque es hermoso, delicioso, está hecho a base de esfuerzos, además es suyo y le encanta la sensación de querer abarcar más y más de Viktor, de poder probarlo con la boca. Siente que necesita tocar su miembro, porque a Viktor se le marca la excitación encima de la mojada ropa interior, y Yuri lleva el rostro hasta esa parte, recarga la nariz sintiéndola, después con la mejilla, admirando todo desde abajo, con el culo al aire libre, con las manos temblorosas dibujando estrellitas en la pelvis de Viktor. Tan grande y caliente como el resto de su cuerpo…

Yuri mueve el elástico de la ropa para liberar la excitación de Viktor y sus piernas tiemblan.

No, no es la primera vez que ve su miembro. De hecho tampoco es la primera vez que lo ve excitado, alguna vez vio a medias y por accidente esa parte de Viktor, que era grande, además rojiza, encendida, llena de palpitantes venas que Yuri se moría por delinear con la lengua, besar la punta, jugar con el glande y tomar entre sus manos los testículos, meterlos en la boca… quería, deseaba tanto a Viktor. Deseaba demasiado complacerlo con la boca. Tanto, que lo hizo rápido sin avisar, y Viktor llevó la cabeza para atrás cuando Yuri sacó la lengua para lamer el prepucio que aún no terminaba de bajar, lamiéndolo para que el miembro se mostrara por fin puro y excitado frente suyo.

Y entonces cuando Yuri logra su cometido, tenerlo excitadísimo enfrente de la cara, se dio cuenta de lo encendido que estaba, de lo caluroso del ambiente, de la cara de Viktor ardiendo en placer, vomitando gusto, mordiéndose la mejilla y mirándolo fijamente, esperando que lamiera ahí donde deseaba ser lamido. Sonrió y enfocó nuevamente su atención en aquella extensión de carne necesitada de atención, goteando semen por el orificio superior, un líquido blanco que Yuri probó con la lengua extendida y luego batió en el glande como si quisiera circular el líquido pre seminal, salado con su lengua por todo el pene.

Besó la punta con los labios, dejó suaves besos encima, luego por todo lo largo y lo ancho, ayudándose con ambas manos para sujetarle. Finalmente meterlo en su boca, la cabeza primero, para que Viktor rugiera como un león cuando sintiera lo mojado y caliente de su boca. Yuri cerró los ojos y comenzó a lamer, saca la lengua suave y húmeda para recorrer la extensión desde la base hasta la punta, luego vuelve a probar del pre semen que sale en el centro, lo lame un poco y lo traga, luego un poco más volviéndose adicto al sabor de Viktor. Vuelve a meterse a la boca ese falo y sube y baja ayudándose de las manos, chupa y lame con la lengua en el interior, sintiendo llenarle hasta las mejillas, sus sentidos se inhiben y su ser entero se concentran en una cosa, lamer, saborear…devorar con el gusto.

Lo saca solo para lamer el escroto y lame entre los testículos, mientras que su mano jala la piel del miembro de Viktor y la mueve arriba y abajo con movimientos suaves que hacen que Viktor reprima su voz.

Sabe que a ese ritmo tan suave y tortuoso jamás se vendrá, Viktor lo sabe, pero tiene miedo. De querer tomar la cara de Yuri, abrirle la boca y producir que coma de él a su ritmo, tal vez le excitaría mover las caderas a su son y ton, pero quiere dejar que Yuri le siga lamiendo lentamente encima de la piel y mueve con sus manos suaves su miembro. Si cede a sus instintos terminaría tomándole de las mejillas, sujetando su barbilla y tal vez poniendo a Yuri de rodillas, moviendo las caderas, hasta que Yuri ponga sus manos en la cintura para pedirle que parara porque siente que se ahogará o que le lastima la garganta con los golpes certeros de su pene en la campanilla.

Es dulce, la forma en la que Yuri incluso huele su entrepierna, sabe que huele demasiado distinto ahí, a humedad y a shampoo, pero a su piel, a su esencia natural, huele bien. La forma en la que unta la mojada punta contra su mejilla y la lleva a los labios, besándole, es una suave y delicada manera de hacerle una felación, y es la forma en la que Yuri lo hace, esa la manera en la que Viktor no quiere ni cerrar los ojos porque no quiere perder el instante en el que se le empañen los lentes y deba quitárselos, aun cuando Yuri abre la boca y lo mete nuevamente, ha dejado de nuevo el preámbulo de los besos en la base y las lamidas en los testículos. Por eso Viktor vuelve a gemir, gutural, bajo y grave, el sonido se esparce por todo el lugar en tinieblas.

Yuri para cuando siente que ya no puede entrar más, aunque sabe que de intentarlo podría llevar su miembro hasta la base y chocar con su garganta, está consciente de que eso complacería a Viktor demasiado, pero el peliplata le acaricia el cabello de la frente, le sonríe y pide, casi a súplicas con puras miradas que siga lamiéndole. Usa la mano para mover la piel de abajo, la que no llega a entrar de lleno en su boca y chupa la parte superior con la lengua.

La quijada ha comenzado a dolerle, por la abertura anormal.

Masajea con la otra mano, jala, sube, baja, hace de todo como si fuera un ciclo, siente la punta de su propio miembro derramar caliente líquido sobre su ropa interior, la forma en la que sus pies se envuelven con las piernas de Viktor, sigue lamiendo cuando Viktor comienza a gemir cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Saca su falo de la boca para dar lengüetazos en el glande y tragar de lleno el pre semen que sale de la punta, saboreando.

―Yuri… ― jadea en un suspiro y consigue que el pelinegro le sostenga la mirada, e incluso busca que sus pupilas se encuentren y se conecten al mismo tiempo que Yuri usa ambas manos para masturbarlo y muestra la lengua abierta encima de su cabeza.

El semen de Viktor no tarda mucho más en salir, no cuando Yuri no ha dejado de lamer y jalar e incluso morder un poco el miembro, mirándose fijamente. Es cuando Yuri se da cuenta que a Viktor se le da bien el jadear en voz baja, el sujetarle del cabello cuando se viene, sin hacer mucho ruido. Sobre su boca. Un poco cuidadoso al no buscar que el japonés se lo beba, en cambio hubiera deseado hacerlo fuera de él, pero Yuri insiste…. cuando su boca queda llena de líquido espeso, amargo, caliente, delicioso, lo pasa por sus labios, lo siente en su lengua y lo traga suavemente, excitado.

Viktor hiperventila.

―El semen de Viktor… ― jadea Yuri tomando las gotitas que escurren por su barbilla, llevándolas al interior de su boca ― es delicioso…

Saca la lengua para recoger con cuidado los restos de la punta y deposita suaves besos encima de su aún caliente excitación. Viktor sonríe a medias y se cubre el rostro cuando Yuri termina de deslizar el caliente líquido por su garganta, lo mira con los ojos adormilados y enternecidos de la caliente visión del pelinegro que se menea hasta caer sobre el pecho agitado de Viktor.

―Fue fant… ― Yuri planeaba terminar la frase cuando Viktor lo tomó nuevamente de las mejillas para besarle en la boca. Un beso sucio y fuera de lugar, de forma que Yuri quedara nuevamente sobre su cuerpo, abrazados con piernas, vientres juntos, el calor de la boca, el salado sabor amargo, lo espeso en la boca, la forma en que sus lenguas se unen es precisa en tocar cada una de las partes que funcionan como papilas gustativas, destilan y separan cada uno de los sabores de la saliva que los une aun cuando se separan, jadeantes, permanentemente tiesos y enternecidos, el calor bullendo entre la piel que los une, la pelvis junta, movimientos de embestida que no llegan a nada y Viktor decide que llega el momento de ponerse en pie y volver a la cama, con precisamente nada fuera de lugar en mente logra cargar a Yuri de la cintura, con sus piernas rodeándole como candado.

Los brazos descansan alrededor del cuello y cuando Yuri atiende las consecuencias de ir a la cama busca esconderse bajo las cobijas, o el resguardo seguro que es besarle a Viktor la boca para evitar el contacto visual o le expresividad mediante palabras que no puede mencionar mientras Viktor le mordisquea el labio inferior, lamiéndolo y succionándolo con una fuerza desorbitante que solo iguala lo acompasado y fuerte de sus respiraciones mutuas. Sincronización de los procesos miocárdicos.

Makkachin los escucha venir desde hace segundos, espera pacientemente en la puerta de la entrada para recibirles, sin saber que cuando Viktor consiga girar el pomo cerraran la puerta en sus narices para dejarlo afuera del cuarto quien sabe hasta qué hora, pero la ventaja que el perro consigue es que la bandeja con fresas ha quedado descuidada sobre la mesa y aunque la cantidad es mucho menor que la pensada al principio, podrá disfrutar de estas mientras sus dueños se apoderan de la cama.

Viktor sienta a Yuri en la orilla de la cama, todo se encuentra en una oscuridad lunar azulada, la habitación es fría. No ha sido contaminada con el vapor de sus exhalaciones. La cama sin revolver es lisa y perfecta para que Yuri extienda la espalda larga como es y Viktor se ponga de rodillas a la orilla, admirando y lamiendo aquellas ingles que circulan el bóxer negro y húmedo que ya ha comenzado a bajar sin mucho juego previo.

―Yuri tan lindo, sigues tan excitado… ― jadea Viktor contra su entrepierna. Lamiendo desde ya la base del miembro del japonés y la lengua arriba abajo.

A diferencia de Yuri, Viktor si consigue meterlo de lleno dentro de su boca, saboreando la suave piel caliente y ahora ensalivada, sigue lamiendo hasta concentrarse en la punta, deleitándose con los eróticos sonidos que suelta el japonés. Desviviéndose en jadeos de sentir la lengua del ruso jalar y delinear cada centímetro de su cuerpo, acariciando simultáneamente sus piernas. Yuri lleva las manos a su cara, tapándose la boca un poco, sujetando sus jadeos en la garganta, mordiendo su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Solo para descubrir que Viktor había hipnotizado su placer…

Termina llevando las manos a la cabeza de Viktor, sin reprimir más su voz. El ojiazul se sorprende cuando siente las manos pequeñas de Yuri pegarle en la nuca y sujetarle de los cabellos. Completamente a distancia de lo que Viktor piensa Yuri mueve inconscientemente las caderas.

―Ah, Vik…tor ― jadea con una locura resoplando. Simultáneamente Viktor admira el juego de caderas que se menean enfrente de él, obligándole a seguir un ritmo, y la forma en la que Yuri clava sus dedos en el cabello y los entrelaza dentro para manipular su boca alrededor de su miembro.

Disfrutándolo al máximo.

Viktor levanta la mirada para visualizar el cuadro erótico de Yuri con la cabeza para atrás, la boca abierta, roja como un higo recién cortado, los lentes empañados, las mejillas coloradas y la saliva que surca la comisura de su boca.

―Viktor, hayaidesu…. ― suplica en voz baja, como un suspiro que Viktor no entiende.

Pero asume.

Usa su mano para acariciar un poco más sus caderas, sus piernas, y pone sus pies sobre sus hombros, mantiene el constante ritmo en la succión de su entrepierna, ignorando que su pecho y boca le exigen un descanso. Vale la pena cuando Yuri aprieta con más fuerza su cabellera, y arquea el cuerpo en un ángulo digno de un transportador geométrico, los dedos de sus pies hacen fuerza contra sus hombros tensos. Además, por si el compás delicioso de movimientos de su cuerpo no fuese suficiente, Yuri jadea entrecortadamente su nombre un centenar de veces, posteriormente el escalofrió recorre su medula espinal y se corre sobre la boca de Viktor.

El ruso traga con cuidado cada gotita, saboreándolo lentamente. Para él, es un sabor delicioso, exótico y desconocido.

Sube a la cama analizando el cansado cuerpo de su amor, sintiendo su respiración cansada, su boca rosácea sangrar ligeramente y lleva su cuerpo hasta la parte posterior, para abrazarlo lentamente. Viktor siente la piel sudada de Yuri o la confunde con su propia sensación húmeda, al mismo tiempo besa tiernamente la piel de su cuello. Abraza su delicada presencia como si fuese una temblorosa hoja de sauce que está por caer en las fauces del invierno.

―Vit… ― murmura Yuri recuperando el aliento.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunta Viktor cerrando los ojos contra su espalda.

―Ya schastliv s toboy…

―Ya takzhe― sonrió Viktor acariciando con cuidado la mano de Yuri por encima de las cobijas.

Yuri cerró los ojos, con los lentes puestos encima del puente de la nariz, apenas podía ver con ellos, además sus ojos cansados y llenos de agua del canal se interponían entre su sueño ligero y el cansancio ocasionado por el desenfrenado deseo carnal, consumado en aquellos actos. Pero se sentía orgulloso, su pecho se hinchaba con dicha… decirle a Viktor aquellas frases completas en ruso, era como sentirse un poco mejor en San Petersburgo. Poder decirle "Soy feliz contigo" era un logro… pero escuchar en respuesta un "Yo también" podía hacer que soñara eternamente que permanecían en ese momento.

0―0―0―0

Yuri siente sobre su piel las pequeñas huellas dactilares recorrer su rostro como si se trataran de pétalos de una flor, agrega que detrás de su nuca sirve como respaldo uno de los brazos de Viktor. Solo Dios sabe cómo consiguió dormir encima de él sin que la circulación sanguínea haya parado y repentinamente aquella área comenzara a tornarse violeta hasta llegar al negro para posteriormente hormiguear. Sabe que su cabeza no es tan ligera. Lucha con su propio sueño para abrir los ojos. Se tambalea un poco, ya que su cuerpo ha quedado ladeado a la izquierda, dándole un poco la espalda a Viktor, así que dobla a la derecha para quedar frente a él aunque sea solo un poco.

Y cuando abre los ojos, ve a Viktor, con pecho desnudo, cobijas sobre las piernas y la mano que no está detrás de él, acariciándole los mechones de cabello encima de la cabeza. **«** Se siente raro **»** piensa Yuri, que alguien pueda tocarte y mirarte como si te adorara inmensamente. Desprende la misma calidez que una madre a un hijo recién nacido, pero alberga una pasión que desencanta la escena, pues consume sus labios de una forma que quema como el infierno, y están rojos, encarnados, por los besos de la noche anterior. Además, los dos están desnudos y es un hecho que no pueden ignorar.

Sobre todo cuando vuelven a juntarse más, abrazándose cara a cara, entrelazando las piernas por debajo de las cobijas.

― ¿Tuviste un buen sueño? ― le pregunta Viktor quitándole un mechón de a un lado de la oreja, acariciando todo a su camino y peinándolo detrás de la misma ―. Estabas como sonriendo…

―No recuerdo ― admite Yuri intentando recordar, levanta la mano y la lleva hasta las costillas de Viktor, acariciando por encima de la piel ―. Tiene mucho que no tengo un sueño o una pesadilla…

― ¿Sueñas conmigo? ― pregunta Viktor sonriendo ampliamente.

No pierde la oportunidad para escuchar de la boca del japonés la importancia que tiene en su vida desde tiempos inmemorables, desde niño, adolescente, lo que sea, porque le encanta escuchar que Yuri lo tiene presente desde antes de que él pudiera siquiera imaginar su existencia. Como si le retorciera de felicidad que Yuri hubiese construido su vida alrededor de él.

― ¿Ahora…? ― pregunta curioso ―. La verdad es que… sueño con Hasetsu, el mar… Vicchan.

―Oh. ― admira un poco decepcionado, sabe que Yuri es experto en sacar temas difíciles a colación, no como él, puede hacer pasar desapercibida su vida personal que incluso le alarma que Yuri no le haya preguntado ya un par de cosas. Cosas necesarias en una relación. O Viktor cree que es porque el pelinegro sabe bien respetar la intimidad ajena. O tal vez no le interesa ―. Pensar en el mar tan temprano… se nota que no terminaste conforme con el chapuzón que nos dimos anoche.

―No es verano, el agua sigue demasiado fría para nadar… ¡No sé nada en los canales principalmente! Espera a que sea verano, o al menos en Hasetsu durante el verano si es posible nadar.

―Falta mucho para el verano, tendrás que conformarte con la bañera.

― ¿Qué día es hoy? ― pregunta Yuri moviendo los dedos suavemente por encima de la cabeza, contando los días como si quisiera saber cuánto faltara para que la regla le llegara. Viktor frunce el ceño ―. Oh, 14 de Marzo…

―Ah, sí, faltan como 10 días para que termine el invierno ― dice Viktor completamente inseguro de la climatología de su región natal ―. El gran invierno ruso de los cinco meses, pero aun así te advierto que no creo que podamos nadar en el mar nunc… ¿Qué sucede Yuri?

―Es el White Day― sus ojillos cafés se alzan lentamente hasta penetrar los ojos azules acorazados de Viktor. Con un brillo deslumbrante en la punta de las pupilas, no está sonriendo, si no esperanzado ―. Aunque, no hicimos nada el 14 de febrero… pero, no importa. Creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto, aún tiene solución.

― ¿Qué es el White Day? ― pregunta Viktor cuando Yuri sale de las cobijas tambaleándose, sujetando su cuerpo envuelto en una de las sábanas de la cama, para desgracia del ruso que esperaba poder admirar de la blanca piel de su novio por la mañana, sobre todo a media luz, con la que destilaba del cuarto.

Yuri pone los ojos en blanco y camina hasta la puerta más pequeña dentro de la habitación. Deslizándose como un blanco fantasma, pero se toma la libertad de asesinar a Viktor con la mirada dos o tres veces, como si el fantasma de Canterville personalmente hubiese posado su nariz enfrente de él para decirle que se encontraban en Inglaterra y no en Rusia, cosa que no era nada cierta, así como el japonés no podía creer que no pudiera reconocer el White Day por la mañana. Y eso que él era el extranjero, el que había vivido en Detroit lo suficiente como para olvidarse de ciertas, varias, costumbres. Sin embargo era la primera vez que para él el White Day significaba algo más… porque era la primera que lo pasaba con una persona, una que amaba, para variar.

― ¡Usa google! ― gruñe tomando el pomo de la puerta del baño de la habitación de Viktor ―. Me duele la cabeza, y hay algo picándome en la parte posterior de la nariz… estoy seguro que esa mojadita me traerá consecuencias. Así empiezan mis resfriados graves.

―Nada que una ducha no pueda curar ― Viktor se encoje de hombros y rueda en la cama hasta salir de ella, sin importarle su desnudo aspecto ―. Yo te recomiendo el otro baño, ese es muy pequeño…

―No importa ― miente Yuri adentrándose en el bañito.

La verdad es que comparado con las aguas termales del onzen de su casa, todos los baños le parecen pequeños, pero el espectacular baño completo de Viktor con lozas azules y verdosas, canceles con figurines una bañera espaciosa, no es nada comparado con el pequeño baño que es acogedor pero insuficiente. Apenas cuenta con un lavabo de aspecto moderno con cristales cortados que hacen las de dispensadores del agua, un excusado y la regadera en una esquina del lugar con paredes de madera y un banquillo construido de tablones, además de una cubeta de madera. Parece un tradicional baño ruso. Yuri no puede creer el contraste que hay entre la moderna habitación contemporánea de Viktor y su baño rústico.

―Bueno, sí importa, pero me empieza a doler demasiado la garganta, así que me conformo con este ― complementa la oración en voz más baja. Pero Viktor gime desde adentro del cuarto en señal de aprobación.

―Pero eso no es por el resfriado ― lo oye murmurar al salir de la puerta ―. Es porque todo eso se ha ido por tu garganta, como la canción de Barney "Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo, me encantaría estar ahí… abriendo la boca para saborear ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, aaah, ah, ah."

Y su risita se aleja a medida que Yuri se acerca a las llaves de agua para llenar la cubeta de madera con agua caliente. Frunce el ceño avergonzado al recordar los repentinos sucios acontecimientos de la noche anterior, pero también porque no logra reconocer la tonada que Viktor canta, ni con sus mejores años de inglés podría saber que el muy listillo está citando la canción de un dinosaurio morado que hace las de rondas infantiles para manipular los jóvenes cerebros de las generaciones americanas desde hace más de diez décadas. Pero tampoco le importa, de hecho ahora le importan solo dos cosas: el White Day, y ese picor que tiene detrás de las fosas nasales.

Como si se hubieran abierto las llagas comunes de las infecciones de vías respiratorias. Comienzan a doler y sabe que necesitará más de un tylenol para contrarrestar el dolor de cabeza. Y un agrifen para la nariz congestionada.

Viktor tiene un perchero al lado de la puerta de su habitación, del cual cuelga una bata de seda morada, a los pies unas pantuflas bastante casuales y al conjunto en general lo llama "de emergencia" más allá de una simple salida mañanera, el gusta de dormir desnudo, sin embargo desde que se mudó con Yuri los hechos mañaneros han resultado ser lo contrario a eventos normales, más recuerda perfectamente que ahora está completamente desnudo, debido a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, cosas que hacen que se le tiñan las mejillas de rosa y su sonrisa sea perfectamente armoniosa. Sale tarareando del cuarto mientras ata a su cintura el moño de la bata.

A simple vista la imagen de la sala y el comedor desolado le recuerdan a una típica mañana solitaria en casa, algo como la noche después de navidad, para su suerte los sonidos de Yuri en el cuarto de baño hacen que su alma se reconforte. Sabe que no está verdaderamente solo y eso le brinda paz interior, irremediablemente lleva la mano a la boca, ahogando un bostezo y da vuelta saliendo del pasillo del apartamento. Mira de nuevo el lugar de lleno y las manchas resaltan como un cuadro recién pintado de un artista modernista.

Viktor quiere pensar que se trata solo de los desperdicios de la noche anterior, pues para su mala suerte o buena no pudieron acabar con nada de lo que Katinka había preparado, la copa de chocolate blanco había permanecido intacta, mientras que la oscura apenas y tenía un nivel menor al que tenía en un principio. En cuanto a la bandeja con fresas, Viktor recordaba haber usado en la boca o en el cuerpo por lo menos unas seis o tal vez siete, y aunque desconocía el número final de producto, ahora que veía el final de los productos notó que habían desperdiciado y a la vez desaparecían.

Las huellas rojas lo alertan, no como algo gracioso o mucho menos, sino como algo de lo que tener cuidado, pues los sillones son blancos en su mayoría y Katinka recién limpió todo con su ayuda. Pero lo que más le preocupa es que Makkachin está tirado sobre la duela de madera, con la boca roja, los pelos cafés entintados como si fuera sangre y un rastro difícil de distinguir entre líquido frutal o materia corpórea de una herida que sangra. Sus patas están manchadas de café y rojo y la visión le aterra al dueño inmediatamente.

― ¿Makkachin? ―no hay reacción, ni siquiera un movimiento de orejas.

Y de pronto es como si el mundo se paralizara.

Para Viktor hay cosas importantes: El patinaje, Yuri, su mascota… la primera vez que le avisaron que estaba enfermo, él y Yuri casi mueren de angustia, pero él estaba lejos y con responsabilidades encima. Sin embargo al final tuvo que irse del lado de Yuri para reunirse con su perrito, tal vez diez años juntos ya era demasiado tiempo, tal vez no era raro que no estuviera en sus mejores días, pero Makkachin era lo único que Viktor tuvo por mucho, y él era el único en su vida. Hasta que llegó Yuri, y de qué manera… casi arrebatándoselo con el gran amor que le demostraba al perro. Con un amor brutal que nacía sublime desde el fondo de su estómago.

― ¿Makkachin? ― murmuró de nuevo acercándose, la cola no se movía.

Se veía un poco tieso.

Adormilado.

Llevó las manos a la boca instintivamente, como siquiera evitar que un desgarrador sonido saliera de su garganta, cosa que resultó imposible. Pues el gemido de dolor ahogado resonó con fuerza súbita en la acústica de su departamento. Primero el dolor, luego la desesperación y por supuesto los gemidos se volvieron gritos y sollozos.

― ¡Makkachin! ― gritó con fuerza subyugante.

La regadera de agua acababa de cerrarse. Yuri ataba una toalla en sus cabellos negros y limpiaba sus anteojos mientras se ponía la bata cuando Viktor gritó y el sonido atravesó sus orejas como si fuera un rayo, un rayo de dolor al que él estaba acostumbrado y desearía no estarlo, de pronto es como si el corazón fallara para recuperarse en una adrenalina sofocante, un montón de hormigueos y la misma electricidad que conduce las terminaciones corpóreas a moverse por instinto para salvar algo o hacer lo que sea. Para Yuri era cuestión de bloqueo mental, pero se movía con facilidad solo para llegar a donde Viktor estaba, corriendo y resbalando. Salió del cuarto con los pies descalzos y observó la larguirucha figura de Viktor plantada en el salón principal.

Miró a Makkachin en el piso y cuando dio el paso para tocarle, el perro movió la cola esperanzado.

Yuri tomó entre las manos la cabeza del perrito, lo observó parpadear y sacar la lengua para lamer sus mejillas, desperezándose, de un largo sueño. Después el caniche abrió la boquilla para eructar algo que a Yuri le dio en toda la cara, se trataba de un perfume extraño y desconocido como algo que él pudiera reconocer pero no lo lograba de primera instancia. Miró todo a su alrededor y vio las fresas sobre su boca, habían sido mutiladas por él, pero también una de las copas de champagne derramadas en el piso, la había lengüeteado.

―Está ebrio ― murmuró Yuri mirando a Viktor ―. Tomó champagne, no lo suficiente para hacerle daño pero debe estar atolondrado por la combinación rara de las fresas y el alcohol.

― ¡Dios me asusté demasiado! ― admitió Viktor tapándose la cara ―. ¡Makkachin perro malo, te hablé dos veces y no moviste ni la cola, en cambio viene Yuri y luego, luego a hacerle ojitos! Eres un perro traidor. Voy a traer su cojín para acostarlo en lo que el efecto se le pasa.

―De acuerdo. ― sonríe Yuri acariciando con entusiasmo al perrito, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello rizado café, supo entonces que debía cargarlo para consentirlo porque era su segunda actividad favorita, consentir a su mascota…

Sucedió cuando se agachó, el mareo le vino inmediatamente. Llevó las manos al puente de la nariz y la sintió inflamada, estaba seguro de que la enfermedad estaba comenzando, por eso le dolió la cabeza y justo debajo de las orejas un dolor punzó en su garganta extendiéndose por su tráquea mientras pasaba la saliva. Viktor se acercó cargando un cojín para poner a Makkachin sobre él. Yuri debido al fuerte dolor apenas podía cargar con su pesado cuerpo, pero se las arregló para meterlo en el cojín y dejarlo descansar sobre este en lo que recuperaba el efecto de los peligrosos ingredientes.

― ¿Yuri? ―llamó Viktor cuando lo miró quejándose tocado su garganta ―. Ah, te estás enfermando verdad. Eso me dijiste hace rato, mira no te apures por recoger, ve a vestirte, ponte algo abrigador y yo recogeré la sala.

―Lamento dejarte todas las tareas ― se lamentó, pero reacomodo la bata de baño y retrocedió para meterse en el cuarto que guardaba sus cosas.

―No te preocupes― continuó Viktor tomando las fresas restantes y acomodando cada milímetro del salón ―. Espero que no termines hecho una sopa.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó Yuri sacando la cabeza desde la puerta de su cuarto ―. ¿Sería malo?

―Nooo… ― volvió a decir Viktor ahora desde la cocina―. Bueno, la verdad no importa, porque aun si estuvieras hecho un desastre a mí me parecerías encantador. Pequeño Yuri bonito.

Yuri no está acostumbrado a los halagos, no puede evitar sonrojarse y palidecer cada que Viktor le suelta algo así tan a la cara, como si fuera la cosa más normal, además le sonríe como si no fuera consciente de que aún a tal distancia se le marcan los hoyuelos en las mejillas como si tal cosa. Yuri se muerde el labio, a su mente solo regresan imágenes de la noche anterior, de cómo se besaron, se tocaron y de lo que hicieron. Azota la puerta con fuerza antes de que Viktor suelte una risilla al verlo como un tomate.

Dos horas después, está utilizando la ropa más caliente posible. La que estaba escondida en reservas para Siberia de cincuenta grados bajo cero en el peor de los inviernos. La misma ropa que no usó el día que llegó a Rusia, ni cuando se quejó de tener frio un centenar de veces, está usando la reserva especial. Yuri tiene encima pantalones térmicos, calcetines gorditos, pantuflas de conejo, dos sudaderas, un suéter, una chamarra y cobijas de tela polar encima mientras está acostado en el sillón como un pequeño monje budista, su mano tiene una caja de kleenex con una envoltura de peluche de Makkachin y la nariz escurre un poco de moco.

Un resfriado común, podría decirse.

A Yurio le parece deplorable.

―Es la una de la tarde, ¿no deberías estar entrenando? ― pregunta Viktor extendiéndole a Yuri una tizana de manzanilla y frambuesa ―. ¿Yakov ya se ha vuelto así de permisivo? Debe ser por la presión de los adolescentes, son tan buenos para exigir cosas ¿Quieres azúcar Yuri?

―Se ve patético ― murmura Yurio asqueado, dejando su bolso en el piso y cerrando la puerta con el pie ―. Tenía entrenamiento pero lo cancelé porque llevé a mi Koshka a su revisión. Pasaba por aquí y pensé en venir a presionar sobre su entrenamiento físico, pero están ocupados intentando no morir, así que los dejo.

― ¡Quédate! ― suplica Viktor tomando la mochila espacial de Yurio, una preciosa mochila de color rojo con una esfera en forma de nave espacial por la que la gatita asomaba sus ojos azules y miraba atentamente al perro enemigo que dormitaba al lado de Yuri ―. Quiero conocerla…

―Ella no a ti ― gruñó protectoramente el adolescente quitándose los lentes de sol de arriba de la cabeza y dejándolos colgados en su camiseta de Black Sabbath ―. No le gustan los perros.

― ¿Por qué se llama Koshka? Es un nombre un poco rudo para una carita tan tierna ― comentó Yuri desde el sillón, mirando a la asustada pero amigable gatita caer en los brazos de Viktor que ya abría la mochila para sacarla de ahí.

― ¿Eres estúpido? ― se lamentó Yuri sobando su frente, Viktor rió bajo acariciando la cabeza de color arena de la gatita, y tocando con cuidado la nariz café ― ¡Koshka no es su nombre! Eso significa gatita en ruso.

― ¡Oh, es verdad Yuri! Es como decir minina ― le explica Viktor ―. Es verdad, pero jamás nos dices su nombre… ¿Tiene un nombre?

Yurio se muerde el labio molesto y se deja caer en el sillón de un solo asiento que se encuentra más o menos alejado de Yuri y sus gérmenes infectocontagiosos, que no parecen haberlo consumido del todo todavía, sin embargo no quiere arriesgarse. Sube las piernas a la mesa de centro observando atentamente como Viktor se sienta en el piso cual flor de loto y saca a la gatita. Makkachin los ignora olímpicamente, tal vez su interés no está en molestar a otros animales, eso le quita un peso de encima. Lo que le fastidia enormemente es tener que responder una pregunta tan aburrida y quisquillosa. Hace un ruido molesto con la lengua y Viktor le mira nuevamente.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunta extrañado.

―No tiene nombre ―admite encogiéndose de hombros y evitando el contacto visual.

― ¿Enserio? ― Yuri abre los ojos grandes como rocas, incrédulo todavía ante una afirmación tan descabellada ―. Pero no pareces indeciso en ponerle un nombre. ¿Verdad?

― ¡No estoy indeciso tonto cerdo! Lo que pasa es que no va con mi personalidad, no puedes simplemente tomar a una mascota, un ser viviente, atraerlo a ti, pegártelo como si fuera una cosa y encima ponerle un nombre como si te perteneciera ¡O como si tuvieras derechos sobre él! ¿Qué tal si su madre le puso un nombre? No quiero pasar por eso, que tenga que soportar un feo nombre que yo le puse… además, si estamos juntos fue porque nuestros destinos se cruzaron milagrosamente y compaginamos. Porque me encantan los gatos, pero fuera de eso no decido sobre su vida.

― ¡Un momento! ― interrumpe Viktor con una sonrisa enorme ―. Soy despistado pero no torpe, tú estuviste buscando en refugios por semanas y haciendo trámites por días enteros, incluso entrevistaron a tu abuelo para ver si eras candidato a la adopción de la gatita.

― ¡Cállate Viktor estúpido! ― arrojó un cojín contra su exaltado rostro blancuzco ―. ¡Si me vas a contradecir para que me pides que te cuente la historia de Lindt…! No, quiero decir… ¡Lollipop! ¡Trina! ¡Nastia!

―¡Eureka! ― se ríe Viktor aplaudiendo, levantando a la gatita entre sus brazos, que le rehúye un poco ―. ¡Con que si estás indeciso con su nombre!

―Claro que no lo estoy… ― murmura consternado, balbuceando un poco.

―Ya se me hacía que esa historia de encontrar un gato en tu vida y no querer ponerle nombre era muuuuy Breakfast at Tiffany's, adoro esa película por cierto ― murmura Viktor entusiasmado caminando de un lado a otro por el estrecho espacio entre los sillones.

―A mí también me gusta, pero no me di cuenta que fuera la misma historia ― se ríe Yuri en voz baja. Yurio lo asesina con la mirada.

―No es la misma historia ― refunfuña cruzándose de brazos ―. La verdad es que si pienso eso, por eso no estoy conforme con ponerle un solo nombre. Me siento extraño llamándole siempre igual, pero la verdad es que si… su nombre es Lindt.

―Suena un poco masculino.

―Y un poco nada ruso ― complementa Viktor al comentario de Yuri sobre la opinión del nombre ―. A mí me gusta más Lollipop.

―Un nombre de gato no debe ser ruso para ser bueno ― Yurio le saca la lengua.

―Mira ― opina Yuri sacando la mano de entre las cobijas y dejando la taza vacía de té sobre la mesa ―. Yo opino que… bueno, ¿Todos vimos Breakfast at Tiffanys, no? Ella llama al gato: Gato. Ese es su nombre, si quieres llamar a tu gatita, gatita está bien. Si me permites opinar, Koshka o sea gatita, es un gran nombre.

―Pero Yuuuri ― objeta Viktor ―. Es como si Makkachin se llamara Shchenok. Suena bonito lo admito, pero yo pienso que Yurio debe decidirse por un nombre.

―Voto por Koshka ― dice Yuri ignorando el mohín en la cara de Viktor y levantando la mano.

―Voto por Koshka por dos ― corrobora Yurio sonriéndole con autosuficiencia a Viktor. Muy por encima del hombro.

―Bien, se quieren poner en mi contra ― gruñe Viktor soltando a la asustada gatita hasta dejarla de nuevo en su mochila espacial ―. Solo hay una forma de resolver esto Yurio…

― ¿¡En el hielo!? ― pregunta exaltado inmediatamente el rubio, como si fuera para él posible concebir la idea que de pronto iban a salir prácticamente en patines y caminar hasta la pista solo por un reto torpe.

― ¡No seas tontito! ― sonrió Viktor tomándole de una mejilla ―. ¡Un duelo de baile en Just Dance!

― ¿Qué? ― murmuraron Yurio y Yuri al unísono, con la voz un poco cortada por el entusiasmo de Viktor que se desbordaba no solo en el hecho de mencionarlo, también en mover los muebles para dejar el amplio salón desocupado, encender la TV de plasma que Yuri jamás había visto encendida, y ahora brillaba con colores dignos de una TV coreana de nueva generación, y conectar algunos de los instrumentos en la consola.

Porque a pesar de que Viktor no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa tenía algo llamado patrocinios, es decir que prácticamente todas las marcas reconocidas le otorgaban algo a él para que lo usara como prueba de forma "gratuita", y al final él de alguna manera lo promocionara. Esa era la razón por la cual tenía un mueble amplio de madera blanca al lado de la televisión, que opacaba un poco su librero, con cada una de las consolas que habían salido desde hacía dos o tres años. Destacaba un Kinect. Yuri no podía creer que Viktor ya estuviera poniéndose unos tenis para bailar, mientras Yurio aún estaba anonadado pero movía el cuello destensando los músculos.

Viktor tomó su celular al mismo tiempo que la televisión mostraba el inicio del videojuego con la ya reconocida musiquita para bailar.

Para ese momento Makkachin ya había abandonado la sala, e incluso había olvidado que una gatita estaba asustada en el fondo de la mochila, lamiéndose una rosada patita. Yurio se levantaba con toda la decisión que su cuerpo flacuchito le proporcionaba y le arrojó su celular a Yuri. Desbloqueado.

―Sirve de algo y se el juez ― gruñó.

Cuando Yuri miró la pantalla, la aplicación del Just Dance estaba abierta para que seleccionara la canción. Viktor tenía preparada la suya, pero renunció cuando notó que el pelinegro estaba enfocado en elegir la canción desde la aplicación del rubio. Dejó que el escáner reconociera a los dos y le sonrió a su competidor.

―Que gane el mejor Yurio.

―Que gane el menos viejo.

―Vaya que eres lindo.

― ¡Encontré la canción perfecta para los dos! ―se rió Yuri tapándose la boca suavemente mirando sin mirar a los rusos ―. Porque no empezamos con algo nacionalista ¿No creen?

―Oh no, ya vas a empezar ― Yurio se llevó la mano a la frente para golpearla con una fuerza descomunal ―. Vale, pero yo no quiero ser la chica.

―No voy a discutir eso Yurio ― soltó una carcajada ―. Serás la chica porque tengo que cargarte.

―Pueden dejar de discutir y ponerse a bailar ― pide Yuri seleccionando Moskau con todas las ganas que le caben en las manos, ansioso a más no poder por verlos bailar la melodía alemana representada de forma completamente rusa ―. El que saque más estrellas gana. Yo seré el juez.

― ¿También cantamos? ― pregunta Viktor tomando un micrófono imaginario en la mano y llevándolo a la boca ―. _¡Moskau, fremdundgeheimnisvoll… Türmeauspurem Gold… Kaltwie das Eis!_

―Ay no… este tipo habla alemán ― se quejó Yurio ―. Bueno, cantar da puntos extras así que…. _¡Moskau, dochwerdichwirklichkennt, Der weißeinFeuerbrennt, In dir so heiß.!_

A ese punto Yuri supo que él era el único que no hablaba alemán y cuando Viktor y Yurio comenzaron a zapatear en el piso mientras aplaudían durante el coro no pudo evitar soltar carcajadas a lo loco, ignorando por primera vez el dolor palpitante de su garganta al son de Hey hey hey auf die Gläser, Hau hau hau, ja das istschön, Hey hey hey auf das Leben y los muy notorios gritos de Viktor diciendo ¡Moskau Moskau, wirf die Gläseran die Wand, RusslandisteinschönesLand!

¡Ho ho ho ho ho!

Después de la primera canción Viktor se había coronado campeón, Yurio tenía ira porque estaba seguro que era porque el peliplata había premeditado la canción además de haber jugado la cosa muchísimas veces más, todo era plan con maña como quien no quiere la cosa, así que exigió la revancha con una diferencia mínima y un cambio radical de canción con Timber de Ke$ha donde para su suerte no le tocó ser la chica, aunque tampoco disfrutaba tanto recibir las burlas del ojiazul por su "botarga" de oso panda. Igualmente perdió, agregándole una desesperación excepcional a su hiperventilación. Estaba perdiendo contra un viejo.

― ¡Ya tuve suficiente! Voy a ganar esta ronda, que sea la definitiva ―miró a Yuri con ojos de pistola ―. Es mi gata y la voy a nombrar como yo quiera. ¡Ponme lo más ruso que haya en ese jueguito bobo!

―Vale, pero no te molestes conmigo―pidió Yuri encogiéndose un poco en el asiento ―. ¡Ah, encontré la canción perfecta! Es muy rusa… jajaja claro, es para morir de risa.

―Creo que debemos ponerlo a bailar a Hatsune Miku ― meditó Viktor admirando al ruso en la pantalla ―. A mí me gusta esta.

―Pues posiciónate, porque voy a ganarte no importa lo que hagas.

Viktor comenzó a bailar con una desventaja de cinco segundos, además sus movimientos siempre resultaban ser demasiado delicados para la dura coreografía de Rasputín, como que había algo en su fisionomía que no iban con ella, de alguna manera parecía no encajar de ninguna forma. Yuri pensó que tal vez sacando del closet las ropas tradicionales que guardaba sería un efecto distinto, aunque la canción era graciosa y la letra pegajosa ya ninguno de los dos cantaba.

Ra, Ra, Rasputín lover of the Russian queen.

Yurio ganó con una diferencia de tres estrellas.

―¡Jaja! Toma eso, en toda la boca Viktor ― levantó las manos en puño celebrando la victoria mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Viktor se recostó con toda su cansada humanidad entre los brazos de Yuri, suplicando por un poco de oxígeno suficiente después de tan intensa competición. No eran canciones fáciles.

―Creo que lo dejaste ganar ― murmura Yuri en su oreja, depositándole un suave beso en el cartílago.

― ¿Tú qué crees? ― susurra Viktor con una sonrisa lenta que se extiende por todo su rostro de forma suave.

― ¡Yo te bautizo Koshka! Alias gatita, minina pequeña ― continuaba canturreando el rubio tomando a la gata adormilada.

―Préstame su celular rápido ― pide Viktor tomando el iPhone 7 de Yurio.

Con un poco de reserva Yuri le deja el teléfono en las manos y le dirige al rubio una mirada rápida para asegurarse que siga distraído con la gatita que ahora lleva a la cocina para brindarle un poco de agua, además parlotea con ella en un ruso bastante fluido que Yuri no puede seguir ni aunque lo intente. Le devuelve la atención a Viktor que entra a WhatsApp sin ninguna restricción, de forma premeditada ingresa al primer chat y sonríe guasonicamente.

―Mira esto… ― le murmura a Yuri. El japonés baja un poco la mirada para observar lo que Viktor le muestra.

La conversación está in media res.

''…Si, pero me molesta un poco. Pero es tú turno Beka, ¿verdad o reto o yo nunca, nunca?

Beka: Verdad o reto, prefiero verdad o reto.

Yuri: ¿Verdad o reto?

Beka: Verdad.

Yuri: ¿Nunca dudas?

Beka: Yo no le tengo miedo a tomar decisiones, ¿Esa es la pregunta?

Yuri: ¡Por supuesto que no! La pregunta es… mmm, déjame pensar… ¿Tienes una mascota?

Beka: Yuri, eso no es una verdad. Sabes que tengo un periquito.

Yuri: Ya sé, pero no se me ocurre nada más. Son las cuatro de la mañana.

Beka: ¿Quieres ir a dormir?

Yuri: Quiero preguntarte algo…

Beka: Suéltalo.

Yuri: ¿Cuándo vendrás a visitarme?

Beka: ¿Quieres que vaya mañana?

Yuri: ¡Beka! Hablo enserio…

Beka: También yo…

Yuri: ¿Lo harías?

Beka: ¿Te sientes solo?

Yuri: Un poco…

Beka: Entonces, lo haría.

Yuri: ¿Lo harás?

― ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO CON MI TELÉFONO!

El grito y la forma en la que les quita el teléfono en un segundo, como si quisiera proteger el artefacto telefónico con todas sus ganas es una acción que puede confundirse una con la otra, casi traspasando los límites. Viktor observa a la furia crecer enfrente de sí mismo y de alguna manera termina por aterrarle un poco. Está muy consciente de que una de sus pequeñas sonrisas o una cara tranquila no va a salvarlos de haber estado de fisgones en su relación con Otabek, e incluso Yuri, detrás de él, ya ha comenzado a temblar un poquito.

― ¡USTEDES DOS…!

―Habrán la puerta o la tiro abajo ¿Acaso no sirve el timbre? ¡Hola, hola! Llevo dos minutos parada aquí, Dios mío Vitya no puedes ser más cuidadoso con las visitas ¡Estoy vieja! Lo último que quiero es tener que subir un piso más de lo normal para que no me habrán ¿Salieron? ¿Yuri-chan? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

―La gorda ―murmuró Yurio medio atemorizado, mirando la puerta por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos de asesino regresan lentamente al par asustado del sillón ―. Esto no se va a quedar así, ya encontraré que me las paguen. Vámonos Koshka, creo que estos dos van a tener que lidiar con… ¡Antonida Vaskolina!

― ¿Y tú quién eres? ― pregunta la viejecita desde la puerta en cuanto Yurio sale de ahí con la gatita en la mochila, saca la lengua para ambos y corre hasta el elevador dejando la puerta abierta ―. Bueno, ya ushkale, ushjkale… ¡Vitya cariño! Llevo tocando como media hora. Pasa por Dios santo Toly ¿Tengo que ordenarte todo? La servidumbre es una porquería, Viktor ya conoces a mi mayordomo Toly, no importa… ¡Hola Yuri-chan! ¿Cómo está este jovencito japonés? Ni hao, niño, ni hao. Ay, han de estar rebosando energía con el escándalo que hacen todas las noches ¡Salgan de fiesta en vez de molestar a los vecinos!

― ¡Hola madeimoselle! ― saluda Viktor con una sonrisa amable besando la gordita y arrugada mano de la señora, llena de hoyas y anillos ―. Lamentamos haberla perturbado desde tan temprano, pero como verá, Yuri ahora mismo se siente un poco mal y lo mejor será que descanse…

― ¡Tonterías, tonterías seguramente! Un cuerno con esa enfermedad, si se la pasan de parranda, ayer y anteayer y hoy en la mañana. Esos zapatazos, ni en los mejores bailes ― Yuri se sonroja violentamente cuando la mujer lo fulmina con la mirada, pero finalmente le sonríe ―. ¡Ah, este está afiebrado! Oh lo estará pronto, mi instinto me lo dice… pero ya, a lo que vine, Toly deja eso sobre la mesa, anda no te quedes como estatua.

―Buenas tardes míster Nikiforov ― saluda el mayordomo, alto, de pelo negro a rapa y un elegante traje de color negro, carga en las manos un cartón bastante grande forrado con papel dorado. Mira a Yuri por dos segundos antes de dejar la caja y retirarse atrás de su señora.

― ¿Recuerdas a mi hijo Francis? ― pregunta Antonida encendiendo un cigarrillo en el largo palo de cigarros de señora. A Yuri le parece muy elegante. Aunque demasiado mayor para fumar.

―Ah, Francis, si por supuesto… el rubio de rizos encantadores ― murmura Viktor inseguro.

― ¡No niño tonto! Ese es Louis, Francis es mi angelito pelirrojo, como su madre, bueno pues se largó a Francia desde hace tres meses y recién me llegó este paquete con una nota suya, ya está pues desafortunadamente no podrá venir… a visitar a su anciana madre.

―Lo siento mucho― interviene de inmediato Yuri, sintiendo desde el fondo de su corazón que la mujer dice la noticia restándole importancia pero con un dolor en el corazón. Ella lo mira como si fuera imposible que él se hubiera percatado de su desgracia ―. Seguro que su hijo vendrá a verla pronto.

―No, no será así… ― murmura cansada sentándose en el sillón donde antes Yurio permaneció un rato, con las manos sobre su balcón ―. Se han olvidado de esta vieja. Pero buen, así son los hijos… ¡Toly abre la caja! Es el regalo que me ha enviado mi Francis.

―Sí, señora.

El mayordomo obedece sin apartar los ojos de Yuri hasta que este siente un poco de incomodidad, incluso cuando la abre y saca el contenido que descansa suavemente entre un montón de polietileno él no alcanza a comprender porque todo el alboroto.

― ¿Vodka? ― pregunta Viktor mirando las dos grandes botellas de cristal fino con el líquido transparente como agua ―. ¿Acaso no estaba en Francia…?

―Está promocionando su propio Vodka en Francia ― aseguró Antonida ―. Este es Vodka de Siberia, la cosa más deliciosa del mundo y es todo mío, pero soy vieja así que vengo a compartirlo con ustedes. Sé que es temprano, pero espero logren acompañar a una pobre anciana que está muy sola… su hijo no la viene a ver y pues Vitya eres lo más cercano que tengo a una familia ¿Lo harías por mí?

―Pero, Yuri… ― murmura Viktor preocupado, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mirando al pelinegro.

― ¡Bobadas! Conozco el mejor remedio para la enfermedad. ¡Toly trae tres vasos de la cocina! Si con esto no te sientes mejor Yuri, nada te mejorará… ¿No has tomado medicinas verdad?

―No señora…

― ¡Entonces ya está dicho! ―Se rió estrepitosamente, recibiendo los vasos en la mesita, esperando que el sirviente pusiera el líquido en los frascos, sonríe lentamente hasta que su boa se convierte en una mueca de tristeza ―. Oh dios, parece que extraño a mi hijo más de lo que pensé…

Sus ojos se llenan de gordas lágrimas.

Yuri observa a Viktor con preocupación, no le gusta ver llorar a la señora, Viktor le pregunta con los ojos que es lo que deben hacer, si seguir adelante con la borrachera que la mujer les propone u olvidarse de la cosa y consolarla. Pero Yuri lo medita delicadamente por un segundo, sabe que la mujer debe haberse tomado toda su dignidad para subir aquí y ofrecerles el vodka, también estar demasiado sola como para buscarles, y aunque ya no era tan temprano, pues apenas era la hora de comer, ellos podrían ayudar a la anciana a quemar sus culpas y acompasar el dolor de su corazón.

― ¡A su salud! ― gritó Yuri una vez más ignorando el dolor de su garganta y tomando el vasito con Vodka.

― ¡A la de ustedes jovencitos! ― lloró la anciana tomándose el líquido hasta el fondo.

* * *

N/A: Prometo no volver a molestarlos con este tema, lo juro pero aunque ya tengo un grupo de mayoría increíble que quiere y anhela el mpreg me gustaría preguntárselos por última vez. ¿Qué les parece la idea (del mpreg)? En fin, espero que les haya gustado este cap aunque esperaba que fuera más largo la verdad, no quise retrasar más las cosas y hacerlos esperar aún más. Bueno por si no queda claro en algunas palabras…

Hayaidesu es más rápido…

¡POR SI NO QUEDÓ CLARO VIKTOR SE VINO DOS VECES!

Y creo que no hay más aclaraciones pendientes. Prometo no tardar con el siguiente capítulo, y como siempre, si les ha gustado por favor déjenmelo en los reviews, me encanta leer sus opiniones y saber que les ha gustado del fic.

¡Les mando un abrazo fuertisisismo! A todos.

Reviews Guest:

Kitsukiss: ¡Hay sublime es una palabra muy fuerte! Pero que digas que mi forma de escribir lo es, me asesinas, yo también me quedaba con Yuri a Viktor pero las cosas se dieron y ahora tuve una felación doble jaja, espero que te gustara y perdóname por la demora. Un abrazo.

Rus Ackerman: Jajaja Katinka le gusta la limpieza, pero si me preguntas mi opinión creo que es porque Viktor no es muy consciente de eso y ella sí. Vaya la verdad es que no me había fijado que mezclo los tiempos, la verdad es que no lo sabía pero supongo que me fijaré un poco más ahora. Ojalá hubiera sido su primera vez, tengo planeado cosas mejores ¡abrazos!

Helen: Yo creo que todos tenemos la idea de que algunas rusas pueden ser un poco rudas en plan tronchatoro, pero Katinka además de ruda era bonita y considerada. La verdad es que SII jajaja o sea el no dijo 'oh no Yuri y yo nada' quería ser específico de que ahí había más de lo que un simple novio podría definir. ¡Gracias por leer! Perdona el retraso.

Guest: Espero que te gustara la doble!

Coco: Todos amamos a esa mujeron, no será la primera vez que salga, aunque su participación no será mucha desafortunadamente. Jajajaja gracias por responder y sí, yo creo que Viktor puso en alto a Yuri no solo como un novio sino como alguien que sobrepasa esos límites y nosotros lo sabemos. Por otra parte, siiii te imaginas lo lindo que hubiera sido, lástima que no se me ocurrió cuando lo escribí soy mala en eso, pero habría quitado seriedad en el momento. Aunque tengo planeado algo parecido… bueno ya, espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo perdóname por el retraso la verdad no era mi intención tardar tanto, espero que sigas esperando este fic. ¡Abrazo!

Haru: ¡Yo estoy enamorada de que me dejes review siempre! Dios que emoción, Viktor sabe cómo ser romántico no podemos negarlo, ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que todo salió espontaneo hasta lo de caerse, porque de no haberse caído creo que las cosas hubieran resultado en otras, como una sesión de besos apasionados en la lanchita viendo las estrellas… no sé, no es una mala idea. ¡Espero que hayas conseguido tu infarto! Porque complací y hasta con venida doble. Y de nuevo me siento pésima por haberte hecho esperar, ya que tienes razón y siempre has estado desde el principio, yo espero que no te hayas olvidado del fic y vernos en el capítulo seis, prometo ser más constante ¡un abrazo!

AJ: al menos me gané un review gracias a eso :') ¡A mí me encanta que Viktor se la pase diciéndole cosas bonitas Yuri! Por lo menos una vez o dos al capítulo, siempre hay un halago suyo. Y bueno señora, tome sus mamadas. ¡Gracias por el review un abrazo!

Guest: ¡Oye tu review me ha dejado de sonrisas enormes en la cara como una babosa de mar feliz! Bueno pues, en primer lugar me encanta que te hayas animado a leer el fic a pesar de no saber nada, yo sé que es difícil porque sigue el ritmo de la historia, pero ya que estás en onda pues ¡GUAAAAU! ¡Hola mucho gusto! Jajaja no, esto no está finalizado y de hecho aún le falta, gracias por leerme de verdad, es una lindura de tu parte, pero espero que igual te gustaran los Blowjobs ¡un abrazo y nos leemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユーリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi]

 **Advertencia |** Nada por hoy.

 **Notas |** ¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, lamento el retraso que hubo en el capítulo, excusas, excusas, me jodí la mano, gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos en mi recuperación, pero no quería seguir atrasando lo inevitable así que comencé a escribir mil palabras por día y tardé dos semanas en subir este capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste! Y en el capítulo pasado lamento haberme puesto tan intensa con el lime, sé que fue un poco cansado, pero espero que este relajado capítulo (al principio), les dé un buen sabor de boca ¡a leer!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me honran y hacen excesivamente feliz, tienen mis más sinceras gracias, les mando un beso enorme a todos, aun con mi enfermedad (acabo de conseguirme una gripa terrible)

PD: Sé que las personas con cuenta que dejaron review en el aviso probablemente no puedan dejar en este capítulo, pero aun así mil gracias por haberme dado su cariño, si pueden reportarse con Guest, yo sabré quienes son.

* * *

 **Making History**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 7―

Si, Viktor técnicamente tenía la capacidad. Lo hacía a pesar de que su nariz estuviese coloreada de un profundo color granate, así como parte de sus mofletes y los labios permeados de saliva reciente, él, literalmente podía pintar el color de un sonido cuando patinaba, demostrar el perfume de un astro y aprisionar el alma de las cosas. Efectos que funcionaban mientras las cuchillas doradas surcaban el hielo, pero también impactaban directo en Yuri. Lo que le sorprendía no era eso, sino que tuviese la capacidad de hacerlo incluso cuando estaba ahogado de borracho, igual que él.

Incluso dentro de su propia ebriedad las sensaciones nunca se detenían. Estaba esa parte del alcohol que dejaba la boca medio dormida, los parpados caídos, la lengua torpe y una sonrisa que los músculos faciales no controlaban. Sentados en el piso con las piernas estiradas tan largas como les era posible, en calcetines, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa bobalicona. Viktor tenía las manos en la botella de vodka y Yuri el mini vasito que estaban compartiendo, después de que Makkachin tirara accidentalmente el otro.

Atrás de ellos estaba Antonida Vaskolina, con las medias a la mitad de la pierna, los zapatos desabrochados, la cara roja como solo las francesas rusas tenían la posibilidad, pero los ojos profundamente cerrados en un sueño empalagoso y contagioso, roncaba con ligera fuerza y sujetaba su vaso sobre el pecho. Habían sido dos botellas, una para ella, entera, la otra entre Viktor y Yuri. Los tres estaban ebrios, pero la mujer era tan mayor que apenas el alcohol había profundizado en ella, le soltó a las lágrimas por su hijo. Yuri la consoló en medida que su borrachera se lo permitía, y luego la dejaron dormir en el reposet.

―Tu turno… ―la voz de Viktor era, generalmente, divertida, suave y medio salvaje, cantadita. Pero cuando tomaba alcohol la combinación entre el canto y lo profundo le sorprendía a Yuri, le hizo sonreír hondamente inclinándose enfrente.

Tomó el vaso.

― ¡A tu salud! ―no, Viktor no lo estaba emborrachando adrede. Viktor se rio dejando caer la cabeza y sacando el teléfono celular. Yuri tomó el trago entero que acompañó con una mueca de sobreesfuerzo y asco, contraponiéndose al gusto del alcohol―. ¿Qué haces?

―Tomo una fotografía de tu 12vo trago de vodka.

―No soy un bebé para que tomes una foto de tooodas mis primeras veces ―sonrió, no supo porque sonreía aunque el comentario era indignado. Sin embargo, otra cosa que provoca el alcohol es reírse de cosas que no son graciosas.

Mucho menos cuando Viktor también reía y entrelazaban las piernas en el piso, como si fueran a jugar a la bicicleta tirados sobre la duela, un juego de niños donde las plantas de los pies coincidían y las rodillas se flexionaban como si hicieras el esfuerzo de mover tu transporte, se conformaban con el inútil placer de tocarse entre los muslos y las pantorrillas con los helados dedos de los pies, sonriéndose con mofa. Jugando a la estupidez producida por la bebida nacional rusa.

―Tu turno ―Yuri tiene sonrojo en las mejillas y la sensación de que el piso se le mueve. Se inclina haciendo un desastre mientras Viktor cae de espaldas al suelo.

―Bien ¿te cuento un secreto? ―el pelinegro trepa encima de él, sobre sus caderas con las piernas a los costados, le mira desde arriba como si fuera la torre Eiffel con los ojos sobre la ciudad de las luces―. ¿Por qué te subes en mí?

―Es para verte mejooor… ―la forma en la que su risa contrasta con el silencio sutil del departamento a Viktor le produce una carcajada intensa―. Bueno, ya dime ¿Qué cosa?

―Dos cosas ―levanta el índice solamente. Yuri toma el siguiente dedo y lo endurece con cuidado para darle coherencia al actuar con la expresividad―, siempre quise volver a verte borracho desde la última vez en el banquete. Son mis preciados primeros recuerdos contigo. ¡Y la segunda! Muero por hacerte sexo oral de nuevo… ¡sí! Siéntate sobre mi rostro hasta que muera asfixiado.

― ¡Dios Viktoooor, cállate! ―trasladó las manos con fuerza desmedida hasta la boca de Viktor que hablaba sin cuidar el volumen y sus ojos se entrecerraban con un perfecto "eyes smile"―. Mejor tú ya no hables, estás borracho…

―Tú también, sin duda ―bisbisea debajo de las calientes palmas de Yuri cubriendo sus carnosos labios―. Pero vamos, dilo…

―Vale, pues… creo que tu pene es muuuucho más grande que el mío. Enserio mucho ―se ríe bajito avergonzado de su propio atrevimiento y desenvoltura. Viktor le mira perplejo parpadeando, ladea la cabeza con una media sonrisa en forma de luna menguante.

―Estas exagerando…

―No, hablo muy sinceramente. Sino como te explicas que lo sienta así de grande justo debajo de mi pelvis y ni siquiera estás excitado ―Yuri baja la mirada a la parte donde sus entrepiernas se juntan, si, evidentemente siente la presión de Viktor bajo su propio peso, un poco flojo pero latente y caliente, sobre todo, sabe que no se está moviendo tan sensual para provocarlo, solo está sentado sobre él porque así se dieron las cosas.

Y porque ha descubierto que el vodka le pone ebrio tres veces más rápido que lo normal, además de su falta de resistencia a los licores fuertes, no había más que agregar.

― ¿No lo está? ―se burla Viktor jocoso tomando a Yuri de debajo de las axilas, atrayéndole―, bueno si tienes en cuenta que te estás frotando encima de mí, ¡Ah! Te vuelves tan osado cuando estás tomado…

A Yuri para nada le parecía estarse frotando sobre la entrepierna de Yuri, por eso le pareció extremadamente grosero que Viktor lo diera por hecho. Inclinándose un poco al frente y violando las leyes de gravedad que no suelen tener consideración entre el alcohol y darse de bruces contra el piso, Yuri llevó la frente hasta la boca de Viktor suspirándole en el cuello, asiéndose a la polera de Viktor con ambas manos.

―Oye Viktor, te digo que no me estoy frotando ―amenaza. Sonríe contra su barbilla y le lame el mentón, la barba de Viktor es nula pero los poros son un poco ásperos, le pica en las papilas gustativas medio adormiladas por el licor.

Los dedos de Viktor se pierden en el último hueso de la Columba vertebral, recorren el camino hasta los glúteos y se pierden dentro del elástico del pantalón, acariciando la piel caliente de su trasero. Sonríe contra la cara de Yuri y se muerde el labio inferior, no sabe si la sangre que se acumula en el rostro es por la creciente excitación o las pruebas inminentes del consumo de alcohol, su sonrisa no disimula y Yuri tiene que gemir bajito cuando el camino de su mano toca entre la ingle de la pierna derecha.

― ¡Ya vale, que Antonida está roncando en el sillón!

Se levanta tan deprisa que al peliplata le sorprende la sincronía, la falta de ganas de caerse y el tambaleo perfecto de bailarina que hace hasta llegar a la barra americana de la cocina, se estira de puntitas, mostrándole a Viktor que sigue tirado en el piso, la suavidad de las plantas de sus pies y los talones. Súbitamente el ruso nota que Yuri tiene las uñas de los dedos un poco largas, que los arcos de sus pies son bastante pronunciados y los talones pequeños y delicados, intenta arrastrarse como un gusano de seda hasta ellos, para besarlos pero Yuri toma una taza y regresa a su lugar, de pie y entre balanceos de alcoholizado.

― ¡Te tengo una nueva taza! Mira, tiene un perrito… ―se la extiende a Viktor que hace hasta lo que no puede por sentarse de nuevo en flor de loto sobre el piso―, yo me quedo con el vaso de chupitos y tenemos un cuarto de vodka. ¿Seguimos jugando confiesa o bebe… o hacemos la competencia de chupitos?

―Pero Yuuuuri, esto pudo terminar en resultados sexuales ―se queja con el tono chillón que le caracteriza cuando extiende las palabras un ochenta por ciento más de lo que duran en realidad las palabras. Cosa de semántica rusa, piensa Yuri.

―Pero nada, eso es precisamente lo que trato de evitar, no voy a terminar en sexo cuando estoy hasta el cuellito de borracho y no nos hemos ni terminado las botellas. Va contra mi política ―Yuri toma la botella de vodka y sirve los dos al mismo nivel, el de cristal y la taza de perrito. Apestan un poquitín, pero incluso dicho así se le antoja mucho la bebida tradicional rusa.

Viktor parece meditar las recientemente inventadas políticas de Yuri, de pronto se le viene a la mente que al menos no se suelta de la lengua a hablar de regímenes totalitaristas cuando el alcohol le afloja la boca, o de la corrupción dentro de la asociación federal de patinadores, también de cualquier otra cosa menos importante. Repara que al revisar el celular de Yurio y picarlo jugando verdad o reto con Otabek se le ocurrió beber y jugar ''Bebe o confiesa''. Al final terminaron bebiendo más que confesando, pero para ser sinceros el preferiría pasar ya a otros terrenos, no tiene la paciencia y aunque no se queda dormido con el alcohol, va a sufrir si no vuelve a escabullir sus manos en el elástico de Yuri, sin importarle si la buena vieja gorda de Antonida duerme atrás mientras ronca, si el mayordomo vuelve en diez minutos o lo que sea que está sucediendo a su alrededor. Eso puede esperar.

―Entonces te propongo un trato, hagamos un pequeño concurso. Quien se tome el líquido del vaso primero, decide que haremos después ¿te agrada el trato?

Yuri levanta una ceja, su sonrisa se curva en picar, pero reconsidera sus posibilidades de perder. Primera, no es ruso.

― ¿Cuáles son las opciones para hacer…?

―La que tú quieras o la que yo quiera.

― ¿Y qué quieres tú?

―Quiero hacer algo contigo.

Viktor comienza a tararear una extraña canción latina de esas muchas que se sabe y Yuri alcanza a comprender, porque sabe un poquitito de italiano, a pesar de que prefiere la música clásica no se siente reacio a los sabrosos ritmos extravagantes.

―Vale ―acepta Yuri―, vamos a hacerlo, pero si yo gano, aceptarás las consecuencias Viktor.

― ¿Hacer qué?

―Lo que la gente hace cuando está borracha.

A Viktor súbitamente le entran ganas de perder, aunque sabe que probablemente Yuri no entienda a lo que se refiere, no comprende el significado detrás de sus propias palabras, de su ''vamos a hacerlo", y básicamente todo lo que tenga algo ver con el verbo ''hacer''. No puede reconocer el fuego en la mirada de Viktor, así que se limita a sonreír y negar lentamente. Yuri desplaza sus rodillas con cuidado hasta la duela para sentarse en el piso a su lado, le entrega la taza y continúa con el juego.

―Quien se lo termine primero: gana y ordena ―Viktor asiente lentamente, la cabeza la da vueltas―, vale… ¡3, 2,1! ¡Fondo!... ¡gané!

El ruso está impresionado, sabe, no es necesario investigar: que Yuri hizo trampa, contó demasiado rápido y llevó el vaso a su boca apenas terminó la última letrilla de la palabra, encima se dio el lujo de hacer uno de sus trucos bajo la manga, el saber beber y como beber, que significaba en términos simples, acaba de pasarse el líquido que le envenena la garganta directo, sin detenerse en la lengua, ahora cae por su tráquea y gotea en su estómago. Se limpia la boca con la mano y sonríe borracho.

―Tu ganas… ―admite Viktor derrotado dejando el vaso, no, no lo dejó ganar, solo ganó porque Yuri sabe cómo ganar cuando quiere―, te lo perdiste, porque lo que iba a hacer contigo… te hubiera fascinado.

―Minucias ―se ríe encantado, levantándose entre tambaleos―, pero ahora si me vas a escuchar Viktor…

―Yo siempre te escucho mi querido Yuri precioso ―no es momento de halagos. El japonés levanta una ceja, sabe que intenta convencerlo de algo―, anda ordéname que soy tu esclavo y cumpliré todas tus fantasías.

―Ponte de rodillas.

A Viktor se le abren los ojos como platos, probablemente sus pupilas brillen como diamantes, de pronto nota en Yuri un cambio que hacía un buen rato no tenía. Tal vez la última vez que lo vio portarse así fue en el hielo, haciendo uso de su Eros, por supuesto. Ahora con su carita tierna, borracha y dulce, usaba ese tono demandante y el cabello ya larguito encima de la cabeza, estaba parado enfrente de él, con las piernas a la altura de los hombros y los brazos cruzados, botella en mano. Viktor obedece como un soldado, frente en aloto se pone de rodillas y mira a Yuri hacía arriba, pone las manos en forma de súplica, con ganas de rezarle como aquel santo pagano al que le entregaba todo su dinero, amor, sudor y sangre. Antes de que pueda hablar Yuri le toma de la barbilla.

― ¿Listo?

―Yo voy a todo por ti, Yuri, yo moriría por ti, yo mataría por ti.

El pelinegro niega lentamente y le muestra la botella con cuatro dedos de ancho de Vodka todavía. Ni aun con los dos vasos que acababan de terminarse el contenido parecía haber disminuido, a Viktor le llega a parecer que la imagen es de un contenedor rellenable mágico y celestial que hace las de interminable, pero cuando ve a Yuri sacar la lengua y empinar la botella lentamente contra su boca, sabe que es momento de sonreír.

―No querrás…

―Shhh ―argumenta el de ojos cafés―, abre la boca Viktor, quiero verte tomar esto en un segundo. Dame un fondo.

Viktor traga saliva, sonríe como perrito desorientado y lleva las manos hasta la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Yuri, toma de ahí como si fueran postes y levanta el rostro para que Yuri le dé el alcohol directo en la boca, un amargo y fuerte sabor invade cada papila gustativa, pero sigue mirando a Yuri ensimismado. El pelinegro sonríe mordiéndose el labio inferior. De rodillas frente a él, en una posición tan sugerente, como si se tratara nuevamente de sexo oral, Viktor no deja de tragar el vodka, aun cuando se le empieza a subir por la cabeza y de cualquier manera quiere desabotonar el pantalón de Yuri con los dientes, deja que algunas gotitas resbalen por su mentón y su cuello.

―Fondo, Vitya… fondo –empina la botella todavía más, hasta que cada milímetro del contenido termina en los labios rosados del ruso―. Bien hecho…

Deja caer la botella de las manos de una altura de medio metro, no pasa nada, no se rompe, pero el ruido en seco contra la mesa hace que Antonida se revuelva en el sillón. Yuri se ríe bajito y extiende la mano para que Viktor pueda levantarse del piso, le giran las neuronas y no cooperan nada sus piernas. Termina recostado con los brazos en su cuello.

―Yuuuuri, me has hecho beber tanto… ―no tiene un límite para lo mucho que puede gritar―, cuanto quisiera hacer contigo lo que planeaba, pero no me has dejado ¡Yuri es tan malo! Tienes que complacerme en algo, sino lo haces me pondré triste…

― ¿Qué me vas a pedir? ―pregunta Yuri ladeando la cabeza―, ya has hecho lo que quería. Quería que te terminaras la botella para poder dejar de beber y lo has hecho, no tengo nada que perder, no puedo ponerme más ebrio…

―Vamos a quitarnos la ropa, eso pues.

― ¡Antonida está en el sillón! El mayordomo no tarda en venir y tú quieres verme desnudo, ya habrá otra oportunidad.

Yuri da media vuelta en un pie y le da a Viktor la espalda, está a punto de rodear el sillín, ni siquiera está indignado, solo está borracho y ríe tontamente después de haberle gritado a Viktor que lo miraba como si diamantes de lágrimas pudieran salirle de la boca. En cambio no, solo iba a dejarlo ahí, tal vez llegar a la habitación y recostarse hasta que la cabeza pudiera mantenerse quieta, su cuerpo pudiera ponerse frio y el calor no le amenazara a cada instante. Algún lugar en donde esconderse esa noche para no terminar haciendo algo bobo. La camisa de Viktor le golpea la nuca, cae sobre sus hombros y luego en el piso, el impacto le hace tambalear pero invariablemente observa. Sonríe como gato.

―Quítatela Yuri ―Tiene el mentón arriba, como un egocéntrico jugador experto. Alguien que sabe que va a ganar en cuanto toca la puerta, en el instante en el que se le mira.

Los músculos expuestos en todo su esplendor, los bíceps perfectos, los brazos cruzados enfrente de los pectorales y debería ser ilegal que se le marcaran tan bien los brazos, las venas del cuello e incluso la maldita manzana de Adán, que el corte de cabello no le quedara tan putamente bien, todo en Viktor es una invitación a realizar cosas que no debieran estar permitidas en la mayor parte de los estados. Se le contrae el estómago.

―Wow, Yuri ¡Amazing! ―se ríe cuando Yuri tira la camiseta al piso con relativa facilidad, se le desliza por los hombros y queda pegada a sus pies descalzos y perfectos, el pantalón cae por sus caderas de forma romántica y si se mete las manos en los bolsillos va a mostrar la ropa interior tres centímetros más.

―Hot Yuri, Hot, tu vientre: tan suave, tu trasero… ¡Todo Yuri!

El pelinegro lleva la mano a su cuello y cubre una pequeña parte de su abdomen descubierto. Sonríe con cuidado de no incitar a nada, el resultado no varía, apenas se mueve Viktor ya lleva la mano hasta su pantalón, busca desabotonarlo, pero la puerta se abre.

―Buenas noches, escuché ruido y me pregunté si… ―el mayordomo de Antonida estaba de pie sobre el marco de la puerta, con el traje aun perfecto y la cara impávida―, lamento interrumpir.

― ¡Cosas de borrachos, cosas de borrachos! ―se ríe Viktor aligerando el ambiente, toma rápidamente su camiseta y señala a la vieja dormida―. Creo que será difícil para ti cargarla y yo no estoy en… posición de ayudar ¿Tu Yuri?

―Ehh, no ―responde visiblemente avergonzado. Recoge su propia ropa con rapidez y comienza a retroceder hasta el pasillo del departamento.

―Creo que voy a buscar una silla de ruedas o algo, tal vez tengo una por el cuarto de atrás.

Viktor desaparece buscando quien sabe que, Yuri no tiene tiempo a reaccionar, de cualquier forma no es como que se sienta avergonzado, ya que cuando bebe tiende a hacer esa clase de cosas, quitarse la ropa, bailar en un tubo, cosas que le han contado. Juntarse de más con Chris Giacometti, sin embargo el de ahora era un hombre que le miraba de una forma demasiado extraña, incluso desde la primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron Yuri pudo inferir que había algo que no era del todo normal. Pues todos los borrachos, sobre todo algunas chicas, deberían de tener ese sensor, el sensor de peligro que rodeaba a los ebrios incluso cuando estaban súper perdidos en el alcohol. Carraspea y no se despide, camina con rapidez hasta el baño para poderse alejar de la mirada del mayordomo. Se pone una nota mental de regañar a Viktor por dejarle solo cuando está medio desnudo, posterior a eso recuerda que fue él quien lo puso más que borracho y se muerde el labio.

Cierra la puerta del baño y se recarga contra ella un segundo, el piso se mueve y parece que quiere vomitar, pero no lo hace. De cualquier forma se las arregla para no resbalar con los mosaicos y poder sujetarse del lavamanos, se mira en el espejo, trae los lentes medio chuecos y un poco sucios, el torso pálido como muerto. Suspira resignado. Se baja el pantalón con las piernas hasta que llega a sus pies y los saca lentamente.

El click de la puerta le hace levantar la vista del espejo, gira el cuerpo tan rápido como puede y mira la fuente del sonido.

El mayordomo está ahí, mirándole desde la puerta, medio entrecerrada. Casi por completo cerrada.

―¿Qu…?

―No grites ―escupe con desprecio―, Viktor no tardará en volver y darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos está en el salón.

Era un departamento pequeño, Viktor no podía tardar ni dos minutos en encontrarlos. Pero dado su estado, hacer algo como un ataque podía resultar incluso en extremo peligroso. Estaba en desventaja. Sin vecinos que pudieran acudir a su ayuda. el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón en el piso.

―Aléjate de mí o voy a…

―No pienso atacarte ―ladea el rostro. Nada en su cara inspira confianza―, de hecho, lo contrario.

― ¿Com..?

―Ya te dije que te calles ―gruñe el hombre molesto. Yuri se encoje un poco en su lugar, el frio le invade repentinamente―.Voy a ser muy claro contigo, maldito extranjero, Viktor puede ser una figura reconocida en este país, pero sigue habiendo reglas. Tal vez muchas personas tengan la mente abierta, pero hay otros que no aceptamos estas cosas tan fácilmente.

―No sé a lo que te refieres ―niega el de lentes rápidamente, severamente confundido.

― ¿Acaso crees que somos tontos? Dos hombres se mudan juntos, por Dios, los he visto en la televisión, todo el mundo está feliz con eso… verdadero amor, blew, para mí no dejan de ser dos malditos homosexuales. Voy a decirte algo, no tendrás discriminación de parte de nadie, ni te maltratarán, porque eres quien eres, pero si fueses un chico cualquiera de aquí… te dejan sin manos y sin lengua. ¿Vale? Tómalo en cuenta si quieres seguir el camino de los asquerosos enfermos gays.

El mayordomo se da la vuelta, acomoda su cabello y el saco negro que le acompaña, con el mismo rostro estoico de antes desliza los pies mientras abre la puerta, Yuri tiene la cara colorada al máximo, no sabe si se encuentra molesto o solo sigue demasiado borracho para reaccionar, pero las manos le sudan.

―Espero que no se te olvide esto que acabo de decirte ―señala con el ceño fruncido para irse nuevamente a la sala.

Probablemente a Yuri no se le olvidaría, pero por supuesto el tipo no tenía idea que Yuri sufría de severas lagunas mentales después de beber, porque no tenía por qué saberlo. Y por supuesto a Viktor iba a molestarle, no porque la amenaza fuera algo realmente serio sino porque ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazar a su prometido? Y Yuri podía tener miedo de su sombra y todo, pero cuando el tipo se alejó de su vista, dejo salir un suspiro largo y cansado. La primera vez que alguien echaba en cara que sus sentimientos no eran normales por estar guiados a alguien de su mismo género, y no pensó que le importaría tan poco. Que iba a literalmente valerle un comino aquella advertencia. Enjuagó su cara con agua y camino con pasos suaves hasta el cuarto de huéspedes.

Se dejó caer en la cama para después subirse hasta la cara con las cobijas, dormitando y luchando por no vomitar su propia almohada. Se frota los pies por dentro de la cálida cobija.

―Se llevó a Antonida cargando y jamás pude encontrar la silla de ruedas ―explica Viktor sentado en la orilla de la cama―, y pensar que bajé hasta el sótano. ¡Sí que hace frio abajo! Déjame dormir contigo, seguro estás calientito…

Yuri sonríe pegando la cabeza en la almohada, siente de inmediato como Viktor se acurruca surcándole la espalda con los brazos, se ha quitado el resto de la ropa y su piel es cálida al tacto, la gran cucharita destila un delicioso calor que se acentúa al estar los dos en un espacio tan pequeño como lo es una cama individual, su estómago hace ruidos extraños y la cabeza no deja de darle vueltas. No debe abusar del alcohol, no es bueno. Las terminaciones nerviosas se le duermen y vacila entre si decirle a Viktor que se siente extraño o rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo…

Opta por la última opción y deja que su corazón elimine la taquicardia con un buen descanso.

―0―0―0―

El amanecer es una sombra que yace debajo de la tierra y florece como la vida en el nublado cielo de San Petersburgo, oscila entre los mismos tonos la mayor parte del año y rara vez el sol quema los poros de la piel. El astro rey se desliza detrás de nubarrones que evitan su fácil visibilidad, sigue un trayecto sin fin, eterno, que culmina en la oscuridad perpetua de la noche, casualmente esta si vuelve al cielo con un ademan espectacular de plata, pelea con el brillo del sol e iluminan ambos día con día. Las mañanas de Viktor no las ilumina el sol, tampoco la luna que rodea sus sagradas noches. En cambio cuando las suaves ondas del cuerpo de Yuri se ciñen a su abdomen, le llega el brutal recordatorio de que está vivo, es feliz y ni las perlas de su cabello pueden compararse con la regia belleza del pelinegro que respira con profundidad.

El abanico de sus pestañas se separa con relativa dificultad, ha pasado la noche recostado sobre el colchón como un muerto o al menos alguien con una severa carencia de vida, sus pupilas se alzan por el cuarto en búsqueda de la ventana, quisiera poder cerrarla con la mano, así como agotar la sed que emana de su garganta y es producto de la deshidratación del alcohol. No hay una resaca, no como tal, pero su cuerpo no se queda sin coléricas pruebas de que se pasó la mano anoche.

Se remueve.

Yuri sigue dormido, siente las primeras respiraciones del día en su mano, sonríe con ternura al mirarle de costado. Sin lentes y con el ceño fruncido, bello como un príncipe. Pálido tinte de los parpados y violáceos círculos producto del insomnio. El labio inferior asoma el rostro hacía el exterior y deja ver los blancos dientes guardados en su boca de ninfa.

Todo indica a que está enamorado, se ha enamorado de Yuri una vez más.

Yuri, soberano de sus deseos frunce el ceño, abre la boca jadeante. Entonces Viktor se percata de un detalle interesante, nívea cara no era tan común en su prometido, menos un sueño profundo tan pesado, hierro que brota de su pecho y lo mantiene entumecido.

― ¿Yuri? ―le llama sin exaltarse―. ¿Quieres agua? ¿Tienes resaca?

El pelinegro asiente en mudo silencio, se convence de que necesita el líquido necesario para reponer lo perdido, aquellas gotas que el alcohol absorbió de su organismo y se empeña en no querer devolverle. Medio desnudo, Viktor sale de la cama, conforme con que Yuri mueva la cabeza o haga el ademan de comunicarse, sus pies tocan la madera y cada atisbo de resaca se evapora de su cuerpo en cuanto nace la necesidad de cuidar del joven chico.

A últimas mira que Makkachin sigue acostado a los pies de la cama, calentando el frágil y adiamantado cuerpo de Yuri, los deja solos y sale del cuarto con sigilo. La casa es un desastre contemporáneo, arte moderno de la borrachera, botellas y ropa en el salón principal, un fecundado olor a licor, y polvo que matiza el contorno de los muebles. A pesar de que solo han pasado dos días desde la llegada de Katinka, que detesta el desaprovecho de Viktor y le recrimina no echarle la mano con los quehaceres.

Se rasca el empeine del pie con el otro pie, mientras desliza la tizana de yerbabuena que ha preparado en tiempo record, el cabello que carga es un nido de ideas, bosteza y se rasca el estómago. Es una mañana que salpica las hojas en dormidos suspiros. Regresa al cuarto con una tasita y una cuchara pequeña, planea levantar a Yuri de la cama, recargar su espaldita contra la cabecera de la cama y darle el té a sorbitos hasta que recupere lo rosado de sus mejillas, no alcanza a tocarle cuando Yuri ya ha buscado, con una independencia sobrehumana, sus gafas en la cómoda y amenaza con salir de la cama.

―Woo, ¿A dónde vas jovencito? ―pregunta Viktor dejando el té a un lado, para evitar que Yuri toque el piso frio, le empuja a la cama nuevamente.

―Necesito medicina ―excusa constipado―, pensé que el resfriado desaparecería con lo de anoche, pero me siento peor.

―Regla número uno, jamás le creas a Antonida cuando dice que el vodka puede curarte de una enfermedad ―le mira ceñudo y cubre su cuerpo con la cobija para dejarlo justo en la posición que buscaba en un principio―, es una viejita metomentodo, solo buscaba con quien emborracharse y no aguantó ni un cuarto de su tercer trago.

―Bueno, tiene sesenta años o que se yo.

Viktor se acomoda a su lado, a la rodilla de la cama y toma el té entre sus manos, lo deja entre las de Yuri y le observa con detenimiento hasta que hace el ademan de bebérselo un poco, se queja por lo caliente que le quema la lengua y baja la mirada. Algo taladra el pecho de Viktor, ver a Yuri enfermo le pone anémico y preocupado, no puede hacer mucho más que sostenerle la bebida hasta que recupere las fuerzas para seguir tomando. Se arrepiente de todo, de haber bebido y no agendar una cita con el médico, o con cualquiera que pudiese ayudarle a Yuri.

―No debimos beber anoche, seguro empeora el virus y ahora germina dentro de ti como si fuera un valle fértil.

―Sé que no lo dices con mala intención pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco asqueado ante esa idea ―tose sin cubrirse la boca―, oh cielos, lo siento, aléjate un poco no quiero contagiarte.

― ¿Bromeas? No voy a dejar a mi lindo Yuri solito, vamos toma de este té, te hará bien. Seguro son los efectos de la resaca más el resfriado, un poco de descanso, un buen baño y te sentirás como nuevo. Está prohibido tomar…

―La verdad sí, todo para que al final no me acuerde de nada. Que maña de ponerme hasta atrás solo para terminar olvidando… ―la tos interrumpe de nuevo su diálogo y el té se derrama de las manos, quemándole un poco, hace una mueca adolorida.

Preocupado, Viktor le quita la taza y busca la servilleta en la cómoda para limpiar las gotas que han dejado enrojecida la piel. Yuri le mira con una disculpa en los ojos y cierra las juguetonas y traviesas pupilas para descansar de nuevo la mirada. Respira con una destructiva dificultad, las aletas de su nariz se tiñen de rojo con el pasar de los minutos, sus labios se resecan un poco y todo apunta a que la gripe está golpeándole desde los pulmones para destilar en los poros de su traicionera piel. Viktor se muerde el labio jugando con sus pulgares.

Una idea fugaz le cruza la frente y se levanta como un resorte de colchón.

―Voy a prepararte un baño, mejor, un desayuno, todo, tenemos que revitalizarte, para que después puedas descansar tranquilamente ―media unos instantes―, dame unos minutos, también haré el aseo para que la casa no te molesté con su mugrerío.

―Comienzas a hablar como Katinka ―gruñe Yuri y su boca se tuerce en lo que asemeja a una sonrisa torcida, a Viktor le inspira ternura y lleva los labios hasta la frente del pelinegro, aparta sus cabellos para dejar que la transpiración del té siga su curso y deja un reguero de besos entre las cejas y aquellos lentes enemigos que le impiden lamerle las pestañas―, te contagiaré…

―Me voy a arriesgar ―en los últimos instantes en los que sus labios le tocan la piel aprovecha para depositar un suave beso improvisado en la comisura de su boca dulce como melocotón.

Así, resfriado, recién levantado, con aliento matutino y lagañas, saliva en la boca, pellejitos en los labios. Podría haber una lista inmensa de defectos que acompañen a alguien que acaba de abandonar el sueño y encima tenga una enfermedad tocándole la puerta, pero a ojos de Viktor, si se trata de Yuri, todo parece una catarsis de virtudes acumuladas desde distintas perspectivas, cendales de flores que yacen y nacen entre milímetro a milímetro de su piel de plata, espejo de las delicias humanas.

―Viktor tonto ―se queja suspirando, de cualquier forma sonríe―, anda, me siento pegajoso, prepárame un bien baño.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso obedece, incrédulo ante su facilidad para seguir órdenes. Claro, nunca las sigue por su complejo de superioridad, pero por supuesto que se siente capacitado para lamer las suelas de los zapatos del otro sin oponer resistencia. Es tanto el cariño que abarca su pecho que casi siente que puede ser asesinado por su mano y sin siquiera defenderse. Aunque eso acabaría con su vida y la muerte le acecharía, pero no terminaría de amarle. Se muerde los labios seducido por lo abstracto de sus pensamientos y una rutina de patinaje ronda su mente…

Una que destile la idea de ''Aunque él la amase con toda la fuerza de su mezquino ser, no la amaría tanto en ochenta años como yo en un día''. Se le antoja subyugante y puede observar los saltos cuádruples dentro del programa que se formula en su cabeza. Sabe que no falta mucho para que la primera luna de miel de su vida se termine, los entrenamientos vuelvan, y con ello los dramas del intercontinental, por eso es bueno ir razonando cual puede ser la opción viable de presentación, aunque solo fuera un instante de lucidez en el que Viktor lo piensa. Después lo olvida de momento, y continúa preparando la bañera.

Agua de alta mar con espuma que sobrevuela la superficie, sales relajantes y toallas mullidas que se consumen en un delicioso vapor, la bañera queda llena hasta con juguetes de hule, mientras Viktor se tambalea en la sala, recogiendo el desastre a lo que parece ser, por primera vez en su vida desde que comenzó a vivir solo y tuvo la capacidad monetaria de contratar una muchacha de piso. Que resultó ser mayor que él, por supuesto.

― ¿Qué le gustaría a Yuri de desayuno Makkachin? ―pregunta abriendo el refrigerador repleto de comida―, está delicado así que debo tener cuidado con lo que come, ¿Crees que le guste el куриный суп?

Medita mientras saca los condimentos del refrigerador, el pollo sin piel, las verduras, cree que puede hacerlo. No es que sea precisamente malo para cocinar, es solo que está acostumbrado a hacerse un poco más elaborado, no definitivamente, no hace para sí mismo platillos tan acogedores y maternos, pero ahora el cuidado de Yuri está en sus hombros. Un caldo de pollo puede ser buena idea, le convence y mira el reloj de su mano mientras termina de lavar las zanahorias.

― ¿Quieres ayuda? ―pregunta Yuri bostezando, trae encima el poncho naranja de Viktor, pantuflas de conejo y una cara marchita.

― ¡Dios Yuri! ¿Eres una bala? ¿No puedes quedarte quieto? ―se limpia las manos mojadas en el delantal de color rosa con encaje.

―Hiciste el aseo ―halaga Yuri desplomándose en el sillón.

― ¿Acaso crees que no sé cómo limpiar? ―pregunta cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza―, que poca fe me tienes…

―Sé que sabes, pero no te había visto hacerlo ―admite Yuri riendo, hace una mueca de dolor cuando la garganta se le sea nuevamente―, me siento bastante mal, odio admitirlo. Tenía un buen rato que no pescaba una enfermedad así, desde que estaba en Detroit.

―No intentes culparme ―le regaña Viktor acercándose a su tembloroso cuerpo―. Ahora, mi pequeño japonés favorito, vamos a la tina, la dejé enfriar para que no se te subiera la sangre a la cabeza y terminaras desmayándote en el interior, los vapores y eso. Pero creo que ya tiene la temperatura más perfect in the world. And it will be more perfect if you go inside…

― ¿Vas a entrar conmigo? ―Viktor le empuja de los hombros, tiene que girar la cabeza como el exorcista para mirarle con sus cejas fruncidas como si fueren dos animalitos peleando. Viktor solo sonríe ampliamente en respuesta―. Bueno, no esperaba menos… pero no debes tomarte tantas molestias, puedo cuidarme solo, soy un adulto.

―Solo te acompañaré unos minutos debo seguir haciendo la comida.

Se lamentaba de este hecho, pero era cierto. Incluso podía asegurar que dentro de aquella prisión de mármol níveo con agua caliente y el cuerpo de Yuri desnudo, era difícil resistirse a nada, la enfermedad que crecía e intenta destruir solo era un bache en sus objetivos corpóreos, suspira ampliamente cuando el vapor se eleva hasta sus fosas nasales y le golpe cada parte del cuerpo. El clima templado y aromático del interior duerme a cualquiera con un perpetuo sentimiento húmedo. Finalmente le suelta de la espalda para darle espacio al desvestirle de forma similar a la de un niño. Yuri pone resistencia cuando Viktor levanta desde atrás su suave camisa de algodón con estampado, evita ser desnudado por esas manos expertas desde la espalda, Viktor insiste.

―Contrólate Yuri ―murmura el ruso arrojando sus labios al cuello de Yuri―, solo vamos a bañarte.

―No intentes nada ―advierte ladeando la cabeza para darle acceso completo a esa perfilada nariz que recorre los huesitos de su columna con cuidado. Viktor niega lentamente y termina de sacarle la camiseta―, hablo enserio, siento que me atropelló una bici.

―Qué poca fe.

Yuri no puede replicar, pone los ojos en blanco y deja que el tumulto de emociones broten ahí donde Viktor va tocando hasta quitarle cada prenda, como si en el mundo entero su toque fuera una fuerza invencible a la que no puede acostumbrarse, rey del hielo, manos fuertes y pisadas coléricas, abrupto asalto a sus nervios, sonrojos y jadeos. Cuando baja la ropa interior y los pantalones amplios caen, saca un pie de la ropa y luego el otro, Viktor aun no le quita las manos de las caderas, se desgranan por entre sus costillas y le toman de los codos, separando los brazos del cuerpo, los abre como un movimiento de baile y empuja un poco hasta que el paso dentro de la bañera es inevitable y el chapoteo salpica en la piel de sus piernas, desnudo a media luz, deja que Viktor lo lleve hasta la bañera y le deje dentro.

Suelta sus codos.

― ¿Te aprovechas de mí? ―pregunta Viktor cuando Yuri ya se acomodó en el interior, dándole la espalda―, destruyes mis coronas con tu fuerza impecable y gentil.

―Tu quisiste desnudarme y traerme al agua… está deliciosa ―admite tocando todo con las palmas abiertas, hasta los patitos de hule, la fragancia y la espuma―, se me ha destapado la nariz con el vapor.

―Me alegra ―suelta con sinceridad, se pone de rodillas admirándole la nuca―, pero bueno, ya me conoces Yuri…

― ¿De qué hablas? ―pregunta alarmado

Viktor coge entre sus manos la botella de shampoo de fresas y esencia de naranja para lavar los cabellos de Yuri, toma un poco del viscoso líquido verdoso y lo lleva hasta los cabellos azabaches, reparte agua por la zona con ayuda de una bandeja. Yuri se lleva las manos hasta las gafas, no es raro que olvide sacárselas antes de entrar al agua, le son tan necesarias para seguir al día en su vida que parecen tomar parte se sus propios ojos, escupe agua por los labios y se frota el rostro a la par que las manos de Viktor frotan su cuero cabelludo con shampoo.

―Caliente ―se queja quitándose las gotitas que resbalan por sus pestañas.

― ¡Oh Yuri! Ni me he quitado la ropa y ya estás entrando en ambiente ―se burla Viktor, Yuri le salpica agua con la punta de los dedos―, tranquilo, se a lo que te refieres.

El tiempo que pasa acariciándole los cabellos como si fuera un peluquero experto le recuerda aquellas veces en Hasetsu cuando terminaban de bañarse juntos en las aguas termales y Viktor secaba su cabello al mismo tiempo que lo peinaba, pero ponerle shampoo era una sensación mucho más agónica, un masaje delicioso en cada parte de su cabeza, el olor bañándolos a ambos, incluso el agua que caía a chorros cuando Viktor retiraba el jabón asegurándose de no dañarle los ojos.

― ¿No quieres entrar? ―pregunta Yuri cuando se ha enjuagado la cabeza por completo

Viktor se levanta lentamente, sonríe ladino y niega lentamente mientras se seca las manos en una esponjosa toalla de color verde.

―Quiero, por supuesto, pero la comida no se cocinará sola.

Yuri hace una mueca triste y retira la mirada del rostro contrario buscando algo que le permite no destruir esta burbuja de intimidad que se ha creado, estira los dedos hasta alcanzar el frasco de jabón liquido con olor frambuesa que hace juego con el shampoo y cada uno de los aditamentos del baño, Viktor lo observa con recelo hasta que expira lentamente el aire, Yuri tumba la mano hasta su cuerpo y le pide con los ojos sollozantes en plegarias que continúe con el jabón.

―Al menos ayúdame con los brazos y el torso.

A Viktor le daban ganas de replicar, explicar que aun con todas las posibilidades de autocontrol que la vida le daba, pasar las manos por sus brazos, hombros, cuello, rostro y pecho para untarle jabón era algo difícil de rechazar. Vuelve a ponerse de rodillas sin importar que el pantalón le moje en las rodillas, con el agua que salpica de la bañera. Toma el jabón hasta que se desborda de sus manos, deja el envase en la orilla de la bañera y espera a que Yuri deje de mover el pecho como si estuviera a punto de hiperventilar.

Comienza en sus hombros, esparce el líquido viscoso y frota como si fuera un masaje hasta que la espuma blanca comienza a bañar su piel esclareciéndola aún más, levanta los pulgares presionando en su cuello, rodeándolo con sus manos grandes, con el poder de cortarle la respiración con solo un movimiento rápido o una mirada, mueve las manos hasta el pecho y con las palmas abiertas toca con cuidado de no presionar demasiado, desciende por la línea del pecho hasta debajo de las costillas, se aparta antes de que su instinto le pida volver a frotar aquellos suaves pezones rosados. Jala a Yuri de las manos para lavarle los brazos, deslizándose por el antebrazo, delineando las venas de las muñecas, los nudillos de los dedos, los codos y la cara interna de los tríceps, las suaves axilas de Yuri, sensibles y erógenas.

―Cuando bañas al bebé refuerzas el lazo que tienes…

Yuri cruza miradas con él, cómo flechas bruñidas, eleva su pulso, la cara se le tiñe de palo de rosa, sus labios mordisqueables flaquean mientras sonríe.

―No soy un bebé ―dimite como si fuera obvio señalarlo.

― ¿No lo eres? Me lo pareciste ―Yuri levanta una ceja mientras sonríe―, con esa capacidad tuya de monopolizar, desquiciar y ser un amante sucio y tierno. Creo que te dejaré el resto del trabajo a ti…

Conmovido Yuri ladea el semblante y sonríe, tímido, aparta su cuerpo de la orilla de la bañera mientras el agua limpia el jabón que Viktor ha dejado sobre su cuerpo como un camino de astros, suspira soltando la tensión sexual de intimidad y deja que el peliplata se retire con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Hasta que se da la vuelta, golpeando su espalda con la puerta y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, hasta ese momento Viktor puede respirar con tranquilidad, dejar de fingir que no le pone bañar a Yuri.

Tan pronto como Yuri puso un pie fuera del baño con la bata de seda japonesa que Viktor dejaba guardada en uno de los estantes, el olor a sopa le atacó las fosas nasales y se descubrió a si mismo profundamente hambriento. Deslizó los pies descalzos por la duela olfateando el sazón de Viktor que le atrapaba desde la cocina, observó al ruso moverse por entre la barra americana para dejar un plato encima de la carpeta, hondo y con figurines de pollitos, que contenía un delicioso caldo de pollo que humeaba y expiraba un suave aroma a sal y limón. Su lengua comenzó a salivar.

―Huele delicioso ―premió Yuri sentándose en la silla

―Sé cocinar bastante bien ―sonrió Viktor presumiendo de sus habilidades, dejó dos vasos sobre la mesa y esperó a que Yuri le hincara el diente a la comida―, vamos come, prometo que no va a matarte.

―Estoy seguro de que no, huele demasiado bien para tener veneno o algo ―Yuri toma la cuchara y sorbe del caliente liquido―, ahora que lo pienso, Antonida dijo que no tenías buenos hábitos alimenticios, aunque parece que te la sabes arreglar.

―Suelo comer fuera de casa y sé comer bien. Pero antes no sabía cocinar ―Viktor bebe agua mientras observa a Yuri soplarle a las verduras calientes―, aunque bueno, ya sabes, la gente hace cosas locas por amor.

―Oh por Dios, no cites a Hércules ―sonríe Yuri comiendo con rudeza―, te agradezco por la comida, está deliciosa, quien diga que no sabes cocinar miente, tú lo haces todo tan bien.

Viktor se sonroja violentamente cuando Yuri hace este tipo de comentarios, halagarlo por algo tan simple como prepararle de comer, si supiera que las cosas iban a ser así habría intentado conquistar a Yuri por medio de su estómago desde hacía mucho tiempo antes y quizá habría sido mucho más mimado que hasta ahora. Katsuki no presta atención a las reacciones de Viktor, se concentra en satisfacer el hambre que ataca su estómago hasta hacerle gruñir, el calor de la comida logra mantener su cuerpo a la misma temperatura con la que se encontraba en el baño y recupera un poco las energías mientras degusta del buen sabor de los alimentos.

―En Japón no comemos mucho esto ―se limpia la boca con la palma de la mano―, creo que es como un ramen pero seriamente distinto.

―Aquí tampoco, no mucho, bueno al menos yo no tan seguido… pero mi madre solía hacer este tipo de guisados cuando estaba enfermo ―Yuri levanta la mirada, Viktor le mira con curiosidad observando sus reacciones―. ¿Qué?

― ¿Tu madre?

―Sí, Katerina Ivánovna Marmeládova, de soltera ―sonrió para sus adentros―. Katerina Nikiforov si no quieres complicarte.

Yuri traga con dificultad la parte más amarga de caldo antes de dejar el tazón vacío, nota que Viktor sonríe tiernamente mientras Yuri asimila la información, no sabe si se la deja ir de a poco solo para conocerle un poco más o si existe algo detrás de tan peligrosa afirmación que deje llevar su carga parental involuntaria. Le sonríe de vuelta apenas levantando la comisura de la boca.

―Al menos aprendiste… ―se queda callado antes de decir una prudencia―, al menos tienes, bueno, por lo menos… ehh, ¿Buenos recuerdos? ¿Una receta de cocina deliciosa? ¿Ella y tu…?

Viktor irrumpe con una escandalosa carcajada mientras se toca la barriga, golpea el piso con los pies y grita en ruso varias cosas que Yuri definitivamente no alcanza a comprender. Tal vez le ha jugado una broma sucia y no existe ninguna Ivanovna Marmeladova lo que fuese, la sarta de apellidos rusos impronunciables. Le mira ceñudo mientras se limpia lágrimas de los ojos producidas por la fuerte risa impactante que acaba de azotarle, jadea en busca de aire y mira a Yuri.

―No te hagas enredos ―niega levantándose de la mesa y tomando los cacharros sucios y vacíos, los junta todos en una pila pequeña y deja la mesa como sin usar―, voy a lavar estos trastes, acomódate en el sillón, hay algo que tengo que hacerte.

Yuri quiere más explicaciones, tal vez unas simples palabras de consolidación que le digan que en realidad Viktor no juega con sus pobres emociones, pues él es malo de los nervios y bastante vulnerable a cualquier susto repentino, más no obtiene nada de esto, en cambio una nueva duda comienza a crecerle en la boca del estómago como una burbuja de chicle rosa que mastica.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―pregunta levantándose y reacomodando las sillas, escucha el correr del agua en el lava vajillas y a Makkachin resacarse desde el sillón.

―Tengo que cortarte las uñas de los pies.

A Yuri se le ponen tiesas las extremidades, las manos y los dedos de los pies, frunce el ceño ligeramente y luego crece su extrañeza a medida que Viktor ignora la propia formula de sus palabras. Se mira los pies, saca los calcetines peluditos de sus pies y nota que se le están congelando desde el mismo instante en el que lo hace, hay venitas verdes marcando sus empeines y uñas pequeñas y rosadas en sus dedos, es exagerado, pero Viktor lo nota, un pequeñísimo milímetro de longitud blanquita que sobresale de sus dedos. Suspira.

―No vas a cortármelas ―Yuri vuelve aponerse los calcetines y acaricia a Makkachin en la barriga con los pies―, ni siquiera están tan largas, y puedo hacerlo yo solo.

Viktor hace una mueca, se seca las manos con una mullida toalla color amarillo pollito.

―Lo noté ayer cuando te tambaleabas con las puntas de los pies, no podía dejar de verlos bailar por el salón… así que si, lo haré y cómo estás convaleciente no te opondrás ni pondrás resistencia ¿Claro cómo el agua? ―sale de la cocina con una sonrisa radiante, Yuri gira el rostro―. Oh vamos Yuri, si no te las cortas ahora será difícil comenzar a practicar pronto.

―Bueno, pero puedo hacerlo yo… cuando me sienta mejor.

Viktor niega delicadamente y le pasa la mano por el cabello mientras esquiva el sillón, sale de la vista del pelinegro para adentrarse en su habitación por unos incontables segundos. Yuri se muerde el labio, supone que en realidad no le aterra ni le molesta, Minako y Mari solían pintarle las uñas e incluso cortárselas y hacerle la manicura por mucho tiempo, sin embargo Viktor estaba sugiriendo hacerse cargo del cuidado de sus pies, encima, tenía mucho que no pasaba algo así…

― ¡Lo tengo! ―grita victorioso al salir de la habitación, trae en sus manos una pequeña maleta de plástico transparente, con cierres rosados, algo demasiado femenino incluso para Viktor―, ignora el color, vi tu mirada sexista…

― ¡Qué dices! ―Yuri pone una mano en su pecho

―Quiero decir, me lo regaló una marca con la que estuve trabajando, de la mano de Tom Bachik ―habla mientras se mueve, se sienta en el piso, justo en frente del otro, mueve el kit hasta encontrar su propia comodidad.

― ¿Ese manicurista famoso de Hollywood? ―pregunta sacándose los calcetines de nuevo, esta vez lo hace con los pies.

― ¡El mismo! Es tan agradable, deberías conocerlo algún día…

―De verdad, tú me hablas de la gente como si supiera quienes son todos ―Viktor suelta una risilla suave y toma lentamente la lima de uñas para dedicarse a tocar los fríos pies de Yuri.

Tiene las piernas dobladas y el cuerpo tenso, primero el rostro recargado sobre las rodillas y los brazos rodeando sus extremidades, pero conforme el calor corporal va subiendo y su semblante se calma al ver el rostro concentrado de Viktor, termina por recargar la espalda en el sillón, la cabeza hacía atrás un poco inclinada. Le mira hacer. Sabe que Viktor lo hace bien, porque él sabe hacer casi todo bien. Suelta un soplo, Viktor levanta lentamente sus lindas pestañas para mirar el rostro del japonés.

―Te ves relajado ―murmura sin dejar de limar sus uñas

―ES relajante, lo admito…

Continua trabajando en ello por unos segundos más, de vez en cuando Viktor levanta la vista para ver si Yuri se ha quedado dormido, pero en cambio no, le mira fijamente desde su letargo, observa como usa la lija, el corta uñas, las tijeras, el aceite hidratante y es cuando cierra los ojos.

― ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que cuidé de tus pies…?

―Me lastimé durante los entrenamientos ―responde sin abrir los ojos―, cuando comenzaste a ser mi entrenador y decidí poner mi máximo empeño. Me lastimé enserio…

―Sí, estuviste tan indispuesto a recibir cuidados, pero debes cuidarlos mucho, Yuri ―sermonea colocando el aceite―, son la base de tu cuerpo, ahora me tienes a mí para hacerlo y no te preocupes, yo me voy a encargar.

Guardan silencio por unos instantes más, las manos maestras de Viktor esparcen el líquido creando un efecto relajante inmediato, lo nota en el rostro impasible de Yuri, con los labios brillosos medio abiertos, soltando aire lentamente, se deja hacer con toda la paciencia del mundo y a Viktor le dan ganas de no terminar. Se detiene cuando Yuri ya tiene los ojos muy entrecerrados, claro, busca relajarlo pero no dormirlo en el sillón, aún es demasiado temprano para que el día termine, guarda todo y vuelve a ponerle los calcetines. Yuri despierta de la adormilada sensación cuando las manos de Viktor se alejan y un beso se siente en su frente.

― ¿Terminaste?

―Gracias por tu cooperación. ¿Vemos una película?

Yuri asiente, sonríe con verdadera felicidad.

Podría asegurar que la verdadera felicidad es esa, estar acostados en el sillón, recargados el uno contra el otro con una frazada larga y esponjosa que cubría gran parte de sus cuerpos, las luces apagadas y Makkachin sobre sus piernas, solo el sonido de la televisión y la luz halógena del exterior que poco a poco se tornaba en un abierto manto de oscuridad con estrellas salpicadas por entre las nubes, luna de plata y el agua cayendo lentamente en el exterior, agua del canal que pasa a lado de su casa o de la ligera lluvia chipi chipi que moja más que las gotas gordas que se almacenan en los cirros.

Las respuestas de Yuri se hacen menos con el pasar de los minutos.

―Sí, fue increíble ¡La vi en el cine! Adoré tanto esa película, casi morí en el final…

―Mhm…

― ¡Era tan joven cuando salió! ―abraza el cuerpo flácido del pelinegro―, han pasado años, me encanta el viaje de Chihiro, tomé un curso de teología en esos tiempos, lo sé. Quería sacar una coreografía de la pista siete del soundtrack, es muy maravillosa ¡como de una Geisha! De verdad me encanta, creo que podrías hacer una interpretación maravillosa de esa canción… no lo había pensado.

―Mmm…

― ¡Los tambores japoneses son maravillosos! Guau, acabo de imaginarte usando ropa de Geisha, un día voy a comprarte uno y te obligaré a usarlo, ¡y los abanicos! ¡Si, sin duda! ¿No te gustari…? ¿Yuri?

El pelinegro apenas y mantiene los ojos abiertos, han dejado de mirar la película de Ghibli desde que Viktor comenzó a relatar sus experiencias de vista, cosa que hacía notar cada que un nuevo tema se le pegaba en la lengua, sin embargo había sido tan descuidado para notar que ya era bastante noche y Yuri no se veía tan reconfortado como imaginó que estaría. Si revisaba sus datos lo había alimentado correctamente, había cuidado de él y se aseguró de que no tuviera frio. Pero su salud no se veía muy mejorada.

Al contrario, las aletas de su nariz y parte de la punta comenzaban a tornarse rojas, ya habían estado en el rango de los rosas pero ahora, los labios rosados se le habían secado y mostraban un nivel de cuarteaduras mucho mayor, respiraba con la boca entre abierta y la palidez increíble de su rostro se veía reflejada en el rojo de sus ojeras, ojos inyectados en sangre. Tal vez estaba excesivamente constipado y deshidratado, Viktor lo miró con genuina preocupación, no, no se veía a punto de morir, pero sí: estaba enfermo.

―Yuri… si no te sientes bien te llevaré a la cama.

―Estoy bien ―levantó apenas la mirada del piso, intento sonreír pero tosió con fuerza―, solo quiero un poco de agua.

No hubo que decir más, Viktor ya se encontraba en la cocina sirviendo un vaso de agua. Lo llevó con la habilidad de un mesero y esperó a que Yuri lo tomara con sus débiles manos, temiendo que derramara encima el agua y el frio terminara por lastimarle más que ayudarle. Mordisqueó con cuidado la piel de su pulgar y puso pausa a la película para admirar al tumulto de cobijas que tenía por prometido, aunque ahora ese montículo se notaba más bien amorfo.

―Voy a ir por medicinas.

― ¡No las necesito! –aseguro Yuri dejando el vaso, a leguas se notaba que buscaba reponerse―, es una simple gripa.

―En ese caso con medicamentos genéricos para el resfriado estarás bien ―Viktor se encogió de hombros―, solo necesitaremos algún hidratante y pastillas para la tos y el resfriado, pañuelos desechables. No tardaré mucho, me gustaría ir en el auto pero tardaré más en sacarlo del estacionamiento…

―Viktor no te vayas ―suplicó Yuri tomándole del abrigo que ya se había puesto―, no me quiero quedar solo.

―Tienes a Makkachin ―sonríe Viktor planeándole la cabeza―. No tardaré, lo prometo, iré en la bici.

― ¡Pero está lloviendo! ¿Y si te pasa algo? ―Viktor no se deja amañanar, toma su bufanda y se pone la capucha para cubrirse el pelo, deja las llaves de Yuri encima de la mesa de las fotos y toma las suyas sonriéndole desde la puerta.

― ¡No seas ansioso mi cerdito! No me tardaré, lo prometo.

Y en realidad no planeaba tardarse, no, ni cuando vio a Ivan en la puerta principal y le miró con ojos extraños cuando lo vio sacar la bici, porque era raro verlo tan apurado sobre todo con el clima de afuera, la lluvia suave, el viento medio intenso y la oscuridad. Le pidió que tuviera cuidado, pero Viktor iba tan rápido que no pudo ni responderle. Solo salió del edificio miró a ambos lados, y subió a la bici. La farmacia no estaba muy lejos, a solo dos manzanas de distancia, había que pasar por dos avenidas…

Ninguna era muy peligrosa y probablemente hubiera tardado cinco minutos si iba a la máxima velocidad, tal vez si hubiese corrido habría hecho la misma cantidad de tiempo, pero eso sí, era peligroso, cruzar las calles en la noche con la lluvia como simple peatón arriesgaba su vida, y él se cuidaba, se cuidaba por Yuri, aunque como ciclista desbocado tampoco es que tuviera todas las precauciones, ni siquiera estaba llevando un casco. Además tenía la mente en otro lado, se sentía mal consigo mismo, mal por haber arriesgado a Yuri a salir a temperaturas a las que él no estaba acostumbrado, fue un grave error exponerlo a tales fríos como si fuera la cosa más normal, encima mojarse. Como pudo ser tan descuidado, mordía sus labios con ansiedad, le daban un huevo de oro y no podía cuidarlo correctamente, y por si fuera poco lo arriesgaba a descuidos graves. Ahora Yuri estaba enfermo y el necesitaba cuidarlo, porque era su pequeño preciado tesoro y porque era su culpa, por supuesto.

Cruzó la primera calle sin ningún contratiempo, notaba las luces de los coches a distancia y las huellas de la bici mojadas, el manubrio un poco suelto y los guantes se le resbalaban, pero nada tan grave como para hacerlo caer, a menos que la bici derrapara sobre el asfalto y sería una gran tragedia, las personas en la calle eran pocas y se cubrían con paraguas grandes, la lluvia aumentaba y el rostro se le mojaba a medida que avanzaba, las mejillas empapadas y las pestañas tiraban agua a chorros pequeños mientras movía los pedales.

Atravesó la segunda avenida cuando un auto le atacó con el claxon, y posteriormente soltó un insulto que Viktor no comprendió del todo, de inmediato estacionó en la farmacia. El sonido y la luz le desconcertó por un segundo, la voz de la cajera dándole la bienvenida. Se quedó de pie ahí por unos instantes hasta que tomó una de las canastitas y recorrió los pasillos sin tener idea de qué buscar.

―Anti gripales, anti gripales ―tomó dos cajas que se veían similares―, pastillas para la tos, spray para descongestionar, bálsamo de labios con mentol… ¡té de miel y hierba buena!

Conforme limpiaba los pasillos, más llena se veía la pequeña canasta, hasta los pañuelos desechables encontraron un lugar entre todas las diversas cosas que Viktor había metido sin siquiera leer bien las etiquetas. Antes de llegar con la cajera tocó con cuidado lo que parecía ser una bolsa de gel ¿anti estrés?

― ¿Esto es…?

―Es una bolsa congelable para bajar la fiebre ―respondió la cajera.

Una chica guapa de cabello negro atado en un moño. Le sonreía con coquetería desde que había puesto un pie adentro, era bonita, Viktor no había reparado en ello, le sonrió con amabilidad y dejó el empaque lejos de su alcance. Levantó los ojos para ver si faltaba algo más e inconscientemente terminó mirando los condones que colgaban como luces de navidad encima de la caja de la joven. Ella siguió su rostro extrañada y se detuvo a mirar eso por unos segundos, cuando volvió a mirarle, Viktor ya no prestaba atención a eso, por supuesto, no era momento de pensar en sexo con Yuri. Aunque la idea la enloquecía.

―Eh…

―Me llevo todo esto.

Recibió la canasta y admiró el contenido, medicinas suficientes para dormir a una vaca y muchos antigripales de diversas marcas. Viktor analizaba distraídamente una caja de talco para bebes mientras el sonido de la cajera le entumecía los dormidos oídos, en parte por el frio o por lo chillón del sonido.

― ¿Sería todo? ―entregó una bolsa de plástico y el ticket.

Viktor le extendió la tarjeta de crédito que había sacado de la cartera con anticipación y se limitó a asentir, mientras la joven colocaba la platino entre su escáner, miraba de reojo al peliplata, algo en él le resultaba conocido, sabía que tal vez ya había estado en la tienda antes, o que su rostro parecía salir de una revista. Era demasiado guapo, definitivamente ella debía conocerle...

― ¡Gracias! ¡Buenas noches!

Se alejó tan rápido como entró y cuando las puertas de cristal ya estaban por cerrarse Viktor escuchó un: "¡Ah! ¡Viktor Nikiforov!", tan fuerte que tuvo que subir a la bici tres veces más rápido de lo que pensaba partir, apenas acomodando las compras en la canastilla, no tuvo la molestia ni de ponerse nuevamente el gorro.

Hizo tiempo record, casi lo atropellaron dos veces y subió por el elevador prácticamente corriendo. Ivan no estaba para detenerlo o llamarle la atención por aquel viaje tan riesgoso y rápido, ni siquiera alguien para ayudarle a guardar la bici. Se tomó la libertad de desperdiciar diez segundos quitándose la ropa mojada desde la puerta y los zapatos también, solo para no arriesgar Yuri a esa agua fría y para no enfermarse también. Abrió la puerta cuando Makkachin ya ladraba entusiasmado y tiró todo lo mojado al piso.

― ¡Volví! ―grito agitando las medicinas―. ¿Lo ves? Te prometí que no me tardaría…

Llevó la bolsa de plástico hasta la mesa y comenzó a sacar las cosas una por una encima de ésta, admirando ya con descuido el contenido, el desperdicio de suministros repetidos mientras sonreía, de alguna manera el silencio le resultaba incómodo y frustrante, a pesar de todo la luz del televisor apenas iluminaba el salón, el ruido de la película había continuado sin detenerse, probablemente Yuri había dado play para evitar el silencio. Pero ahora, no contestaba.

Viktor giró el rostro.

Abrió la boca para hablarle a Yuri nuevamente, cuando intuyó que no iba a responderle.

La cobija estaba en el piso, se había resbalado o Yuri la había tirado, su mano derecha se estiraba para recogerla pero estaba detenida, ojos entrecerrados y boca abierta, jadeos saliendo de su boca, incluso en la oscuridad notaba ese horrible color rojo que ahora marcaba toda su cara, no porque no le gustara el sonrojo sino porque este no era normal, no lo era. Era un rojo febril horripilante, acompañado de sudor frio, el control remoto en el piso.

― ¿Yuri…?

Las pupilas de Yuri apeas alcanzaron a moverse del piso a Viktor, un movimiento silencioso y débil que suplicaba ayuda con las pestañas pegadas, el adormecimiento en la amarillenta piel, todo en él destilaba putrefacción, enfermedad, vida que pasa y se arremolina en ojos vacíos y ojerosos.

Luego sus ojos se cerraron.

― ¡Yuri! ―gritó Viktor acercándose a él para tomarle de los hombros, el cuerpo se desvanecía. Ya no podía mantenerse despierto, Yuri estaba tan ardiente en fiebre que quemaba―. Yuri, despierta, háblame.

Por más que Yuri intentó hablar no consiguió más que mover ligeramente los labios sin formular nada. Tal vez dijo Viktor, pero éste ni siquiera se percató de eso, se ocupaba de llevarse el cuerpo afiebrado al cuarto, y comenzar a ser un poco más intenso con los cuidados, pues los síntomas lejos de mejorar empeoraban, y él había olvidado comprar el gel congelable.

Ni el beso en la frente de Yuri consiguió calmar sus sentidos, erguida la cabecita pelinegra, se extinguía su presencia.

* * *

N/A: ¡Por fin comenzamos con el drama! Estaba ansiosa por llegar a esta parte pues es el origen de, si no todo, muchas de las cosas que vienen a continuación. Lamento no traerles un capítulo tan largo como las veces anteriores, pues como muchos ya saben me lastimé las manos, y cualquier sobre esfuerzo me puede hacer recaer inmediatamente, este capítulo lo saqué en dos semanas, así que si todo sale como quiero no tardaré tanto en traer el siguiente, lo malo es que ya casi estoy en finales y eso puede retrasar el avance, en fin, no más atraso que el de ahora, pero hay que esperar al final de cuentas…

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Por supuesto que me pareció maravilloso meter algunos de esos diálogos que salieron hace poco del stage play, si no me equivoco y adaptarlos a esta situación menos cómica y más sexual, espero que esto les haya agradado y no molestado.

Finalmente gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, es impresionante que sigan apoyándome aun con todo este terrible retraso.

Por cierto, estoy pensando en subir mis dos fics a Wattpad, **Los amantes de la traición** y **Making History** , por si alguien gusta animarse a leerlo por ahí también, díganme que les parece esta idea.

Aprecio muchísimo sus reviews, como no tienen una idea, si les ha gustado pueden decírmelo con toda confianza ¡Nos leemos pronto!

PD: en la última escena quise crear la sensación que de Viktor sería atropellado, ¿lo conseguí?

Guests: Guest: ¡Hola querida Guest! Admito, mi ignorancia es humillante, que no sé qué significa chichi, pero espero que el mpreg sea de tu agrado.

Haru: ¡Oh mi Haru! Al menos a ti te ha gustado ese lime tan intenso que me aventé jajajaja, pues según yo Yuri era más que virgencito, aunque lo dejo a tu imaginación. Me encanta que Kubo confirmará ese headcanon sobre Makkachin comiéndose las cosas que se encontraba, eso ayudó a la veracidad del fic jajaja, ¡Claro que a uno casi se le sale el corazón! Sobre el mpreg, sin más que decir después del siguiente capítulo, ya empieza toda la cosa, así que está decidido. Gracias por tus reviews como siempre, un fuerte abrazo.

Guest: Gracias por tu opinión, creo que lograré incluirlo de una buena manera, espero que le des oportunidad al fic.

Guest: ¡OH DIOS! Y con este enorme tiempo que estuve sin actualizar, en verdad lamento la espera, gracias por leerme y perdona de nuevo. ¡Un abrazo!

Coco: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y votar a favor, me siento honrada! Jajaja, sin duda habrá más momentos de Otabek y Yurio, son una pareja que no puede faltar y ya sabes… Viktor es un tipo perro… no está en la lista de personajes amados por Koshka-chan. Espero que sigas gustando del fic y nos leemos pronto.

Anonimita: ¡Las fresas son muy eróticas lo admito! Me encantan, gracias por leer.

Kiku: ¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, estoy dando mucho de mí para recuperarme! Un abrazo.

Sharlette: Gracias por el apoyo y si, en definitiva ya estoy cuidándome muchas gracias por todos los ánimos, espero gustes del nuevo capítulo.

Rus Ackerman: ¡De verdad lo siento! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, hace falta, espero te guste el cap. Un abrazo.

Todos los reviews con cuenta los responderé en la semana, esperen por mí, voy paso a paso.

 **¿Un review para que Viktor no sea atropellado en la bici nunca?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユーリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi]

 **Advertencia |** ¡Mpreg que sigue el canon de la historia!

 **Notas |** No tengo ninguna excusa válida para este atraso tan terrible en la actualización del Fic, sobre todo para esas personas que llegaron apenas y me dijeron cosas tan lindas de él. Y para las que han estado aquí desde el principio, solo puedo avisarles que estuve en finales en la escuela y fue realmente caótico y tenía planeado actualizar la semana pasada pero decidí conseguir un trabajo, que es maravilloso, pero me consume en tiempo y alma, así que perdónenme por esto.

No voy a abandonar este Fic ni ningún otro, así que de verdad espero que sigan apoyándome como desde el principio lo han hecho y espero no decepcionarles con este capítulo que es un poco preocupante, así que prepárense para angustiarse.

* * *

 **Making History**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 8―

Yakov no era un hombre paciente. Nunca tuvo hijos por la misma razón, no podía cuidar de ellos como cuidaba de su trabajo y de sus verdaderos polluelos, ese puñado de patinadores que habían sido encargados a sus brazos como si fuesen pequeños huérfanos necesitados de protección, guía y un buen camino. Viktor, Mila, Georgie, Yuri. Su vida era por y para ellos en todos los sentidos, desde un pequeño dolor de cabeza hasta un sermón de dos horas del porqué el salto no debía terminar en línea curva. Por esa misma razón es que ahora, a pesar de las turbias circunstancias, se encontraba aquí, bajo el infernal frio de San Petersburgo, al lado del gran canal que rodeaba el edificio donde Viktor vivía desde hace no poco tiempo. Miraba la nieve caer y las pequeñas gotas de agua fría que perforaban un poco su arrugada y manchada piel, signo de su avanzada edad. No estaba para aguantar un poco más fuera de la cama, sin embargo aquí estaba.

La llamada de Viktor le había despertado de un sueño profundo, roncaba como un cerdo cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar y no se detuvo hasta que lo puso en su oreja con el cerebro hecho pedazos y la falta de concentración en un punto máximo. Sus respuestas inconexas cambiaron de tono cuando notó la verdadera preocupación de Viktor, aun actuaba como un niño cuando estaba asustado, de verdad asustado. Yakov supo la gravedad del asunto inmediatamente.

Salió de la cama y llegó en taxi.

Sacó un poco del vapor de su boca contra la bufanda cuando escuchó la puerta de cristal tintinear nuevamente, señal de la alocada presencia de Viktor en el lugar. Levantó la cara para ver al que por mucho tiempo fue su único patinador estrella. Ahí estaba con un rostro increíblemente contrariado y disperso por la preocupación de las circunstancias. Estaba en pijama, tanto como podía estarlo, pues usaba botas de piel y una gabardina en caso de tener que salir a la primera instancia.

―Viktor ―le habló Yakov cuando el joven se posó frente a él intentando recuperar la respiración ―. ¿Pero qué pasa contigo?

―¡Es Yuri, Yakov! ―respondió jadeando, levantó ambas manos y las puso sobre los hombros de su entrenador ―. Debes verlo inmediatamente.

―Viktor yo no soy doctor ―recalcó como si fuera necesario. Pero el rostro de Viktor no vaciló ni un momento ―. De acuerdo ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado? Mira que sacarme de la cama en plena noche, de verdad Viktor a veces rebasas tus propios límites, vamos adentro que se me están congelando las…

―¡No te lo diría si no fuera urgente!― a pesar de que Viktor estaba preocupado podría parecer un poco cómico, aunque en realidad no lo era, pues todo lo decía con bastante seriedad y la angustia cayéndole de todos lados ―. Yuri está muy mal.

Dicho esto ingresó en el edificio. El vestíbulo estaba vacío, no había rastro de un alma en ninguna parte, Yakov tuvo la sensación que la misma opresión de los sentimientos de Viktor comenzaban a nublarle la vista, evitaba ver cualquier lugar que no fuera enfrente de sus propios ojos y giraba cuando tenía que girar, hasta el elevador fue un paseo que no quedaría en su memoria dada la rapidez de cada una de sus acciones. Viktor empujó la puerta de la casa y no se molestó en evitar chocar con las petunias de la entrada. Makkachin ladró desde el interior, como si alertara a alguien que algo acababa de ingresar y ese algo eran ellos dos, unos tornados de extraños sentimientos y sensaciones.

La casa estaba en total penumbra, solo la luna llenaba de luz parte de la estancia, ni una lámpara estaba encendida. El calor del hogar se evaporaba a pesar del calefactor que rara vez Viktor encendía, ahora mismo el calor debería ser insoportable pero dadas las condiciones tan precarias del lugar parecía un congelador. Viktor miró a Yakov como para asegurarse de que lo seguía y no iba a perderse entre el espacio de la sala hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones. Cosa que obviamente era imposible. Yakov carraspeó cuando Viktor abrió la puerta de su habitación e ingresó tan rápido como había bajado a recibirle, como si no quisiera apartarse ni un instante del bulto dentro de la cama.

La habitación no estaba tal como Yakov la recordaba, de alguna forma ahora parecía más un lecho matrimonial y un desastre por todos lados, desde prendas de ropa hasta pequeños kleenex regados por todas partes. Las cobijas eran un desastre pero de alguna forma se adaptaban a la forma de Katsuki quien tenía la cabeza contra una decena de almohadas. Viktor se sentó a su lado en la cama y le tomó de la mano con fuerza, tal vez buscaba despertarlo.

―¿Yuri? ―le llamó apretando su blanca mano ―. Ya regresé, mira, Yakov vino a verte.

Katsuki apenas abrió los ojos, como dos rayas minúsculas. Yakov frunció el ceño desde la puerta, si los japoneses tenían ojos pequeños Yuri no lo demostraba, pero ahora en ese estado parecía incapaz de separar sus pestañas. Yakov carraspeó y dio un paso enfrente, no, no le sorprendía que Viktor le hubiera llamado en este caso, el joven era incapaz de hacerse cargo de un resfriado o una gripa, y más si parecía tratar a Yuri como un cristal precioso, pero había algo dentro de todo eso que no cuadraba.

Makkachin, el siempre fiel perro de Viktor estaba sentado a los pies de la cama mirando con genuina preocupación la escena.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó Yakov mirando a Viktor.

Viktor tembló ligeramente y soltó las manos de su amado.

―Es una tontería en realidad ― bufó mirando el rostro de muerto de Yuri ―. Salimos ayer en la noche, a pasear… y Yuri cayó dentro del canal, nos mojamos todo. Y luego no nos duchamos y no sé, sinceramente, pensé que era un simple resfriado pero…

Yakov levantó una ceja, bueno, él también creía que se trataba de un simple resfriado, sin embargo existía esa pequeña incertidumbre en forma de semilla que comenzaba a germinar dentro suyo sin poder detenerse, miró al pelinegro, tenía el cabello empapado en sudor y rodeándole toda la cabeza como si fuera un agujero negro, su pecho apenas y se movía debajo del mar de cobijas con el que, seguramente, Viktor le había cubierto. Las cómodas de los lados estaban repletas de medicinas y agua, pero al parecer nada había funcionado. En verdad, algo no estaba muy bien ahí. Había algo fuera de lo usual.

―Entrar al canal no lo mataría o lo dejaría así… ― suspiró Yakov acercándose―... a pesar de que Yuri no está acostumbrado a esa temperatura, y si te soy sincero deberías alejarte un poco de él. No se ve normal….

―¡Como me voy a alejar de él! ―gruñó Viktor indignado abrazando la frágil figura de Yuri ―. Es mi prometido, debo cuidarlo… le he dado de todo, cada medicina, cada remedio, pero no logro bajar su fiebre. Dejó de responderme hace horas, no sé qué hacer.

Viktor, sin miedo alguno de contagiarse de alguna extraña enfermedad asiática, tenía la cara bien pegada a la mejilla blanca y sudada de Yuri. Yakov lo miró de forma pensativa, Viktor tenía la preocupación escurriéndole de cada cabello, los párpados apretados como dos candados que querían evitar soltar extrañas lágrimas de inseguridad y los nudillos blancos le temblaban de miedo y de furia. No pudo más que suspirar y tocarle el hombro. Él levantó la mirada y clavó sus zafiros azules en su persona.

―Aléjate de él un poco y dame el termómetro.

Una chispa de alegría surcó los ojos de Viktor, una zancada más tarde Yakov tenía el termómetro en la mano. Ni siquiera era uno normal, era uno de los caros, los súper precisos, pero seguramente el ruso no sabía usarlo.

―Voy a descubrirlo un poco ― avisó Yakov a Viktor que miraba todo desde la orilla de la cama.

Sin duda no tenía que avisar de cada movimiento que hiciera, pero el perro y su dueño tenían cara de que cualquier movimiento en falso iba a ocasionar un brinco a la yugular. Yakov no tenía tanto tiempo como para perderlo en esto, así que simplemente le quitó a Yuri las cobijas que guardaban el calor de su cuerpo y dejó la bata de seda al descubierto. Pocas personas eran así de blancas, pocos cuerpos así de perfectos, Yakov lo notó y Viktor lo sabía. Dejó el termómetro en su brazo y espero a que el sonido retumbara en sus oídos.

―¿Estará bien? ―preguntó Viktor enloquecido ―. Debería ir por más toallas frías, seguro una en su cabeza le hará mejorar… ¿Yuri, cómo te sientes?

No hubo respuesta.

El sonido chirriante del termómetro inundó el silencio absoluto en la habitación tan solo un par de segundos después. Los numeritos remarcados en negrita le corroboraron lo que necesitaba saber, sin duda, no era un resfriado normal.

―Viktor ― carraspeó mirando el objetó―. Esto no… no está bien. Tu prometido está realmente enfermo.

―¿Qué tiene? ―preguntó Viktor inclinándose encima del anciano ―. ¿Qué le pasa?

―Esta fiebre es demasiado intensa para ser un catarro o un resfriado. Esto… podría ser mucho peor, tal vez pulmonía. O algo peor. Katsuki tiene 42° de temperatura. Si sigue así las consecuencias podrían ser…

―¡Basta! ― suplicó Viktor alarmado, su respingada nariz se fruncía como la de un conejo asustado, llevó las manos a la boca. Manía suya la de morderse la parte débil del dedo, de las manos, cosa extraña dada la perfección de su cuerpo ―. No puedo soportarlo, verlo en ese estado ¡Me siento tan culpable! Es culpa mía, no hay remedio ¿Qué hacemos? No le baja la fiebre ¿Qué hago?

Yakov miró con claridad a su pupilo, no es que la enfermedad de Katsuki le importara poco, de hecho estaba tan preocupado como Viktor, pero de quien más temía era sin duda del ruso pues parecía a punto de tirarse de la ventana con Yuri en brazos, cualquier mal planeamiento en los cálculos resultaría una fatalidad. Cargándose en los hombros el papel de padre, se hizo el juramento de aconsejarle, aun cuando jamás le escuchara. Soltó un bufido más corto y frustrado que de costumbre y miró nuevamente al extranjero, tendido en la cama sin pizca de conciencia, el sudor en toda la cara y la piel manchada de rojo. Estado peor no había visto en nadie desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, por más que le quitaran la ropa y lo bañaran en frio no habría forma de bajarle la fiebre. Aquí se necesitaba intervención médica inmediata.

―Vamos a llevarlo al hospital.

Los ojos azules de Viktor se tiñeron de lamentó como si tan obvia respuesta fuera un dilema. Asintió, pero después se quedó pasmado. Pensándosela bien.

―Pero ¿en el Audi? ― preguntó confundido.

Yakov no entendía.

―¿Acaso quieres pedir un taxi?

―¿No será mejor idea llamar una ambulancia? En caso de necesitar ayuda profesional.

Mala idea no era. Pero sabía que Viktor lo decía por exagerar, sí, la situación era grave pues el joven no abría ni los ojos, pero llamar a una ambulancia con el auto a apenas a una calle de distancia podía resultar contraproducente, Yakov hizo como que lo pensó detenidamente mientras tronaba las articulaciones de sus atrofiados y viejos dedos. Viktor esperaba su respuesta con un reloj entre las pestañas.

―Trae el auto y deja de perder el tiempo con esas preguntas, Katsuki necesita ir a emergencias.

Viktor se sacó el pantalón de la pijama en ese mismo momento y se enfundó en unos pantalones de mezclilla que estaban regados en el piso, por la forma en la que le apretaban Yakov dedujo que eran de Yuri, pero que probablemente y aunque no era de su incumbencia ahora podían compartir la ropa mucho más que antes. Por primera vez Yakov vio a Viktor no fijarse en su arregló personal, no preocuparse de su belleza exterior y salir a luchar contra el frio con las llaves de un Audi.

Pues claro, el día en el que Viktor renunciara a mirarse en el espejo antes de salir tendría que convencerse de que estaba enamorado, no antes. Sin duda el día había llegado.

Yakov se acercó a Yuri con una intención, vestirlo para sacarlo de la cama. El muerto aun parecía tener vida. Hervía como agua caliente, por más que Yakov intentó llamar su atención no pudo más que arrastrarlo lejos de las cobijas mientras Makkachin ansioso por su dueño pululaba alrededor soltando gemiditos. Le calzó como pudo unas ballerinas negras que parecían de descanso y bien pudo admirar los pequeños pies maltratados del patinador, el sex appeal que descargaba incluso podría tumbar a una vaca, tal como tumbó a Viktor, pero ahora era tan solo una pequeña luz lánguida.

―Mmmm… ― gimió cuando Yakov le ajustó de maravilla la bata de seda y le enfundó el abrigo ―. ¿Vit…?

―Shhh, ya viene ― gruñó Yakov sacándoselo de encima y buscando entre los cajones los documentos necesarios para que Yuri fuera atendido en cualquier hospital.

Viktor era bala, pez en agua, eso y mucho más cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Por eso había dejado el auto estacionado en la entrada y subido rápidamente por las escaleras, en vez de esperar a por el elevador. Así pues jadeaba con fuerza cuando abrió la puerta del departamento e hizo a Makkachin a un lado para tomar a Yuri entre sus brazos, cobijarlo con una frazada de lana morada y cargarlo como si fuera un bebé. Yakov le siguió de cerca sin interferir, ni mirar demasiado su comportamiento con el pequeño muerto viviente. Y Yakov lo decía con toda la buena intención, es que Yuri se veía mucho más mal de lo que habían pensado. La cabeza le colgaba como si fuera un pollo muerto, las manos tenían las venas marcadas pero el pulso apenas se le notaba, pasaba de amarillo a verde y de verde a morado, de morado a blanco y no se recuperaba más que cuando el rostro se le ponía rojo como una manzana. Viktor lo acomodó a todo lo ancho en los asientos de atrás. Dejó que Yakov se trepara en el copiloto, dejó al perrito en el departamento y comenzó a conducir como un desquiciado.

―No tan rápido, harás que nos matemos.

―Necesitamos ir a urgencias ― replicó Viktor girando en la intersección ―. Yuri parece perder la vida a cada instante y no sé qué demonios está pasando.

Viktor no maldecía, no lo hacía usualmente.

El hospital de Saint Jean-de luz no estaba tan lejos, era el más cercano, atención privada y espectacular. Viktor no iba seguido, usaba otros servicios pero este estaba cerca y cuando los doctores vieron el auto último modelo plantándose en la entrada, fue como esa señal de alarma que tienen para avisarles que alguien importante viene. Viktor ni siquiera se puso las gafas para cubrirse el rostro, asustado como estaba salió del coche y encaró a la encargada del turno de emergencias para que sacaran a su prometido del auto, usando textualmente la palabra 'novio'.

―¿Qué sucede con él? ― preguntó un hombre de pelo negro casi a rapa mientras encargaba una silla de ruedas.

―Traiga una camilla ― suplicó Viktor ―. No puede ponerse en pie.

El doctor lo miró incrédulo pero no aminoró la marcha.

―No lo sé ―admitió Viktor recuperando el hilo de la conversación ―. Estaba bien, le dio un resfriado y la fiebre no se le baja con nada. Está hirviendo, ya intenté todo, está apenas encima de los 40°.

El doctor le miró como si acabara de abofetearle en la cara, al mismo tiempo tres enfermeros se acercaron al auto junto con ellos para abrir la puerta del coche, sacar al enfermo cubierto en una sábana y treparlo con toda su preparación encima de la camilla que Viktor, sin errar, había ordenado. El peliplata apartó su atención del doctor de inmediato, pasó a segundo término en cuanto Yuri se le apareció tan indefenso como estaba. El doctor asimiló mejor la información.

―Es que eso es imposible…

Por supuesto, no iba a decirle que a estas alturas debería estar muerto. No era un resfriado.

Influenza, tal vez.

―Vamos a llevarlo a emergencias.

Viktor comenzó un frenesí, uno en el que no podía moverse al lado de la camilla y en el que no entendía nada de lo que los doctores decían sobre Yuri, ni siquiera el diagnóstico y no porque fuera demasiado obtuso, más bien por ese pequeño letargo mental en el que la recepción de información era básicamente nula y el querer permanecer en ese estado era un deleite, al ver que los doctores ya se hacían cargo solo intentó ir tras ellos, pero la cortina se le cerró en las narices. No podía traspasar ciertos niveles que los hospitales colocaban y aunque hubiera querido interferir, Yakov solo lo movió de estancia hasta que consiguió sentarlo.

―Olvidé mi celular ― musitó extrañado palmeándose los bolsillos, no hubo respuesta ―. No puedo dejar al perro solo.

―Cálmate, llamaré a Yuri para que se haga cargo de él. Pero ten un poco de consideración son las tres de la mañana, nadie está despierto a esta hora.

―Makkachin debe estar preocupado.

Seguramente Viktor deliraba. Yakov no encontraba otra explicación lógica y razonable para satisfacer su curiosidad sobre las inconexas respuestas que el ruso le daba a cualquiera de sus interrogaciones, ni el más cargado de los cafés o el tic nervioso más elaborado conseguía aplacar su inefable nerviosismo. La sala de espera era austera y brusca, contagiaba las ansias, y la ausencia de gente carcomía la más profunda de las soledades, ni el tic tac del reloj en la pared perturbaba el ese insoportable silencio que todo tragaba, la mujer tras el mostrador miraba una revista ajena a las preocupaciones, atenta a las puertas de cristal vacías, criticaba la señal de las maldiciones que había desviado la peor de las enfermedades a Yuri Katsuki.

―Voy a llamar a Yuri ahora ― murmuró Yakov entre un bostezo, habían dado las cinco para ese entonces.

El cielo aun estaba rasgado en negro con una luna aun brillante en él. Los matices naranjas apenas eran un espectro de luz entre las estrellitas que titilaban todavía con algo de vigor. Pero a Viktor le parecía que habían pasado semanas desde que había visto a Yuri, ni siquiera habían concluido dos horas, pero la minuciosidad con la que se le ocultaban las noticias de su novio le ponía los pelos de punta.

―Hola, Yuri―vibró la cavernosa voz de Yakov, a tres zancadas de Viktor.

―No voy a faltar a entrenar ―refunfuñó el adolescente contra la bocina, el frufrú de las cobijas desesperó al entrenador ―. No tienes que levantarme tan…

―No es eso ― interrumpió en un susurro ―. Ha pasado algo…

―¿Qué cosa?

―Ya te explicaré, necesito que vayas a casa de Viktor, pídele al recepcionista la llave del departamento, él debe de tener una o sino llama a la muchacha del piso, ella también debe tenerla, el perro se quedó allá solo, te lo encargo. Me urge.

―¿De qué demonios hablas?

A leguas sabía que Yurio tenía preguntas, pero hasta no tener noticias por parte de los doctores, no podía darse el lujo de dar una explicación detallada de la posición actual de los tres ahora mismo. Se limitó a callar y esperar que Yurio asimilara la escueta explicación, rogar porque el joven rubio se tocara el corazón, que era bastante grande e hiciera caso de sus humildes peticiones.

―¿Ha pasado algo malo? ― la saliva pasó por su adormilada garganta.

―Sí, estamos en el hospital. Has lo que te digo, por favor, te llamaré en cuanto pueda darte más detalles.

―¿Es Viktor? ¿Yuri? ― Yakov cortó la llamada.

También puso el celular en vibrador para que no le molestaran los pitidos de la devolución de llamada, confiaba que su alumno iba a tener la capacidad de ponerse los tenis de inmediato para hacer lo que le había pedido, Yurio podía ser obstinado pero no era una bestia ni un monstruo, palabras clave como 'emergencia' 'algo malo' y 'por favor' podían aplacar al más grande de todos los animales salvajes. El entrenador miró de nuevo a su pupilo principal, Viktor estaba sumergido en un sueño ficticio.

―¿Viktor? ― habló, pero su voz fue cubierta por el sonido del doctor que salía de la sala de emergencias.

―Viktor Nikiforov.

¿En qué momento había proporcionado los datos?

―¡Si! ―gritó levantándose ―. Soy yo, soy yo.

El doctor tenía sudor en la frente, una preocupación entre ceja y ceja. Yakov sintió que la sangre le abandonaba el rostro y el corazón dejaba de funcionarle, aunque sin duda no era el mejor momento para ponerse malo. Acercó su débil presencia a donde Viktor apenas podía mantenerse en pie, su extrema palidez reflejaba la condición delicada de su salud mental.

―Hemos hecho todo lo posible para estabilizar a su pareja ― comunicó el medico con fatiga ―. Pero me temo que no hemos descubierto la raíz del problema. El resfriado solo ha desencadenado estas reacciones…

―¿Qué están ocasionando? ― suplicó Viktor.

―Fiebre, mareos, rechazo a los medicamentos y comida… está demasiado débil.

―¿Es una enfermedad? ¿Un síntoma?

―Estamos haciendo estudios para saber qué es lo que ocurre ― intentó calmarle el médico―. Ya hemos sacado bastantes muestras de sangre e incluso de orina. Cualquier cosa que pueda revelarnos alguna pista de lo que le sucede…

Viktor tragó saliva con dificultad, sus ojos perforaban el alma del pobre médico, que ya no sabía que más decirle al hombre para intentar calmar un poco sus nervios, de todas formas sabía que no podía hacer mucho, así que se limitó a carraspear para atraer nuevamente su atención. Viktor regresó de sus pensamientos, que no habían ido muy lejos para mirar al doctor con interés.

―¿Le importa si me responde algunas preguntas? ―preguntó cordialmente invitándolo a sentarse en la sala de espera ―. En cuanto logremos estabilizarlo será trasladado a una habitación en el hospital para continuar con su tratamiento y revisar los resultados de sus exámenes.

Viktor asintió gélidamente.

―¿Puedo verlo? ― la pregunta llevaba consigo una carga emocional fuertísima.

A Viktor le importaba lo equivalente al cultivo de la papa en Tanzania responderle preguntas al doctor, simplemente necesitaba ver a Yuri y saber que se encontraba bien. El doctor sabía que eso era imposible, pues a menos que consiguieran bajar la fiebre del extranjero y hacerle ver menos alucinaciones, no podían arriesgarse a realizar una escena de desesperación enfrente de los demás pacientes de la sala de urgencias. Pero Viktor de verdad parecía necesitar una explicación bastante razonable para no entrar por la puerta de cristal e irrumpir en el cubículo de su prometido para besarle toda la cara.

―Bueno, su ritmo cardíaco es bueno, de verdad que solo hace falta bajarle la fiebre para que usted pueda verlo nuevamente… denos un par de minutos para ver si el tratamiento médico funciona y lo dejaré verlo de inmediato, antes de trasladarlo de cuarto ― sonrió el medico intentando calmar al ansioso deportista ―. Su familiar puede encargarse del registro mientras usted y yo conversamos.

―Yakov― llamó Viktor con un tono excesivamente alarmista, el viejo, ya cansado miró a su pupilo con interrogantes en los ojos ―. Por favor llena el papeleo por mí, debo responder algunas preguntas del doctor.

Yakov puso los ojos en blanco pero no dio ninguna objeción antes de levantarse hacía la secretaria que ya le esperaba con los formularios pertinentes para el registro, sin duda él también tendría que responder bastantes preguntas sobre personas con las que ni siquiera tenía un lazo sanguíneo. Y encima de eso, no había convivido mucho con Yuri, pero si Viktor necesitaba que llenara los datos de su nueva familia, no había como decirle que no. Por otra parte Viktor había dejado que el doctor le guiara hasta un cómodo sillón y que le diera una pequeña taza de café humeante a la que Viktor solo le tenía un profundo asco, principalmente por los nervios que carcomían su estómago mientras sus intestinos se comían mutuamente. Sudaba por las manos y el sillón de tafetán verde se le antojaba de lo más despreciable.

―Usted es Viktor Nikiforov ― señaló el médico con una sonrisa.

―No tengo tiempo para firmar autógrafos ―respondió cortante ―. Puede decirme que necesita saber, ansío ver a mi prometido…

―Disculpe, no era mi intención solo… estaba señalando lo obvio ― el medico se sintió avergonzado después de su patético intento de formar un lazo importante con una celebridad ―. Si debo ser sincero me sorprende que su prometido siga con vida, parece que su estado es muy grave y motivado por una enfermedad desconocida hasta el momento. No es un resfriado evidentemente, o de serlo parece estar envuelto de otros muchos padecimientos que provienen de otra enfermedad. Necesito saber exactamente qué pasó para que llegáramos a este punto…

―Bueno, verá ― carraspeó ―. Yuri es extranjero.

El doctor le miró como si se hubiera vuelto demente.

―Eso, ya lo sé…

―Sí, perdón, solo pensé que debía recordárselo. Bueno, como ya sabe él no vive aquí, es nuevo en este país, llevamos aquí solo una corta cantidad de tiempo, los cambios de clima deben ser bruscos para él, sobre todo ahora que apenas salimos del invierno ― Viktor soltaba la lengua sin guardarse el más mínimo detalle para que el doctor tuviera una eficiente visión de cualquier aspecto en la vida del japonés ―. Parecía muy incómodo con el frio pero no tanto, de cualquier forma hace dos días por accidente terminó cayendo dentro del canal, estaba helando, nos congelábamos. Nos quitamos la ropa y bueno… es mi prometido no debo de explicarle eso, pero mantuvimos contacto íntimo hasta cierto punto y después Yuri comenzó a sentirse realmente mal ¿Cree que tenga algo que ver conmigo? Bueno, parecía un resfriado común así que lo traté como tal. Fui a la farmacia para darle algunas medicinas, conseguí varios antigripales y le di uno pero cuando volví Yuri ya estaba demasiado mal… lo llevé a la cama, medí su temperatura, no se veía nada bien, esperé un poco para ver si los remedios funcionaban pero nada surtía efecto. Supuse que se trataba del frio por el canal, la ropa mojada, tal vez alguna bacteria en el agua… ya no estoy seguro. Pudo haber sido hasta el…

―No se preocupe, no creo que el hecho de que ustedes dos mantuvieran relaciones sexuales tenga algo que ver con la condición actual de Katsuki ― aclaró el medico antes de escuchar muchos detalladas explicaciones de Viktor.

―No, oh no, Yuri y yo no hemos llegado a ese punto… ― explicó sin una gota de pudor ―. Pero creo que es necesario resaltarlo, pasó justo después del chapuzón y luego Yuri ¡kaput! Estaba así, Dios mío, ¿Qué tendrá? ¿Cree que sea grave?

―Solo los estudios y su mejoría a los tratamientos podrán revelar resultados certeros.

Viktor hizo una mueca. Se notaba insatisfecho, no había duda que el servicio médico estaba siendo deficiente. Necesitaba sacar a Yuri de allí inmediatamente y llevarlo a un mejor hospital, pero en su estado actual no podía darse ese lujo, llevar a Yuri afuera sin antes calmar sus síntomas podía ser incluso más grave, peor que permanecer bajo cuidados negligentes. Aunque Yakov decía que el hospital no estaba mal, podría ser que estaba exagerando. Se llevó la mano a los labios y miró a Yakov sentarse después de llenar todos los datos, tomó una revista entre sus manos y se aisló de las preocupaciones.

―Doctor Aleksandrovich ― llamó una enfermera con una tablita de madera y un cubre bocas, salía de emergencia ―. Es Yuri Katsuki…

―¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? ― gritó Viktor levantándose.

―No ha empeorado― explicó la enfermera ―. Pero continúa delirando por la fiebre.

El medico giró su rostro hasta la cara de Viktor, deformada por la preocupación.

―Tengo que verlo.

―Es imposible…

―Tengo que verlo―repitió convencido―. Necesito ver a mi prometido ahora o voy a tener que sacarlo de este hospital para llevarlo a un especializado doctor que cobre como cinco veces más que esto. Si la salud es la prioridad entonces no tengo nada que reprochar, de verdad necesito que se ponga bien.

El doctor meditó por unos momentos, Viktor miraba la puerta como si fuera el lado contrario de una barrera de contención, por una parte no podía darse el lujo de arriesgar la vida de su paciente con algo tan osado como sacarlo para un traslado a otro hospital, no sin saber sus resultados, y tampoco podía permitirse perder a un cliente que pagara tan bien como Viktor Nikiforov. Además claro, estaba la parte contraria, tal vez si esto seguía así había pocas cosas que hacer por ellos, en otro hospital…

―Voy a verle.

―Será mejor que se aleje no sabemos si es contagioso.

―¿Y a mí eso que me importa? ― preguntó Viktor con verdadera curiosidad. Miedo a enfermarse no estaba en sus prioridades cuando su única necesidad era ver el estado de salud de Yuri.

No hubo forma de detenerlo, en realidad tampoco hubo alguien que lo intentara. La enfermera y el doctor caminaron de cerca, pero detrás de él, que con toda su gracia y elegancia había atravesado una sala atareada de pacientes de emergencia para dirigirse al cubículo en el que Yuri se encontraba, era bastante extraño que pudiera llagar a hasta él sin siquiera preguntarse donde se encontraba, el medico pensó que tal vez era algo de un instinto canino que le aguaría a través de una horda de enfermos. O tal vez eran los gemidos lastimeros que el enfermo soltaba a cada dos minutos.

Un grupo de enfermeras y doctores lo tenían en observación. Buscaban el origen de la fiebre. Pero al mismo tiempo intentaban suprimir los síntomas con compresas de hielo, baños fríos y algunas inyecciones que Viktor no reconocía ni tenía porque. Fácilmente sabía que Yuri no era alérgico a nada.

―¿Qué pasa si no le baja la fiebre? ― preguntó Viktor antes de acercarse al pelinegro. Con los ojos fijos en aquel rostro pálido.

―Puede convulsionar o tener daño cerebral ― enumeró el doctor sin afán de preocuparle ―. Intentaremos mantenerlo estable en 37°, hemos logrado bajarla un poco.

Viktor asintió. Después de eso llevó su cansado cuerpo al lado de la camilla, y tomó una de las ardientes manos de Yuri, su rostro descompuesto por la enfermedad solo le dejaba ver la tremenda palidez y el sudor recorriéndole el cuerpo, una imagen desastrosa para un patinador, hasta los labios partidos y surcados de deshidratación hicieron que Viktor se sintiera extrañado. Pero sobre todo la voz extraña que Yuri usaba. Estaba delirando en japonés, movía la cara de derecha a izquierda sin detenerse como si hubiera sido anestesiado con un gas de risa.

―Vichan―comprendió Viktor. Se le encogía el corazón al pensar que tan solo su prometido estaba pensando en su cachorro, ese cachorro que había abandonado el mundo humano y seguramente Yuri pensaba que también era su turno, pero no si Viktor podía impedirlo. Le apretó la mano apenas ligeramente, consiguió que el pelinegro fijara sus rasgados ojos en aquella pálida cara rusa, una sonrisa diminuta iluminó su semblante que se convirtió en un mohín y luego volvió al estado deplorable en el que se encontraba.

―Oh, katsudon… ― murmuró Yuri.

Viktor le besó los nudillos. Sin duda aun agonizando su prometido no dejaba de pensar en aquel platillo que le enloquecía.

―No cabe duda que hasta en tus peores instantes, aunque para mí siempre estás excelente, eres gracioso amor ― le sonrió Viktor apartando los mechones empapados de sudor de su frente.

―La temperatura ha descendido ― avisó una enfermera con gesto agradecido.

Se notaba, pues Yuri había conseguido mejorar el aspecto de su rostro un poco e incluso se le notaba un rostro mucho más tranquilo y menos perturbado, las enfermeras que aun bailoteaban a su lado sin descanso no estaban conformes con apenas esos grados menos de fiebre, necesitaban seguir hasta que Yuri volvería a una temperatura normal, pero Viktor se sentía profundamente aliviado y no dejaba de acariciar aquella pálida piel de su mano para transmitirle toda la calma posible. No cabía dentro de sus planes aquella sensación, pues no, jamás imaginó que llegaría el instante de preocupación en el que Yuri tuviera que permanecer a la deriva de explicaciones en un hospital, realmente no formaba parte de los planes de vivir en San Petersburgo con él, pero ahora estaban pasando por esto, quien sabe porque el destino lo había querido de ese modo.

―En cuanto llegue a la temperatura deseada ― explicó el médico―. Haremos el traslado así que prepárense.

Faltaban pocos grados para eso y aún había bastantes bolsas de hielo.

―Oh, mi Yuri ― murmuró Viktor sin dejar de tomar la mano del pelinegro y acariciar las débiles falanges de forma delicada ―. Ponte bueno pronto, por favor.

Yuri, aun inconsciente no dejaba de respirar con relativa tranquilidad mientras su rostro comenzaba a adquirir un tono menos afiebrado para ser emplazada por una palidez mortífera y cruel que acentuaba perfectamente el morado de sus labios y ojeras, convirtiéndolo en un muñeco de porcelana que se mantenía en grave riesgo. El doctor miraba la escena moviéndose de un lado a otro, sin un instante de descanso hasta que el paciente lograra mantenerse estable, aunque eso no significara que se conseguiría la recuperación.

0―0―0―0

El reloj en la pared apuntaba poco más de las cinco de la mañana, a penas un par de horas después de que salió de su casa en la madrugada. Bostezaba sin cesar, apenas había podido acomodarse en las sillas de espera y ahora que Viktor estaba pegado en urgencias a la camilla de su prometido los párpados le fallaban, ansiaba recargarse en algún buen sillón para descansar. Pero por sobre todo, deseaba que pronto todo se solucionara. Sin embargo, el escándalo volvió tan pronto como cerró sus ojos cansados, pues la enfermera intentó detener a un Yurio, quien, sin previo aviso arribó al lugar con Makkachin de la correa.

―¡Yakov!―gritó el ruso haciendo un escándalo innecesario en la sala de espera ―. ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡No voy a dejar al perro afuera!

―¡Yuri! Te dije que cuidaras del perro, no que vinieras ―regañó el entrenador perdiendo el sueño ―. Sabes bien que no se permite entrar a un hospital con un can, ahora toma un taxi y vuélvete a casa.

―No, ni hablar ― gruñó Yuri acomodándose los rubios cabellos en un moño desenfadado, estaba usando un pants verde musgo y una cara de violencia ―. Este perro estaba muriendo de ansiedad en el departamento, no voy a dejarlo allá, debe estar aquí y ver a sus dueños ¿Dónde está Yuri? ¿Qué pasa con Viktor? ¡Que alguien me explique!

La enfermera, que había pasado a segundo plano, fue socorrida por una de las atentas manos de Yakov, el entrenador le suplicó que dejaran entrar tanto al joven como al perro, les habló de sus privilegios como atletas nacionales y la difícil situación en la que el dueño del perro se encontraba, de alguna forma logró convencerla y que el Makkachin haciendo gala de sus buenos modales pudiera ingresar a la sala de espera donde Yurio comenzó a digerir unas galletas con chocolate caliente de la maquina expendedora y mirar de forma acusativa a Yakov, moviendo las mandíbulas con gracia.

―No sé qué estás haciendo aquí, te dije claramente que te quedaras en casa ―espetó Yakov cansado ―. Pero ya sé bien que jamás me haces caso, así que no me sorprende. Al menos debiste dejar…

―¡Ya basta de plática! ― volvió a intervenir el rubio terminándose las migajas de sus galletas ―. ¿Por qué estamos en el hospital a las cinco de la mañana? Mi entrenamiento comienza a las siete, seguramente no ibas a ir así que necesito una buena explicación sobre lo que está sucediendo.

Evidentemente Yakov no iba a poder ir al entrenamiento, pero Lilia y los demás, seguro sí, realmente no había un impedimento certero para que Yurio no asistiera, a menos que por supuesto se encontrara preocupado por la salud de sus amigos.

―No te preocupes ― murmuró Yakov desperezándose ―. En realidad aún no sé exactamente que sucede, cuando Viktor salga de urgencias nos explicará bien…

―¿Viktor está en urgencias? ― preguntó Yurio con voz estrangulada.

―Es Yuri, en realidad.

―Ahí… ― murmura en voz queda.

Baja la cabeza silenciosamente, realmente no sabe que decir, claro que saber que el extranjero cerdo estuviera en el hospital en urgencias era un hecho bastante alarmante, lo peor era que Yakov no era quien para darle las explicaciones pertinentes. Por supuesto, se llevaban un poco mejor pero jamás deseó que le pasara algo así de malo como para mantenerlo internado en el hospital. Las galletas le hicieron un revoltijo en el estómago y desvió sus ojos verdes hasta Makkachin, quien acostado en el piso de inmaculado mármol blanco miraba la puerta de cristal de emergencias con unos ojos tristes, por supuesto el perro moría de angustia. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más la vibración de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente tomó el iPhone para ver la pantalla brillando con el nombre de Otabek, una calma le abrumó de pronto.

''Buenos días, suerte en el entrenamiento de hoy. Esfuérzate mucho, sabes que te apoyo…''

Yurio sonrió ligeramente. Al menos tenía la dicha de ver todos los días aquellos mensajes que le ayudaban a levantarse, admirar su foto de perfil con la imagen de ambos y el fondo de pantalla con rayitas de tigre.

''Estoy en urgencias, parece que algo le sucede al katsudon. Te daré detalles más tarde. ''

Tampoco había motivos para ser alarmistas, a pesar de que todos aquí se esforzaban por serlo. No pudo ni bloquear su teléfono cuando la rápida respuesta de Otabek llegó hasta sus manos.

''Espero que no sea grave'' Y realmente él también lo esperaba. Suspiró y guardó el celular en el mismo instante en el que Viktor, con el cabello hecho una maraña y el peor outfit que Yurio le pudiera haber visto en toda la vida salió con una minúscula sonrisa de emergencias, miró a su perro que mimó dándole palabras de aliento. Yakov y él se levantaron de la sala de inmediato para bombardearle con preguntas.

―Hola Yurio ― sonrió Viktor al dejar a Makkachin ―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Nada, solo vine a traerte al perro ― mintió ―. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde está el katsudon?

Tras ese ligero intercambio de palabras el rostro de Viktor se ensombreció.

―Ah, mi pobre Yuri está muy mal… ha mejorado un poco pero…

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿El resfriado? ― preguntó Yurio al ver las inútiles divagaciones del pentacampeón.

―¡Eso mismo creo yo! Pero parece que todo se agravó y desencadenó otras cosas… para ayer en la noche Yuri no podía ni respirar bien, estaba demasiado grave, los doctores no saben exactamente qué es lo que le pasa, pero están revisando y esperando los resultados de los análisis para ver algunas cosas y descartar otras ―le explica de forma sintética y practica ―. Ahora mismo han logrado bajarle la fiebre por lo tanto van a trasladarlo a cuidados intensivos, o a no sé dónde, sinceramente. Necesitamos saber qué es lo que le pasa….

―Verás que no es nada ― gruñó Yakov ―. Estas cosas le pasan a las personas a veces, cuando se cambian de casa y eso.

―No será nada ―murmuró Yurio, aunque estaba un poco preocupado ―. El katsudon es bastante fuerte, un resfriado no va a tumbarlo…

―El problema es que… no es un simple resfriado.

Viktor se llevó los dedos a los labios de forma pensativa. Las puertas de cristal se abrieron nuevamente, Viktor no pudo seguir pensando pues apenas se dio cuenta acababan de sacar a Yuri en una camilla con su enfermo semblante y el millar de cables que le hacían lucir como un robot que apenas permanecía con vida gracias a la inteligencia artificial que la medicina desarrollaba. Un pequeño sequito de médicos y enfermeras guiaron al extranjero hasta las puertas del elevador que se encontraba a solo unos metros y consiguieron subirlo antes de que Viktor pudiera siquiera pensar en pegárseles como una lapa pegajosa.

Yurio se quedó mudo. Era un espectáculo impresionante ver a Yuri recostado en una camilla con cero vida en el rostro, también la pálida preocupación en el rostro de Viktor, la forma en la que los médicos le movían y trasladaban, Dios, nunca había visto algo similar. La respiración se le cortó momentáneamente cuando Viktor intentó seguirlos pero le detuvieron. Volvió a entender la situación cuando Makkachin comenzó a jalar de la correa para entrar donde Yuri, en aquel minúsculo elevador que ya se alejaba rápidamente.

―Viktor ven a sentarte―intentó Yakov tomándole del brazo―. No has descansado ni un instante. Cuando reacomoden a Yuri vendrán a llamarte, créeme, di tus datos, no tardaras en volver a su lado.

 **«** Al menos Yuri ya estaría en una habitación **»** pensó Viktor, tal vez era más cómodo para su prometido este hecho, aunque ahora mismo no tuviera el razonamiento suficiente para pensar en eso. Arrastrado por su entrenador y mitad padre se dejó caer en una de las incomodas sillas del hospital, mientras Makkachin pegaba el hocico a su pierna para recibir algunas caricias. Viktor soltó un suspiro profundo, cansado y atormentado.

―¿No deberías irte a entrenar? ― preguntó Viktor a Yurio que le miraba desde el lado contario del sillón.

―Son las seis ― musitó Yurio, solo como excusa para no aclarar que a menos que recibiera noticias claras de que Katsuki estaba mejor se iría. Viktor no necesitaba saber eso.

―¿Tan tarde? ―murmuró angustiado ―. No puedo ni dormir, necesito noticias, ver a Yuri… ¡Ah! Cuanta ansiedad carcome mi alma. Creo que me voy a matar si en este instante no vuelve el doctor a decirme que puedo ver a Yuri.

Evidentemente el doctor no llegó en ese momento, pero Viktor tampoco se mató. Pasaron otros diez infernales minutos en la sala de espera hasta que el doctor que estaba a cargo, cuyo nombre Viktor de verdad no podía retener en la mente, bajó por el elevador con una pequeña tablita de anotaciones y miró como con un escáner al extraño cuadro de hombres, y el perro, que esperaba ansiosamente noticias de Yuri.

―Viktor…

―¡Aquí! ―gritó levantándose ―. ¿Cómo está doctor?

―Bien, está estable, puede subir a verlo en cuanto lo desee. Pronto vendrán los análisis nuevos que mandamos a hacer y podremos tener una respuesta de que es lo que está sucediendo…

―¡Bien! Subiré a ver a Yuri― Viktor se alejó del doctor un momento para mirar a Yakov y a Yurio que esperaban igual de ansiosos noticias nuevas ―. Parece ser que Yuri ya está estable, creo que no ha mejorado mucho pero habrán logrado quitarle la fiebre… espero no haya muchos daños, voy a subir a la habitación con él para esperar los resultados de los análisis. Yurio, deberías irte a entrenar y Yakov ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un rato a casa? Te llamaré si es necesario.

―¿Y el perro? ― preguntó Yurio sujetando con fuerza la correa.

―Déjamelo a mí.

Tres minutos después, quien sabe cómo, o mejor dicho, con un montón de sonrisas y buenas miradas Viktor había conseguido que Makkachin subiera hasta lo más recóndito del hospital para llegar al piso 14, en donde Yuri había sido trasladado a una habitación dentro de un largo y silenciosos pasillo, el lugar era mucho más cálido y menos escalofriante que la sala de urgencias, incluso los ligeros matices de color azul cielo que adornaban tanto los muebles como las paredes hacían que el lugar se iluminara con esperanza, el doctor solo pudo mirar al peliplata mal por unos instantes y luego le dejó caminar con el animal hasta la puerta de la habitación 548. Donde Yuri descansaba con una cara que aún no mostraba mejoría, y un millar de cables, sonidos eléctricos y falsos pitidos de su corazón. Tan pronto como Viktor le miró se abalanzó contra su suave mano de terciopelo y dejó que Makkachin, obediente como era, se quedara sentado en el piso mirando arriba en espera de algo, un sonido o una mirada.

―Hola Yuri ― le habló Viktor cariñosamente cerca del rostro ―. Debes estar tan cansado, espero que te pongas mejor pronto… Yurio y Yakov ya se fueron, pero yo me voy a quedar aquí contigo hasta que despiertes ¿Te sientes muy mal? No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, debí traerte al doctor inmediatamente. Soy bastante torpe… siempre creyendo que puedo solucionar todo por mí mismo. No puedo arriesgar tu vida de nuevo…

El monologo se detuvo por unos segundos, las reacciones del pelinegro eran nulas, estaba como sedado. Viktor suspiró y acarició cada uno de sus nudillos, sentado a orillas de la cama.

―Me siento muy impotente, al verte aquí… enfermo de no sé qué―admitió mordiéndose el labio ―. Deseo que sea una simple gripa o un resfriado, sin ti, ahora mismo me siento muy débil.

 **«** Enfermedades **»** Su mente se llenaba de esas palabras.

 **«** Cáncer **»**

Se estremecía.

―No, ya verás que todo está bien ― aseguró con una ligera sonrisa y un beso en la frente ―. Solo necesitas descansar, los medicamente surtirán efecto, mírate… ¡Te ves fantástico! Ese cabello revuelto negro, Dios, te queda de maravilla. Y tus ojos ¿Has visto que hermosas pestañas posees? Es que de verdad Yuri, si pudieras verte con los ojos que te veo, no comprenderías jamás lo complejo…

El silencio reinó nuevamente. Viktor podía y quería seguir hablando, pero también sabía que de seguir así pronto su garganta se secaría y tendría que verse en la penosa necesidad de salir y pedir agua, cosa que no le importaba, pero realmente le acomplejaba tener que abandonar a Yuri por algo tan simple como el agua, un recurso vital. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente para mantenerse en silencio, sus ojos le amenazaban, vaya cosa más extraña. Parecía que había sido una eternidad desde que sus ojos habían llenado sus mejillas de lágrimas, regado hasta su barbilla y apretado de congoja su corazón de forma extrema. Un millón de años desde que el dolor le había marcado tan fuertemente, que se representó como verdadero llanto, ahora aquí tan cansado e impotente tenía ganas de llorar, si seguía hablado seguramente eso haría… por eso debía, debía quedarse callado.

Por el bien de Yuri. Lo único que debía transmitirle era fuerza en esa condición en la que se encontraba. En esa forma tan delicada.

―¡Pero eso es… es imposible! ― escuchó bramar al doctor, tan pronto como pudo soltó la mano de Yuri. Miró a la puerta, el médico estaba en el exterior ―. No puede ser…

Estaba hablando con alguien más.

Por instinto Viktor se acercó a la figura desprotegida de Yuri y le puso la mano cerca, solo para tocarle.

Como si buscara cuidarle de alguna forma u otra.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y el hombre de blanco entró, pero no se dirigió directamente a ellos, en realidad ni siquiera les dirigió una sola mirada. Se conformó con tomar parte de las notas que estaban el pie de la camilla y analizarlas con cuidado mientras miraba uno de los paquetes con hojas que descansaban en sus manos, todo engrapado, se movía de un lado a otro mientras revisaba. Las pupilas cambiaban de hoja mientras su ceño se fruncía cada vez más. ¿A quién le habría gritado? Misterio.

Viktor no se sentía con ánimos de preguntarle.

El doctor salió nuevamente del lugar y cerró con fuerza pero sin hacer ruido, Viktor frunció el ceño ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Antes de que sus ojos se posaran de nuevo en la durmiente figura de Yuri entró el medico con una sonrisa demasiado falsa. Dejó los documentos en la mesilla de descanso y miró al patinador con precaución. Viktor se alzó como pavorreal, esperando la tan deseada respuesta.

―Señor Nikiforov ― llamó para que el peliplata se acercara ―. Necesito informarle algunos detalles sobre la condición de su prometido ¿Me permite unos momentos?

―Los que quiera― respondió de inmediato caminando a zancadas hasta donde el hombre se encontraba.

Por primera vez Viktor notó que no se trataba de un doctor precisamente joven. En realidad parecía tener bastante experiencia. Se paró a un costado del médico y le sonrió de la mejor forma que ahora mismo podía aunque en realidad eso no era mucho, el medio carraspeó nervioso y tomó a Viktor del hombro.

―Como verá, Yuri Katsuki, nuestro paciente, se encuentra mucho mejor ― Viktor no veía gran mejoría ―. Logramos estabilizarlos y bajar su fiebre, aun se ve débil y no recupera del todo la conciencia pero los daños de la fiebre no han sido graves a nivel neurológico, ni físico, sí, está deshidratado pero ya se le está tratando eso, además de que el dolor tanto de cabeza y otras partes no debe tardar en irse dado que ya está medicado.

Pues no eran malas noticias en realidad.

―Eso… eso está muy bien ― sonrió Viktor a medias.

―Los análisis. Bueno… en realidad ese es un tema bastante complicado, ya que no hemos logrado diagnosticar correctamente al paciente ― se quedó callado por unos instantes ―. Y las pruebas que mandamos a hacer nos han arrojado unas respuestas bastante extrañas, nada que parezca normal o acercado siquiera a una enfermedad conocida por nosotros, lo cual es imposible… queremos hacer más estudios de ser posible, pero le aseguro que su novio ya se encuentra mucho mejor y no debemos alarmarnos por una enfermedad distinta, ya que los estudios…

Viktor lo notó, lo notó de inmediato, ese disfraz que estaban agregándole a la mentira. La forma en la que anunciaron que la enfermedad de Yuri era desconocida, declarar su propia incompetencia y luego convencerlo para que pensaran que Yuri se encontraba mejor, que ya estaba bien y en realidad no había sido nada. Cuando en realidad no era así, Yuri estaba mal… tenía algo, pero los doctores no sabían qué. Y lo estaban engalanando. Viktor frunció el ceño y dejó de escuchar el incesante parloteo del médico. Algo en su mente brilló.

Si, parte del discurso que acababa de mencionarle a Yuri. Se sentía culpable, sabía que de haber tratado esto desde antes o tal vez incluso antes el no haberlo arrojado al canal las cosas habrían sido distintas. Ahora mismo no había forma de corregir esos errores pero había forma de no repetirlos, no era el momento de sentirse más culpable, era el instante preciso de comenzar a cuidar de su familia. Cuidar de Yuri.

―Lo siento― murmuró Viktor.

― ¿Disculpe? ― preguntó el medico extrañado deteniendo su monologo.

― ¡Voy a llevarme a mi prometido a un hospital donde si logren curarlo! ― gritó con furia pero sin dejar de sonreír―. Es increíble que solo intenten convencerme de que está bien, voy a buscar una segunda opinión, no puedo quedarme con este diagnóstico tan cutre. Mi novio no se siente bien y yo necesito cuidarle, llamaré a una ambulancia particular, vamos a cambiar de hospital inmediatamente…

―Pero, es muy riesgoso, su novio puede cambiar de estado en cualquier momento― intentó el medico mientras Viktor caminaba hasta donde se encontraba la enfermera de la recepción de piso ―. No es muy prudente de su parte sacarlo de aquí y llevárselo.

―No es muy prudente dejarlo aquí donde quieren convencerme de que está bien, necesito que lo curen y sepan exactamente lo que le pasó, no que me digan que quien sabe qué demonios sucedió pero que ya está bien… ¡No necesito eso!

El médico volvió a insistir con preocupación entre ceja y ceja, no exactamente por perder a un paciente, más bien asustado de que el hospital terminara en malos términos y sobre todo el perder a un cliente tan importante. Viktor no escuchó ni una sola palabra más, solo bufó cansado mientras marcaba un número de su teléfono.

―… ¿Diga? ― contestó una cansada voz.

― ¡Yakov!

―Maldita sea Viktor ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? Apenas estaba conciliando el sueño, me dijiste que durmiera ¿No? ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?

―Lamento despertarte pero esto es de vida o muerte ― gruñó Viktor furioso ―. Consigue el teléfono de la mejor ambulancia particular de San Petersburgo, necesito hacer un traslado urgente de Yuri al hospital de… ¿Cuál es el mejor hospital de la ciudad?

―No se… ¿El Maksimilianovskaya Hospital?― murmuró Yakov levantándose entre bostezos.

― ¡A ese mismo iremos!―aseguró afirmando―. No te tardes, debe ser urgente…

― ¿Pero qué no ya estaban tratándolo en el otro hospital?―suspiró Yakov―. ¿Qué pasó ahora?

―Pues nada Yakov ―sonrió Viktor mientras miraba al médico de reojo ―. Que no voy a dejar lo más importante de mi vida en manos de personas incompetentes que solo buscan retener a sus clientes con mentiras. No necesito remedios momentáneos, necesito respuestas y saber qué es lo que tiene mi Yuri. No voy a arriesgar su vida nuevamente, tengo que cuidar de él y eso es exactamente lo que haré. Así que pide el traslado. Tenemos que saber que le pasa a mi prometido.

Colgó. Miró al médico con determinación y llamó a Makkachin para esperar el traslado lo más rápido posible.

* * *

N/A: Si les soy totalmente sincera, comparado con el otro capítulo, este es mucho más corto y de hecho solo faltan como dos o tres capítulos de la enfermedad de Yuri, contando esto ¿Qué creen que esté pasando? ¿Alguien tiene alguna teoría? Lamento si este capítulo fue aburrido o no hubo muchas cosas interesantes, con el paso de los capis ya se vendrá lo bueno.

¡Dios! Sé que ahora todo el mundo debe odiarme por la demora, pero de verdad, les pido su comprensión, no saben lo difícil que ha sido para mí poder escribir durante el último mes, que sería mentira prometerles que actualizaré mucho más rápido, solo puedo decir que ya no me voy a tardar tanto y haré todos mis esfuerzos para seguir adelante. Por eso no se olviden de mí.

No se olviden de apoyarme.

Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos, gracias por leerme, por comentar, ya se viene lo más doloroso y lo mejor, se los juro.

Guest:

Kiku: Gracias cariño, ahora ya me siento mucho mejor y perdóname por haberte hecho esperar. Ye mando un abrazo.

Sharlette: ¡Gracias y perdonen por el aviso! Pero ahora ya estoy mucho mejor, aunque lamento por la demora espero que te siga gustando la historia.

Rus Ackerman: no hay nada de qué preocuparse ya me siento mucho mejor y voy a regresar a ser constante lo mejor que pueda. Te mando un abrazo y gracias por el apoyo.

Tseje: Guau, gracias por todas tus lindas palabras, de verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto en responder a los rvs y en actualizar, pero fue mi condición la que me lo impedía, pero muchas gracias por seguir el fic y por darme la oportunidad de leerte en un rv.

Haru: Es terrible, gracias por comprenderme, pero si, ya estoy mucho mejor comparado con antes, todo gracias al descanso que me di. Yo intenté apegarme a la idea del universo perfecto pero dadas las cosas que vendrán un poco después es un poco difícil, así que de una vez me decidí a meter que las personas, no todas, tienen la idea de que es del todo normal, aunque la gran mayoría sí. ¡Ah sobre la madre! Bueno la verdad es que ahí si no estoy segura, porque ese nombre que dio Viktor realmente no sé si es real o si solo se lo inventó, si de verdad habrá suegra ya se sabrá más tarde… cuando llegue el bebé y pues no falta mucho para eso, jajaja, ya verás que procede. Este capítulo igual es un poco flojo, pero espero que te guste, es el inicio a lo que prosigue. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi]

 **Advertencia |** ¡Mpreg que sigue el canon de la historia!

 **Notas |** ¡Hola! Qué feo es comenzar cada capítulo pidiendo perdón por haberme atrasado tanto al actualizar, quisiera ser más constante. Espero que los retrasos no me cuesten muchos seguidores, en defensa propia diré que estuve trabajando exhaustivamente durante las vacaciones y apenas entré a la escuela tengo un poco de tiempo para actualizar, el cual aprovecharé inmediatamente. Sin más doy por inaugurado el capítulo 9…

* * *

 **Making History**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 9―

Las luces rojo y azul que brillaban con fuerza encima de las cabezas de todos y destruían lentamente las pupilas de los ojos, debían ser una visión extraña para cualquiera, sin embargo no lo eran. Viktor estaba acostumbrado a ver este tipo de luces todo el tiempo, no que se la pasara en recorridos extremos con la policía, pero tenía vagos recuerdos de su niñez y muchos de ellos estaban permeados de la luz que la alternancia de colores producía. Desde la ventana de su casa podían verse por las noches siempre una fiel patrulla que cruzaba las calles en busca de peleoneros ocasionales, así mismo estos rufianes provocaban que las ambulancias hicieran base cerca de casa, justo frente a la iglesia. Viktor tenía más que fresco el recuerdo de las luces, de las sirenas, podía fácilmente distinguir una sirena de patrulla a la de una ambulancia, ambas eran completamente distintas a la de un camión de bomberos. Esos tal vez eran los recuerdos más extraños de su niñez, el sonido hueco y profundo de los vehículos de emergencia…

A lo que Viktor no estaba acostumbrado era a subirse en uno de estos. Vaya, era la primera vez que veía el interior de una ambulancia y aunque hubiera querido concentrarse perfectamente en cada uno de los detalles del equipo de rescate que había en cada espacio del lugar no podía apartar su vista de Yuri. Habían salido del hospital en calidad de fugitivos, después de advertirle a Viktor tres veces que Katsuki no estaba en condiciones de un traslado. El ruso insistió con una sonrisa amable que rayaba en lo molesto, fue muy firme en su posición y justo antes de salir en la ambulancia de lujo que Yakov había contratado soltó una buena sarta de quejas que habrían despertado al más dopado de los pacientes. Los doctores le miraron como si no tuvieran la culpa, aunque claro que no la tenían, para Viktor cualquiera que no pudiera hacer algo por la salud de su amor estaba en la lista de personas indeseables.

Finalmente habían subido a Yuri a la ambulancia y aunque su aspecto era mucho mejor no había una mejora definitiva en su estado. Los paramédicos encargados de llevar a Yuri al nuevo hospital fueron firmes pero sutiles. Al pelinegro ya se le habían dado todas las medidas preventivas necesarias para su tratamiento, la fiebre estaba estable y disminuyendo, su inconciencia y desvaríos se aplacaban notablemente, incluso los calmantes y analgésicos debían mantenerlo en un estado taciturno por las siguientes horas. Viktor entendió que tal vez la vida de Yuri no se encontraba en el mismo peligro que antes cuando desesperadamente lo llevó a aquel hospital, pero que, sin buenas noticias, la enfermedad por la que estaba atravesando era desconocida.

No, Viktor no culpaba a los paramédicos, después de todo ellos no podían hacer mucho por ahora, solo pisar el acelerador de la forma más lunática que sus pies y las leyes de transito les permitieran y evitar que Yuri cayera de nuevo en un estado crítico.

Yakov y Yurio, por otra parte, habían tenido que tomar el auto de Viktor y llevarlo hasta el hospital por su propia cuenta. Jalar al perro contra su voluntad, a costa de casi arrancarle el cuello, y decirle a Viktor que se relajara, Yuri estaría mucho mejor en el nuevo hospital. Esperaban. Por consideración a la salud mental, no sólo de Viktor también de ellos, que fuera así. No podían arriesgarse a que Viktor tuviera un colapso nervioso o algo, aunque casi no los tenía, no podían descartarlo… ¡Era de Katsuki de quien estaban hablando! Y Viktor parecía tener grabado el nombre del japonés en cada pedazo del cuerpo como si fuera una placa de identificación. La coherencia de todos y la nieve que caía a borbotones del cielo dependía de un diagnóstico acertado para el pobre extranjero.

Las calles apenas se llenaban de peatones, se trataba de una mañana demasiado fría y sola incluso para las almas más trabajadoras, cada edificio desprendía de sus angulares ventanas una solitaria esencia, como si en el interior no hubiese una familia desayunando o despertando alegremente. Tal vez, era Viktor, quien veía todo de forma lúgubre e inhóspita, pero su humor no daba para otra cosa, apenas podía concentrarse en el camino, o contar cuantos minutos habían transcurrido desde que subieron a la ambulancia. Sus compañeros de viaje tampoco decían mucho, pero al menos ellos tenían la decencia de no mencionarlo como una figura pública altamente importante, tenían la capacidad de comprender aquello que Viktor estaba transmitiendo con solo su aura.

Profunda ansiedad.

La ambulancia frenó de golpe.

―¿Llegamos? ― preguntó Viktor con destellos en la mirada

Uno de los paramédicos se limitó a asentir mientras comenzaban a abrir las puertas del auto para sacar a pelinegro, un equipo de cuatro personas, Viktor estaba seguramente estorbando, pero se pegaba alrededor como una mosca necesitada de comida. Al ruso estos momentos le parecían eternos, el viaje, el ascenso y el descenso de la ambulancia ¿Acaso no podían apresurarse un poco más? Cada instante era como si estuviera ahogándose, como algo atorado en el interior y más profundo punto de su garganta, a menudo se cuestionaba si así se sentía perder el aire por una ola del mar que golpeaba directamente con su salado cuerpo en tu rostro, o si un pedazo de zanahoria del tamaño exacto para quitarte la vida se quedaba atascado en su tráquea. Querer respirar y recibir ayuda rápidamente, esa era la sensación.

―Viktor ― gritó Yakov una vez vislumbro al ruso caminando detrás de la camilla ―, ya están esperando a Yuri, lo atenderán inmediatamente.

―Bien ― suspiró satisfecho.

El lujoso interior del hospital revelaba la posición en la que se encontraban. Fuentes de mármol y plantas decorativas circundaban el espacio dentro de la recepción. Hasta los cojines eran más mullidos y acogedores, Yurio rápidamente se tiró sobre ellos con los lentes de sol en los ojos. Los de seguridad insistieron dos veces, y solo dos, en que el perro debía quedarse afuera, la primera vez Plisetski les gruñó, la segunda bajó los lentes de sol y soltó un par de palabras antisonantes hasta que le dejaron en paz. Probablemente habían descubierto que se trataba del patinador y promesa Ruso más importante, después del dueño del perro, así que dejaron el asunto por la paz.

―Oye, viejo ― llamó Yurio al entrenador, quien observaba el cuadro de Viktor dando detalles a los médicos y a la trabajadora social.

Lo hacía con énfasis en cada detalle y Yakov le miraba con especial atención. Como si esperara que el ruso se desmayara de tanto hablar. O mejor dicho, de hablar sin descanso y hacerlo sin respirar.

―¿Qué quieres? ― preguntó Yakov sin mirar al quinceañero

―¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar aquí?

―El que sea necesario hasta que Katsuki se recupere ― gruñó con los brazos en jarra ―. Mejor dicho, tú puedes irte en el instante que quieras. Deberías de estar entrenando ahora mismo, no perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Si no estás preocupado harías bastante bien en dejar de estorbar…

―Estoy preocupado ― respondió interrumpiendo osadamente ―. ¿Qué tal si es contagioso?

―¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

―He comido y estado en casa de Viktor desde hace un tiempo ― murmuró meditabundo ―. ¿Qué tal se trata de una extraña enfermedad asiática? Podemos desatar una epidemia en la parte civilizada del mundo…

―Tú te fuiste a Japón por más tiempo del que te gustaría admitir y nadie está echándote la culpa de que Yuri está muriendo…

―¡Yuri no está muriendo! ― interrumpió Viktor con la furia contenida en su pétreo semblante ―, si eso es lo que piensan les agradezco mucho por su ayuda, pero ya pueden irse a casa.

―No pensamos esto, cálmate viejo ― refunfuñó Yurio un poco nervioso ―, solo pensábamos que…

―Como sea, no tengo tiempo para esto. Los doctores ya internaron a Yuri para realizar nuevos y mejores estudios, desafortunadamente no tengo los resultados que nos dieron en el otro hospital, pero mejor, seguramente se trataba de basura poco profesional ― comenzó a relatar Viktor con el pulgar sobre su mentón ―. No tardarán mucho en salir y con suerte tendremos un diagnostico en un par de horas. Yuri ya se ve mucho mejor… así que de verdad, pueden irse a casa yo me quedaré aquí con Makkachin.

―Viktor, se razonable ― suplicó Yakov en voz baja, su cabeza se meneó de derecha a izquierda en una rotunda negativa ―, ni siquiera has probado bocado desde anoche. Debes estar muriéndote de hambre…

―Si, además no tenemos otras cosas mejores que hacer ― secundó Yurio un poco preocupado.

―Gracias por habernos ayudado cuando lo necesitábamos ― continuó Viktor sin inmutarse ―, pero puedo encargarme yo solo de mi prometido ahora que está mejor. Vayan a casa y descansen, los llamaré de ser necesario.

Viktor no dio, ni iba, a dar su brazo a torcer. Le quitó a Yurio la correa del perro y caminó en solitario hasta un conjunto de sofás cerca de la ventana, donde el frio debía ser aún más intenso. Por más que no quisieron, Yakov y Yurio intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación seguido de un suspiro resignado. El estrés hacía cosas malas con Viktor, en realidad, era un estado tan poco frecuente en él que incluso en sus peores momentos podía manejar, pero ahora mismo parecía estar cerca de un colapso producido por el cansancio de tantas emociones. No pudieron más que deducir eso, rogar porque Yuri se mejorara y salir del hospital en espera de buenas y mejores noticias. La parte positiva de ambos decía que todo iba a solucionarse más rápido de lo esperado, la parte negativa gritaba que hoy no iba a haber entrenamiento… el estado de todos se encontraba delicado.

Sobre todo el de Yuri Katsuki.

Supo Viktor apenas unas horas después.

Los doctores no podían asimilar que existiera un estado mental en el que el cuerpo luciera como un cadáver, desprendiese de su aura una frialdad densa y espectral, hasta que notaron la presencia extraña que Viktor tenía, recargado sobre el sillón verde de la sala de espera, dormitando apenas, las ojeras bajo sus destellantes pestañas plateadas se acentuaban con la fría luz invernal proyectada directamente del exterior, la ventana sin piedad mostraba el exterior árido y muerto contra su rostro, como una película. Mover el hombro del patinador parecía un oficio peligroso, sobre todo cruel, como empujar con una vara el pequeño cuerpo de un pollito muerto.

Desprendido del sueño apenas le tocaron; Viktor abrió los ojos, entornándolos rápidamente al rostro del doctor frente suyo. Un hombre de edad avanzada y cabello blanco.

Se veía tan cansado como Viktor.

―Viktor Nikiforov ― nombró el hombre en una misión de reconocimiento

―Sí, si ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó Viktor incorporándose cual resorte sobre sus botines de nieve

―Es sobre nuestro paciente, Katsuki Yuri… quiero darle algunas noticias sobre el caso.

Viktor no tuvo voz para responder, por supuesto se percató que el medico buscaba la forma más cordial para hablarle, pero tampoco encontraba consuelo en estas palabras. Desconsolado, exigió una respuesta con los ojos.

―Claramente se trata de un caso aislado, los síntomas que padece no son raros, en absoluto lo son ― explicó claramente el doctor refiriéndose a la fiebre y otras cosas parecidas ―, sin embargo mientras buscábamos la causa de estos, es decir que fue lo que los originó nos encontramos con varias trabas en el camino…

―¿Es que acaso ustedes tampoco cuentan con los recursos necesarios para encontrar la enfermedad de Yuri? ― inquirió Viktor con evidente frustración

―No se trata de eso ― interrumpió el medico enfadado ―, estamos descartando opciones viables, pues Katsuki parece no ser víctima de algunas cosas. Le pedimos paciencia, estamos trabajando duro para encontrar el origen de sus padecimientos…

―Eso significa que aún no tienen respuestas ― aseveró el ruso con el ceño fruncido

Viktor no tuvo la voluntad de decirle al médico que se encontraba inconforme con ese pobre anuncio. Pues el hombre parecía bastante preparado y seguro de lo que hacía, aunque evidentemente parecía no ser suficiente, además como si no fuera poco el cansancio empezaba a penetrar en cada espacio de su alma, tanto física como mentalmente, aquella pequeña siesta que inconscientemente había tomado no fue suficiente para reponer las fuerzas, así que antes de encontrar las palabras correctas para reclamar algo dejó que su cerebro sacara chispas intentando reaccionar, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su cuerpo contra el sillón.

―Además, lamento informarle esto…

Levantó la mirada, pues aquellas palabras se le antojaron de lo más desafortunadas, un tic nervioso, que hacía siglos no tenía atacó directo en su rostro. Comenzó a morderse el labio nerviosamente.

―Yuri tiene recaídas cada determinado tiempo. Se encuentra estable en un momento y al siguiente su estado va en picada, tardamos un poco en reestablecer su salud pero no parece estar mejorando… es solo como si concediera ciertas pausas antes de empeorar.

Viktor se recriminó, porque hacia solo unos segundos no había tenido la fuerza o voluntad para sostener al médico de los hombros y gritarle que se esforzara un poco más, había culpado a su cerebro y al cansancio por ello. Pues tanta fatiga dejaba su capacidad de reacción aún más lenta. Pero con esto su subconsciente había actuado de una forma peculiarmente abstracta, pues tan pronto el medico dijo estas palabras, el escenario más fatídico se postró frente a los ojos del patinador. Y quiso odiarse por ello, porque no podía exigir mejor atención pero si podía imaginar el peor de los casos que deparaba el estado de Yuri… triste realidad.

―Significa que… ¿Yuri está empeorando? ― la boca seca y los labios cuarteados, apenas los había mordido por quince segundos pero ya se encontraban rojos como manzanas, la voz estrangulada. Nadie podría tomar enserio a alguien que hablaba así en un curso de oratoria.

Afortunadamente, no era el caso.

―Dentro de la aparente estabilidad, lo hace ― continuó el medico sin inmutarse, como si hablara sobre el clima―, de seguir así puede haber consecuencias irremediables. Estamos intentando mantenerlo en su mejor estado, pero se encuentra al filo y no podemos asegurarle nada. Esperamos tener resultados antes de que algo irremediable nos alcance…

―¡Es que no puede llegar a ese extremo! Deben detener el avance de esto ahora mismo… ― gritó Viktor empujando la fuerza que quedaba en sus piernas para levantarlas y quedar frente a frente con el insufrible.

―Eso es lo que intentamos pero no podemos detenerlo si no sabemos de qué se trata.

―¡Pero para eso estoy pagándoles! ¡Para que encuentren el mal por el que Yuri está pasando y lo erradiquen! ― se encontraba eufórico, desenfrenado.

Las pocas personas que le acompañaban en la recepción y sala de espera giraron sus rostros contrariados por el repentino escandalo dentro del apacible lugar. La voz resonaba no solo entre las paredes y los sillones, muy seguramente penetraba por los pasillos, una dolorosa forma de enterarse de las malas noticias, por medio de gritos desesperados que no se detenían a pensar en el lugar o el espacio donde eran proferidos.

Profesionalmente el medico no perdió los estribos, había tratado con gente desesperada por toda una vida. Un jovencito enamorado no iba a ponerle de los nervios, aun con mucho poder económico de por medio.

―Le aseguro, señor Nikiforov, que trabajaré duro para mantener a su prometido con vida.

Viktor iba a hablar. Oh, claro que lo haría, tenía un argumento contra eso y era uno bueno… de esos sacados desde el fondo de su pecho y re cosechados en la profundidad de su cerebro. Le prometía mantener a Yuri con vida por que esa era su prioridad, pero no podía ver más allá de eso, no podía asegurarle que iba a encontrar la enfermedad de Yuri para erradicarla y terminar con este calvario. Abría sus fauces para soltar aquella venenosa respuesta cuando una voz suave y firme intervino entre ambos.

―Sabemos que así será ― interrumpió Mila tomando a Viktor de los hombros, apartándolo del doctor un minúsculo paso ―, y esperamos más de usted y sus servicios. Gracias. ¡Viktor, por favor ten calma, siéntate, estás temblando!

Portaba con una elegancia envidiable un abrigo de gamuza café y piel en cada una de las costuras, recién salido de una peletería de alta costura, botas del mismo tono adornaban sus largas piernas de bailarina y contrastaban de forma juguetona con la definida figura de sus rulos rojos cual sangre caliente. La bella jovencita no se esforzaba por enmascarar su preocupación, con gran ímpetu consiguió sentar a Viktor nuevamente sobre el sillón y pasar su delicado brazo por encima de los hombros decaídos del pentacampeón.

No, los dos no eran tan cercanos, ni siquiera se acercaban a la relación que Viktor poseía con Yurio, pero la chica era una patinadora empática y amable, sabía que Viktor y ella se llevaban bien, a secas, compartían agencia y representaban al mismo país, aunque con una abrumadora diferencia de talento. Pero ahora mismo el abrazo de cualquiera le hubiese bastado el hombre, estaba destruido. Y Mila era comprensiva, en cuanto tuvo noticia de la desgraciada salud de Yuri no dudó en acercarse para brindar la ayuda correspondiente, y pretendía que no fuera poca.

―Tengo sueño, estoy cansado, tengo hambre, odio todo y a todos… solo quisiera estar en casa ― enumeró el ruso jadeando.

No mentía cuando decía que el cuerpo del pentacampeón temblaba indecorosamente, sin saber la causa, la pelirroja atribuyó todo al repentino enfado que embargo el cuerpo del hombre apenas escuchó las terribles noticias, que ella también había presenciado sin querer interrumpir, hasta que fue demasiado inevitable, tuvo que entrometerse para poner un alto entre un Viktor a punto de perder los estribos y un médico demasiado calmado. Claro, no había tratado con Viktor Nikiforov antes y ella sí.

―¿Por qué no vas a casa? No sé, tomas una ducha, comes algo, intenta calmarte ― imploró Mila bajo un semblante preocupado

―¡Ni hablar! ¡Yuri está en un estado grave inminente! ― Atacó Viktor mirándole como si acabará de gritar que la reina de Inglaterra no existía ―, no puedo abandonar este lugar un solo segundo, debo estar al pendiente de él y de cada noticia…

―Viktor has pasado horas con solo café entre tus venas, te está afectando ― continuó la chica ―, los doctores no van a dejar que a Yuri le pase nada, además yo estoy aquí, aprovecha que te relevo para…

―Si estás aquí para ayudarme, ve por una ensalada de espinaca y un tylenol. La cabeza me está matando ― suplicó sin dar crédito a los intentos de la rusa por ayudarle ―, anda ve, yo te espero aquí, que de aquí no me voy a mover. Si quieres te lo pago…

―No hay necesidad― murmuró Mila levantándose ―. Voy por eso Viktor, pero intenta calmarte un poco, que toda esa frustración no hará bien a nadie, sobre todo a ti mismo ni a Yuri.

Viktor tiró su cuerpo cual peso muerto contra los cojines del sillón, la mano derecha contra el rostro, intentando infructuosamente cubrir sus ojos de la casi inexistente luz exterior y la molesta luz halógena y artificial que las lámparas del hospital proyectaban desconsideradas contra sus enrojecidos ojos. Mila suspiró como si tuviera que cuidar de un hombre borracho, desolado y claramente fuera de sus sentidos.

Movió todo su cuerpo con gracia hasta la salida y sacó el celular del bolsillo. Tenía prioridades y una de ellas era Yakov. Apenas sonó dos veces cuando Mila ya había cruzado la calle principal buscando entre los pórticos alguna cafetería de comida vegetariana y orgánica sin gluten ni conservadores. Algo que Viktor querría.

―¿Y bien? ― gruñó el entrenador del otro lado de la línea con incomodidad.

La pelirroja suspiró.

―Si me hubieras dicho con más detalles en qué clase de situación nos encontrábamos no estaría ahora buscando una cafetería que venda ensaladas de espinaca y tomates cherry. ¡Viktor estaba a punto de perder la cabeza! Nunca lo había visto tan enojado…

―Y con justa razón ― rectificó Yakov, Mila podía sentir sus ojos en blanco a kilómetros ―, han pasado días y no tenemos respuestas del estado de Katsuki. Viktor debe estar usando sus últimos granos de conciencia y cordura para mantenerse en pie. Pero no te preocupes, es inofensivo.

―Lo mismo creía yo ― aseguró ella inclinándose sobre un aparatoso mostrador lleno de platillos frescos ―, hasta que entré al hospital y Viktor estaba a punto de morderle el ojo al doctor. Además, como dices ¡con justa razón! No tenemos noticias de nada y no quiero alarmarte más… pero la situación tiene una pinta bastante preocupante.

―¿Crees que no lo sé? ― gritó el hombre bastante desesperado, Mila intuyó que no estaba dando clase. Obviamente. El ambiente era demasiado pesado para continuar con la vida normal de cualquiera ―. Sí que estoy preocupado por Yuri, aunque no lo parezca, no solo porque parece ser el principal soporte dentro de la vida de Viktor, sino por él en sí mismo…

―No es para menos ― continuó Mila pagando en la caja sin dirigirle a la cajera más que señales con las manos ―. Yuri es un chico amable, no entiendo porque en un momento tan decisivo tuvo que pasar algo así, estoy decepcionada y asustada. Yakov, debo colgar dejé a Viktor solo y no quiero perderme de nada importante, llegar y encontrarle despellejando a alguno de los encargados…

Antes de que Mila pudiera colgar el teléfono y dar por terminada la conversación, hubo una chispa de intuición dentro de Yakov que le hizo suspirar con frialdad. Ya en casa había podido contemplar el panorama sentado desde el reposette y meciendo su cuerpo, despejada la mente notó que la gravedad del asunto era mucho más intensa que lo que en primera instancia le pareció una débil gripa, había complicado drásticamente el ritmo de vida de dos personas que ahora mismo se veían afectadas y sin muchas posibilidades de encontrar una pronta solución. La respuesta quería no ser clara, pero para Yakov el nudo en la garganta comenzaba a formarse…

―Mila, lamento tener que pedirte esto a ti ― continuó con la voz trémula ―, si yo estuviera ahí, yo lo haría, pero si las cosas siguen así… temo decirte que tendrás que decirle a Viktor que contacte a la familia del muchacho. Vitya, es fuerte, es muy fuerte, pero no puede lidiar con esto solo. Ahora mismo el cree que es todo el soporte del mundo de Yuri en Rusia, a pesar de que nosotros estemos a su lado, él debe sentirse solo, así que será mejor conseguir apoyo para Katsuki desde otra fuente.

―Yakov, no voy a decirle a Viktor que llame a la señora Katsuki ¿No temes por mi vida? ― Rio con jovialidad ―. Viktor podría arrancarme el cogote de un cuajo si tan solo le sugiero aquello, lo mejor será esperar el informe de los doctores. Te dejo porque estoy cruzando la calle ¡Adieu!

La chica quitó el teléfono de su oreja, ya un poco caliente mientras bailaba de un pie a otro en la entrada del hospital. Por supuesto, su rostro había adquirido una verdosa tonalidad en cuanto Yakov pronunció aquellas palabras y más le dolía admitir que lo que realmente le preocupaba de esa extraña afirmación no era la futura molestia de Viktor sino las implicaciones que traer a los Katsuki tendría, solo mencionárselo a Viktor debía de ser una tortura para él, se trataba de asegurar que en realidad el asunto pintaba de la gravedad más íntima y era necesario dar el aviso correspondiente. Aunque probablemente él estaba intentando postergar lo inevitable. Ahora Mila también quería ser cómplice de ese retraso…

―Yuri, ponte bueno pronto ― suplicó la chica mirando al cielo ―, no podemos lidiar con esto solos y no queremos alertar a tu familia, nos pondría los nervios de punta a todos…

Rehízo su semblante después de tan extraña suplica. Bajo ninguna circunstancia tenía permitido mostrar tanta aflicción frente a un ya demasiado desbaratado pentacampeón Viktor Nikiforov, llegar con una sonrisa era la opción más sana para ambos. ¡Seguramente su estómago estaba hecho trizas! Ayunar tanto no debía hacerle bien a nadie y por más que el joven quisiera negarlo su estómago debía estar devorándose a sí mismo en el interior. La chica tambaleó lentamente hasta el sillón donde Makkachin, igual de preocupado como su dueño, dormitaba sin poder pegar el ojo realmente.

―¿Cómo te has atrevido a enviarme por una ensalada de espinada a las ocho de la noche? ― Gruñó Mila entregando el conteiner con un tenedor de plástico ―. Las personas normales cenamos twinkys con leche, no ensaladas.

―Necesitaba energía ― murmuró Viktor temblando, extendió su blanca mano para tomar el contenedor y pellizcar sin gana la ensalada.

―Voy un paso delante de ti… ¡Taran! ― Rio la joven sacando de su bolsillo una alargada botella gris con rojo ― un **, no sé qué pueda hacer tanta cafeína dentro de ti pero no quiero cuestionártelo…

―Espera ¿¡Que?! ― Gritó levantándose del sillón, el cual ya había recibido su peso durante tanto tiempo que mantenía la figura hundida de sus piernas ―. ¿Ya anocheció? ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que salí de casa?

―Mmm ¿Desde qué Yuri enfermó? ― murmuró Mila pensativa

―¡Eso pues, eso! ― gritó dramáticamente moviéndose de un lado a otro

―Pues, cerca de dos días y la mitad de otro ― pensó la pelirroja como hipnotizada por el movimiento exacto que las piernas de Viktor conseguían de derecha a izquierda, preparado para crear un agujero regular en un espacio de dos metros dentro de la sala de espera ―. ¿Te preocupa el pago?

―¡No digas bobadas! ― Rio Viktor con sarcasmo ―, el dinero no debiera ser problema, me preocupa que han pasado más de dos días y Yuri no se ha recuperado… ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

―¿Qué debes ejercitar tu paciencia y tus formas de ser positivo con videos de YouTube? Porque tengo un excelente plan de datos ilimitados y…

―¡No Mila! Deja de decir bromas, esto es grave ― la chica bajó la mirada avergonzada, ¿Cómo pudo siquiera imaginar que Viktor estaba de humor para bromas? Al menos tenía el semblante cubierto de un extraño color rojizo, como si la sangre hubiese vuelto a circular en sus mejillas ¿Era buena señal aquello, no? ―, significa que tendré que llamar a Mamá…

Mila levantó el rostro, más pálida que cualquier chica rusa de su edad, cualquiera que no sufriera de anemia en un nivel grave. Frunció el ceño, sus delicadas cejas rojas se juntaron como dos animalitos salvajes peleando por un trozo de carne ¿había escuchado bien? ¿La señora Nikiforova? Cualquiera que fuese su nombre. Un hueso de pollo se quedó atorado en su garganta, o tal vez una gota de saliva deslizó mal, porque comenzó a toser cual víctima de un gas pimienta.

―¿Tu… tu madre? ― Jadeó una vez que pudo recuperar el aire ―. ¿Vas a llamar a tu…?

―¡No! ¡Hablo de la señora Katsuki! ― gritó Viktor dejándose caer en una sentadilla perfecta contra el piso de mármol, manos a cada lado de la cabeza, jalar el cabello no podía ser nada sano para él ―, mi otra madre, mi suegra… mi suegro, mi cuñada, los Katsuki ¿Qué hora es en Japón?

―Viktor, espera un solo segundo…

A esas alturas el patinador ya tenía la mano sobre el teléfono y la mirada perdida entre los ventanales. Pues bien, según los registros que Mila tenía el en realidad no había reaccionado de una forma tan perturbada como aparentemente llamar a los familiares del implicado tendría que ser, porque para Mila eso solo significaba lo ya dicho. Gravedad absoluta en la situación. Y Viktor parecía ser muy consciente de ello, pues habían pasado dos días y no había señales de mejora en un ser humano que no le pertenecía del todo…

―No puedo esperar ― continuó Viktor molesto ―. ¿Esperar a que exactamente? Yuri está allá solo y yo estoy aquí desde hace una docena de horas sin tener noticias de él… ¿Qué clase de anuncio fatídico debo esperar para darme cuenta que la situación lo amerita? No me corresponde tomar decisiones así sobre la vida de Yuri, pero él no está aquí ahora mismo y yo no puedo tomar todo sobre mis manos, tampoco quiero ser el culpable de que los Katsuki me odien… porque te aseguro que podrían hacerlo. Después de todo les quité a su hijo y por más que quise convertirlo en algo mío ahora me doy cuenta que no es así y Yuri estaba lejos de ser mío, apenas y me pertenece lo que Yuri siente por mí, solo sus sentimientos me pertenecen, pero él, él pertenece a su familia y por tanto yo debo… debo de decirles que el… que él está muy mal y que está al filo de la muerte desde hace dos días y los doctores no saben que tiene y que yo… que yo no sé qué hacer.

Mila toma el cuerpo tembloroso y asustado de quien en un principio pareció tomar la decisión más madura de su vida para después convertirla en la tapa de profundos miedos, tapa que acababa de dar a luz todo un grave círculo de obscuridades, debilidad, infelicidad, miedo, tristeza. Viktor no lloraba pero temblaba, de verdad lo hacía, contra los abrigadores brazos de Mila. Y la muchacha, ella no era mucho mayor, en realidad seguramente tampoco era más madura que Viktor… menos impulsiva si y mucho, pero ahora mismo estaba luchando con fuerza por no ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente. Tal vez había llegado el momento de ser fuerte por alguien más, alguien que no era ella misma.

Porque claro, Viktor estaba ahora mismo aquí, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ser alto y fuerte como un roble, invencible, inamovible. Tomar la decisión de llamar a los padres de Yuri, su Yuri, a quien trajo a tierras nórdicas bajo promesa de cuidarle y protegerle y ahora estaba en una situación que extralimitaba sus capacidades de protección. Encima se acababa de dar cuenta, de forma terrible, que era más débil de lo que alguna vez pensó, y que estaba perdido, sólo, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba, por mucho, lejos de encontrar paz y calma.

Como pudo Mila cambió el cuerpo de Viktor de sillón, aunque fuese solo unos metros, un ligero cambio en aquello que le rodeaba podía hacer la diferencia en su estado de ánimo. Lo hizo sin soltarlo del abrazo profundo en el que se habían sumido, con la frente del patinador contra su hombro y las delicadas manos de la joven contra sus suaves cabellos plateados. Makkachin, como fiel espectador, miraba todo desde abajo, con una mueca sedienta y el semblante hambriento, pero sin poder esconder la creciente ansiedad de ver colapsado a su dueño.

―Tranquilo Viktor ― suplicó Mila acariciándole la cabeza ―, no te mortifiques, Yuri estará bien, te lo aseguro, se paciente… no estás solo.

Viktor asintió lentamente sin soltarla.

―No lo estás. Todos estamos apoyándote ― continuó ella con una débil sonrisa ―. Yurio está preocupadísimo, no deja de mandarme mensajes preguntándome por Yuri. Yakov puede ser duro pero en realidad está angustiado, no ha podido pegar el ojo…

―Y Georgie está aquí.

Mila levantó los ojos, su corazón había dado un vuelco ligero. Mientras el de Viktor había profundizado en un infarto al miocardio severo.

―¡Vengo a relevarte! ― gritó Georgie con una sonrisa plena que dejaría descolocado a cualquiera.

Como si fuera totalmente ignorante dentro de las circunstancias.

―Creo que me voy a quedar aquí ― sonrió Mila ―, aunque eres bienvenido, Georgie, querido. Es un gusto que vengas a vernos ¿Verdad Vitya?

―Gracias por venir, Georgie ― comentó Viktor con frialdad

El pelinegro eliminó de su rostro aquella sonrisa superficial, que se transformó en una muestra verídica de estrés, tan solo ver a Viktor, una débil sonrisa ladina se postró en su semblante preocupado y tomó la mano de Viktor desde arriba.

―Señor Nikiforov, de verdad lamento lo que está pasando con Yuri, le envió desde aquí todas mis fuerzas y oraciones para que recupere su buena condición lo más pronto posible ¿Si?

Viktor sonrió de vuelta y apretó la mano de Georgie con consideración.

―Gracias, amigo.

Para Georgie había sido difícil ponerse la cazadora, renunciar a un duro día de entrenamientos y salir a buscar el hospital en el que Yuri estaba internado. Si, había sido muy duro para él darse cuenta que todos estaban cabizbajos y extraños dentro de la pista, que sus compañeros de patinaje por alguna extraña razón no se encontraban ahí y que Yakov aparentemente no iba a aparecerse durante todo el día. Se llevaba de maravilla con Viktor, según él, no tenían mayor problema en su relación, eran cordiales, amables, considerados, como compañeros… pero lo que más le dolía era Yuri. Pues con Yuri todo era diferente, Yuri era dulce, suave, como un osito. El enterarse de su repentino cambio de salud marcó la diferencia en sus días, supo de inmediato que tenía que venir y darle el apoyo a ambos, aunque con su presencia quizá las cosas no fueran a mejorar demasiado podía servir de algo mostrar su preocupación.

Se ofreció a llevar al perro a comer y tomar agua. Viktor y Mila continuaban hablando en voz baja.

El resto de la noche fue un infierno, para todos, así como gran parte de la mañana. La sala de espera era el peor lugar para pasar más de dos horas, Georgie no entendía como podían siquiera tolerar permanecer sentados en esos horrorosos y fríos sillones por más de dos horas. Las revistas eran viejas, los cuadros pasados de moda, hasta las luces eran una completa molestia para sus ojos. El perro era el más tranquilo entre los tres, se limitaba a permanecer sentado en un lugar y luego moverse a otro. De vez en cuando rascar sobre la pierna de su dueño, el cual le dedicaba una lenta caricia para volver a ignorarlo y sumirse en sus profundas vacilaciones producidas por el sueño extremo que amenazaba con tumbarlo.

Mila tomaba su celular en la mano y permanecía cerca de Viktor dedicándole maternales sonrisas y miradas cargadas con una preocupación arrebatadora. Luego dirigía sus suplicas al cielo, o mejor dicho al techo del hospital, un par de segundos para después cerrar los ojos, recargarse contra el respaldo, esperando las prontas noticias de algo. Lo que fuese que pudiera salvar a los cinco de ese infierno.

Como su aburrimiento era evidente, Georgie se dedicó a contar a las enfermeras que pasaban horas detrás del mostrador, a memorizar las claves del hospital que de vez en cuando resonaban por los amplificadores del techo y a temblar cada que el teléfono de la recepción tenía la intención de sonar dos o más veces seguidas. A diferencia de la mañana, la noche era mucho más interesante, pues gran parte de la sala de espera se mantenía a oscuras y el mostrador vacío. Ver el teléfono sonar en medio de la oscuridad podía ser una buena idea para un drama de terror, y el pelinegro estaba dedicando sus últimos meses en convertirse en escritor, tal vez el patinaje no era cien por ciento asunto suyos.

La mañana, en cambio, era fastidiosa, había personas llegando, autos en la calle, el sol cruzando entre las persianas con una asombrosa facilidad. Nadie habría creído que estaban a unas semanas de la primavera, mejor dicho a unos cuantos días. El hospital traía consigo mismo un halo espantosamente gris y aburrida, el exterior no cambiaba demasiado, pues la nieve seguía rodeando cada centímetro dentro de las resbalosas calles y el hielo congelaba la calefacción como si estuvieran a tres días de navidad. Así de frio se sentía en el interior.

―¿Debería llamar a Yakov? ― preguntó Mila sentándose a su lado estirando los brazos

―¿Quieres un relevo? ― Intuyó Georgie acariciando el lomo del perro, que al parecer se había encariñado con él

―Quiero ir a almorzar y lo más sano es que vayamos los tres, llevamos toda la noche aquí ― murmuró ella con cuidado para que Viktor no tuviera la fortuna de despertar ―, pero no podemos irnos los tres, podría pasar algo importante.

―Mila, ni un doctor se ha parado aquí durante la últimas doce horas, si hubiera algún cambio ¿No crees que no los dirían?

―Eso es lo que más me preocupa ― susurró ella como una plegaria contrariada ―, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, las plantas ya se han acostumbrado a nuestra presencia y parece que estamos a punto de comenzar un campamento en esta esquina. Viktor _tiene_ que salir, a alguna parte, donde sea, al baño…

―Tiene ojeras ― comentó Georgie levantando la mirada de los profundos ojos azules de Mila para ver la cansada cara del destrozado Viktor.

Su rostro era un poema. No era raro para nadie. Las personas amaban a Viktor en cuanto lo veían, no solo por su gran y peculiar belleza, sino por todo lo que conseguía trasmitir, incluso ahora, aquí, aferrado al sillón de la sala de espera con el pelo sucio cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, los labios secos y la nariz roja se veía como alguien absolutamente digno de amar. Como un santo. Pero era preocupante, de cualquier forma, no había usado un baño, cambiado su ropa o si quiera caminado por más de dos minutos desde hacía horas…

―Voy a llamar a Yakov ― gruñó Mila consiente por primera vez de que estaba perdiendo el valioso tiempo de ambos.

―No hay necesidad, ya estoy aquí ― la silenciosa figura del entrenador se presentó ante ambos como un espíritu.

Quitaba la nieve de su sombrero y bufanda cuando Georgie se levantó de su lugar para pedirle que se sentara y Mila guardaba su Smartphone. Había sido tan cauteloso y silencioso que ni siquiera Viktor había podido intuir su presencia, seguía roncando por lo bajo sobre el cojín del sofá.

―Lamento dejarles esta carga.

―No hay nada que lamentar, lo hacemos por gusto.

―Estamos preocupados por Yuri, no hemos tenido noticias suyas desde hace una eternidad…

―Estará bien, entonces ― se encoje de hombros ―, no le pidan a nadie que les dé razones, si no se las han dado es por una buen razón, no esperemos malas noticias.

―Disculpen ― la atención de los tres se posó justo en el rostro de una enfermera bastante ancha de caderas y amargada expresión ―. ¿Todos ustedes son familiares del interno?

―¡Si, lo somos! ― Gritó Viktor levantando la mano ―. ¿Está bien?

―Solo puedo decirles que no tenemos permitido alojar a más de tres personas de la misma familia, hacen demasiado alboroto y la sala se sobresatura ― comentó ella molesta, con los brazos en jarra

―¡Este lugar está vacío! ― Gritó Mila levantándose ―, además estamos en silencio, solo busca una excusa para armárnosla…

―Si sigue gritando le voy a pedir que se retire ― continuó la mujer sin inmutarse por las quejas de la pelirroja, que estaban bastante bien planteadas.

―No estamos gritando, solo dejé de molestarnos estamos pagando por los servicios…

―Además el perro…

―Suficiente ― gruñó Viktor desperezándose, con una sonrisa incongruente y un gesto vil ―, gracias por ponernos al día, señora. Mila, Georgie, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo antes de que Yuri despierte y tengamos noticias suyas? Además, creo que Makkachin ya debería de irse a casa, no puede quedarse aquí durante más tiempo. Yakov, supongo que puedes tomar nuestro lugar…

―A eso vine.

―Perfecto. Vámonos.

Viktor tiene una forma peculiar de hacer todo. De despertar, de hablar, moverse, dar órdenes, cualquier cosa en él es digna de una confianza desbordante. Hasta verlo molesto. Tenía la capacidad de ser amable con quien evidentemente no lo estaba siendo de vuelta y también la de parecer un modelo de pasarela caminando hasta la salida cuando en realidad había pasado más de media semana con la misma ropa en una sala de espera. Makkachin, por otra parte, gruñía en molestia a la desgraciada mujer que había perturbado la calma de todos y encima el sueño de su dueño, pero no se dejaba guiar por estos pensamientos, pues caminó fielmente tras de Viktor como si nada.

―Mila, ten el teléfono a la mano ― le pidió Yakov antes de que la muchacha y el resto del grupo se marcharan.

Lo hizo en un susurro. Como para que la preocupación no alcanzara las orejas de Viktor.

En ese momento Mila quiso pensar que se trataría de un desayuno bastante normal, probablemente tendrían que contener a un Viktor mucho más hambriento de lo usual y la conversación tendría que ser llevada con cuidado sino querían provocar un maremoto de llanto de tres personas y un perro en un lugar público. Además la zona en la que el hospital se encontraba era un lugar concurrido y rodeado de bonitos establecimientos con comida deliciosa. Y fue eso, en realidad si se trató de eso, solo que también hubo mucho más en esa salida de lo que Mila hubiera podido siquiera imaginar, pues en primer lugar, cada quien masticaba con una lentitud temible, como si la comida apenas pudiera pasar entre sus gargantas, cual espinas y púas, ni el agua podía calmar su sed. Ni el tema más amigable podía quitarles esa terrible sensación del cuerpo, era algo parecido al miedo, pero más bien podría definirlo como expectación. Y aunque ninguno de los tres pudo decirlo cuando el teléfono sonó apenas unas horas después de que terminaran los tres platos y fueran por el postre, se levantaron como resortes previamente colocados…

Ya estaban esperando la llamada, la de las malas noticias.

0―0―0―0

Viktor mira al doctor, como si no hubiera querido clavar un cuchillo en su pecho hacía poco tiempo, lo mira con los ojos como muertos, cubiertos por una neblina intensa que podría confundirse con bruma marina. En cambio desde su rostro no se refleja nada, más que una expectativa distinta a la que hubiera tenido nunca en su vida. El medico mira de hito en hito a cada uno de los presentes en la sala de espera, se asegura que todos estén prestándole atención para suspirar con evidente cansancio y soltar toda la palabrería que Viktor estaba ansioso por escuchar…

―Voy a ser sincero con ustedes, hemos hecho nuestro mejor esfuerzo ― tiene un mal comienzo, una pésima pinta. Cualquiera habría querido interrumpir pero parecen ser vanas intenciones, nadie dice nada ―, realizamos todos los estudios que teníamos a nuestra disposición para poder encontrar el origen de los males en el paciente, pero no hemos obtenido los resultados deseados. Ahora mismo comenzaremos a manejar otro tipo de análisis para descubrir la raíz del problema, esperamos obtener resultados satisfactorios de estos, pero desafortunadamente tardarán un poco en llegar a nuestras manos.

Tras este breve intercambio de avisos el ambiente habría tenido que ensombrecerse o convertirse en un jubilo magnifico. Pero la expectativa sigue siendo grande, a cada segundo la necesidad de eliminar las pausas en el habla del médico crece.

―Hay malas noticias, el paciente no encuentra la estabilidad que buscamos… siendo sincero con ustedes Yuri Katsuki está en peligro de muerte. Ahora mismo. Hacemos todo lo posible por mantenerlo con vida, y hay puntos en los que presenta una evidente mejora, pero las recaídas ponen en riesgo su salud a cada instante ― suspira con frustración ―, en este instante él se encuentra bastante inestable. Seguiremos intentando llegar a la raíz del problema, además de mantenerlo con vida…

―¿Pero? ― pregunta Mila afligida

―Si quieren entrar a verlo, es mejor hacerlo ahora ― continua el medico con firmeza ―, ya que no sabemos en qué momento su estado pueda complicarse. Para comodidad de todos se ha decidido mantenerlos en la sala de espera dentro del piso del paciente, todos pueden estar ahí mientras pasan a verle, no es contagioso.

―Como si eso nos importara ― gruñe Georgie cargando a Makkachin entre sus brazos.

El doctor caminaba frente a ellos, pero parecía hacerlo desde otra dimensión. Una mecánica, en la que les indicaba el piso, el cuarto, el lugar, el recorrido. Los únicos que parecían capaces de mantener una conversación común eran Georgie y Mila, pero se limitaban a no hacerlo por respeto al terrible vacío interior que Viktor debía tener en este momento. Yakov miraba lejanamente dentro del elevador, como si hubiera algo que ocupaba toda su capacidad de pensamiento dentro de la mente. Makkachin gemía entre los brazos de Georgie, aunque su dueño no hacía caso alguno.

Viktor se encontraba en una dimensión paralela a la del doctor, era un ente lejano, no solo física sino mentalmente. De alguna forma parecía imposible poder acercarse a él ahora mismo, inalcanzable. El suspiro de cansancio del médico trajo a todos nuevamente a la realidad.

―Cada uno tiene veinte minutos, para no perturbar el descanso del paciente.

La nueva sala de espera era mucho más pequeña, rodeada de dos largos y estrechos pasillos blancos con mosaicos en rosado, los sillones eran delgados, de vinipiel color café, uno al lado de otro, como una escuadra. Era un lugar pequeño para extrañas ocasiones. Además estaba vacío, parecía que en el piso no había nadie más que ellos, ni un ruido lejano, una respiración, o alguna apurada enfermera caminaban cerca. El doctor aún esperaba pacientemente cerca del pasillo a que los cuatro se acomodaran en el lugar, como si los hubiera llevado a su nueva habitación del hotel. Una cosa de lo más normal, en un lugar de lo más anormal. ¿Estaría realmente acostumbrado a esto? Porque Mila no lo estaba, sentía que era una experiencia infrahumana y que no quería vivirla nunca jamás de nuevo…

―¿Quién va primero? ― preguntó Viktor con un tono casual. Una sonrisilla en los labios y las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo.

―¿Estás de broma? ― pregunta Georgie bajando al perro ―, por supuesto que puedes tomar mis veinte minutos…

―Y los míos ― secundó la chica sentándose.

―Mira, Viktor, puedes entrar a esa habitación y pasar ahí todo el tiempo que quieras, no vamos a cambiar contigo y solo serán capaces de sacarte con 3 oficiales ― murmuró Yakov alentándolo ―, así que ve, nosotros estaremos justo aquí.

En circunstancias normales, Viktor habría sonreído, abrazado y hasta besado en la mejilla a su entrenador, así como a sus compañeros, soltando efusivas palabras de agradecimiento, sin embargo ahora mismo no tenía la capacidad de hacerlo. El aire del hospital le envenenaba un poco a cada segundo, así de doloroso era tener que caminar a un suicidio, o algo así, pues solo dio media vuelta indicándole al doctor, solo con sus gestos, que ya estaba listo para continuar, para moverse y seguir caminando. Yakov se dejó caer cerca de sus estudiantes y suspiró.

Dios quiera que Yuri esté bien.

Pero no lo estaba, y por eso estaban ahí, por eso la situación los había sobrepasado, a todos.

―Es aquí ― señaló el hombre empujando una puerta de metal que parecía pesada, pero cedió con bastante ligereza. Una rejilla en el centro con una pequeña ventana, como si fuese un animal.

De pronto, más que antes, temió dar el siguiente paso. Como entrar a una pista de patinaje nueva, como recuperarse de una lesión y tener miedo de caerte de nuevo sobre el mismo pie y arruinar tu vida, tu carrera. Era como tener nuevamente doce años, tener miedo, salir al mundo vestido elegantemente, ser la promesa del país. Un montón de sensaciones en el estómago, un dolor en los hombros, el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido para entender siquiera que está sucediendo, pero demasiado lento, como si en cualquier instante fuera a detenerse y a caer sobre sus manos. Su boca iba a abrirse y a sacar pedazos rojos del alma que se le estaba quebrando en el interior.

―Adelante ― murmuró el médico, un ligero impulso molesto.

Viktor miró a todas partes, derecha, izquierda y luego el decisivo pasó al interior.

De pronto ya no hacía frio, así debían ser las habitaciones, así de poderosa debía ser la presencia se Yuri, como un sol que daba calor a todo lo que tocaba, o tal vez la increíble fiebre que abrazaba su piel y apenas podían mantener controlada. No había detalles en el cuarto en los que pensar, ni segundos para distraerse mirándolos, en cambio, lo único que saltaba a la vista era aquella encantadora cama con cobijas azules, con Yuri en medio de esta. Almohadas demasiado grandes para una cabeza tan pequeña. Sueros. Cables suficientes para poner en marcha a un robot japonés… y el débil sonido de su corazón, como decoración, como música.

El doctor cerró la puerta y Viktor pudo seguir avanzando.

Aun no fijaba la vista en el rostro de Yuri, miraba sus brazos, atónito, le sonreía a su cabello extensamente abierto por toda la almohada, como una red de mechones negros entretejidos, brillantes cual ónix. Tan lacios como los de un oriental podían serlo.

Tenía la sensación de que apenas mirara su rostro iba a caer de rodillas al piso, iba a llorar ahí todo lo que no había llorado, iba a sufrir todo el coraje que estaba acumulando y soltando en otras personas, que iba a colapsar si veía su rostro. Lagrimas brotarían de sus ojos como manantiales, imágenes mentales se proyectarían repetitivamente una tras otra enfrente de su mente, que iba a querer morir.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, en realidad, cuando posó sus ojos sobre el rostro de Yuri, su corazón se llenó de sensaciones dispersas y distintas, mucho más cálidas de lo que pudo imaginar. Se sintió profundamente enamorado nuevamente, como un amante cariñoso… cada milímetro de su rostro transmitió un hermoso sentimiento a través de su cuerpo. Su pecho se hinchó con amor, su sonrisa se acentuó lentamente, naciendo en las orillas y extendiéndose por las mejillas. No sintió dolor, solo sintió amor corriendo por sus venas. Fue como volverse a enamorar, volver a caer tras el hechizo insensato del Dios cupido. Ser víctima y sirviente de un humano hermoso, tan hermoso como Yuri lo era para él.

La revolución vino después. Presa del amor, iba a ser más difícil dejar atrás todo eso.

Y el dolor, iba a ser una miserable puñalada de hierro.

―Tiene que ser una broma ― rio cruelmente acercándose a la cama ―, un muy mal chiste ¿no crees? Esperar casi toda tu vida para conocer a alguien, para que cuando lo hagas no puedas tenerlo el tiempo suficiente a tu lado.

El cielo cayó a sus pies después de eso.

Yuri estaba ahí, con los ojos cerrados, las venas marcadas en los parpados como mapas de ríos morados y verdes. Piel blanca, traslucida, sin rastro de sangre. Labios morados como uvas maduras, heridas extrañas y abiertas sobre la orilla de ambos, sangre seca, un camino de lágrimas que iba desde las pupilas hasta la barbilla.

Con temor Viktor elevó su derecha y la acercó hasta la mano de Yuri, que colgaba con cuidado sobre el colchón, descansando como todo su cuerpo, un peso muerto y cálido. Pero frio al tacto.

―Ahora mismo siento que todo es mi culpa, Yuri. Que no supe amar suficiente ― suspiró ―, que te traje aquí con promesas de felicidad eterna, pero que nuestra eternidad en realidad iba a ser demasiado corta, porque si te vas y me dejas, si repentinamente esto empeora, me vas a dejar. Y me voy a quedar solo, porque si tú no estás ya no habrá nadie con quien yo quiera estar…

Apretó su mano.

―No te estoy amenazando ― rio débilmente, como si pudiera reír ―, solo estoy siendo sincero, Yuri, si te vas yo creo que no tendría razón ni de quedarme aquí… ¿Para que seguiría viviendo? Cuando tú fuiste el que dio color y sentido a mi vida, nuevamente, no ha habido días grises desde que llegaste aquí, eres un estímulo para mi vida, una razón de mi curiosidad, le das forma a todo Yuri.

Viktor se detuvo a pensar unos segundos.

―Pero tampoco puedo morir ― frunció el ceño ―, no sé si sería capaz de quitarme la vida. Así que solo tenemos una opción aquí, mi amor…

Levantó sus hermosos ojos azules y le miró.

―No puedes irte ― Dijo con una fuerte convicción ―. Tenemos que vernos pronto… abre los ojos Yuri, dime que nos vamos a quedar juntos. Recupérate ¡Se fuerte! ¡Abre los ojos y date cuenta que yo estoy aquí! Que si te vas, serás un egoísta, si te vas y me dejas no te podré perdonar. Me atormentarás, porque eres demasiado hermoso para dejarte ir, eres tan hermoso que me abriste los ojos a mi… dejé de ser ciego por ti.

No hubo respuesta, Viktor no esperaba que la hubiera. Yuri no tenía ni un solo movimiento corporal, más que tal vez, el de su pecho, su delicado pecho moviéndose de arriba abajo. Fuera de eso la relajación a la que se sometía era tan amplia que su cuerpo de muñeca dejaría en ceros a cualquier princesa dormida, a cualquier alma desmayada. Estaba tan calmado, tan tranquilo ¿Quién podría perturbarle?

―Debí haberme casado contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad ― jadeó Viktor besando su mano ―, debí pedirte que huyéramos a América, debí casarme contigo. Debí hacerlo Yuri. Conocí tu amor y me pregunto si eso será suficiente para toda una vida separados…

Se cubrió la boca, dejando caer la mano que con tanta firmeza había sostenido por los últimos segundos. Viktor sintió que había estado dejando pasar algo, algo bastante importante, la esperanza. La esperanza. ¿Se había acabado? Porque ahora todo le sonaba como si estuviera despidiéndose, y era bastante duro. Había amenazado, jurado amor, se había arrepentido por muchas cosas, también había suplicado que volviera, que se recuperara. Pero estaba parado sobre arenas movedizas, ahora mismo le era imposible creer que pudiera pasar algo que le trajera de vuelta a Yuri, algo así como una luz de vida, un rayo de ilusión, la mayor de las esperanzas. Así de débil era, ahora todo era concreto, que fácil. Se había resignado a que podía perder al amor de su vida….

Viktor tomó el rostro de Yuri entre sus manos, acunó sus mejillas entre sus temblorosas manos. Las acaricia con los pulgares. Mordió sus labios. Y llevó su boca hasta aquellos maltratados labios. Robándole a Yuri un beso inconsciente. Acariciándole con las manos, jugando con sus labios, pegándolos con fuerza, golpeando hasta sentir sus dientes. Repetir el beso una, dos y tres veces. Dejar su boca recargada encima hasta que las primeras lágrimas calientes bajaron por sus ojos, empaparon sus pestañas y mojaron la boca de ambos.

Era un beso.

Necesitaba darle más, darle más para ser feliz. Todos. Todos sus besos podían nacer y morir en la boca de Yuri y en la de nadie más, jamás. Su amor intramundano. Amor internacional. Relación aprendiz y maestro. Ídolo y amante. Amantes. Novios. Prometidos… casi esposos. Porque querían casarse, debían casarse, debían al menos tocarse una última vez. No así, no con los labios muertos, con la boca destruida, con la mente de uno viajando entre medicamentos. Sintiendo dolor. No así, así no.

Viktor dio un pequeño paso atrás. Hubiera deseado que Yuri fuese como la bella durmiente, que en ese momento abriera los ojos, le mirara con el mismo amor de siempre, las mismas interrogantes entre sus anteojos. Su confusión, la forma en la que su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada que era feliz… pero no lo había hecho, por más que hubiera deseado aquello desde el fondo de su corazón Yuri seguía inconsciente. Con su carita de princesa, una mirada que podía volver loco a cualquiera. Retrocedió un poco más antes de sentir que la tierra bajo sus pies desaparecería, le dio la espalda al amor de su vida y salió de la habitación sin poner la cabeza en nada más.

―¿Viktor? ― escuchó una lejana voz, también una mano sobre su codo.

Un par de ladridos.

Muerto en vida llegó al elevador, recargado contra una de las paredes de espejo, el perro le había seguido. Tal vez había perdido la esperanza, pero también la mente, el corazón, cualquier pizca de razón abandonaba con lentitud cada parte de su cuerpo. Salió del hospital entre trastabilleos inútiles, como un ebrio, aunque eso más que nada desearía ahora mismo. Pero no necesitaba el alcohol, el amor era una bebida más fuerte que cualquier otra, y el dolor era un medicamento que podía matarte… bebidas y medicamentos, eso que te podía quitar la vida lentamente, si la combinación errónea se daba. Pues Viktor la tenía. La tenía mientras caminaba, como eso y más, como la mirada de Makkachin clavada en él, siguiéndole el paso de un humano errante, con los ojos secos, las manos llenas de temblor, tinitus en las orejas, la boca árida como un desierto, dolor de estómago, hormigueo en las piernas. ¿Había un estado más deplorable? ¿Dejarse caer contra una de las calles podía quitarle la vida ahora mismo? ¿Tenía sentido llegar a casa? ¿Podía dejar a Yuri en el hospital, solo?

Él le había dejado solo después de todo.

―No fue su culpa ― gruñó Viktor para sí mismo ―, él no quería abandonarme.

¡Deseaba tanto beber! ¡Deseaba pelear! ¡Que Yuri se recuperara! Pero tampoco se permitía tener esperanza.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un mentiroso.

―Ambos deberíamos morir ― murmuró cruelmente ―, no existe otra solución para nosotros, vivir felices eternamente o morir juntos ¿Qué otra cosa podía importar sino? ¿Qué alguien más entrara en mi corazón? Eso es imposible. He sido hecho a mano para él.

A su forma de ver, tampoco tenía sentido volver a casa, en realidad no debía tenerlo. No había nadie esperándole ahí. Ni siquiera el perro podía significar algo ahora mismo, porque básicamente todo estaba perdiendo su sentido, su forma y su color. ¿El patinaje? ¿Cuál fue su última idea para patinar…?

Ah claro. Quería hacer un programa de pareja con Yuri.

―¡Destino, que cruel broma me has jugado! ― Gritó Viktor ―. ¡Ahora la canción que anhelaba patinar tiene más sentido que nunca! ― Dio media vuelta sobre su propio eje y abrió los brazos antes de seguir caminando ―. Cuando vivo solo sueño un horizonte falto de palabras, en las sombras y en tres luces todo es negro para mi mirada, si tú no estás junto a miii… aquí….

Tú

En tu mundo

Separado del mío, por un abismo.

¡OYE! llámame, yo volaré, a tu mundo lejano…

Por ti volaré… espera, que llegaré… ¡Mi fin del trayecto eres tú! ¡Para vivirlo los dos! ¡Por ti… volaré, por cielos y mares, hasta tu amor! ¡Abriendo los ojos por fin… contigo viviré!

0―0―0―0

―¡Viktor! ― Gritó Katinka asustadísima, con el corazón en un puño, cuando vio la resbaladiza figura a travesar la puerta de cristal ―. ¡Estás empapado! ¿En dónde has estado?

―Santo cielo, muchacho. Ivan rápido, trae algo para cubrirle ― Antonida golpeaba con su bastón contra la alfombra, su corazón de anciana estaba destruido ―. ¡No pierdan el tiempo! Cubran al perro también. Jesús, pero ¿Qué ha pasado?

―¡Viktor! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde has estado? Te fuiste sin decir nada, son casi las diez de la noche, nadie te ha visto en días… ¿Dónde estabas? ― Katinka cubría a Viktor con la afelpada chamarra que Iván acababa de extenderle.

Makkachin se quitaba el agua sobre la alfombra. Tiritaban. Ambos.

―Hay que llevarlo a su departamento ― gritó Antonida ―. Ayúdame Iván, hay que subirlo, está hecho una sopa…

―¿Estás ebrio, Viktor? ― preguntó Katinka contrariada.

Por la forma en la que Viktor se dejaba caer contra el cuerpo de su sirvienta, parecía que en realidad estaba pasando por una crisis nerviosa.

―¡He intentado llamarte desde hace días! ¿Dónde está tu teléfono? ¿Dónde está Yakov? ¿Dónde está Makkachin? ― Preguntó Katinka presionando el botón del elevador ―. ¡Por el amor de Cristo responde Viktor! ¿Acaso te volviste loco? Antonida, ¿Habrá perdido el juicio?

―¡Tonterías! ― Gruñó la anciana ―, nadie pierde el juicio por la partida de un novio.

Katinka fulminó a Antonida con la mirada, la anciana, por supuesto, ni se inmutó, estaba acostumbrada a decir las cosas como son y sin pelos en la lengua. Pero por el aspecto que Viktor tenía la situación tintaba de algo mucho más preocupante que una ruptura, aunque nadie quiso sugerirlo, por miedo a empeorar la delicada cordura del joven, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

―Vamos, vamos hijo ― suplicó Antonida abriendo la puerta con la llave maestra que Iván le había proporcionado ―, ese chico era un extranjero, era obvio que este día llegaría y tendrías que aceptarlo con buena cara. Así son los muchachos jóvenes, los extranjeros, quieren ser libres… además los orientales no están acostumbrados a nuestro tipo de vida, son tan rectos y serios. Yuri era un buen chico pero…

―¡Nadie que le rompa el corazón a mi Viktor puede ser un buen chico! ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarte aquí? ¡Viktor, me alegra que no lo siguieras a Japón! No valía la pena, lo supe en cuanto lo vi… ese niño de amante tuyo, tú das alma y corazón él era puro nervios.

―¿Quieren callarse par de brujas?

Las dos mujeres dejan caer el pesado y deprimido cuerpo de Viktor para girarse con fuerza hasta la rotundamente molesta voz que las mira desde el arco de la puerta. Yurio enciende las luces del departamento a su paso, lo que originalmente era un desastre había sido arreglado por Katinka en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, pero el encierro solo le daba un terrible aroma a detergente. Yurio hizo cara de asco y entró con desagrado, las manos en los bolsillos, el pelo atado y el gorro puesto.

―¿Disculpa? ― Gruñó Katinka ―. ¿A ti quien te ha permitido…?

―Viktor no está siendo un novio despechado. Yuri jamás se atrevería a terminar su relación con Viktor, no así… ¡Yuri está en el hospital desde hace 4 días! ¡En urgencias médicas! Y al parecer el pronóstico no es favorable. Viktor viene del hospital…. Solo mírenlo, es un desastre.

―¡Ah! ― Grita Katinka con las manos sobre sus fuertes mofletes ―. Ya se me hacía raro, era tan buen chico, ama tanto a Viktor, no puede ser ¿De verdad está así de mal?

―Sí, y ustedes dos podrían tener más consideración con este pobre sujeto… ¡Viktor! Solo mírate, estás ahí, como si nada en la vida mientras Yuri está ahí en el hospital, luchando por su vida ― grita Yurio levantando la pierna y colocando sin consideración su gran tenis encima del sillón ―, ¡No puedes simplemente dejarte morir de inanición!

―No me estoy dejando morir ― replicó Viktor sin levantar la mirada ―, ya estoy muerto.

―¡Deja de decir estupideces! ― gritó el rubio tomándole de las solapas del abrigo ―. ¡Levanta tu culo de patinador, ve a bañarte, vístete y reponte! ¡Yo personalmente me encargaré de que Yuri vea tu jodida cara recién perfumada cuando despierte!

―¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ― Gruñe Viktor quitando las manos del agarre del rubio ―. ¡Yuri no está bien! No puede hablar, mucho menos ver, con trabajos se mantiene con vida y los doctores no pueden curarle. ¡Lo voy a perder en cualquier momento! Solo necesito ser débil ahora mismo, así que sería maravilloso si me dejaras hundirme mucho en la mierda…

―¡Viktor! ― gritó Katinka escandalizada.

―¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Es ese el Viktor Nikiforov que Yuri ama y admira? ― Sus gruñidos son similares a los de un gato molesto, erizando la espalda ―, en ese caso, si ibas a dejar que su relación muriera así ¡Nunca debiste luchar por él, imbécil!

―¡Mi relación no muere, su cuerpo es el que muere!

―¿Crees que Yuri quería eso?

―¡Estoy seguro que no!

―¡Entonces deja de victimizarte, patético patinador anciano y ponte las pilas! ― Yurio está lejos de estar a su altura, pero al menos sonríe ―, te he hecho levantar.

―Sal de aquí ― suplica Viktor.

Yurio pone los ojos en blanco, no esperaba una reacción positiva de alguien que parece acaba de pasar por los infiernos de Dante, pero al menos está consiente de una cosa, ha motivado a Viktor, ha encendido su interruptor de la furia y ahora tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Sonríe abiertamente, le da la espalda con toda su hermosa figura y grandiosamente pequeña humanidad.

―Señoras ― pide Yurio desde el arco de la puerta ―, síganme por favor.

Antonida y Katinka se miran entre ellas con evidente confusión, miran a Viktor después, el joven observa a Yurio en la puerta, con frustración en la mirada, un extraño análisis corporal, aprieta los dientes. Yurio les espera sin mirarlas, como si estuviera completamente seguro que irán detrás de él. Lo cual hacen después de una diminuta meditación. Una vez salen del apartamento Yurio gira de nuevo su pequeño rostro y mira a Viktor con grandes expectativas.

―Haz algo con tu mierda Viktor ― escupe Yurio molesto ―, sino será demasiado tarde. Recuerda, situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

La puerta se cierra tras él, el florero impacta contra la bonita madera de la puerta y si no fuera suficiente los trozos de porcelana se estrellan y salen por todos lados, tirando las fotos de Yuri y Viktor. Destruyendo el departamento de a poco, eso antes de que Viktor decida llevar su dolor a un nivel menos humano y termine por caer al piso preso de un colapso. Makkachin descansa en su cojín, bebe agua, come croquetas, se siente feliz de estar en casa. Ignora cualquier dolor emocional por el que Viktor este pasando.

―¿Desesperado? ― Jadea Viktor con una sonrisa ―. ¿Acaso podía haber alguien más desesperado que yo?

¡Probablemente el presidente de los estados unidos! Nadie más podía estar peor.

Yurio no podía tener razón, el solo llegaba gritaba. Juzgaba, si, era el dueño amo y señor de los juicios de valor. En realidad no tenía razón, era un adolescente gritón que se encontraba completamente fuera de la situación y extrañamente había llegado a su apartamento justo en el mismo momento que él. Ahora abría la puerta del departamento y le gritaba sobre su propia debilidad ¿Que estaba mal con Yurio? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué estaba mal con ser débil? ¿Cómo podía actuar fuerte y omnipotente cuando se sentía tan derrotado? ¡Estaba perdiendo la batalla y ni siquiera tenía armas para defenderse! ¡Ahora estaba solo en la terrible luz del departamento! Yuri no estaba y las luces le quemaban en todo el rostro, ese era el sentido y la razón de su debilidad. Yuri no estaba, lo estaba perdiendo…

Y no podía seguir adelante sin él.

No podía tomar medidas desesperadas sin él.

Era tan dependiente de su figura que ahora mismo parecía que todo dentro del apartamento se hundía, se sumía en oscuridad. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora mismo para que Yuri volviera? No era doctor, no podía curarlo, no era psicólogo, no era un sacerdote… era inútil en una situación así.

―¡Puedes dejar de ser débil, levantarte e intentar algo! ¿Lo que sea? ¡Si lo que sea! ― se gritó a si mismo frente al espejo, con aparente decisión cayendo de las pupilas como miel del árbol. ―¡Bien, voy a intentar algo, aunque no creo que funcione!

Se veía tan decidido que asustaba. Pero dentro de si aún aguardaban tantas lagrimas por ser derramadas que iba a ser imposible contenerlas por más tiempo…

* * *

N/a: Aquí tenemos a un Viktor severamente destruido, quise plasmar eso desde el inicio del capítulo. Viktor cansado y abatido, como quizá no lo hemos visto en la serie original y pueda parecer un poco OOC pero en realidad creo que fue una situación que lo superó por mucho. Y a pesar de eso quiero recalcar que él fue bastante fuerte, dentro de lo posible, pues aún dentro de toda su tristeza el no lloró en ningún momento, más que cuando besó a Yuri.

Recuerdo la frase de una película que me parece de lo más cierta ''Derrama una lagrima, una sola, pero bien llorada''

Algo así con este hombre.

En fin, arriba la esperanza abuelita.

Reviews:

Kiku: ¡Yo pensaba que el capítulo pasado había sido aburrido! Pero me alegra que te emocionara, aunque fuese por razones incorrectas XD Muchas gracias por permanecer en este fic aunque se tarde demasiado en actualizar, perdona a esta pobre alma, pero te mando un abrazo y ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo. Todo muy sensible pue.

Cata: ¡Aun falta un poco para comprender! Pero gracias por quedarte aun así, y mil perdones por la demora. Espero nos leamos pronto y disfrutes el nuevo capítulo, un abrazo.

Tseje: ¡Yo jamás, jamás abandono un fic! De hecho, tampoco suelo tardarme mucho en actualizar, pero he tenido asuntos y ha sido la excepción. ¡Gracias por amar mi fic y por dejarme review! Eres una gran persona y mjy bondadosa, te mando un abrazo fuerte.

Guest: Claro que si, ahora Yuri y Viktor, sobre todo Viktor están sufriendo, pero todo servirá a un propósito, uno muy bueno y bonito, así que espérenme con ansias, voy lento pero seguro. Un abrazo!

Marie: ¡Hola nueva compañera de fic! Pues vaya que te tomaste todo el día para leerlo, es algo que agradezco y aprecio, sobre todo que dejaras un review. Los ocs, es mi primera vez usándolos, pero me alegro que te gustaran y también mi narrativa, de verdad, ojalá nos sigamos leyendo y no le pierdas la pista al fic.

 **¿Un Review para que en el siguiente capítulo tengamos el desenlace de la enfermedad y podamos continuar felizmente a temas menos amargos?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi]

 **Advertencia |** ¡Mpreg que sigue el canon de la historia!

 **Notas |** ¡Gracias por seguir el fic! Y por sus reviews, no tengo más que decir, solo que lamento la demora en la actualización, 50 días dice FF, y que a partir de este capítulo se vienen los mejores momentos del fanfic… ¡Un abrazo gigante a todos!

Lean por favor:

* * *

 **Making History**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 10―

De alguna manera era como si el aire hubiera dejado de circular en corrientes desde el interior, pues se estanca contra su nariz con un aroma familiar, choca contra su rostro e impregna cada centímetro de sus ropas, no existe forma posible de escapar de aquella densidad tan concentrada. Viktor ingiere aire a bocanadas, no es suficiente, pues el olor aún se pega contra su lengua y resbala por la garganta, en realidad es como si hubiese tomado la esencia de un perfume, como besar el cuello de Yuri cuando acababa de llenarlo con loción. Pero el olor difiere drásticamente de aquel, ese que le genera bonitos recuerdos, este es obnubilante. Incienso, cera, fuego, humo, frío piedra labrada, polvo, plantas… huele a encerrado, a bosque, a un montón de cosas que en realidad no producen aromas pero ahora mismo él puede olerlas.

Como sabueso.

Viktor pone el brazo sobre su nariz y su boca, las puertas estaban abiertas así que en realidad no le sorprende que haya logrado ingresar. Lo que le sorprende es la cantidad de actividad nocturna dentro del lugar, si hubiera sospechado que el lugar tenía ese aspecto durante las noches habría convencido a Yuri de quedarse en el interior un par de horas más, en lugar de exponerlo al frío abismal Ruso, a las aguas del canal, a cualquier cosa estúpida que se le pudo ocurrir. Viktor tenía media neurona, ahora era el momento ideal para culparse de todo. Se sentía con ánimos de flagelar sus heridas.

Quizá también tenía que ver con el ambiente que manaba del lugar. Aunque no pondría sus manos al fuego, porque dentro de casa se habría sentido de la misma manera…

De día 'El Salvador' sobre la sangre derramada, era uno de los principales atractivos turísticos, con una afluencia de personas enorme y un centro importante para los interesados en el arte, la arquitectura, la pintura y otras de las bellas artes. De noche, la que en realidad era una iglesia albergaba una mínima cantidad de personas que parecían realmente interesadas en el objetivo fundador del edificio… la religión.

Dentro de todo, la cantidad de personas no se equiparaba a la que frecuentaba el recinto mientras el sol alumbraba, pues Viktor podría contar a las personas en el interior sin que le faltaran dedos en las manos; lo que si le faltaba era formas para describir el ambiente dentro del lugar. Desde la puerta ya había dedicado unos minutos para permearse del aroma del mismo, pero conforme sus pasos creaban un camino por entre las bancas, que se separaban por en medio como si fueran dos partes iguales de un mundo dividido por el altar, Viktor podía admirar cada pequeño detalle. En gran parte para distraerse de caer de rodillas desconsolado y porque le era imposible apartar los ojos de la extraña imagen que se dibujaba contra sus pupilas.

Nunca había sido muy afecto a la religión, sus padres lo eran, sus abuelos probablemente mucho más. Viktor vivía en contra esquina con una iglesia que le despertaba todos los días a las siete de la mañana, razón suficiente para tener conflictos internos con las campanas y sus respectivos responsables, al menos había sido así durante su niñez, gradualmente su edad aumentó y su necesidad de alejarse de la iglesia creció con él, quizá por simple incredulidad, por desprecio o una inexistente falta de motivación para acercarse. Sin embargo hoy por hoy se encontraba caminando por el pasillo principal pegando sus zapatos a la alfombra roja…

Bañado por la luz de las velas encendidas en todo lo amplio y ancho del corredor, adornando las pequeñas escalinas que guardaban las imágenes de los santos y las plegarias regadas en notitas pegadas por todo el tapiz. El olor de incienso venía desde el altar, la parte más iluminada, bañada de oro en un intento desesperado por acaparar la atención de los creyentes, pero fácilmente ignorada cuando se contraponía a la luz de colores que de alguna forma se las arreglaba para seguir ingresando al recinto aun cuando la noche caía con brusquedad sobre la cabeza de todos, se debía a las linternas nocturnas del exterior o a la declinación de la Luna, cosas desconocidas, pero para Viktor verse envuelto entre los colores reflejados era ya bastante para sentirse picado por la curiosidad.

¿Qué le había movido hasta este punto? Probablemente su ferviente necesidad de no perder la fe, de buscar la solución en algo tan inamovible como este lugar, o tal vez el regresar los pasos hasta el instante donde Yuri y él habían parado cerca…

Viktor caminó con pasos turbios frente a las pocas personas vestidas de negro, con velos bordados sobre sus cabezas que le ignoraron olímpicamente. Él hubiera querido hacer lo mismo, pero pasaban de las once y esas personas rezaban tan hipnotizadas que parecían cantar, dispersas entre un lugar y otro no parecían venir juntas… pero sus bocas se movían al mismo tiempo y el pecho le latía con dolor con el plazo en el que sus ojos se posaron sobre aquellas almas.

Pero no era momento para dejarse vencer por el miedo.

Desde la entrada quiso correr, no enfrentarse al paso de pedir algo… pero ahora quizá debía ser menos egoísta y notar que no lo estaba haciendo por él. Sino porque se sentía perdido y… Yuri estaba más perdido que él.

Justo en el centro; la alta imagen de un Dios, que si tenía forma, miraba a la nada, pero los miraba a todos, uno por uno. Especialmente a él, prestándole toda su atención marmoleada, pétrea y pura. Descarada atención, toda para Viktor, parado como estatua enfrente de la iglesia, con los vitrales contra su rostro y la noche a sus espaldas. Un murmullo quedó bañando todo el lugar, el perfume eclipsante ahogándole y el reclinatorio contra sus rodillas.

Ofuscado, bajó el rostro, sentirse lleno de aquella atención la devoraba. Dejó caer sus rodillas contra lo abultado del reclinatorio. Estaba tan cerca del altar. Supuso que uno solo se acerca así de mucho cuando va a confesar un asesinato… o cuando va a dar el 'Si, acepto'. Pero los reclinatorios estaban ahí, esperándole, brillantes y duros. Con una vida llena de escuchar dolorosas plegarias y gente de rodillas contra la madera, los brazos encima, las palmas juntas…

Viktor conocía la técnica. Pero no la sustancia.

Si antes estaba callado, ahora estaba mudo. Ni sus respiraciones le desconcentraban. El temblor de su cuerpo se detuvo. Intentó mantener los ojos cerrados por unos instantes pero creía que su conciencia iba a perderse si no volvía a mirar el cielo. Agobiado levantó sus ojos, los santos le miraban. Viktor se mordió el labio.

―Estoy… desesperado ― susurró en voz baja, tan baja que nadie podría escucharle. Salvo eso que estaba prestándole atención.

Bajó la mirada avergonzado.

―Sí, lo estoy… Sé que debe haber mucha gente que se siente igual que yo. Todos los días mueren personas, hay quienes lo han perdido todo ¿Por qué sería yo especial entre todos ellos? ― Viktor se removió incomodo sobre la madera ―, toda mi vida me han dicho que soy especial. He sido especial para muchos… por mucho tiempo. Ahora por fin yo… conocí a la persona que es especial para mí.

Viktor calló repentinamente. Sentía su corazón desbordándose en latidos excitados, emocionados, embriagados de un veneno cruel.

―No soy digno de decir esto, quiero decir… lo que sea que eres tú ― se mordió la lengua, su torpeza al hablar iba a terminar por causarle un problema; un problema con ese ente anti natural en el que depositaba cada grano de confianza ahora mismo ―. Sé que a ti te no te gusta la gente como yo. Y yo nunca he sido devoto a ti, a ustedes. Así que puedes llamarme un hipócrita o un oportunista. Pero por favor, solo necesito, necesito que alguien me escuche.

A pesar de su aparente calma, pequeños indicios de desesperación se mostraban en las ansias de su cuerpo, desde sus ojos rojizos llenos de lluvia, o su cabello eternamente suave que pintaba las de un loco puntualmente, en un sentido mucho más principal e íntimo; su voz, aquel jadeante ruego que hacía las de oración y suplica, se tambaleaba como una hoja frágil. Igual que su cordura. El sudor de sus manos recorriendo la piel. Viktor tenía la sensación pastosa en la boca, sedienta y frágil, a cada palabra le seguía otra atropellada, todas desprendiendo la misma desesperanza implorante.

―Necesito decirte que… esto ni siquiera es por mí, así que no te estoy pidiendo nada para mí. Puede que parezca lo contrario, que solo es un deseo egoísta… pero no es así, puedo asegurarlo. Esto es por él; mi persona especial. Él es… realmente una persona buena, creo que sería incapaz de dañar a alguien por su propia voluntad, y a ti te gusta la gente que es buena, eso lo sé, me lo han dicho hasta el cansancio, pero a mí me gusta él y yo creo que tú… ¿Puedes esperar? Ya has obtenido lo que querías de muchos, si alguien aquí es realmente egoísta ese serás tú… porque te vas a llevar a alguien que ni siquiera ha terminado de hacer lo que tenía que hacer aquí. Eso es egoísta…

Viktor buscó por todos lados con la mirada, algo que le indicara que aquello no estaba bien, que no se suponía que viniera a hacer un reclamo descarado del porque algo, una fuerza que aún no alcanzaba a comprender, se empeñaba en arrancarle un trozo de su vida. Pero no hubo nada, incluso el murmullo de los rezos parecía haber cesado. Miró por encima de su rostro, encontrándose nuevamente mojado por las miradas curiosas de las figuras estoicas, repletas de bondad, respiró por la boca un par de segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño.

―Si estoy aquí, es que estoy dando por sentado que existes y por tanto que me estas escuchando ― apretó sus manos, una contra la otra hasta que la sangre paró de circular entre sus dedos ―, así que: deja a Yuri en este lugar, déjalo por un tiempo más, si lo haces… dejaré mi alma en tus manos para que la guíes en todo momento, pero ahora no puedes hacerme esto. No puedes llevártelo solo porque él es demasiado bueno para permanecer a mi lado…

―Nuestro señor jamás haría tal cosa movida por actos egoístas.

Viktor brincó en su lugar, levantó su rostro asustado al grado de perder la poca circulación que con trabajos conseguía mantener de forma fluida, dio dos pasos largos atrás antes de siquiera pensar por qué esa persona estaba hablando con él, o que tanto le había escuchado decir, e incluso si había subido el volumen de su voz hasta ese punto. Pero el hombre aún le miraba con visible calma, una figura apacible entre un mar de emociones, a Viktor se le revolvió el estómago solo con mirarle. Era un sacerdote.

―Es un poco noche para que los jóvenes pasen por este lugar ― habló nuevamente con una sonrisa conciliadora entre sus labios ―. Dios se muestra ante nosotros a cualquier hora, hijo…

―No soy digno ― admitió Viktor sin fuerzas, sus dos manos apretadas a los costados ―. Él no va a escucharme…

―Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí? ― preguntó con genuina curiosidad, merodeando la largucha figura del patinador

Viktor le miró nuevamente, parecía dispuesto a escucharle. Pero él ¿Estaba listo para decírselo abiertamente a alguien? Ser débil… ser mucho más débil de lo que siempre podría haber sido.

―No soy digno, pero estoy desesperado ― suspiró Viktor aguantando las lágrimas ―; la persona que amo… está muriendo… y no puedo hacer nada.

La cálida mano de aquella persona se posó con cuidado sobre su hombro. Viktor le miró con el alma desgarrada y los pétalos de su vida manchados de sangre se revelaron frente a ambos, con ganas locas de ponerse a llorar y soltar que nada en esta vida era justo, que quería suplicarle a Dios que le regresara a su amor, que no se lo llevara, porque sentía que iba a perderlo todo y no tenía sentido que él, egoístamente, le quitara a alguien que tanto había luchado por procurar.

―¿No estás dispuesto a dejarlo en las manos de Dios?

―No, definitivamente no estoy listo ― meneó la cabeza de lado a lado soltando las lágrimas que había guardado ―. No estoy dispuesto, aunque sé que no puedo hacer nada, no quiero esperar para ver que va a pasar…

―Dios es piadoso, él comprende tu dolor ― explicó el hombre con suavidad ―, si estás tan desesperado como para buscar consuelo en algo en lo que nunca has creído, entonces debo decirte que has encontrado el camino correcto… muchos de tus hermanos comienzan así. Sin esperanzas… pero a veces hay que perderlo todo para poder encontrarnos a nosotros mismos. Muchos han pasado por lo mismo que tu…

―Lo sé, lo sé ― admitió Viktor con la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre las mejillas, tiritaba ―. Sé que hay gente que sufre, que le duele, que la está pasando mal… pero no quiero llegar hasta ese extremo, no puedo perderlo todo solo para entender que yo tenía que haber hecho muchas cosas y que aún tengo muchas ganas de hacerlas.

Viktor no pudo saber lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel sacerdote mientras le veía llorando, pero tampoco pudo resistirse a caer en sus brazos. Extraños motivos tenía, pero aquella figura representaba para él lo único en lo que podía desahogar su verdadero dolor. Su egoísmo, su desesperación y las ganas de suplicar…

―Por favor, por favor, dígale que me lo deje ―lloró Viktor contra su hombro, aferrándose a sus ropas, el hombre le devolvió el abrazo ―, dígaselo por favor. Que yo no puedo… no puedo estar sin él, se lo suplico, se lo imploro…

El hombre suspiró, confortando el tembloroso cuerpo bañado en lágrimas de un hombre adulto sumido en intensa desesperación. Viktor estaba muy concentrado aferrándose a la presencia como para poder razonar severamente lo que comentaba, la desesperación le poseía como un demonio infernal, atacaba sus puntos débiles, generaba un vacío en su estómago, procrastinaba con su dolor juguetonamente, jadeante. Subyugador dolor le consumía mientras lloraba. Hiperventilaba sin constancia, entregado al llanto, a las lágrimas, aferrado al dolor… no había manera de consolarle. Parecía a punto del desmayo.

―Hijo, encuentra la calma ― suplico el párroco cuando notó que el joven oscilaba entre un estado consiente e inconsciente ―, de ahora en adelante, pase lo que pase no hay más que dejarle al señor el rumbo de nuestras vidas, no importa que tanto supliques de ahora en más, si se ha decidido así pasará. Así que busca la tranquilidad mientras le abrazas, que de otra forma no…

En ese momento no supo que sucedió, si fue la intensa voluntad del rompimiento de un espíritu fuerte, la condena invisible de la pérdida o un extraño suceso anormal con origen en el más allá lo que impulsó al sacerdote a ver el rostro de Viktor. Aquel rostro que antes había admirado, pero no de la misma forma en la que ahora se le presentaba, si antes se mostraba dudoso, sin tener idea de si era escuchado, o si de verdad había algo ahí que le escuchaba, el cambio que ahora denotaba era suntuoso, en el peor sentido posible. Estaba abatido hasta sobrepasar los niveles físicos, pero por supuesto, lo físico solo era el reflejo de lo que estaba muy dentro de su ser… y si había atravesado aquella línea solo era cuestión de tiempo para demostrar su verdadero dolor. Aquello podía haberle sido indiferente, pero no pudo ser así, no cuando alguien estaba tan desvalido contra su ser, tan suplicante y lastimero…

―Pero si no puedes encontrar la calma. Hazlo. ― Viktor abrió los ojos como platos, rojos y venosos no era más bajo que el sacerdote, pero sus rodillas estaban como quebradas tuvo que levantar su rostro para verle directamente y morderse el labio para no continuar llorando ―, toma las riendas y hazlo…

―¿Qué lo mate? ― preguntó infantilmente, confundido

―No hijo, dijiste que aun tenías muchas cosas que querías hacer ¿No es así?

Al atrapar así su atención y hacer una pausa en el llanto; el hombre tuvo por fin la voluntad de sujetarle de los hombros y alejarlo un poco de su espacio personal. Encarándolo.

―Si crees que el tiempo se te acaba y no encuentras solución a ese problema, no te arrepientas de nada y haz las cosas que tengas que hacer ¡Todas ellas! O al menos, todas las que se te ocurran. Realízalas antes de que te arrepientas, que pase un día más y te des cuenta que aun tenías tiempo de hacerlas pero no pudiste…

―Pero no puedo, está en cama, está muriendo…. ― Viktor bajó sus pupilas, buscando entre sus palabras lago que le impulsara lo suficiente como para tomar la arriesgada decisión ―, además, aquello que más quiero, lo que yo más deseo…

El patinador había dejado de derramar pesadas lágrimas. Llevó su dedo pulgar en medio de sus uñas y comenzó a masticar nerviosamente la piel que rodeaba su perfecta uña rosada, aun con la mirada gacha y la mente perdida entre un montón de pensamientos cual remolinos podía sentir la mirada del sacerdote, expectante y tan extrañado como él mismo. En esencia los dos estaban esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero Viktor seguía rebuscando entre las profundidades de su moral si debía o no tomar esa decisión porque ¿Exactamente que implicaba? Tenía la respuesta para eso… probablemente no. Pero ya había dado un gran paso. Yurio le dijo que dejara de lamentarse e hiciera algo, la única solución que encontró fue venir a implorarle a un algo desconocido, pero que extrañamente le había arrojado a los brazos de un bondadoso hombre que le incitaba a algo que Viktor aun no podía definir.

Sacar a Yuri del hospital y hacer eso que ellos dos más deseaban, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Sacarlo así?

Viktor miró al hombre nuevamente, no admiraba realmente sus facciones, su rostro no quedaba impreso en sus ojos, pero la bondad que transmitía le carcomía enormemente. Podía sentirse tocado suavemente por aquella densa aura, que le movía. Conmovido Viktor apartó su mirada para enfocarlo en algo más, quizá nuevamente en el atril, el reflejo del oro y las velas que poco a poco alguien había estado apagando mientras se aferraba a una esperanza. La iglesia vacía de almas, los rezos cesaron, pero la sensación estaba ahí… aquel sentir extraño, atmosférico, donde algo le estaba escuchando, algo le miraba, le proyectaba la luz suficiente para revelarle que estaba en el lugar correcto o que lanzarse a sus esperanzas había tenido un efecto que probablemente nunca esperó.

Aferrado a esa idea, a lo que significaba la abstracción de un Dios, Viktor miró al hombre nuevamente.

―¿Usted me va a apoyar? ― preguntó intentando convencerse de aquella locura.

De aquella espina que germinaba en su interior y le quitaba espacio a cualquier otra cosa. Una decisión que no solo implicaba tomas las riendas, porque lo que Viktor más anhelaba en este mundo…

Unir su alma con la de Yuri.

―Hasta el final de los tiempos, hijo ― respondió el sacerdote alejándose un paso.

Viktor miró nuevamente al piso, los mosaicos por fin podían capturar su atención, el espacio oscuro y sin vida que lentamente se apoderaba de él, la iglesia era más un extraño sitio vacío e inocuo. Nada brillaba, más que sus pensamientos, uno tras otro. Paso a paso alejándose de aquel pequeño espacio, sentía que por fin había comprendido… que tal vez aquella solución era la que no le daría dolor, sino jubilo. Unirse con Yuri. Decirle a Yuri que se casara con él, que estuvieran juntos para siempre…. Porque cuando te casas murmuras un estúpido ''Hasta que la muerte nos separe'' y el creía firmemente que ni eso podría arrancar su corazón del de Yuri, se lo había dado con telarañas y diamantes, enterrado en el pecho de su amante. Descuidadamente. Lo haría dos veces sin que se lo pidieran, por eso Viktor tenía que casarse con Yuri antes de que este dejara su mundo…

―Pero claro, el muy pingo… dejar este mundo sin darse cuenta que él ha sido mi mundo ― suspira Viktor mientras toma la fuerte puerta de madera de la iglesia.

La jala y mira por encima de su hombro en dirección al altar. Solo le recibe la oscuridad inmensa, ni una vela, ni siquiera el atisbo de un alma… cierra antes de que su mente le susurre que ha perdido la razón.

0―0―0―0

Era probablemente la décimo cuarta vez que el tono de buzón penetraba en sus tímpanos, estaba tan familiarizada con el sonido que se limitó a colgar tan pronto la voz sonó y a pulsar el botón de remarcar; con tan poca diferencia de tiempo no sabía que cambiaría, al final de cuenta seguirían siendo dos o tres segundos y probablemente no era pauta suficiente para que Viktor milagrosamente encendiera su teléfono o se dignara a revisar el buzón de voz.

Ya habían transcurrido dos extenuantes días, completos, de sol a sol, y lo único que recordaban de él era la imagen doliente de su figura saliendo taciturna por la puerta del elevador y perdiéndose toda la noche junto con Makkachin. Aunque esto último lo sabía por el abordaje que habían tenido su ama de llaves y la vecina, en el hospital, buscando a Yuri. Lo cual resultó un alivio para todos, así podían repartirse el trabajo de cuidar al enfermo entre seis y no cuatro. Mila había aguantado una jornada doble de tres horas en la silla de la habitación, pero suspiró aliviada cuando Katinka llegó con su cara imperturbable y le pidió con amabilidad que le dejara cuidar al pobrecito japonés. Mila aceptó embelesada y se dispuso a un objetivo:

Rastrear a Viktor.

El hombre había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Sabía, por testimonio de las vecinas, que llegó al departamento aquella noche, pero que tan pronto como lo dejaron solo volvió a salir y nadie lo había visto desde ese momento. 48 horas. Esperaban, con toda la buena fe posible, que solo se tratara de un estado meditabundo excesivo y que al menos se estuviera alimentando bien, cuando menos al perro. Mila se había tomado la molestia de buscar en redes sociales si algún fan lo había visto por ahí y tomado una foto in fraganti, pero las posibilidades eran pocas y no salía ninguna respuesta en el buscador. El teléfono no sonó y la envió directamente al buzón.

―Mierda ― gruñó la pelirroja guardándoselo en el abrigo.

A dos asientos, despreocupado de la vida y con las piernas encima del sillón, Yurio traía los cascos puestos, el celular frente a los ojos y el ceño fruncido. El silencio sepulcral del hospital le dejaba escuchar perfectamente lo que el joven estaba viendo.

―¡Oye! ― Gritó el rubio cuando la chica le bajó los audífonos sin malicia

―¿Estás viendo Rocky tres? ― Preguntó con una sonrisa diabólica ―. Eso es taaan ochentero…

―¿Qué te importa? Bruja ― gruñó desperezándose en el sillón y guardando el celular en su bolsillo derecho ―. La programación del hospital es tan jodidamente aburrida que cualquier cosa es buena comparada con ello…

―Deberías estar entrenando ― le reprimió sin ánimos de sermonear

―Sí, ya sé ― respondió este sin ganas de recibir un regaño ―, pero Yakov sigue de un lado para otro con los tramites del hospital y manteniendo a los demás estudiantes. No quiero ser un peso extra para él, sé que le preocupa Viktor… y el puerco.

―Yakov es… un tipo duro, pero al final del día seguimos siendo sus bebés del patinaje ― Rio ella tontamente ―, al menos Yuri es un peso más ligero desde las últimas doce horas, aunque no debemos cantar victoria.

―Definitivamente no ― comentó el como si fuera evidente ―, con las referencias de los últimos días, puede ponerse bien en un segundo y perder el conocimiento al siguiente.

Mila quería decirle que no dijera eso tan despreocupadamente, pues las palabras en realidad tenían bastante poder y decretar algo así no traería sino mala suerte. Podía llegar a ser bastante supersticiosa. Pero en realidad Yurio no lo decía despreocupadamente, su semblante reflejaba todo lo contrario, el bello rostro de adolescente descuidado, con ojeras y falta de humectación solo era la imagen superficial de un quinceañero que había trasnochado y gastado plata en quedarse a dormir en un incómodo sofá, no lo hacía precisamente porque Viktor estuviera ausente, intrínsecamente a Yurio le importaba tanto como a los demás. Su lucha mental y preocupaciones estaban ocultas, pero dejaba pequeños vestigios tan pronto comenzaba a pensar en algo demasiado.

―Señorita Mila ― llamó una de las enfermeras desde el pasillo, capturado la atención de ambos inmediatamente.

―¡Si! ― Gritó levantándose ―. ¿Qué sucede?

―¿Es usted la responsable a cargo? ― preguntó la mujer confundida al notar la rotación de responsables para el paciente

―Si, por ahora… mi maestro vendrá en la noche ― explicó Mila dudativa ―. ¿Pasa algo importante?

La enfermera puso sus ojos cansados sobre Yurio, inconexo, con los pies encima del sillón. Luego en la bonita pelirroja frente suyo, parecía que los familiares solo eran gente hermosa, tal vez se trataba de una familia de modelos… aunque los apellidos fueran diferentes y bueno; el enfermo era un japonés, bastante lindo, pero extranjero al final de cuenta. Incluso la que había resultado ser la sirvienta, que estaba en el interior de la habitación, era una mujer de edad madura y belleza inmaculada. Suspiró.

―El paciente se encuentra estable ― retomó después de ese breve soliloquio ―, y parece que está por despertar, según nuestros reportes debería recuperar el conocimiento dentro de poco…

―¿Ya saben que tiene? ― preguntó Mila crispada

―Me temo que seguimos sin una respuesta certera ― La enfermera esperaba ahorrarse esta conversación, eso le concernía al doctor ―, en cuanto el medico tenga la disposición les proporcionará los detalles.

―¡Está despertando! ― gritó la gutural voz de Katinka desde la puerta de la habitación.

La enfermera le miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre, después de todo Katsuki no era el único interno. Pero Mila y Yurio se precipitaron de sus lugares por el pasillo para acercarse a la estancia, sin duda, si Yuri estaba despertando, necesitaban estar ahí para él. A Mila le emocionaba especialmente, el joven había estado sedado casi por una semana, verlo despierto era algo por lo que realmente estaban esperando, curado o no. Pero en las circunstancias actuales era maravilloso verlo recobrar la conciencia, sin tanto dolor. Lo preocupante dentro de eso, no era para Yurio o para Katinka y tampoco debía serlo para Mila… pero lo era, porque Viktor no estaba ahí y no sabía que tan bien iba a reaccionar Yuri a aquello…

Se quedó paralizada en la puerta, Yurio había entrado y tomado asiento en una de las sillas. Katinka estaba recargada en la ventana mirando preocupadamente a donde el pequeño pelinegro se revolvía entre las cobijas. La enfermera ya pululaba en el interior, revisando que todo se encontrara en condiciones adecuadas. Para Mila las cosas comenzaban a ponerse de cabeza, lo que anteriormente parecía un bulto, negro, desgarbado y moribundo, recobraba la vida de a poco. Era un espectáculo impresionante para todos los espectadores.

El primer sonido lo fue aún más. Durante varios días las sonoridades de Katsuki se definía entre gemidos cortos, repletos de dolor y alucinaciones que Mila no había presenciado, pero Yurio había escuchado a Yakov hablar con Viktor sobre estas. Un secreto a voces.

Yuri abrió los ojos tras segundos eternos de revuelcos entre las cobijas azuladas del lugar. Su cabello tenía el aspecto alborotado de alguien que ha pasado todo el día en cama, pero su rostro se llevaba el premio a las cosas más sorprendentes que la pelirroja pudiera haber visto, es que bueno, estaba más que acostumbrada a las personas bellas, pasó toda su vida rodeada de ellas, incluso ahora tenía a Yurio justo al lado, pero Yuri Katsuki tenía una belleza distinta. La de un muerto resucitando con la piel verdosa y amarilla, venas moradas sobre los parpados, coloreando sus abundantes pestañas negras y sus cejas prominentes. Una boca redonda rojiza desprovista de calor, amoratada. Ligera belleza glaciar, cobertura frívola de enfermedad y entumecida por la falta de movimiento, lo rasgado de sus ojos distinguiendo su origen y su anguloso rostro azaroso contrariado por la repentina luz halógena de la habitación. Tan lindo como celestial. Provisto de dudas y la garganta seca.

―¡Yuri! ― gritó Katinka una vez que el pelinegro examinó los rostros en el cuarto

―¿Yurio…? ― preguntó al reconocer la melena rubia, sorprendido ―. ¿Mila? ¿Katinka? ¿Qué…?

Por supuesto, el primero en ser nombrado fue el rubio. Después de todo entre las almas del cuarto sin duda era el más cercano al japonés, por eso los últimos dos nombres habían sido dichos con muchas más interrogativas. Y la mirada que le lanzó a la enfermera, como si jamás en la vida hubiera imaginado estar más de dos segundos en una habitación sin tener idea de lo que pasaba y encima con gente que no reconocía, o con la que se relacionaba tan poco…

Pero esa mirada no solo se limitó a mostrar su extrañeza, llevaba mucho más consigo, una necesidad absoluta de respuestas.

―¿Dónde está Viktor?

A Mila se le desfiguró la parte interna del rostro, aunque intento esconderlo. Katinka le envió una mirada nerviosa a la pelirroja, el único que permaneció impertérrito fue el joven ruso, pero tampoco hizo ademan de responder la ansiosa cuestión del japonés. Mila supo que tenía que hablar, quizá no era la mayor en el grupo, pero de momento era la responsable de la salud del mismo. Si, ella, la persona con la que no había tenido una conversación entera en una vida… no habían pasado de saludarse dos veces si se encontraban, eso no significaba que ella sintiera desapego al chico, en realidad le resultaba un joven fascinante, tanto como los demás. Le preocupaba su salud y había estado dispuesta a dejarlo todo para regalarle sus noches en vela, por supuesto que ella debía encargarse de responder la incógnita número uno. La más emblemática también.

―Está en casa ― soltó como quien suelta un respiro ―; fue a cambiarse de ropa, una ducha…

―Ah ― murmuró a secas incorporándose con ambos brazos, cuidando de no mover los cables que le conectaban a una barbaridad de máquinas ―. ¿Qué es…? ¿Qué son estos cables? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

La enfermera, que hasta ahora había mostrado una intervención pasiva en lo que su paciente se dedicaba a reconocer los rostros y escuchar la celestial respuesta de su enfática pregunta, dio un paso enfrente dispuesta a soltar la verdad de aquellas otras interrogantes que, desde su punto de vista, tenían una importancia mucho mayor a la del dichoso Viktor. Pero antes de que pudiera soltar palabra alguna el médico a cargo, que Mila ya reconocía bastante bien, entró por la puerta apresuradamente, como un huracán dejando orden en lugar de destrucción.

―Yuri Katsuki ― le llamó con la tabla en la mano ―. Soy el doctor a cargo de su salud. Mucho gusto…

Yuri abrió los ojos de sobremanera, el japonés hablaba perfectamente el ruso, pero tenía un problema cuando comenzaban a hablarle demasiado rápido. Mila lo había notado con anterioridad cuando Viktor y él se comunicaban en otro idioma, hablaban bastante lento, así que supo de inmediato que el medico representaba un problema para él. Pues incluso los demás habían sido cuidadosos con sus palabras…

―Yuri no habla tan fluido el ruso ― intervino Katinka, pensando seguramente en sus encuentros con el chico ― y tiene dificultad para comprender algunas palabras con las que no está familiarizado.

El médico lo vio, hastiado. Lo que le faltaba.

―En ese caso, tendré que valerme de alguien que pueda explicarle bien lo que voy a mencionarle… ― nuevamente Mila tomó el papel responsable ―, los demás pueden esperar en la sala.

Sin necesidad de dar otra orden Yurio y Katinka salieron del lugar sin detenerse a pensarlo. Yuri los vio salir con una mueca triste en los labios, así hasta que cerraron la puerta y pudo focalizar su atención nuevamente en el médico. Mila habría deseado hablar un fluido japonés para poder darle a Yuri todo su diagnóstico en ese idioma, de ser necesario. Pero cuando el medico comenzó a hablar notó que no había tomado en vano las advertencias de los familiares, pues midió su tono de forma que fuera claro y conciso, lo suficiente para que Yuri asintiera con la cabeza de tanto en tanto. La pelirroja se quedó callado a un costado, escuchando todo aquello que el médico le soltaba, por más que quiso prestar atención y comprender de mejor manera el diagnostico, parecía que el más interesado era el enfermo; tenía el ceño fruncido y la concentración en cada poro.

De vez en cuando miraba a Mila en busca de un sinónimo para palabras extrañas como ''гормональная неравномерность'' u '' наблюдение'' Y Mila tampoco estaba muy segura de como traducirle al pobre aquellas palabras que ella antes comprendía, por su inexperiencia médica y su vacío mental actual. Era dueña y señora de solo media mitad de su cabeza.

―Le… agradezco ― murmuró Yuri concluida la explicación del medico

―Lo mantendremos en observación al menos una semana más ― comentó finalmente el hombre ―, aproveche ahora para descansar, pronto será su cambio de medicamentos y…

―Está bien ― interrumpió preso de severa frustración, pero con amabilidad ―, me gustaría hacer una llamada.

Mila entornó los ojos a Yuri, el pelinegro no le prestaba atención, miraba fijamente al doctor. Por un segundo la chica se encontró segura de que aquella mentira sobre Viktor era una metida de pata, pues era tan falsa como insostenible, tarde o temprano Yuri notaría que Viktor simplemente no estaba y que no había hecho acto de presencia desde hacía un buen tiempo, encima nadie podía comunicarse con él y no tenían idea de cuando volvería. Si al extranjero se le ocurría marcar el número de su novio para presionarle o llorar, seguramente Mila iba a terminar por revelar la verdad, era una pésima mentirosa y una mala amiga. Podía decirle ''Yuri, ese chico no te conviene…'' antes que un ''Seguro se quedó dormido''. Pero antes de que el médico respondiera algo o ella colapsara el joven le sonrió tímidamente.

―Creo que debo contactar con mis padres ― explicó al ver su preocupación ―, dudo que Viktor se atreviera a hacerlo, viendo como estaba todo…

Mila suspiró. Había pasado por alto que Yuri en realidad conocía bastante bien a su pareja y podía predisponer de sus acciones.

―Le acercaré el teléfono ― sugirió el médico.

Mila se acercó al chico y le sonrió. No supo que más decirle, cualquier palabra podría ser un inconveniente, pero para su fortuna el hombre no tardó mucho en mover una mesita con ruedas que cargaba encima un moderno teléfono con su base y cargador, por supuesto no era un celular, pero al menos era inalámbrico. Se despidió con formalidad y dejó a Yuri hacerse bolas con las claves lada…

―¿Qué hora es? ― preguntó al mismo tiempo que presionaba los botones de memoria

―Cerca de las diez.

―Ah, es buena hora.

Seguro hablaba de Japón. ¿Dónde más sino? Mila sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando Yuri pegó el teléfono en su oreja, esperaba escuchar el sonido del timbre pero ni siquiera fue un instante antes de que la preocupada voz de una extranjera le reventara los tímpanos a alguien. Estaba nerviosa sin saber porque, sentía que tenía sobre los hombros una responsabilidad de hacer lo que fuese indispensable y correcto, pero no podía entender la conversación. Yuri sonaba preocupado, de vez en cuando, pero se reponía para responder preguntas y tranquilizar a sus interlocutores… también dudaba al hablar, como si no supiera explicar bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Mila tampoco lo sabía. Entre tantas palabras desconocidas pudo distinguir el nombre de Viktor… varias veces, aunque no tantas como le hubiera gustado a la pelirroja. Seguido de pausas incomodas y sonrojos involuntarios. Quizá debió darle más privacidad…

―… Bye ― escuchó finalmente. Levantó el rostro desde su sillón y vio a Yuri colgar el teléfono, no la miraba ―. Gracias por estar aquí Mila.

―No es nada ― aseguró ella cruzando la pierna elegantemente ―. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti… esperamos que te repongas pronto. Yakov también estuvo aquí, incluso Georgie…

―Ah ¿En verdad? ― Sonrió sin una pizca de entusiasmo ―. Bueno, espero no ser una molestia. Parece que aún no podré salir del hospital…

―No te preocupes. Dispón de mi tiempo todo lo que quieras ― rio jovialmente aplacando sus risos ―, estamos encantados de cuidarte Yuri… sé que no nos hemos relacionado lo suficiente pero quiero que sepas que en verdad te apreciamos. No hay necesidad de explicártelo, eres muy especial y potencial como patinador…

―Mila ― murmuró Yuri con una sonrisa, había un brillo luminoso en sus ojos marrones cuando le sonreía ―, eres muy linda, te lo agradezco…

―¿Estás preocupado por Viktor? ― preguntó Mila en un arranque de debilidad.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ― suspiró el enfermo con vergüenza.

―Bueno, no pareces estar preocupado por ti mismo…

Mila podía estar pasando por momentos estresantes, pero seguía siendo demasiado aguda. Además era una fémina, su intuición estaba muy por encima de otras cosas, podía notar a leguas que Yuri era serio con respecto a su condición pero que le preocupaba en un nivel mucho menor a lo que otras cosas que podían estar ocupando su mente ahora mismo.

―Me sorprende de ti ― confesó Mila ―, sé que tienes crisis de ansiedad y terminas preocupándote demasiado por nada. Pero ahora mismo, te veo tranquilo, de alguna forma…

Yuri miró a todos lados con un aspecto resignado, como si quisiera evitar responder aquello o simplemente hacerlo de una forma que no resultara ser tan humillante.

―Yo puedo preocuparme mucho por el patinaje, o por mi propia estupidez ― admitió fríamente ―, también por otras personas y lo que les pasa, pero… con respecto a esto siento que no hace falta preocuparse.

―¿Por qué? ― preguntó ella con genuina curiosidad, quizá sobrepasando el límite que ella sola se había impuesto.

―Creo que es algo; algo regional ― suspiró Yuri intentando encontrar la respuesta en su interior ―, no es que no me preocupe estar enfermo, sobre todo con tantas incógnitas sin respuesta… pero creo que si algo va a pasarme no hay forma de que consiga evitarlo así luche con todas mis fuerzas por detenerlo. Yo… no creo en Dios, o tal vez no en el mismo Dios que todos ustedes creen, en Japón somos sintoístas, aunque tampoco soy practicante de ello, sé que si el Dios, o lo que sea que existe en este mundo si no quiere que te pase algo no te pasará, por el contrario si algo va a sucederme…

―¡Yuri! No puedes entregarte de esa forma a la resignación. Toda la semana has tenido una batalla de la vida contra la muerte ― explicó ella encendida ―, piensa en Viktor, en tu familia…

―No es resignación ― le calmó él con cuidado ―. Es precisamente a eso a lo que me refiero. Tendré que pelear con fiereza para seguir adelante... porque tengo pensado hacerlo, pero no puedo entregarme al dolor y sufrir. Pase lo que tenga que pasar…

Guardó silencio dolorosamente mientras mordía su pulgar. En realidad Mila comenzó a pensar que sus inquisiciones habían hecho que el chico se pusiera nervioso y realmente ese no era uno de sus objetivos, pero antes que dijera nada Yuri volvió a mirarla. Tenía la misma mirada acuosa de antes, como si estuviera evitando llorar, pero le desesperara hacerlo.

―Espero estar bien ― suspiró suplicante ―… volver a estar bien muy pronto.

―Viktor ― profirió la joven atrayendo por completo su atención ―, cambió muchas cosas en ti ¿No?

Yuri sonrió. Sonrió como quien recuerda algo maravilloso, que te llena por completo el alma, cosa que quizá era cierta, por la veracidad que la pregunta desprendía, daba la impresión que era más una confirmación de algo que desprendía evidencialismo, pero que aun así tenía que corroborar porque Mila no conocía por completo al patinador.

―Si ― reconoció ―, antes de él yo no habría reaccionado igual ante esto… el me hizo confiar en mí, aunque sea un poco más. Por esto estoy seguro de que debo ser fuerte y seguir, sin importar que vaya a salir al final.

Mila quiso decir que aquello era lindo, que ese era el espíritu de una pareja, o mejor… del amor verdadero. Pero solo consiguió llenarse de más preocupantes, principalmente sobre Viktor, en menor medida sobre Yuri, ahora comprendía porqué Yakov estaba tan alterado con respecto a su pentacampeón. Si había alguien inestable entre los dos, ahora mismo estaba convencida de que era Viktor y quien sabe a qué desasosiego podía entregarse dadas las circunstancias. Yuri era una persona mucho más fuerte, todo gracias a él, pero era como si aquella fuerza que Viktor le había transmitido también hubiera desaparecido del interior del patinador… Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov, la promesa del país, el sueño de todos, el ideal de perfección… tenía una debilidad, Yuri era su debilidad y él le hacía débil. Por más fuerte que fuese, o que Yuri fuese. Viktor había perdido la batalla de la fuerza…

―Estoy preocupado por él ― continuó Yuri, adivinando las vacilaciones de la patinadora ―, debe sentirse muy culpable y solo. Lamento haberle dejado…

―Estabas muy grave, no fue tu culpa ― intentó tranquilizarlo la chica, aunque en realidad Yuri no desprendía preocupación.

―Lo sé, todos lo sabemos ― aceptó con una sonrisa tímida ―, incluso mis padres. Pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, Viktor es impulsivo. Ya quiero verlo.

Mila creyó que aquella petición le pesaba tres toneladas más de lo normal. Era como si Yuri le gritara que Viktor tenía que volver… y ella tenía la necesidad de hacer ''lo indispensable y correcto''. Le sonrió con cierta falsedad en su interior y se puso una nueva meta personal, desafortunadamente para conseguirlo tendría que abandonar al japonés con Katinka o Yakov, pues acababa de prometerse a sí misma, por el bienestar de Yuri, que encontraría a Viktor y lo traería de vuelta así fuera arrastrándolo de los pies. Aunque no se tuvieran tanta confianza… porque de hecho tampoco la tenía con Yuri, pero era algo como un código, y ya se había acercado lo suficiente a uno de los dos como para saber lo que quería: ver a su novio. Y ella ayudaría, sin duda.

O al menos lo intentaría.

0―0―0―0

Se convirtió en una guerra de miradas, para Viktor aquellas pequeñas acciones significaban mucho más que las palabras, encima transmitían algo distinto. Por eso había descifrado de forma tan correcta la mirada que el médico le dirigió, llevaba una fuerte carga moral, un desprecio máximo por sus palabras y por él mismo, pero Viktor no se rindió, sostuvo la mirada del doctor durante todo el tiempo, con una media sonrisa en la boca, aunque en realidad no tenía ningún motivo para sonreír; buscaba ser persistente, un poco persuasivo y no dejarse vencer. Tras unos segundo más el doctor no se rindió, pero extendió la nota por encima de la mesilla, y puso una pluma perfecta sobre la línea.

Viktor no iba ni a leerlo.

Pero firmó.

Lo regresó, a aquel rostro que no cambió ni un ápice durante aquel breve intercambio.

―Quiero que sepa, señor Nikiforov que estoy en completo desacuerdo con su decisión ― mencionó palabra por palabra con cuidado de ser enfático ―, usted es el responsable de nuestro paciente y por tanto no puedo hacer nada para detenerle, pero Katsuki Yuri sigue bajo observación… y aunque en los últimos dos días en los que él ha mostrado visible mejoría y usted no tuvo la decencia de acercarse…

―Estaba ocupado con asuntos personales ― se excusó el patinador.

―Eso no quiere decir que esté recuperado ― interrumpió nuevamente el doctor ―, no cometa la imprudencia de siquiera pensar que Yuri está en su mejor forma…

Viktor se guardó lo que tenía pensado decir. No tenía por qué dar más explicaciones, la decisión estaba tomada y así Yuri hubiera estado bajo la terrible fiebre de antes se comportaría igual de inamovible que ahora mismo. No era cuestión de argumentos. Esos ya estaban más que dados.

―El hospital se deslinda de lo que pueda pasar con él de ahora en adelante ― cortó de tajo el medico ante la mudez ―, y seré sincero con usted… si Yuri recae de la misma forma, le aseguro que se encontrará no solo desahuciado, sino con necesidad de preparar lo pertinente para un funeral.

―Querido doctor, no deje que sus emociones le controlen ― musitó Viktor con violencia ―, recuerde que sigue siendo un médico y que actualmente está ejerciendo. No se consiga un problema conmigo.

No hubo respuesta, Viktor le dio la espalda y el médico se acercó al resto del área administrativa para dar la orden. Sin embargo aquellas palabras habían calado hondamente en Viktor de nuevo, por más que quería escapar de ese tipo de pensamientos terminaban volviendo ante él de una u otra forma, preparar un funeral para una persona con la que aún no había vivido una vida entera… era un pensamiento que le erizaba la piel. Tener a Yuri desahuciado. Ese tipo de cosas podían ennegrecer sus intenciones, procuró no mostrar aquella debilidad y continuó con su camino al elevador hasta el piso donde Yuri estaba y pronto sería desalojado. Pues ya había mandado a cortar todo lazo con el hospital…

Por fin vería a Yuri, de nuevo, desde aquella estúpida e incongruente despedida. ¿Qué clase de rostro tendría? ¿Se vería igual? Probablemente la resequedad de sus acciones se vería sugestionadas por todos, pero esperaba que a la larga pudieran comprender que era lo que se había movido dentro de sí. Y que Yuri le apoyara en aquello…

Que si su prometido iba a pasar sus últimos días, no iba a permitir que sucediera en el interior de un desconocido hospital.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Viktor reconoció que a pesar del largo abrigo de invierno que llevaba encima seguía aparentando una imagen en desacorde con el lugar, su mera presencia que destilaba cierto grado de taciturno antojo era una nubecilla negra que se adentraba por los pasillos y ni hablar de su atuendo, que en el interior sabía, era mucho más elegante que a externas podía parecer, el abrigo y los aguantes solo eran el complemento ideal para desenfocar la atención en el maravilloso traje que llevaba abajo, pero ahora no era tiempo para pensar en eso.

Estaba nervioso, tan nervioso como alguien en su posición debía estarlo, iba a ver a Yuri. Quería verlo, moría de ganas por verle… pero en realidad la confrontación le intimidaba. Se notaba a cada paso, era como caminar entre fango, mojado hasta las rodillas, asustado y presuroso, no había forma de mantener aquella despreocupada actitud que por algún tiempo le caracterizó, ahora mismo sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y las cavilaciones mentales sacudían sus pestañas al mismo tiempo que sus agitados pálpitos. Un mini infarto cada que visualizaba el encuentro de sus miradas, las palabras que debían decirse ¡Las explicaciones! Que miedo tan brutal, tener que rendirle cuentas a alguien cuando nunca en la vida Viktor había tenido que dar cuenta de nada… quizá antes de cumplir los doce, a veces, pero después de eso, no, nunca, jamás y ahora tenía que dar unas y unas buenas.

Se detuvo en la puerta. Estaba entrecerrada con una pequeña rendija del tamaño de dos dedos, perfecta para ver bien la cálida escena desarrollándose en el interior. Las voces habían comenzado a escucharse solo a unos pasos antes, pero Viktor ya era consciente de la conversación.

―… Y cuando entré a la habitación ¡Tenía las tijeras en la mano! ― relataba Antonida sentada obesamente sobre uno de los sillones de la habitación ―. ¿Te imaginas mi impresión? Le dije: '' ¡Hijo! Taparás el lavadero con ese cabellote…''

Yuri se rio bajo, pero tímido desde la cama. El sonido de aquellas campanillas logró que Viktor relajará su postura, al final de cuenta la risa de Yuri era capaz de aplacar cualquier marea, mar o maremoto, e incluso podía aplacarlo a él. Una risa verdaderamente angelical. Empujó suavemente la puerta…

―Pero no me escuchó, siguió cortando los mechones de treinta centímetros y dijo ''No me importa, voy a donarlo a los niños con cáncer…'' y efectivamente eso hizo.

―Eso escuché ― suspiró Yuri con cariño.

Poco antes de que la puerta revelara la desgarbada figura del patinador y el pelinegro dejara de mirar a la mujer regordeta y burguesa que no dejaba de tejer, pelar una naranja y conversar animadamente con el enfermo. Al otro lado de la sala Yakov aguardaba en silencio con el celular en la mano, estaban los dos, tranquilamente cuidando de Yuri. Pero la mirada de los tres se alzó como el sol en el horizonte.

― ¡Viktor! ― gritó Yuri levantando los brazos desde la cama. Aún con las cobijas sobre las piernas.

―Jovencito, santo Dios ― murmuró Antonida con el aspecto de alguien que acababa de ver un fantasma ―, te creíamos muerto.

― ¡O peor! ― gruñó Yakov escandalizado.

Ciertamente, Viktor ya había lanzado atrás todas aquellas frases solo para concentrarse en los preciosos brazos de Yuri levantados hacía él. Como si fuera un niño pequeño esperando que le cargaran, con una sonrisa abismalmente grande y un brillo en los ojos que rara vez aparecía, salvo quizá durante las navidades y Viktor no era precisamente un viejo en traje rojo con un saco de juguetes, pero igual se acercó hasta él y aceptó que rodeara su cuello con los brazos, para jalarlo lentamente de la cama y sentir sus piernas en su cintura, sus piernas desnudas y el suave camisón del hospital cubrirle, Yuri se aferraba a él como un koala.

―Yuri… mi precioso cerdito ― suspiró Viktor enamorado besándole la boca a Yuri.

El pelinegro comenzó a soltar suaves caricias por las orejas del patinador y a repartir besos satisfechos por toda la boca y las zonas cercanas. Se mostraba verdaderamente contento de sentirse abrazado por su novio. Viktor por su parte se dejaba consentir un poco por aquellas manos lastimadas y a sentir con plenitud el delgado cuerpo que le rodeaba, jadeante, dejó todos sus miedos a un lado, al final Yuri estaba consciente, vuelto en sí mismo y le cargaba como un gatito sobre sus brazos. Podía permanecer así durante cien años y no le parecería tiempo suficiente.

―Bájame ― pidió Yuri cuando los cables del brazo comenzaron a jalarse y Viktor tuvo que ceder a la petición aunque el calor comenzaba a escocerle en su interior. De forma, solamente, romántica.

― ¡Mila ha estado buscándote durante días! ― regañó Yakov con vanos esfuerzos. Era evidente que Viktor estaba perdido en las pestañas del pelinegro.

―Tuvimos que hacernos cargo de Yuri por nuestra propia cuenta ― secundó la anciana.

―Se los agradezco mucho ― aseguró Viktor con el rostro de Yuri contra su vientre, acariciándole debajo del mentón ―, fue una cobardía de mi parte irme sin decir nada, pero ya no será necesario que se preocupen por Yuri o por mi…

― ¿De qué hablas? ― preguntó Yakov olfateando lo que se avecinaba

―Yuri, prepara tus cosas… vamos a irnos del hospital.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría. Para todos y cada uno de los presentes, incluso para Viktor, pues aquello por primera vez le hacía pensar que tal vez no tenía sentido. Pero tan pronto como soltó aquello algunas enfermeras ingresaron en el lugar para guardar y desconectar a Yuri, no hubo tiempo a reaccionar, pues el trámite estaba hecho y aunque cualquiera quisiera negarse no había mucho que hacer. Antonida comenzaba a angustiarse mientras Viktor guardaba en las maletas todo lo que Yuri había ocupado durante esos días…

Yakov, seguro de que esto era irremediable, comenzó a guardar las medicinas y anotar cada detalle de los medicamentos necesarios para el enfermo. Conocía de buena mano a su pupilo, estaba seguro que una vez que algo se le metía en la cabeza era incapaz de razonar. Por ello incitó a la anciana a ayudar a Yuri a salir de la cama y vestirse con una muda de ropa limpia y nueva que le habían dejado cerca por si era necesario. Las enfermeras pusieron un poco de ayuda con el enfermo, pero se dedicaron principalmente a desconectarlo y desearle suerte…

Soltándole miradas hostiles al pentacampeón.

―Vamos Yuri ¿Puedes caminar? ― preguntó Viktor tomándole de la mano cuando todo estaba listo ―. ¿Pido una silla de ruedas?

―Estoy bien ― respondió Yuri sujetando los dedos fríos del mayor ―, he estado caminando poco a poco desde que recuperé la conciencia.

―Bien, iremos lento entonces ― Viktor le sonrió a Yuri solo para después depositar un beso casto sobre su frente.

El rostro del japonés era la viva imagen del desconcierto, pero decoroso se dispuso a seguir el paso de Viktor hasta el elevador. Seguido de cerca por Yakov y Antonida, con dificultades para caminar, al menos el ruso tuvo la delicadeza de esperarla tanto como pudo esperar que Yuri caminara con esas pantuflas. Pero carecía de importancia, después de todo el auto les esperaba justo en la entrada. Cuando llegaron hasta el primer piso, las personas de la recepción miraban la pequeña caravana de personas como queriendo restarles importancia, aunque sus miradas resultaran bastante obvias y objetivas. El doctor de Yuri estaba recargado en el mostrador con las manos en el interior de la bata blanca.

Viktor iba a pasar de ellos, pero en cuanto Yuri se dio cuenta que ahí estaba el doctor y al menos tres de las enfermeras se apresuró a soltarse del brazo de Viktor y dar unos pasos alocados hasta postrarse en frente. Viktor le llamó en voz baja, sin embargo no se detuvo en su andar, ni se preocupó por qué motivo Viktor quería salir del hospital sin decirles ni mú.

―Muchas gracias a todos por cuidar de mi ― dijo Yuri con su más formal ruso, inclinándose ligeramente.

Todo un remolino de cultura japonesa hablando cordialmente a un grupito de egresados en Moscú.

Viktor retomó su camino, atrayendo a Yuri, sacándolo del cuadro con el brazo encima de sus hombros, y la mano sobre su derecha, le jaló sin pizca de rudeza, pero desesperación en el rostro. Necesidad oportuna de apartar a Yuri de aquella despedida formal.

―No hay necesidad de que agradezcas, mi amor ― murmuró Viktor siseante alejando a Yuri del lugar.

El pelinegro entornó su rostro, más confundido aún que antes y miró a los doctores que no se habían tomado la molestia de reaccionar a su despedida y agradecimiento. Fugazmente pensó que tal vez debía agradecer de forma menos ruidosa o con un pastel, o tal vez simplemente estaba mal visto por las masas hacer ese tipo de aseveraciones…

―Joven Yuri ― llamó el médico, imperturbable desde su lugar ―, si necesita cualquier cosa, vuelva inmediatamente. Le atenderemos con toda confianza. Enviaremos los resultados de sus análisis hasta su dirección.

―Gracias... ― suspiró Yuri con una ligera sonrisa.

Viktor también sonrió. Más que nada porque el hombre le había quitado un peso de encima a Yuri, que ya comenzaba a contrariarse por la extraña forma de salir de ambos. Había sido un arma de doble filo aquella respuesta del doctor, pero Viktor no podía dejar que eso le cambiara el ánimo, en realidad estaba a gusto de saber que el doctor cooperara con su salida, pero por otra parte, abiertamente le señalaba en su cara que Yuri era el encargado de tomar las decisiones que concernían a su salud, en lo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero no sobre decir que Viktor estaba haciendo las cosas movido por egoísmo total. Ya que no era el caso, así que mejor no le presentaran de esa forma.

― ¿Trajeron auto? ― preguntó Viktor sacando las llaves de su abrigo y quitando los seguros del Audi.

― ¿De qué hablas muchacho? ― habló Antonida encendida, como si acabara de reparar que en realidad Viktor no pensaba, ni por asomo, llevar a casa a cada uno.

―Pediré un taxi para que los lleve hasta casa ― continuó Viktor tomando aquella frase como una negativa infalible ―. Sube bebé.

― ¿No podemos llevarlos? ― pregunto Yuri cuando Viktor abría la portezuela del auto

―Les pediré un taxi ― repuso como si aquello pudiera compensar la amabilidad y el cuidado de los dos adultos.

―Sí que eres un estudiante desconsiderado ― comenzó a despotricar Yakov, mientras Viktor hacía el encargo por medio de su iPhone ―, dejarnos aquí tirados esperando un taxi por cinco minutos mientras ustedes se van. ¡Estuvimos cuidando de Yuri! No paseando por el malecón, como otros… ni siquiera hablas hablado con Mila o con tu ama de llaves. También estuvieron aquí ¿Y quién está cuidando al perro? ¡Yurio!

Viktor lo escuchaba hablar guardando cada una de las pesadas maletas en el interior de la cajuela. Tenía el rostro especialmente lleno de extrañas inferencias, pero tampoco se detuvo a responder los reclamos de Yakov, que seguramente, uno que otro, lo tenía bien merecido. Pero no podía detenerse a responder todo como un niño pequeño que tenía derecho a reponer y a exigir que se le fuese respetado. Era momento de callar y salir.

―Gracias por cuidar a mi Yuri, ya se los agradeceré apropiadamente después ― continuó Viktor besando la mano arrugada y llena de venas de Antonida y la mejilla de Yakov ―, el taxi llega en dos minutos. Espérenlo aquí.

―Hijo, Dios sabe que ese joven que traes en el asiento sigue delicado ― suplicó Antonida ―, haznos un favor y llévalo directo a casa, llamaré a Katinka para que los espere con una sopa caliente…

―Se lo agradezco madame ― sonrió Viktor con jovialidad y un entusiasmo desbordante ―, pero antes de volver a casa debo terminar unos pendientes.

Cerró la puerta del auto y arrancó. Así, sin más, con su sonrisa de corazón, su espíritu libre y despreocupado. Dejando a los otros dos temblando de ira y nervios, porque por una parte no querían aceptarlo, pero daba la impresión que Viktor estaba a punto de cometer un suicidio de amantes. O tal vez estaban malinterpretando todo muy rápido y en realidad no era nada, solo un extraño comportamiento fugaz. Quién sabe.

El taxi los recogió y la cuenta quedó saldada desde la tarjeta de Viktor.

0―0―0―0

Yuri miraba por la ventana del auto, Viktor conducía deteniéndose repentinamente ante los altos y las rayas de cebra, pero más allá de eso tampoco mencionaba nada. Le preguntó por el aire acondicionado e incluso puso el radio, le sonreía tímidamente y luego miraba el camino como quien no quiere la cosa. El pelinegro comprendía perfectamente bien que Viktor había atravesado duros momentos, quizá tenía bastante miedo a la pérdida o quizá había algo mal en todo aquello. Así que guardó fuerzas para que cuando por fin llegara el momento pudiera soltarle en cara aquella pregunta que tenía varios minutos pensando…

Se decidió cuando el cielo comenzó a pintarse de naranja. Finalmente iba a anochecer.

―Viktor, ¿A dónde vamos?

Era evidente que no iban a casa. No porque Yuri supiera perfectamente bien cuanto tiempo hacían del hospital hasta la casa, en realidad no tenía idea de en qué parte de la ciudad se encontraban, pero por la forma tan medida en la que Viktor conducía pudo adivinar. No había que ser muy listo, tampoco estar muy cuerdo, el japonés estaba medio desvalido pero sabía sumar y los rumbos por donde estaban no se parecían en nada a la calle donde Viktor habitaba, junto con él.

― ¿Estás enojado? ― preguntó Viktor en respuesta, sonriendo algo asustado con sus grandes ojos azules.

―No, de hecho no veo porque debería estarlo… pero me tienes confundido y me siento perpetuado al secuestro.

Viktor esbozó una sonrisa siniestra; después de todo su Yuri no perdía el sentido del ánimo, aun diciendo esto con toda la seriedad posible de su voz, tenía en su rostro cierto encanto práctico enfermizo, una risa atoradita en la garganta y la infame necesidad se ser serio para obtener respuestas serias. Que Viktor no podía darle, no todavía.

―Lamento sacarte del hospital cuando aún no te habían dado de alta. Confieso que es de las cosas más infames e irresponsables que tuve la idea de hacer ― aceptó el ruso imperativo ―, pero hasta ahora no me he arrepentido de hacerlo ni dos segundos, quizá uno, pero no dos.

―Eres tan abstracto ¿Sabías que estuve bajo anestesia dos días? O quizá más. Sé más claro, que ya me empieza a doler el cuello.

Para Viktor, nuevamente aquella aseveración solo era la excusa perfecta para sonreírle a Yuri, mirándole atento con una seriedad pétrea e intranquila. Pero aun así sonriente.

―Te digo que lamento haberte sacado del hospital. Pero fui orillado a hacerlo ― continuó Viktor sin dejar de ver por encima del volante, atusado ―, solo que ahora por motivos de complicidad no puedo revelarte por qué, Yuri.

― ¿Complicidad con quién? ― preguntó el pelinegro picado por la curiosidad

Quizá había elegido mal la palabra pero no podía dejar a Yuri sin respuesta.

―Conmigo mismo, soy cómplice de mi propio plan ― explicó severamente con un dedo levantado en el aire, girando sobre su cabeza ―, se bueno y no preguntes más que arruinarás la sorpresa.

―Es la última pregunta ― suspiró Yuri sin una pizca de ganas por dejar de hablar, en cambio, aquella chispa de incógnitas despertaba en él un extraño sabor dulce, afanado por continuar.

― ¿Será muy reveladora? ― inquirió el otro levantando una ceja.

―Tanto como tú quieras ― continuó Yuri encogiéndose de hombros.

Viktor cayó en cuenta de lo profundamente atraído de forma romántica que se sentía por Yuri, cuando lo vio hacer ese gesto, es que era desde la más pequeña pestaña hasta la más robusta de sus manías, enfermito o recién curado, e incluso en el mejor estado de salud, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión; la forma en la que Yuri le gustaba era supraterrenal. Sonrió vívidamente, no podía decirle no a aquella cara, aquel cuerpo, o lo que sea.

― ¿Qué es la sorpresa? ― preguntó Yuri con media sonrisa ladina.

― ¡Sí que eres un pillo! ― se carcajeó Viktor preso de regocijo ―. ¿Acaso esperas que de verdad te lo suelte?

― ¡Oh! Vamos ― suplicó Yuri mientras Viktor aparcaba con cuidado en una empedrada calle con vista al mar ―. Aunque sea una pequeña pista, por tu enfermo casi esposo.

Llevó la mano hasta su boca y tosió fingidamente. Viktor sacó la llave del auto, estaba entre un Dodge del 94 y otro auto bastante caro, miraba por encima del volante con una sonrisa. Una que lentamente se fue apagando, de forma pausada y trágica, hasta convertirse en una mueca dolorosa con todo lo que esta atraía. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de una transparencia diáfana y las manos cayeron a los costados, Yuri podía comenzar a ver aquel hermoso labio inferior brotar como un puchero, primero meneó la cabeza diciendo que si para finalmente soltar un 'no' mudo, y bastante maltrecho.

―Hey ― le llamó Yuri acercándose a su rostro, con el índice bajó su mentón ―, ¿Qué pasa?

Viktor comenzó a mirar sus zapatos por debajo del volante y se limitó a suspirar antes de que Yuri pudiera decir algo más que le sacara las lágrimas que con mucho cuidado había estado guardando, pero sin dudarlo las habría soltado de encontrarse en otras circunstancias. Como la otra noche frente a un desconocido que le hablaba como si le comprendiera, como si todo el mundo supiera lo que era perderse en un futuro incierto tras el deceso de un ser amado.

―Me he sentido tan impotente ― se justificó destrozado ―, cuando te vi ahí, perdido en un hilo entre la vida y la muerte, pensé que todo era mi culpa… te había arrancado de tu familia, traído hasta acá con promesas inacabadas y todos iban a culparme si algo te pasaba. Principalmente yo. Quería morir Yuri… de verdad que si algo te pasaba no veía una luz… era un futuro del que no podía, no puedo; es demasiado terrible.

―Hey, tranquilo… yo estoy aquí ― dijo el pelinegro intentando animarlo ―, estoy bien, estamos juntos y vamos a estar bien mi amor.

―No puedo dejarte Yuri ― aceptó Viktor derrotado, cual Aquiles develando la debilidad de su talón ―, no puedes dejarme.

―No lo haré ― le aseguró Yuri con una voz que le hizo bien al otro.

Viktor levantó el rostro nuevamente, ¿Cómo era posible que Yuri, el joven pelinegro nervioso e inseguro le hablara como si le ordenara y necesitara que le obedeciera? Aunque en realidad no se trataba de ninguna orden, tenía la profunda habilidad de hablarle con seguridad fecunda. Prolífica. Con la sencillez de los hechos, como si pudiera poner las manos al fuego asegurando que Viktor sería incapaz de ponerse una soga al cuello si se separaban, fuesen las condiciones que fuesen, pero de paso también aseguraba que aquello no iba a suceder. Que no se iban a separar. Ojalá Viktor pudiera soltar aquella frase con la misma seguridad intrínseca que el japonés, pero no podía, por eso, orillado, es que había terminado en este punto y ahora sonreía diminutamente. Avergonzado de sus temores, excitado por las palabras de Yuri y su firme convicción.

― ¡Oh! ― exclamó Viktor recuperando su júbilo usual ―, ¿De veras? ¿De veritas?

―De verdad ― respondió Yuri igual de animado rosando su nariz con la del ruso, como un saludo infantil.

Estaban por unir los meñiques. En un universo distinto. Más distraído y menos sentimental.

―Bueno, por las palabras se empieza ― reaccionó Viktor pensativo ―, ya hemos hablado, aclarado algunos puntos y recuperado el ánimo, pero no nos podemos echar para atrás a este punto… ahora vamos.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ― preguntó Yuri crispado de emoción.

Pero Viktor ya había salido por la portezuela, y cual gentleman se acercaba acechador a la otra puerta para abrirla, sacar a su novio y cerrar con seguros. No sin antes asegurar aquel extraño bolso que colgaba de su hombro y Yuri no tenía idea de donde había sacado, pero seguramente de la cajuela mientras rodeaba por detrás, donde el Dodge. Extendió la mano juguetonamente tonteando con los dedos fríos de Yuri, que seguía en pantuflas, pero se le antojaba seguirle el juego sin importar lo que pasara.

Por si fuera poco la respuesta no llegó nunca, ni cuando comenzaron a caminar por la calle llena de antiguos locales abiertos y poco flujo de personas. En realidad tenía una pinta agradable y se escuchaba música a lo lejos, tal vez iban a algún baile o una reunión, aunque Yuri no veía la relación entre una cosa y otra. Poco a poco, conforme avanzaban por las piedras del pavimento Yuri notó algo familiar en el ambiente, quizá una luz o algo similar, pero no sabía a qué le recordaba, solo que sentía que antes había sido alumbrado por aquellas luces. No eran las mismas halógenas y frías de la calle de Viktor, estas eran cálidas y resplandecientes como luceros, con un destello vigoroso mientras que el cielo se ennegrecía hasta el punto de mostrar la luna llena. La luna llena es la luna perfecta para realizar todo…

Y de todo.

A medida que llegaron a la esquina de la calle la plazuela se alzó frente a los ojos de ambos como un recinto sagrado lleno hasta el tope de palomas siendo alimentadas por un nocturno anciano con bufanda, pero además de aquella figura amigable no había ni un alma. El monumento se alzaba tan dramático y celestial como Yuri lo recordaba, poco a poco recuperó el sentido y se preguntó porque no había notado los elegantes picos alzarse por encima de las casas de la calle. O porque en realidad no habían estado junto al canal donde la vez anterior habían caído al agua como dos sapos desafortunados. Probablemente era una calle paralela, pero estar frente a El Salvador 'sobre la sangre derramaba' despertó en el extranjero un genuino y vivaz interés. También brusco.

― ¿El Salvador…? ― preguntó Yuri inconsciente ―, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Apuesto a que ya habrán cerrado.

―Apuestas a lo equivoco amor ― corrigió Viktor forzando el paso hasta la entrada del lugar.

Apenas hizo falta, como la primera vez, que Viktor empujara la puerta de madera para que esta cediera como si fuera una pluma, pero la imagen interna del templo se le antojó tres veces más hermosa que siempre y mucho menos espectral, en realidad ahora parecía un templo bastante bondadoso, repleto de camelias, el deseo, la pasión y el refinamiento, las luces externas bañando los vitrales de colores que dejaban una mancha a su paso, atrayentes como el mismo cielo y la corte celestial de velas, como espectadores. No había nadie en el interior, aquellas figuras sollozantes habían desaparecido así como la mirada desidiosa de los santos. Viktor cerró a espaldas de Yuri.

―Durante el día es precioso, pero de noche es impactante ― admitió avergonzado.

Sucumbiendo a la belleza arquitectónica del lugar. Nada más. Sin oler lo que se le aproximaba…

Viktor le miró cálidamente, apreciando la belleza angelical de los gestos de su prometido, guiándolo con la mano hasta el atrio de la iglesia, vacío y dorado como los ojos de los seleccionados para entrar, se mostraban de esta forma ante ellos, con Dios en la parte de arriba y quien sabe que extraña figura apreciativa les guiaba hasta las escaleras.

― ¿Podemos estar aquí? ― preguntó Yuri nervudo ―. ¿No se enojarán con nosotros?

― ¿Quién? ― continuó Viktor sin caer en cuenta de nada, como si no tuviera una vena delictiva por naturaleza.

―Tienes razón, aquí no hay nadie ― intentó calmarse Yuri.

Pero Viktor negó repetidamente ante su belleza y suspiró.

―Todavía ― repuso contento ―, pero tengo pensado llamar a alguien, pronto.

― ¿De qué hablas?

Viktor no respondió, en cambio creyó que sus acciones serían mucho más liberadores y factibles para comprender la luz misteriosa que los rodeaba como una aurora plateada. Con sus agiles y preciosas manos blancas rodeadas por uñas rosadas apartó lentamente los botones de su abrigo de invierno azul marino con gorro de piel sintética y se lo sacó, lenta y pausadamente, primero un brazo, luego el otro, lo dejó recargado en uno de los reclinatorios. Jaló las mangas de su sacó y se acomodó los botones, develando la cara interna de su atuendo. Acostumbrado a resaltar, pero de una forma totalmente distinta, Viktor tenía un sonrojo invernal sobre el rostro, encima de la nariz y los labios azotados por el frio, amoratados de nervios. Acomodó el arreglo de su bolsillo derecho y palpo en ambas bolsas antes de sentir que la cajita seguía en su sitio.

―Estoy pensando en pedirte que nos casemos…

La respiración de ambos se volvió pesada, como latente, entre un volcán caliente y la mano fría de una corriente aérea. Yuri mordió sus labios dos veces antes de notar que le sudaban las manos, tal vez dado que Viktor tenía un aspecto fabuloso, invernal, igual a un antiguo rey Ruso, con el traje negro más impecable que jamás había portado. Pero más allá de la rigurosa y delicada imagen externa, Yuri sentía que iba a vomitar el corazón por la boca, que toda la emoción de sus nervios brotaba como una bailarina dando vueltas.

―Si ― a que se lo pidiera, si a que se casaran o si a todo. Si, a secas.

―Ahora mismo, en este instante ― explicó Viktor levantando la mano segura y bonita.

Al contacto de ambos sus manos florecieron como una camelia. Como un fénix renaciendo de las cenizas.

―Cásate conmigo, ahora mismo ― suplicó Viktor acercándose a Yuri.

¿Había necesidad de decir más? Viktor no lo sabía, quizá pudo reiterarle que era la pequeña ventana que daba color y luz a su vida, que le liberaba y le hacía vivir como si todo lo que les rodeara fuera magia. Que estaba enamorado de su cabello, de su cara, sus ojos, su olor… de cada pequeña cosa que hiciera o dijera. Que solo pensaba en él, esperaba todo de él y no existía nada más que él. Capaz de sacrificar todo en el mundo y ponérselo en los pies.

― ¿Justo ahora? ― preguntó Yuri nuevamente, seguro de la respuesta pero necesitado de Viktor. De su voz, solo un poco más…

El ruso llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del pelinegro, le acarició con los nudillos y luego enarcó su rostro con la palma, lentamente, hasta juntar sus mejillas. Coloreados por los vitrales preciosos.

―En este preciso momento.

― ¿Disculpen? ― habló una monótona voz a sus espaldas.

No rompió la atmosfera, pues los dos se separaron lentamente para mirar a aquel que les llamaba, seguían con el rostro rojo y los corazones avispados.

― ¿Necesitan algo? ― preguntó el sacerdote.

Viktor le miró de arriba abajo, figurativamente podría ser el mismo sacerdote con el que se encontró la vez pasada, pero si era totalmente sincero, no podía recordar nada del rostro del anterior, en realidad no se había tomado la molestia de recordar su perfil o siquiera de analizarlo correctamente. Ahora mismo estaba parado frente suyo como si no se conocieran o nunca se hubieran visto y Viktor podía asegurar que no era nadie familiar, porque de serlo se habría lanzado contra él, le apretaría la mano y le suplicaría que cumpliera su palabra. Pero no lo hizo.

―Estoy buscando a uno de los sacerdotes ― preguntó Viktor sin revelar demasiado ―, hablé con él hace un par de noches.

― ¿Un sacerdote? ― Repuso extrañado frunciendo sus abundantes y pronunciadas cejas ―, soy el único que guarda la iglesia durante las noches. Debió confundirse de lugar...

―No, fue aquí, estoy seguro ― explicó Viktor sin alterarse.

El sacerdote le miró, Viktor no tenía la apariencia de un loco, así que tampoco tenía porque detenerse a sermonearle, en cambio el joven que miraba desconcertado todo, por detrás, si tenía la pinta de un desequilibrio y aun así los dos deprendían un halo armonioso y bello que bañaba toda la nocturna iglesia junto a sus velas, flores y el resto de cosas. Como si todo hubiese puesto en forma para ellos dos, ahí, aquella noche.

―Supongo que no podré convencerle de lo contrario ― evitó el tema con una prudente calma ―, pero si puedo hacer algo por ustedes, estoy a su disposición. Antes de irme a la cama y apagar las velas.

Viktor revisó que aquella frase no ocultara algo, no podía adivinarlo solo con escucharlo y tampoco quería pensar demasiado en lo otro, después de todo mantenía su objetivo con firmeza y devoción. El hombre se estaba ofreciendo con sutilidad, él podía manejar la situación y aprovecharse de eso.

―Nosotros, estamos pensando en…

―Queremos casarnos ― retomó Yuri con la firmeza que a Viktor le faltó.

El párroco levantó ambas cejas en una curva perfecta.

― ¿Fe… licitaciones? ― murmuró extrañado ante la repentina rudeza del apacible extranjero.

―No comprende ― Viktor colocó su brazo en el hombro del sacerdote ―. Queremos que usted nos case ahora mismo, en esta iglesia. No necesitamos un contrato legal, necesitamos testimoniar ante 'esto' que estaremos juntos para siempre y no hay mejor testigo que usted y todo lo que se desprende de aquí…

―Dios, Viktor di las cosas como son ― interrumpió nuevamente Yuri avergonzado ―, no soy creyente, en realidad… no lo somos, pero de alguna manera; queremos hacerlo, porque creemos que es lo correcto. Sé que no es común en este país o en el mundo, que la iglesia ni siquiera está de acuerdo en esto… pero siendo sinceros, hace poco casi muero, estoy enfermo… y amo a Viktor, así que quiero…

―Lo que ustedes me piden es imposible ― comentó el hombre sin dejarle terminar, asustado por la gravedad de la situación ―, en mi posición sería imposible, en la iglesia, tantas cosas que se interponen yo…

―No piense en ello ― intentó Yuri suplicante ―, solo piense que… puede unir a dos almas que se aman, porque créame que lo hacemos y estamos dispuestos a testimoniar enfrente de todos. Denos una oportunidad.

Fue hasta entonces que Viktor notó que tenía todo bajo control, pero que su plan tenía fallas. Aunque de una forma u otra Yuri se las había arreglado para soltar todo un discurso serio que parecía había terminado por convencer al hombre de negro frente suyo. Sus ojos se movían de un rostro a otro, buscando con curiosidad la farsa dentro de aquel discurso, no la encontró. Soltó un suspiro fuerte y meneó el rostro.

―Iré por mis cosas, espérenme en el atril.

Les dio la espalda.

Yuri sonrió para sus adentros.

―Yuri ― le llamó Viktor con expectación.

El pelinegro le dirijó una mirada somnolienta y sombría, pero en el sentido más puro posible. Sin eje de molestia. El ruso tenía extendida una firme y bonita mano blanca frente a él, colgando de sus dedos la bolsa negra que antes había sacado del auto, se balanceaba en un compás indigno del aire ausente de la estancia. Yuri tomó el paquete, sorprendido. Revisó el interior con viva curiosidad; en el interior reposaba finamente doblado un traje hecho a la medida por un sastre, de color blanco marfilado, con detalles de seda hueso y botones dorados, plateados y negros. Reposaba también de forma llamativa un precioso ramo de rosas azules, pintadas a mano, frescas y encapsuladas, dispuestas a ser usadas. Lilas dulces y jazmines olorosos. Con tantos perfumes florales ¿Cómo no pudo olerlo antes?

Enfrascado en sus observaciones Yuri asintió tímidamente, sin necesidad de decir nada.

―Me lo pondré por allá.

Se apartó de su vista, integrándose a la oscuridad de las habitaciones contiguas por donde el sacerdote había desaparecido. Dentro de tanta impertérrita perpetuidad Viktor consiguió suspirar, firmemente necesitado de un descanso, miró al altar como si tuviera que agradecerle cada una de sus bondades, juntó las manos en el pecho y pidió perdón por haber desconfiado de su palabra. No pensaba volverse religioso de un día a otro, pero sí que algo inamovible había tocado su fe, llena de polvo y telarañas, ahora se movía como péndulo sobre la arena, juguetona y emocionada. La esperanza y la fe eran una navaja afilada dispuesta a destrozarle, pero también una condena gozosa.

―Estoy listo ― murmuró el párroco.

Había tenido la bondad de ataviarse tanto como si una ceremonia formal, con invitados y copas de champagne se desarrollara frente a sus ojos. Cargaba en sus manos un libro pesado con cubierta de cuero, con un señalador justo en el centro. Se posicionó justo en el centro del altar, unos escalones muy por encima de Viktor, limpió sus gafas diminutas y carraspeó cuando notó que solo había la mitad de lo que antes fue un par.

―Está cambiándose ― explicó Viktor ignorando al sacerdote ―, no podíamos casarnos así, Yuri tenía la pinta de haber llegado hasta acá caminando desde París.

―Nadie camina desde París con pantuflas, si me permites ¿De dónde has sacado a ese joven? Por sus ropas uno pensaría que viene directo de la casa esmeralda…

Viktor aplaudió la referencia, pero en silencio. Para el Yuri se veía hermoso sin importar las circunstancias, no le hacía ni poca gracia que el hombre atrevidamente le dijera que su prometido acababa de salir del manicomio: reconocía que tenía ojeras pronunciadas y el cabello hecho un nido, además una calceta roja y una rosada, pero seguía con su encantador tono de piel y sus bellos labios carmines, rojo sangre, con ojos marrones como chocolate y pestañas cual alas de cuervo. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente encontraría a Yuri como una belleza…

Y así lo era. Efectivamente. Cuando asomó aquella su deliciosa nariz por la puertecilla, se veía tan mejorado como si hubiera tomado una ducha. La blancura de su piel resaltaba con la luz del traje blanco marfilado, sus cabellos habían sido acomodados por sus delicadas palmas, hacía atrás como era su costumbre cuando algo era elegante… no había nada de poca belleza dentro de su atuendo. Todo abrumado por el delicadísimo modelado de su cuerpo.

Yuri se veía ofuscado, confuso, extrañado de tener encima un traje que fungiera tan bien como una segunda piel. Del ramo de flores en su mano y la contradicción entre luz y oscuridad que iluminaba toda la iglesia. Miraba todo por unos segundos y luego buscaba, medio perdido, la forma de llegar más rápido hasta Viktor, nada sereno, mirándole con fascinación. Así hasta que hubo de pararse a su lado, donde el ruso aspiraba su perfume de sensualidad genial, cálida y maravillosa. Refinado, encantador, bello hasta perder el conocimiento. Deslumbrado por la fugaz ternura bella que el japonés emanaba.

―Listo ― murmuró fielmente.

El pastor, severo e inexorable, no espero a que Viktor prestara atención y dejara de mirar a su prometido. En cambio, abrió el libro en la página señalada y comenzó a hablar monótonamente, esa forma de canto, verso, sonoro, golpeaba contra ambos y se esparcía por toda la iglesia. Con su vitral cuidado, las velas observan el rezo dulce, la imagen inexorablemente radiante de Viktor y Yuri, mirándose, soltando suspiros eróticos de profunda ternura. De extenuación amorosa.

―Hermanos míos, han venido a las puertas de la casa de nuestro señor para que selle y fortalezca su amor en presencia del ministro de la Iglesia. Cristo bendice abundantemente este amor. Él los ha consagrado a ustedes en el bautismo y ahora los enriquece y los fortalece por medio de un sacramento especial para que ustedes asuman las responsabilidades del matrimonio en fidelidad mutua y perdurable. Así, en la presencia de la Iglesia, les pido que digan sus intenciones.

Viktor volvió de su disperso estado, miraba sin mirar al padre y oía sin entender, su concentración máxima y plena estaba en Yuri, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón estaba en los hechos, ingobernable, sonrió abiertamente y miró a su novio a los ojos, preso de un impulso.

―Yuri Katsuki he venido hasta aquí para pedirte que me aceptes como tu esposo ― dijo concretamente, respirando de nuevo.

―Viktor Nikiforov acepto tu petición ― Respondió Yuri con la misma claridad en la voz, y un juicio alegre e inteligente.

― ¿Han venido aquí libremente sin reservas para darse uno al otro en matrimonio?

―Si ― respondieron al mismo tiempo, a la par, se sonrieron. Cómplices.

A continuación el sacerdote dejó de leer, miró a los dos por encima de sus gafas de media luna. No se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender que entre ambos había algo que sobrepasaba las palabras, el límite del amor y la belleza, en cambio tenía que ser metódico y suplicar por el consentimiento, era una cuestión de dignidad, de costumbre. Cerró el libro.

― ¿Tú, Viktor aceptas a Yuri como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

―Claro que acepto ― respondió con brusquedad, francamente feliz.

― ¿Yuri, aceptas a Viktor como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

―Sí, acepto.

Hubo un instante de quietud, saturado de silencio, el suspiro de uno de los presentes cortó la comunicación y supieron entonces, que ya casi todo estaba hecho.

―Ustedes han declarado su consentimiento ante la Iglesia. Que el Señor en su bondad fortalezca su consentimiento para llenarlos a ambos de bendiciones. Lo que Dios ha unido, el hombre no debe separarlo. ¿Tienen los anillos?

Viktor palpó en el interior de su bolsillo, buscando con cuidado una pequeña caja que Yuri no reconoció, pero admitía que su mano se encontraba vacía y que el ruso tenía una capacidad prodigiosa para sacarle el anillo en los momentos más inconvenientes. O totalmente congruentes, como ahora. Viktor abrió la caja y adentro reposaban, justo como la primera vez, los anillos que se dieron en Barcelona, hermosos y plenos, como el rostro de ambos. Quizá la tercera vez que se los ponían de una forma tan simbólica. Viktor cogió la mano de Yuri y la atrajo hacía si para dejar el anillo en su dedo, con firmeza. Yuri, por su parte, apenas sintió el oro en su dedo, se inclinó un poco hacía adelante y sujetó la mano de Viktor con sus bonitos dedos dejó el anilló en su dedo.

―Que el Señor bendiga estos anillos, que se han dado el uno al otro como signo de su amor y fidelidad.

Cuando dijo esto, Yuri comenzó a sentir un picor en los zapatos, se trataba de ansiedad o nervios, algo similar, que estaba extendiéndose entre ambos de forma rápida y certera, mortífera. El sacerdote guardó silencio, interesado en las reacciones de ambos, como si en cualquier instante fueran a saltar de emoción uno encima de otro. Jadeantes, sonrientes y con risotadas excelsas.

―Con el poder que a mi concierne yo reconozco esta santa unión. Puede besar al novio.

Y en ese mismo instante, Yuri llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Viktor cogiendo su cabeza e inclinándose con una fuerza explosiva le dio un largo beso sobre los labios, empujándose excitado, contra su esposo. Viktor posó ambas manos en su cintura baja, atrayéndolo hasta reclinarse casi uno contra el otro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el corazón latiendo como una estruendosa tormenta y la mitad de su cara cubierta de sonrojo burbujeante y delicioso. Un beso tan hermoso, delicioso y extraño como una flor, un amor bondadoso y omnisciente.

―Dios, te amo tanto ― suspiró Viktor una vez terminó de comerle la deliciosa boca ―, podría permanecer aquí toda la noche… pero tenemos que irnos.

―Sí, el sacerdote debe dormir ― rio Yuri ligeramente, avergonzado, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Viktor y apretujando el ramo de rosas contra sus manos.

―No lo digo por eso ― explicó Viktor comprensivo ―, todavía tenemos una reservación… y una luna de miel por delante.

¿Bromeas? Quiso gritar Yuri, pero no pudo, la voz se le quedó pegada a la garganta, el afanoso semblante, ligero, inteligente e inconsciente le gritó que la noche apenas comenzaba. Pues las mariposas que vivían y dormían en su estómago volaban agitadas de un lado a otro, alimentadas con miel reciente, pueril y refinada boda independiente y lo que devenía. Enamorados dieron las gracias al cansado hombre y salieron tomados de las manos en una carrera como un príncipe y una princesa en búsqueda de su castillo, de forma semiconsciente, pero más que nada enamorados de la vida. Del amor y del uno por el otro.

* * *

N/A: ¡Pues bien! Ya viene lo mero bueno, si soy sincera esta escena de la boda me motivaba mucho pero creo que al final no le di toda la importancia que merecía, pero juro que para el próximo capítulo seré muy enfática con la luna de miel… así que preparen sus virginales ojos, por otra parte ¿Qué opinan de Viktor? De pronto sentí que se le había zafado un tornillo y que Yuri era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba… quiero oír su opinión.

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos por leer, no me explico cómo hemos llegado a esta cantidad de reviews, supongo que son demasiado indulgentes conmigo. Pero le mando un abrazo gigante a cada uno de los que leen y también a quienes comentan; alegran mi vida…

Nos leemos pronto.

GUESTS:

Cata: ¡gracias por dejarme tu review! Lamento haber cortado lo anterior con algo así, pero al menos espero que vean que las cosas ya se están arreglando y llevan un mejor camino. Espero te guste la actu y nos leemos pronto.

Haru: ¡Has tenido la dicha de convertirte en mi review fav! No sabes, me sacaste una risa enorme con eso del celo… jajaja, fue fantástico y muy creativo. Definitivamente Viktor ha sacado un poco lo peor de sí mismo, pero también nos ayudó un poco a avanzar y verlo desde otra perspectiva, aunque aún creo que va a tener que disculparse harto con todo por haber sido un desquiciado. ¡Gracias por seguirme leyendo! A pesar de tantas demoras, tropiezos y angst, me alegro que me sigas desde el principio y que sigamos adelante… espero no te olvides de este fic. Es mi temor de los Guest. Abrazo fuertote!


	11. Chapter 11

**M Disclaimer|** Yuri on ice [ユリ! on ICE] y todos sus personajes pertenece a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo, Kenji Miyamoto, y todos los correspondientes, yo solo decidí escribir algo que ellos se estaban saltando.

 **Pareja |** Viktor x Yuri [Vikturi]

 **Advertencia |** ¡Mpreg que sigue el canon de la historia!

 **Notas |** No, no tengo palabras para excusarme, en realidad quiero decirles a todos que actualizar un fic tan largo es un poco complicado, no estoy diciendo que ese sea el motivo de mi demora, en realidad es la vida en su totalidad, a veces no encuentro el tiempo para poder continuar, además tengo que actualizar otras historias también. Pero hasta el día de hoy no me he planteado ni una sola vez abandonar este proyecto y aunque la última actu que tuve recibió muy buen público, no me sorprendería ver menos gente ahora, porque ha pasado un tiempo.

Me gustaría prometer a todos actualizaciones constantes, pero eso si me sería imposible, solo espero que no abandonen el fic. Y decirles que yo tampoco me iré así que tengan paciencia, porque en realidad ya estamos entrando en la etapa siguiente de la historia. Así es, el mpreg.

Como advertencia y aunque es obvio este capítulo contiene sexo implícito, así que vayan a tomar sus biblias y si no recuerdan el contexto dense una vuelta por el capítulo pasado. Por lo pronto, espero que disfruten de la lectura y si les ha gustado, con toda confianza, déjenme su opinión en un review, eso me haría muy feliz.

¡Un abrazo enorme, nos leemos más pronto de lo que imaginan!

* * *

 **Making History**

 _Viktor x Yuri_

―Capítulo 11―

En realidad Yuri nunca se cuestionaba nada sobre Viktor. No particularmente, porque aquello supondría ingresar en la mente de una persona que no daba paso sin calzado, y aunque hasta cierto punto se sentía capaz de leer las emociones y sensaciones del otro, definitivamente no era el libro abierto que Yuri podía llegar a ser. Incluso para él, que podía ser poco perceptivo. Así que ahora mismo, a medida que el auto se abría paso entre las desérticas calles de Moscú, el asiático apenas mantenía la suficiente voluntad para mirarle de soslayo y morderse el labio mientras un fugaz pensamiento cruzaba por su eclipsada mente: ''¿Que acababa de suceder?''¡En todos los sentidos posibles!

Al final lo habían hecho, la promesa sorda que pactaron el día que se entregaron los anillos, uno contra el otro, sin una proposición decente, sin avisarles a todos sus contactos. Solo con la esperanza de que los dos comprendieran lo que significaban esos circulitos de oro, esa forma de hacer las cosas solo con el impulso de la mirada, el conocimiento de lectura mutua. De saber las intenciones del otro sin necesidad de palabras. Se comprometieron y hoy por fin, envueltos por un impulso de adrenalina llevaron a cabo una boda…

Pero ¿Qué era una boda? ¿Qué significaba eso? solo un par de palabras enfrente de alguien que se decía sacerdote y en realidad no tenía la apariencia de serlo o de estar mínimamente de acuerdo con la ideología de ambos. Además, Yuri ni siquiera era católico, Viktor no era creyente y aun así lo habían hecho. Entonces ¿Por qué? tenían la sensación de haber completado ese ciclo, de lograr cumplir la promesa que habían pactado y ni siquiera habían necesitado testigos y era todo por eso… por el valor de la palabra. El hecho de que alguien más reconociera frente a una fuerza incierta y superior, que ambos soltaran de forma fuerte y sincera su más grande aprecio y su promesa realizada, era como poner las manos sobre la mesa y admitir calculadoramente que estaban dispuestos a todo por estar juntos.

Quizá si Yuri se lo hubiera dicho a Viktor en la intimidad del cuarto no habría tenido el mismo impacto que haberlo hecho en una iglesia, en ese espacio donde lo material y real transgredía de forma inexacta el límite de lo humano y lo espiritual, porque no era la religión era la sensación que daba el lugar, las piedras, las velas, la persona frente suyo leyendo aquellos votos, repetidos cientos de miles de veces por distintas personas y ahora por ellos. Probablemente en todo el mundo el valor de la palabra ya era el mínimo, decir 'te doy mi palabra' significaba realmente poco para todos, incluso para Viktor, quien había roto la promesa que hizo a Yurio con todas las letras y los sonidos.

Pero las palabras de amor tenían un valor tan mágico y celestial que ser recitadas en voz alta frente a alguien que podía ser el representante de Dios en la tierra, era como si les otorgara el máximo valor, el cumplimiento innato de algo que era más que real. Sacarse el corazón y dejarlo en el pecho del otro, darse un beso que era un sello y admitir que no podía existir un mejor momento para haberse casado que justo ese…

Y que ahora, así hubiera sido un ritual maya o una boda sintoísta, Yuri se sentía el esposo de Viktor hoy más que nunca.

Suspiró y miró nuevamente a su esposo. Tenían los trajes de fiesta puestos, otro detalle memorial, el valor de la ropa dentro de un pacto ceremonial, porque no era lo mismo casarse en pijama que casarse con smoking, y si daba igual ser cristiano que ortodoxo porque el amor cruzaba esas barreras, pero no cruzaba las de la imagen… Viktor era una persona especial, sumamente dedicada y muy delicada, cuando se trataba de hacer las cosas a su modo no había forma de que no diera el máximo de sí en la realización del proceso, así que habían llegado hasta este punto solo porque dio el paso firme de seguir con aquella idea maravillosa de casarse y lo había hecho todo a profundidad.

Y casarse ¿Por qué? por supuesto, porque Yuri había estado en el hospital bajo las suaves manos de la muerte por una semana, según recordaba y no podía concebir que partiera del mundo sin haber unido sus almas de la forma más pura y visiblemente reconocida que se le hubiera podido imaginar. Porque casarse era uno de sus objetivos de vida, y casarse con él era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Así que básicamente Yuri no podía partir de este mundo sin haberse convertido en Yuri Nikiforov, y aunque ahora mirara todo bajo un lente mucho más frio e informal, la idea no le escandalizaba en lo absoluto, era lo suficiente maduro para comprender las intenciones del ruso, su forma de pensar.

Los humanos caminaban y hacían todo, todos los días de su vida, como si fueran inmortales, cuando en realidad nadie les asegura que van a vivir ni siquiera dos horas más, porque así como ahora manejaban felizmente por una larga avenida principal, podían derrapar y morir, las personas no pensaban en eso con frecuencia porque la muerte les asustaba, a Viktor le asustaba que Yuri muriera, por eso se había precipitado en cumplir con aquellos intereses de ambos; una boda. Quizá un testamento en otro sentido, una unión profunda entre ambos. Y ahora eran esposos.

Y Viktor resplandecía ante la idea como si fuera un ser de luz lleno de dicha y primoroso encanto. Destilaba felicidad. Y a Yuri eso le bastaba para hundirse en su asiento y arrinconar en lo más profundo de su mente las incógnitas de la enfermedad que le había acechado hacía realmente poco.

Con un nuevo y profundo suspiró dejo salir cualquier pensamiento que hacía solo cinco minutos embargaba su mente y se sumió en la suave corriente de aire helado que se filtraba en el interior del auto y le tocaba la nariz, le despeinaba los cabellos y le susurraba poemas de invierno y primavera contra sus parpados ojerosos.

―¿Estás bien? ― preguntó Viktor ante el evidente silencio de su ahora esposo. Por un instante su sonrisa se opacó ―. ¿Te sientes bien?

―Me siento de maravilla ― admitió sin moverse ni un milímetro del asiento ―, como si no hubiera estado enfermo jamás.

Esa afirmación fue suficiente para que el joven de pelo plateado se convirtiera nuevamente en una rozagante rosa enamorada y comprendiera que el hacer de sus actos solo estaba guiándole por un camino mucho mejor de lo que incluso el mismo había podido planear. Porque no dejó detalle a la deriva, desde aquella ocasión en la que se encontró con el misterioso párroco había dedicado cada minuto de cada hora para la planeación de los acontecimientos que hoy acechaban, trajes, anillos, viaje en auto, ¿En dónde está el perro? Cada uno de esos detalles había sido resuelto, y Yuri estaba tan bello, tan cooperativo, con su hermoso y delicado semblante, dejándose arrastrar por su violenta y enamorada forma de tifón.

―Podré acostumbrarme algún día a tu forma de hacer las cosas ― se preguntó en voz baja soltando el aire de su boca rosada ―; tan airosa y alocada.

―Tendrás ― sonrió Viktor como si la idea por si misma le resultara de lo más divertida ―. Porque ahora estamos casados, no hay forma humanamente posible de que me aparte de ti Yuri.

Yuri sonrió ligeramente, con la idea permanente pegada en su cabeza. Probablemente Viktor había planeado la boda en días y la realización fue en horas, pero aun así seguía resultándole de lo más escandaloso todo. Tendría que llamar muy pronto a su familia, ponerles al tanto de todo, ser muy cuidadoso en sus palabras y convencerlos de que había sido una idea maravillosa, a él se lo parecía, pero quien sabe si su familia aprobara en todo su esplendor la espontaneidad del asunto. Las cosquillas nerviosas llenaron su estómago por completo y Viktor volvió a girar el volante.

Una amplia avenida blancuzca se abrió camino entre las calles, con un camellón en medio rodeado de hermosos y altos cipreses cubiertos por nieve fina y helada. A los costados se extendían edificios de figuras elegantes construidos a media mitad del siglo en curso, Yuri podía asumirlo por la forma contemporánea de las estructuras y el reflejo constante de las ventanas cristalizadas en plata, coreadas de escarcha invernal. El cielo seguía igual de negro y la luna tan atrayente como antes, pero Yuri no podía apartar sus ojos del que aseguraba se trataba de su destino. Porque de nuevo influía esa sensación tan arraigada en él la que le murmuraba: ''Conoces a Viktor, sabes a donde van''. Con solo ver el edificio podía asumir silenciosamente que no se había equivocado.

Era imponente como palacio, muy lejos del barrio de Viktor, lejos de canales, de la iglesia, del hospital. Lejos de todo. Una enorme construcción de pálido mármol pulido, con gigantescos pilares salomónicos rodeando las escaleras majestuosas de forma semi circular que coreaban el alto edificio de ventanales grandes como estrellas, con marcos oro y una infinidad de detalles que Yuri no alcanzaba a comprender, porque su vista no era ni por asomo buena, y el auto iba lenta y pausadamente.

Las banderitas internacionales colgaban de macetas con rosas rojas colocadas en la rotonda que hacía las de fuente en el círculo interior del hotel. Porque de eso se trataba. Un maravilloso y gran hotel.

Al menos no era el aeropuerto, conocía a Viktor y sabía que era muy capaz de resolver que terminada la boda improvisada, al menos desde su perspectiva, el siguiente paso era una luna de miel, y podía hacerse descubriendo alguna parte del mundo, o en una cálida piscina en el norte de California, o las islas Caimán, o cualquier cosa que al ruso se le hubiera ocurrido, pero gracias a Dios esa no fue su idea en cambio, hasta ahora parecía haberse resignado a mantenerse dentro de la ciudad. Lo cual ya le resultaba bastante apacible.

Viktor estacionó el auto cerca de la puerta del hotel, esperando que los encargados del estacionamiento se aproximaran a él para pedirle las llaves, pero como era todo modales y felicidad, sus piernas agiles saltaron del auto a una velocidad desquiciante solo para abrirle la puerta a Yuri en un gesto galante que el pelinegro no podía más que responder tomándole la mano y siendo víctima de sonrojo, y de las miradas impresionadas de los jóvenes que admiraban la escena en silencio. Cuando Yuri dejó caer su mano fría contra la de Viktor cayó en cuenta de que le había encantado salir del auto con su ayuda, si no se le hubiera acercado tan rápido como lo hizo, tal vez sus pies ni siquiera habrían podido moverse.

Le necesitaba mucho más de lo que quería admitir. De una forma caprichosa.

Viktor sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas una vez que ambos se encontraron afuera del Audi, porque traían preciosos trajes, anillos relucientes y la promesa reciente del matrimonio, todo aquello les envolvía como si fuera un perfume y no quería que nadie pasara por alto ese detalle que a él le resultaba no solo importante: esencial. Sonrió ante el chico de mediana edad que le veía con curiosidad y dejó las llaves en su mano.

Sintiéndose superior, no solo por tener a su lado a alguien tan bello como Yuri, sino por el simple hecho de sentirse mucho más realizado que él. Y ni siquiera estaba pensando en su vida de patinador, sino en su alma enamorada y privilegiada. ¡Qué suerte tenían algunos! No suficiente con conocer a Yuri y amarlo profundamente, también había permanecido con vida para unir sus caminos y ahora estaban de la mano para continuar con el ritual de boda que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando.

Ingresaron en el vestíbulo sin soltarse de las manos, Viktor por no querer y Yuri por la presión subyugante de la mano del ruso y su ansiosa necesidad de mostrar que Viktor le pertenecía. Se abofeteó mentalmente, no llevaban ni un día casados y ya sentía la posesividad y el descaro roerle la carne como si fuera una enfermedad dérmica.

―¿Quieres esperar aquí o me acompañas…? ― preguntó Viktor mirando con aprobación los sillones de alta costura con acabados en madera de roble que hacían las de lounge.

―No, te acompaño ― aquello no eran celos, ni ganas de soltarle, era el simple deseo de mostrarle de frente que no necesitaba estar sentado, porque estaba reponiéndose de una misteriosa enfermedad y lo último que quería era que le trataran como un invalido.

Viktor levantó una ceja inseguro, pero Yuri sonrió con amplitud y pestañeó un par de veces, con toda la intención de invocar una inocente imagen. Y obteniendo los resultados deseados. El ruso avanzó en su camino sin soltarse hasta el mostrador ubicado en el inferior de la amplia recepción. Toda la imagen del hotel le encantaba y asombraba, porque había sido elegido exactamente a su gusto, manteniendo una imagen vanguardista pero preservando elementos barrocos románticos de la Rusia imperial que hasta cierto punto siempre le habían gustado. Convencido de que eran del gusto de Yuri no se preocupó en preguntarle qué opinaba, pues la impresión destilaba de sus pupilas con un aire de aprobación.

Sin duda estaba encantado con el hotel.

―Buenas noches ― saludó cortésmente al joven empleado de traje que tecleaba en la computadora y de inmediato le prestó la atención necesaria a su invitado ―. Soy Viktor Nikiforov, hice una reservación.

―Buenas noches, señor Nikiforov. Por supuesto que sí, lo estábamos esperando ― sonrió el hombre de abundante barba castaña y regordeta figura, en una primera imagen al ruso no le pareció tan mayor, pero ahora que lo veía bien no era un simple empleado más bien acertaba en parecerse más a un encargado importante.

El hombre revisó, a mano, entre los papeles de reservación impresos que se encontraban recargados en un folder de plástico transparente bastante grande. Los ojos de Yuri estaban fijos en sus manos toscas y en su forma experta de mover los papeles, porque más allá del ruido entre el cambio de uno y otro, el lugar no solo se veía vacío sino que evidentemente eran las únicas tres personas en el interior de ese inconmensurable hotel. Por un segundo, inseguro, Yuri se preguntó si Viktor habría sido capaz de rentar todo el hotel solo para ellos, pero la idea se le antojo demasiado alocada incluso para los estándares que él solía manejar.

―¡Aquí está! ― sonrió victorioso el hombre extrayendo una hoja amarilla firmada por Viktor e impresa recientemente ―, oh, ya veo… usted se ha adelantado un poco, su reservación está agendada dentro de media hora.

Los ojos castaños de Yuri se dirigieron al reloj que se encontraba sobre las cabezas de todos, era un gran reloj de madera con manecillas de oro que señalaban las diez y media de la noche, era mucho más tarde de lo que esperaba o se hubiera imaginado. Deslizó sus ojos del reloj hasta Viktor, pero este siquiera se había inmutado ante el comentario, miraba al hombre con una sonrisa conveniente y no dejaba que las palabras tajantes le cortaran la inspiración.

―¿De verdad? ― Preguntó con falsa consternación ―, debió hacérsenos temprano, en realidad creí que había hecho la reservación para esta hora… pero no me dirá que la habitación que solicité está ocupada…

―Oh, no, por supuesto que no, joven Nikiforov ― negó inmediatamente ―, esa habitación está vacía y en perfectas condiciones para que usted llegue a ella, es solo que… por políticas del hotel debemos esperar con paciencia a que de la hora deseada. ¿Será muy molesto para ustedes pedirles que esperen en la sala…?

―En todo caso me gustaría esperar en el restaurante, no hemos cenado ¿verdad Yuri?

El aludido dio un respingo y asintió distraídamente. Media hora en la sala o en el restaurante le era completamente indiferente.

― El restaurante, claro que sí, contamos con cinco… ¿gusta usted que lo guiemos al más cercano?

―Claro que no ― Viktor negó frenéticamente ―. Tal vez usted no lo note, pero estamos recién casados, y quiero tener una cena elegante, menú especial de ser posible. Todo elegante y esas cosas, lleve champagne y eso, pensaba pedir el servicio a la habitación pero si no es posible no me molesta esperar en el restaurante.

Ante aquel discurso de Viktor Yuri decidió que era un buen momento para interferir, por supuesto que el ruso no buscaba más que presumir su nuevo estado, pero no dejaba de dar la impresión de que buscaba influir en el hombre mediante su selectivo uso de palabras y como era Viktor aquella maña siempre le funcionaba, igualmente Yuri sabía que no tenía nada que esconder en cuanto a su matrimonio, ya no había forma, pero no era el más grande fan de gritar su intimidad a todos los vientos y Viktor sí. Tomó la delantera en la conversación y antes de que el hombre saliera del mostrador de forma apurada Yuri lo tranquilizó con una de sus miradas más conciliadoras.

―No hay problema en cuanto a la elección del restaurante, con cualquiera estaremos bien.

―No diga más, señor Nikiforov. Cumpliré sus órdenes de inmediato.

Por supuesto, una vez que Viktor hablaba había de ser obedecido aun cuando él se interpusiera. Pero para Yuri aquello ya no fue de relevancia pues contrario a cualquier cosa, acababa de sufrir un shock tremendo.

Caminó, porque era lo único que podía hacer, pero su cabeza se había estancado aún frente al mostrador, con los ojos en el encargado y los oídos llenos de sus palabras. Por supuesto, después de todo era la primera vez que alguien de primera mano le llamaba por su nuevo apellido de casado. No había reparado en ello antes, porque no había ningún documento que constatara su compromiso, más que la palabra de ambos y eso según ellos, ya era bastante, sin embargo ahora mismo le acaban de llamar señor Nikiforov y el nunca jamás, en toda una vida de patinaje y de existencia en sí misma se imaginó que sería llamado de ese modo.

Porque, empero, jamás se imaginó casado con Viktor. Y ahora, invariablemente lo estaba. Era Yuri Nikiforov, para él y para todos, aún sin documentos de por medio.

―Me ha llamado Nikiforov ― susurró Yuri para sí mismo

―Me di cuenta ― murmuró Viktor a su lado, siguiendo el paso del encargado y fingiéndose atento a su plática incesante, pero sin apartar los ojos de su pequeño esposo. Pues aún le veía un poco inestable.

Los pasillos del hotel se abrían esplendidos frente a los ojos de ambos, corredores con escaleras tapizadas de alfombra rojo sangre y candelabros con lámparas que hacían las de velas y relucía entre tanto baño de oro. La diligente y primorosa visión del restaurante se plantó frente a los tres, con una puerta de cristal y un interior retacado de mesitas circulares, cuidadosamente rodeadas de tres o cuatro sillas. En el fondo del elegante comedor una barra cubierta de botellas de todas las paletas de colores recubrían casi una pared entera y regalaban un brillo espectacular al escenario pequeño y redondo que mantenía en su superficie un piano de cola y un telón de terciopelo rojo, atado con cordeles de cuerda dorados, nadie tocaba pero había música en sus oídos.

Y un ligero barullo digno de comensales. A pesar de lo entrada que estaba la noche.

Después de encontrarse finalmente con un par de almas, Yuri pudo suspirar más tranquilo, pues aparentemente no eran los únicos en el hotel, pensamiento que genuinamente le incomodaba. Y ahora que lo notaba era como si todas estas personas de paso se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para cenar juntos en el restaurante. Una idea paranoica cruzó por su mente, un plan de Viktor para reunir a sus conocidos en el restaurante y celebrar una boda sorpresa, pero por más que buscó entre los rostros nadie se le hizo ni mínimamente conocido. Después de comprobarlo cayó en cuenta de lo poco creíble y remota que era esa posibilidad.

No reparó en la mesa que había elegido Viktor hasta que ya se encontraban sentados en ella, uno enfrente del otro, muy cerca del escenario con el piano y bastante cómodos. A este momento fue que su mente viajó hasta otro hecho interesante, los dos parecían no resaltar en lo absoluto. Aun cuando sus atuendos eran más que costosos y estaban almidonados, tenían anillos de boda y era una obviedad que ambos estaban saliendo de un evento importante. Su boda. Sin embargo aquello parecía no ser relevante para los otros comensales, quienes enfocaban sus intereses en degustar las delicias colocadas finamente sobre sus platos. Y Yuri nuevamente no podía estar más agradecido por eso, pasearse con Viktor ya era sinónimo de resaltar, ahora más que nunca.

―¿Puedo ofrecerles el menú que el señor Nikiforov eligió? ― preguntó el encargado, quien personalmente había apartado al resto de los empleados y se había encargado de todas sus comodidades.

―No ― respondió Viktor avergonzado por su arrebato en la entrada del hotel ―, en realidad, no tengo tanto apetito como para exigir un menú tan exquisito. Fue un error yo… pediré lo que mi esposo pida.

Levantó su mano señalando a Yuri como si no fuera evidente que él estaba justo enfrente, escuchando todo. El aludido tomó con rapidez el menú de la mesa y hojeó con un solo objetivo en sus ojos, encontrar un platillo satisfactorio, rápido y discreto. Modestia era otra de las palabras que más caracterizaban al japonés, algo que Viktor no poseía.

―Quiero una rebanada de tarta de higo ― eligió sabiamente, admirando la imagen impresa en la carta ― y una tizana de frutos rojos. Por favor.

El hombre tomó nota mental y luego asintió. Después llevó sus pupilas a Viktor, que no apartaba sus ojos de diamantes de Yuri, pues no necesitaba confirmar lo que ya había mencionado anteriormente, que iba a pedir lo mismo que el pelinegro.

―Enseguida.

―Oh, la champagne si la requiero en mi habitación.

Y con aquella indecorosa propuesta cerró el dialogo, que pudo ser una conversación cualquiera y se había tornado en un profundo y violento sonrojo por parte del pelinegro, quien esperaba evitar las preguntas incomodas sobre qué y cuando iban a hacer en un hotel de primera en la misma ciudad donde tenían un departamento de lujo. La mirada indiscreta del hombre le perforó el rostro, como si no fuera suficiente para los tres dar por entendido que iban a celebrar algo. Además que, a este punto, ya era una evidencia trascendental que acababan de casarse. La luna de miel era la parada continua más imaginable.

No dijo nada y se retiró con una reverencia exagerada.

Viktor tenía el mentón recargado sobre su fina mano y admiraba, como un científico, cada uno de los suaves movimientos de Yuri, desde su acompasada respiración hasta el aleteo de sus pestañas. A pesar de encontrarse en un área semiabierta y rodeados de desconocidos, su obsesión amorosa por el objeto de sus sueños y anhelos no era menor a lo que tendría si se encontraran a solas.

―¿Tengo algo en la cara? ― preguntó Yuri confundido.

―Además de eso, nada ― repuso sin dejar de mirarle.

―¿De qué exactamente? ― se preguntó incomodo, llevándose la mano hasta la boca cubriéndose parte de la nariz y los labios por completo.

―Pues de tu cara, que más ― Viktor puso sus cejas en arco, preocupado por la obviedad de sus propias palabras.

Pero el japonés solo apartó su mano aún más avergonzado y puso los ojos en blanco. Le encantaba la mirada de Viktor, porque era arrebatadora y bella, pero a ese punto le hacía creer que su cara verdaderamente era un poema, y prefería no caer en sus propias metáforas.

―Te ves desorientado ― señaló el peliplata manteniendo su pose ―. ¿Te aflige algo o es que no has caído en cuenta…?

―No caigo en cuenta ― sonrió débilmente ―, a estas alturas ya debería comprender tu forma de llevar las cosas, pero me sigues pareciendo tan misterioso y enigmático como la primera vez. Haces que me pierda entre un mar de sensaciones que intento y no puedo controlar, luego sonríes como si nada y te pavoneas cuando nos reciben como a recién casados.

―¿Por qué no iba a pavonearme? Si eres una belleza. No existe un sueño dorado más precioso y perfecto que el haberme casado contigo al fin.

Evidentemente Viktor no lo comprendía, en cambio, lo trascendía. Su nivel estaba muy por encima del suyo. Aquel pensamiento le hizo esbozar una sonrisa amplia y descarada, luego se inclinó por encima de la mesa y acercó la mano de Viktor hasta la suya, tocándose apenas débilmente la punta de los dedos.

―Justo a eso me refiero, yo aún no proceso que ya seamos esposos y tú ya tienes en tu lista de metas cumplidas nuestra boda ― Viktor pestañeó curioso por unos segundos y luego llevó los dedos pálidos de Yuri contra su boca, besándolos devotamente ―. ¿Se te resbalan mis preocupaciones?

―Son innecesarias, mi Yuri ― soltó su mano y levantó la suya haciendo el ademán de restar importancia ―, entiendo que vayas más lento que yo, pero en los últimos días mi corazón y mi cabeza han tenido un ritmo frenético que parecía no querer descansar hasta que te supiera entre mis brazos y ya estás aquí. Todo lo demás me parecen nimiedades.

Viktor guardó silencio por unos largos segundos, coqueteando con la servilleta que posaba suavemente contra sus piernas. Luego le miró de nuevo con las pupilas cargadas de coherencia.

―Ya sabes lo que dice el poeta: ''Hay que amar hasta el punto de perder la razón, todo lo demás son insignificancias''.

―¿Qué poeta? ― preguntó Yuri severamente contrariado.

―Yo ― repuso con una sonrisa traviesa.

Yuri iba a replicar algo inteligente ante tan desobligado pensamiento, pero un par de platos de porcelana cargados con delicioso pastel y crema se colocaron frente a sus ojos y obtuvieron su completa atención. Lugo unas lindas tacitas con flores pintadas de rosado, que intentaban la pobre recreación de una flor de cereza se acercaron a sus manos humeantes y dulces como bocados de algodón de azúcar. Yuri se relamió, no podía engañar a su estómago.

―Buen provecho ― habló el encargado despidiendo al mesero que había sido el elegido afortunado de traerles la comida ―, ah, ¿Gustan escuchar alguna pieza? Nuestro pianista es un excelente músico y está por abrir su última función de la noche. Nos complacería que Viktor Nikiforov eligiera que pieza debe abrir el concierto.

Viktor se quedó callado, por su mente corrían un centenar de piezas que adoraría escuchar, piezas que iban de la mano con su humor, e incluso, las más especiales canciones que habría amado dedicarle a Yuri en este mismo momento de su vida. El catalogo era gigante y corría entre pieza y pieza como si se tratara de un viejo tocadiscos. Finalmente resolvió en no elegir ninguna, pues no había nada más placentero que ver a Yuri elegir una.

―Elige una, Yuri ― pidió ansiosamente, lleno de expectativa ―; una que me dedicarías.

―¡Viktor!― escandalizado Yuri apartó las manos de Viktor a un lado, de un manotazo suave, que el ruso recibió con una risa ligera.

Los ojos de Yuri se fueron del rostro de Viktor al del encargado, intentando encontrar en ellos una pizca de desprecio. Pero solo encontró profunda curiosidad. Convencido de que aquella reacción no llegaría nuevamente puso su cerebro a trabajar.

Recuerdos de infancia se aglomeraron en su mente, se vio a sí mismo, de pequeño, como adolescente, sentado frente a la computadora con unos audífonos de mala calidad, observando atentamente las rutinas de Viktor, escuchando canciones que no dudaría en dedicarle, porque su amor platónico iba más lejos que un montón de sentimientos atorados en su garganta. Pero por alguna extraña razón ahora mismo a su mente no venía ninguna canción que pudiera ser interpretada en el piano exitosamente o que representara la realidad de su relación actual. La mayoría eran canciones lejanas de sentimientos agotados, tristeza y otros derechos sentimentales que le agobiaban plenamente.

Y a su mente vino la viva imagen de una canción interpretada en piano que era más hermosa de lo que debería admitir. Y nada tenía que ver con su relación, pero quería escucharla, porque le recordaba algo y eso le parecía importante.

―Definitivamente no te dedicaría esto, Viktor ― susurró Yuri con una media sonrisa ―, pero me gustaría escuchar _Just Be Friends_. Solo porque le tengo cariño.

Viktor guardó silencio sepulcral, no con aire pesado, ni una mala vibra simplemente extrañado por la elección de Yuri, que el desconocía casi por completo. Y ahora mismo se le presentaba como si fuera una de las piezas más importantes para el asiático, sobre todo por la forma en la que sonreía curiosamente ansioso de escuchar la bonita pieza.

―Transmitiré el mensaje al músico de inmediato.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos.

―¿Just be Friends? ― preguntó Viktor un poco incómodo ―, como es que no conozco esa pieza, Yuri, ¿Es que acaso buscas rechazarme a solo horas de la boda?

―Que bobadas dices Viktor ― se rio Yuri con la misma incomoda sensación de haber cometido un error ―, en realidad, nada tiene que ver con eso. Me habría encantado dedicarte una canción frente a todos estos comensales, pero ahora mismo mi alma me pidió que tocaran esa canción, porque significa algo importante para mi Viktor y que mejor momento que ahora para poder reivindicar su significado.

―¿Y qué es eso tan importante que significa? ― inquirió el mayor probando secamente un trozo de su pastel.

Incluso cuando Yuri ya tenía planeado la mitad del discursillo que iba a soltarle a Viktor desvió su atención ligeramente cuando observó ingresar al podio a un hombre bastante joven, con cabello rubio, ligeramente rizado y lentes de media luna que descansaban en el puente de su perfilada nariz. Una cara regular, con un traje formal regular, en tonos verdosos. Bastante delgado y un poco enclenque, mantenía las cejas juntas y los cabellos sobre la frente.

El pianista se sentó en el banquillo e ignoró sus partituras, pero si las colocó, porque no vaya a ser que se le olvidará como seguir la melodía que seguramente llevaba muchísimos años ensayando y ensayando, solo para obtener conciertos de medio tono en un restaurante. Yuri le tuvo un poco de lastima, pero se olvidó de aquello en cuanto sus hábiles y nada perezosos dedos se concentraron en la melodía que estaba por interpretar. Y tomando a cuenta sus deseos, la tonada llenó el lugar. Tan claro como un salón de orquesta.

Viktor detuvo su bocado antes de que le manchara los labios, a razón de que se encontraba dándole la espalda al piano y miraba de frente la parsimoniosa cara de Yuri, no se dejó amedrentar por el sonido, aunque si le había absorbido por unos instantes, porque era dulce y melodiosa, delicada. Justo como la expresión que el pelinegro le estaba regalando ahora mismo.

―Verás ― continuó, con una profunda respiración ―, por supuesto que hace mucho tiempo yo escuchaba con mucha atención esa hermosa melodía, todos los días y todas las noches, preso de una incomparable melancolía, que nada tenía que ver con la letra, sino con la sensación que me producía. Ahora, la escucho nuevamente y es como volver a aquellos solitarios años de adaptación, de encontrarme a mí mismo en un cambio de vida, de personalidad, la imagen del joven yo y el adulto en el que me convertí, peleaban en duelo por madurar. Hasta que la nueva etapa de mi salió victoriosa.

Después de que soltó aquello, con una cierta nota melancólica en la voz, abrió sus ojos tanto como le fue posible y sonrió frente a Viktor. Abiertamente. Tocándole la mano por encima del mantel, y sujetándole con firmeza los nudillos.

―Ahora la vuelvo a escuchar, me doy cuenta Viktor, cuanto ha cambiado mi vida… ― apretó su mano ligeramente ―. La quería escuchar: porque me gusta, y no puedo negar lo extraño que se siente escucharla y saber que ahora las cosas han cambiado tanto, por supuesto cambiado para bien. Y solo quiero decirte que ahora mismo, tu y yo, los dos, aquí, estoy muy feliz. De ver mi pasado, sentirme bien con mi presente y estar ansioso por el futuro, Viktor.

El ruso detuvo cualquier movimiento, porque sencillamente ya le resultaba demasiado apabullador encontrarse con la mirada sonriente de Yuri, sus labios rosas cual pétalos entreviendo sus dientes pálidos como la luna, y su piel iluminada por las expansivas luces del restaurante, ahora le sumaba el carácter cálido de su toque. Parecía que su cerebro y corazón habían explotado de alguna manera y que su cuerpo se hubiera quedado hecho hielo.

Todo menos su boca, porque al parecer no había nada que pudiera parar esa máquina insaciable de parlincheo.

―Yuri… ― jadeó insólitamente ― esas hermosas palabras y esa hermosa melodía… no has podido hacerme más feliz. ¡Gracias por demostrarme que estoy haciendo algo bien!

Yuri enrojeció ante la efusiva forma de hablar de Viktor, no reparaba en el sonido, ni en los comensales, se centraba en gritar sus emociones como si estuvieran a pelo, luego aprisionaba sus manos entre las jaulas de sus dedos y las halaba hacia si con una excitación impresiva. El pelinegro supuso entonces que su elección musical había sido la correcta, pero más correcta era la reflexión que el arte del piano le había hecho sentir.

―¿No mientes, verdad? ― preguntaba Viktor exaltado, entre nervioso y ansioso.

―¿Cómo podría? ― se regocijó Yuri.

Viktor dio un ligero respingo de felicidad y le beso los nudillos, efusivo. Miró de nuevo la tarta que descansaba cómoda y apenas picada sobre el elegante plato, la miró como si fuera un intruso entre la dulzura de verdad, la de las palabras de Yuri, y la dulzura falsa, es decir; el azúcar malo de la fruta. Ahora mismo no quería más que engullirla en el interior de sus fauces malsanas y deshacerse de ella para poder correr con Yuri al lecho donde la intimidad por fin podría rodearles, porque aunque las multitudes nunca le parecieron un problema, en última instancia estaba comenzando a sentir el ataque de ansiedad por sentirse rodeado y no poder disfrutar a buena gana las mieles del amor que su esposo y él derramaban.

―¿Se te ha quitado el apetito? ― preguntó Yuri ingiriendo un gran bocado de la tarta y admirando con maestría al pianista, que interpretaba una incómoda nocturna de Chopin. La novena, no era su favorita,

―¿A ti no? ― se forzó a degustar el pastel, pero tenía un sabor seco.

―De hecho, me siento más hambriento que nunca ― admitió sin sentir vergüenza alguna.

―Si nos vamos a la habitación yo mismo me encargaré de saciar todos tus antojos.

Yuri no pudo evitar ser víctima de la vergüenza al comprender el doble significado de esas desvergonzadas palabras, por supuesto esto se reflejó en su estática posición y su sonrojo violento cubriéndole gran parte del semblante. Luego reflejó a Viktor en sus lindos ojos de navajas, jurando en silencio que no podía convencerle de ser más cuidadoso, por consideración a su salud mental. Tenía la vaga idea de saber a dónde iba la dirección de la noche, pero saberlo, decirlo y hacerlo eran cosas abismalmente distintas.

―Perdone que lo moleste señor ― el encargado se acercó a la mesa nuevamente. Yuri ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su rechoncha figura ―, él es Kevin, será el encargado de su equipaje. Me comentaba que se quedó en el automóvil…

―Ah, sí esperaba que pudieran llevarlo a la habitación ― Viktor se limpió las comisuras de la boca, ya un poco cansado por las interrupciones.

―Justamente eso venimos a informarle. Su habitación ya ha sido liberada y el equipaje espera ahí mismo. Si gustan Kevin los guiará hasta su habitación en cuanto terminen de comer…

―No será necesario ― interrumpió Yuri dejando sus cubiertos y levantándose de inmediato ― yo he perdido el apetito ya.

Viktor parpadeó extrañado.

Yuri lo había dicho con toda la intención de hacerle creer al ruso que aquel comentario desenfadado le había molestado más de lo que pudo prever, pero la realidad era que su garganta se había cerrado y secado ya de tal manera que consumir cualquier alimento le resultaría imposible, además del ligero y extraño cosquilleo que había comenzado a acentuarse apenas seis pulgadas por debajo de su ombligo y parecían ser mariposas de adrenalina, azules y rosadas, que se despegaban de las paredes de su estómago y hacían las de sudor frio entre sus manos y sangre ligera bombeada a su corazón. En pocas palabras, los nervios no le dejaban comer.

Viktor se levantó también y agradeció al encargado con un estrechamiento de mano ligero, solo para seguir inmediatamente a Yuri y a Kevin, que se deslizaban por las sillas y mesas del restaurante hasta la salida por la que antes habían llegado. Sin percatarse que algunas personas ya les miraban reconociendo en el acto que se trataba de Viktor Nikiforov y no otro invitado cualquiera.

Pero para fortuna de ambos nadie le intervino.

Y como el resto de pasillos del hotel se veían bastante encarecidos de población el camino se convirtió en un desierto de lujos y joyas incrustadas entre los candeleros y las arañas lujosas en cada intersección de pasillo. Regresaron por donde vinieron hasta el lobby del hotel y se dirigieron al elevador de aspecto moderno, en contraste con todo lo demás, subiendo los tres con un aire ansioso y lleno de mella, Kevin se veía como un ruso cualquiera; alto, pálido, de facciones afiladas y un poco duras, con buen porte y un excelente traje negro con botones dorados. A Yuri le llamó la atención la forma en la que desviaba la mirada de enfrente a su lado solo para mirarle de soslayo y luego volver al frente como si quisiera asegurarse de algo.

Y como siempre fue una persona que mentalmente divagaba bastante ya tenía varias teorías sobre lo que esas miradas significaban y no tenían ningún buen augurio.

―Disculpe, ¿Usted tiene nuestras llaves? ― preguntó Viktor sintiéndose parcialmente ignorado.

―Así es, en cuanto lleguemos a la habitación les proporcionaré las llaves y sus sellos de hospedaje ― explicó al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría en la planta veinte seis.

Yuri nunca había estado en un hotel tan alto y menos hospedándose en uno de los pisos más altos. Al parecer había aun cinco pisos más.

El pasillo era idéntico a cualquiera de los anteriores, abierto, blanco, alfombrado y cálido a la luz amarilla de los candelabros, no había ventanas y a Yuri aquello le parecía un poco, demasiado, claustrofóbico. Tuvo la intención de buscar la salida de emergencia de ese largo pasillo pero solo encontró un cartel entre verde y amarillo que señalaba unas escaleras al costado del elevador y una flecha hacia el techo. Eso último le pareció demasiado abstracto para conseguir interpretarlo.

El chambelán los guio por el pasillo hasta casi la mitad, al final se estiraba un cuadro de lirios enmarcado con una mesilla debajo, y justo a la derecha se encontraba una gran puerta doble de madera oscura y barnizada, contaba con una mirilla y dos aldabas redondas de algo que parecía ser oro, pero probablemente solo era pintura del mismo color. Tenía el número doscientos veintiséis.

Kevin se colocó a un costado y extendió unas llaves plateadas a Viktor que guardaba en su bolsillo derecho, luego extrajo del izquierdo una cajita plateada donde un sello descansaba. Pidió con un gesto las manos de ambos y los patinadores mostraron sus muñecas casi al mismo tiempo.

La marca no era más que una estrella con el nombre del hotel.

―Disfruten su estadía ― comunicó fríamente y dejó a la pareja a la deriva, saliendo de inmediato en dirección al elevador.

Viktor observó las llaves en su mano, solo eran dos, largas y plateadas, sujetadas con un lindo llavero que tenía grabado el número de la habitación. Todo tenía el aspecto de ser bastante antiguo, mientras que en otros hoteles la entrada se realizaba con tarjetas o sensores que te otorgaban en la entrada, Viktor tenía la sensación de que había elegido un hotel elegante y conservador, pero al punto de la moda, estar en el interior y observar, aun sin mucho detenimiento, al resto de huéspedes solo le dejaba la sensación de haber vuelto a una época más antigua donde la clase y el arte son valores importantes. Aunque a simples apariencias cualquiera podría decir lo mismo.

Y ahora mismo eso carecía de relevancia para él. Porque la verdadera razón por la que había elegido ese hotel, además del claro lujo, era que la suite de recién casados tenía la mejor pinta que había visto.

0―0―0―0

Aunque las llaves resplandecían bastante sobre sus manos Viktor no se detuvo demasiado en ellas, pues las extendió con mucha ilusión hacía Yuri, quien parpadeó dos veces inseguro de recibirlas. Y sin atender a las demandas, negó suavemente sin tomarlas.

―Abre tú, Yuri ― le pidió Viktor suavemente

―No, Viktor, tu hazlo ― suplicó el pelinegro negando lentamente ―, tu haz pagado. Me parece lo más justo.

―Bebé, no estamos aquí para recibir justicia ― explicó Viktor con cierta gracia, Yuri frunció el ceño ―. Si te pido que abras es porque quiero verte sorprendido ante la habitación. Toma. Al fin yo ya la he visto. Es para tu entretenimiento.

―¿Y si no me sorprende? ― elevó sus cejas cual espadas y tomó las llaves, estirándose apenas para encajar una de ellas en la puerta.

Viktor había considerado esa posibilidad, por muy remota que esta le pareciera, pues Yuri era alguien que fácilmente se sorprendía y cedía en lo más mínimo a sus emociones y caprichos, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, meter las manos en los bolsillos y dejar a la imaginación que tanto tendría que hacer si no lograba hacer mella en la mente contrariada del siempre atento japonés, porque si esto no resultaba intentaría con algo más y si eso tampoco lo hacía, lo intentaría de nuevo. Él no se rendía fácilmente.

Yuri no insistió en esa línea y se giró a la puerta, terminando de abrir el cerrojo y empujando con languidez la gruesa madera pulida.

No fue como una revelación, porque en realidad la habitación era sin duda no muy distinta a otras habitaciones lujosas de hotel. Y es que en realidad los detalles arquitectónicos no eran tan importantes ni destacaban por su complejidad, modernidad o inigualable figura, era en esencia una habitación regular, de tamaño grande con paredes pintadas de blanco nacarado y detallados muebles de madera por aquí y por allá.

El caso es que aun así no era una habitación de hotel cualquiera. Quizá la forma en la que los muebles estaban acomodados, o tal vez las figuras un poco extrañas de los muebles, la cama medio circular pegada al extremo derecho de la habitación, coreada con lámparas de pared que hacían las de aura mágica. No tenía la pinta de ser una habitación de motel, llena de extraños objetos kinki y sexuales eróticos, pero si desprendía cierta necesidad intima entre sus luces y sus paredes.

Además estaba el hecho de que… había un montón de velas encendidas por todas partes. Sabanas rojizas, muselina cayendo de los doseles de la cama, pétalos de rosas rojas cual carmín en el piso, guiando por entre los escalones a una de la esquinas del cuarto que albergaba una gran bañera previamente preparada con agua caliente, llena de flores y velas. Todo era bello, en realidad era muy delicado, cuidado. Pero era una habitación normal de bodas, una suite.

Así que Yuri, aun sabiendo todo esto, tenía que admitir que estaba emocionado. Por la vista de los cristales descubiertos que le mostraban lo ancho y largo de la ciudad, con todos sus ríos, sus luces y sus hermosos palacios. Pero lo que más proyectaba inestabilidad sobre sus nervios era saberse que estaba solo con Viktor, con la puerta ya cerrada, tal vez con la intención de que nadie les molestara de aquí al final del mes.

Tragó aire como un pez, graciosamente. Levantando un poco el mentón y mirando las lámparas a media luz.

Las velas reflejaban perfecto aquella cálida sensación, los focos estaban de más.

―¿Qué te parece? ― pregunto Viktor justo a sus espaldas.

Enmudecido, Yuri se tomó los codos.

―No fue difícil elegir ― prosiguió Viktor, porque las palabras nunca le faltaban ―, es una habitación, pero era la mejor, la más bonita y la más disponible. Las velas son la mejor parte supongo.

―No. ― contradijo de inmediato Yuri.

Sacándose el saco del traje.

―La mejor parte eres tú. ― no tenía la voluntad de mirarlo cuando dejó caer el saco sobre una de las sillas de la habitación. Ni cuando jaló la corbata de su cuello, como en las películas, donde se supone que el lazo se desliza fácilmente.

En este caso había apenas jalado un poco la tela, lo suficiente para conseguir un agujero del tamaño ideal para sacar su cabeza y aun le daba la espalda cuando notó que sus manos temblaban, que estaba nervioso, temblando demasiado, intentando infructuosamente desabrochar los botones de su blanca camisa, y que probablemente estaba haciéndolo con demasiada rapidez, como si quisiera acelerar el proceso de perder su timidez, pero le estaba resultando magno e imposible. Trastabillaba con los botones, se mordía el labio temeroso de mostrar su verdadera fase.

Pero Viktor era puro, como un ángel, no pretendía nunca incomodarle más que lo suficiente y en este caso su última intención era hacer que todo se lograra de forma fluida y sólida, como si ambos tuvieran experiencia en ello. No la tenían porque ninguno había tenido antes una noche de bodas…

Encima, no podían culparse habían pasado de la tranquilidad absoluta y romántica del restaurante a la realidad del erotismo puro e intrínseco que la habitación desprendía y se sentían obligados a seguir. Viktor estaba soportando el deseo de olvidarse de todo, así que se abalanzó como un conejito contra Yuri y tierna, suave y consideradamente le tomó de las manos, explicándole solo con miradas que no tenía la necesidad de desnudarse en nerviosos movimientos.

Nada iba a ser acelerado.

Dejó que las manos del pelinegro descansaran a cada lado y luego se quitó el saco.

Yuri contuvo la respiración, Viktor había notado sus nervios, se le plantaba enfrente y le daba una muestra concreta de cómo había que quitarse la ropa. Primero el saco, luego la corbata, en realidad no lo había estado haciendo tan mal…

Y luego hasta sus pies, sacándose los zapatos con destreza, arrojándolos por encima de su hombro, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo, enseguida se quitó los calcetines. Yuri estaba igual de desesperado que antes, con los ojos conmovidos, leyendo los movimientos de Viktor y admirando a su vez que todo le salía bien, la perfección era algo intrínseco a él. Desde la cuna probablemente.

Dejó los pies descalzos contra el frio piso cubierto de pétalos y la sensación fue en extremo agradable, pero le era más grato percatarse de la confusa mirada de Yuri. Su forma de creer que se estaba quedando atrás al no sacarse la ropa, le hacía sonreír.

Se sacó el cinturón y lo dejó caer en la misma silla que Yuri había dejado su saco. Se mantenía vestido solo por el pantalón y la camisa, probablemente la ropa interior y nada más. Luego de notar eso, volvió a permanecer en la misma pose calmada y única que antes le había mostrado al pelinegro, como si las cosas tuvieran un ritmo lento y antojadizo de forma natural. No había un solo verdadero motivo para acelerar el proceso.

Yuri respiró por la boca, apenas abría un poco sus lindos labios rosas cuando Viktor ya pestañeaba impresionado por la belleza incontenible de sus gestos. Articulaba cada palabra con una suave densidad cálida hasta el grado de parecer canticos celestiales y no palabras humanas.

―¿Debo desvestirme? ― preguntó con las mejillas sonrosadas como manzanas.

La atmosfera dulce les rodeaba incluso en el más mínimo ademan.

―Puedes hacer lo que quieras ― le explicó Viktor acariciándole la mejilla ―, lo que te dé la gana, mi amor. Quítate la ropa hasta enseñarme tus entrañas o permanece vestido, de pie, mirándome así como me miras, de ambas formas logras impresionarme hasta el punto en el que creo que he perdido la razón.

Yuri dio un respingo solo porque eso era lo único que le apetecía hacer cuando le hablaba de esa forma, casi ronroneante, como un suplicante gemido necesitado de plegaria amorosa. El absceso no se detuvo ahí, Viktor siguió haciendo lo propio, imitando su mudez y sosteniendo los botones de su camisa como si fueran copos de nieve y apartando uno a uno, poco a poco, revelando lo que detrás de la tela se cernía imponente y constante. El abdomen mágicamente trazado con las manos de los dioses.

No quiso quedarse atrás, no porque se sintiera presionado, en realidad estaba consciente de que Viktor buscaba para él todo lo contrario, que siguiera el ritmo que quisiera y se sintiera cómodo, pero la verdad es que su corazón jamás podría acostumbrarse a semejante espectáculo así pasaran veinte vidas, aun conseguiría sonrojarse ante palabras dulces y morderse los labios con los comentarios eróticos, porque Viktor despertaba eso en él, un arrumaco espiritual inconsolable.

Se dijo a si mismo que si Viktor se quitaba la camisa y lo demás él también lo haría, porque quería convencerle de que estaba listo para esto y no solo… ansioso por obtenerlo.

―Voy a desmayarme ― soltó dispuesto a todo cuando Viktor dejó caer la prenda por su cuerpo y reveló la belleza de su torso.

El ruso sonrió complacido. Y ayudó a Yuri con sus manos torpes a desabotonar la suya, sin apartar sus manos, solo apoyándolas, cariñosamente, cuidando sus movimientos como si fuera una terapia física de relajación, y al mismo tiempo hacía las de acercarse contra su oreja suave y mostrarle que también él estaba respirando con dificultad.

Se abrió en el pecho, porque así se abrían las camisas, pero Yuri jamás sintió que aquello le daría tanta vergüenza, a pesar de las decenas de veces que Viktor le había admirado en plena y completa desnudez, incluso llegando a extremos más sensuales que estos, pero las situaciones habían sido completamente distintas, ahora mismo no podía más que aprender a respirar nuevamente, como si fuera un bebé y concentrarse en no colapsar sobre los brazos del ruso, porque era algo muy probable si sus huellas dactilares seguían acariciando la tela encima de sus hombros y le ayudaban a desprenderse de la prenda.

Nunca en su vida había necesitado tanta ayuda como esta.

Le hacía parecer un niño. Y aquello a Viktor estaba enloqueciéndole.

Si la pureza tuviera un rostro el de Yuri se encontraría pulido en mármol y él lo besaría una inmensidad de veces.

―¿Te ayudo un poco más…? ― ronroneó contra su oreja, antes de besarla y llevar las manos hasta la hebilla del cinturón ― o quieres quedarte así…

―No puedo respirar ― admitió Yuri conmocionado por la cercanía.

―Eres tan lindo ― se burló un poco mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Yuri tembló.

Pero Viktor hizo caso a su suplica, se apartó apenas un poco, solo lo suficiente para que el pelinegro sintiera que el espacio personal volvía dentro de sí y sus capacidades de supervivencia incrementaran notoriamente, siempre que Viktor estaba demasiado cerca las ganas de desfallecer le abrumaban demasiado. O al menos así se sentía a últimas.

Consciente de que Viktor le estaba tomando el pelo apenas un poco no se dejó amedrentar por la inseguridad y tomó el cinturón, sacándolo de un solo movimiento y dejándolo caer en el piso con avidez. No hubo forma humana de convencerle de que tenía el tiempo suficiente para enrollarlo y dejarlo contra la silla, pues sus manos se movieron atestadas de necesidad hasta los pies, despojándose de los zapatos y los calcetines, manteniéndose en igualdad de condiciones al menos hasta que una eventualidad cambiara este hecho.

―Listo ― murmuró con una pizca de orgullo.

―Precioso ― corrigió Viktor tronando los dedos sobre su rostro, como si el adjetivo fuera ideal.

Es que no había necesidad de sobrepasarse con las palabras siempre y cuando encontrara la adecuada daba la sensación de que lo había dicho todo. Y podía corregir a Yuri cuando se llamaba a si mismo listo, aunque obviamente no lo decía con esa intención, y mostrar un nuevo y mejor adjetivo como lo era precioso. Cosa que definitivamente era.

―Me refería a la ropa ― suspiró nuevamente preso de las ansias.

―Y yo a ti, en tu totalidad, completamente. ― rezongó

Yuri abrió nuevamente la boca, pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué más podía musitar? Nada, no había respuesta acertada ante esos comentarios.

―No seas tan elocuente Yuuuuri ― puso los ojos en blanco y esbozo una sonrisa inmensa, rodeada de una necesidad de esclarecer que la lógica no estaba dentro de su orden natural, mucho menos cuando de halagarlo se trataba.

―No lo seré ― interrumpió Yuri ante la obviedad. Y la verdad es que estaba conteniendo la respiración, porque las palabras le salieron atropelladas, como si acabara de salir de la piscina y buscara el aire del exterior.

Pero aquella distribución de diálogos solo había confirmado algo; estaba portándose como un cobarde. No de aquellos que temen y esperan que salga lo mejor, sino como aquellos que no tenían la voluntad de dar el primer pasó y tirarse al interior de la piscina porque temían ahogarse entre las profundidades del agua. La verdad es que Viktor no era una piscina, era un mar, y él se había ahogado entre sus formas hacía muchos ciclos lunares. Así que evidentemente nada tenía que perder, el primer paso debía, con énfasis en la necesidad, de ser dado por él. Por ello sus dedos no fueron lerdos ni perezosos cuando, cautelosos pero atentos, se acentuaron en el botón del pantalón, lo separaron con una velocidad envidiable y luego deslizaron la tela por entre aquellas bien tornadas piernas.

Sacando un pie y luego el otro.

Yuri había procurado no apartar sus pupilas de las de Viktor, quería que le viera bien la cara cuando hiciera todo. Mírame, estoy siendo valiente.

Pero Viktor no tenía ojos para otra cosa que no fueran los dedos de Yuri, maestros de la desnudez, tomaban el elástico de la ropa interior y lentamente la deslizaban por sus torneados y abundantes glúteos, deslizándose por la pelvis y la entrepierna, revelando la carne jugosa de sus muslos, casi apretados el uno contra el otro hasta sus rodillas rosadas, piernas largas estilizadas, pálidas como lunas y elegantes cual árboles.

Su entrepierna estaba ahí, expuesta como un castigo, un poco excitada pero aun dormida, Viktor la estaba mirando, aunque ya la había tenido en su boca, ahora había luz de velas y una necesidad incesante como las llamas y ponerse de rodillas cual perro para besarla desde la punta hasta la base. Absorto en sensaciones agradables.

Su lengua quería tocarle.

Pero Yuri no dejó que aquellas miradas victoriosas se cernieran sobre su cuerpo apabulladoras, lo hizo sin intención, pero giro sobre sus pies, y camino seductivamente hasta la bañera, preparada para recibir su cuerpo desnudo, con agua caliente, flores en el agua y tibieza al tacto, rodeada de pequeñas botellitas cuyo contenido era un misterio. Para Viktor el único misterio era el cómo su boca se había abierto tanto al notar las caderas contoneantes del pelinegro, con una cintura sexy y minúscula de la que caían sus preciosas nalgas como duraznos blancos, Viktor jamás se cansaría de mirarlas, mucho menos al desnudo.

Si fuera un mendigo sediento recién salido del desierto y le ofrecieran observar el bello cuerpo desnudo de Yuri o un vaso de agua, se grabaría en las retinas a tinta la imagen que estaba apreciando en ese mismo instante. Caminando, como si fuera un Dios, intocable, con timidez tocándose los codos y sumergiéndose en el agua mostrándole solo la espalda.

No esperó un guiño, ni la palabra precisa, solo le siguió como si se encontrar hipnotizado por ese juego de caderas. Casi atrapándolo entre sus brazos antes de que se le deslizara como si fuera una burbuja rosada bañándose con sensualidad bajo el agua transparente de la gran bañera. Su único deseo era seguirle hasta las profundidades de la porcelana de la bañera. Y así lo hizo.

Acomodando su cuerpo bajo el agua, justo detrás de él, rozándole los hombros con las manos, masajeándolos suavemente y sintiendo bajo sus firmes dedos de experto patinador la piel más suave, blanda y pálida que hubiera podido jamás imaginar, o resistirse a tocar. Poco a poco fue recostando su mejilla contra la espalda de Yuri, sintiendo sus piernas de cuclillas, y sus rodillas cerca de sus rodillas, como si uno cubriera al otro, le sirviera de escudo humano y protección. Y luego le abrazara de una forma singularmente embelesada.

Yuri apenas respiraba, el agua estaba caliente, los pétalos se le pegaban a la piel y Viktor tenía la frente contra su cuello, los labios casi sin tocarle sobre la espina dorsal y los brazos envolventes sujetándole el pecho, cerciorándose de que no escapara de su agarre como si fuese el agua de una cascada minúscula y traslucida.

Y lo que más le hacía desbordar sensaciones místicas era la forma en la que la entrepierna de Viktor suavemente rozaba contra su espalda, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero gozando enormemente el contacto débil y fluido que el agua y la posición les brindaba. Yuri miró abajo, por inercia, no porque fuese un crio sino porque estaba convencido que, espalda con espalda, ligeros roces y los labios de Viktor besándole la espalda mojada su entrepierna comenzaba a llenarse de un calor eclipsante y delicioso, del mismo modo en que la mantequilla de sus pensamientos se evaporaba como mariposas de miel.

Yuri suspiró, moviendo apenas el pecho, pero fue lo suficiente para que Viktor apartara su mejilla ligeramente y tomara agua entre sus manos, como una cucharita. Y con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de un bebé la esparciera sobre sus brazos, sobre sus hombros, proporcionándole relajantes sensaciones y destensando sus músculos engarrotados por el estrés, la tensión y la incómoda cama del hospital. No se detuvo, continuó mojándole con las manos cada parte del cuerpo que aun permanecía fuera de la bañera, no había forma en la que Yuri observara su rostro, pero las gotitas de agua que comenzaban a caer entre sus cabellos negros chapoteaban en el agua clara, tan clara como los ojos de Viktor y de ahí la pureza de sus intenciones.

No necesitaba verle a la cara para saber que estaba disfrutando el mojarle. En todos los sentidos posibles.

Era la primera vez que estaban juntos dentro de una bañera sin decirse nada. Y aun así el tacto le transmitía la seguridad, belleza y fianza que Viktor tanto poseía dentro de sí, por más destruido que se sintiera. Por más que intentara contener el aliento.

Yuri tomó entre sus manos los pétalos de las flores y los llevo hasta su nariz, oliéndolos con profundidad, aspirando el dulce aroma de las rosas, como se impregnaba esa suavidad a su piel y a sus poros. Sintiéndose cada vez más hermoso y perfecto para Viktor, cincelado por sus propias manos, dejó caer los pétalos nuevamente y supo que no podía permanecer así para siempre.

Giró tan lento que el agua apenas detectó sus movimientos. Su mano de inmediato se encontró con la mejilla de Viktor, sujetándola y apretando la piel nieva entre sus dedos, encarando sus rostros y uniendo sus ojos como si se tratase de cuerdas ópticas azules y marrones. Viktor aún tenía la boca medio abierta cuando Yuri se sentó encima de sus piernas y le dejó un pétalo de rosa encima de la puntiaguda y perfilada nariz.

―Qué bello que eres ― suspiró Viktor con un tono quedo apenas perceptible. Sino fuera porque Yuri estaba realmente cerca de él jamás habría escuchado eso.

Las palabras que los amantes solo podían recibir y adorar con desesperados deseos.

―Comprendo que he de ser tuyo esta noche y aun así me faltan palabras para expresar todo lo que ahora siento, Viktor ― jadeó Yuri tomándole ahora con las dos manos y dejando un par de besos desesperados contra sus labios húmedos ―, solo sujétame entre tus brazos y hagamos que el mundo desaparezca… no necesito a nadie más que a ti…

―¿Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti? ― preguntó Viktor deslizando sus manos hasta la espalda baja de Yuri, apretándolo contra su cuerpo cada vez más.

―Te deseo más de lo que el sol desea salir después de toda una noche de oscuridad ― admitió estirando el cuello a un costado, dejando que Viktor besara y bebiera de su piel.

Dejando la marca de sus labios contra las purpureas venas, sujetando a Yuri como si fuera una pluma preciosa delicada y maravillosa, olisqueando la piel de su cuello, sintiendo con firmeza el olor al sudor de Yuri, que solo era almizcle con miel, cuyos ojos aun cerrados seguían pareciéndole dos barras de delicioso chocolate fundido. Podría cerrar sus ojos, ponerse la ropa, pero nada podría hacer con el olor que de él emanaba, atrayéndolo como si fuera una droga.

Viktor rebuscó entre los frascos, notó que evidentemente había más de una decena de limpiadores corporales, faciales y para cabello, pero su interés fue directo a un pequeño recipiente cilíndrico cuya etiqueta resplandecía en preciosas letras cursivas, sería tal vez algún liquido viscoso y con un olor nada hermoso comparado con la natural esencia de Yuri. Pero de momento era lo que tenían y principalmente era lo que necesitaban.

Viktor hubiera gustado prescindir de él, prescindir de aquello, pero sería necesario si buscaba que Yuri se sintiera completamente bien. Y no es que en realidad no quisiera usarlo por ser egoísta, sino porque estaba casi seguro que sus cuerpos eran tan compatibles que traspasaban por mucho los grados de la realidad y la fantasía misma guiaría la canción nocturna que escucharían cuando el sonido de sus pieles tocándose incrementara.

Cosa que esperaba con ansias.

Derramando el lubricante sobre sus manos, con tanta abundancia que sus dedos estaban completamente pegajosos, sus manos y gran parte de sus palmas.

El pelinegro no había dejado de abrazarse a él, sin estar muy atento aquello que Viktor planeaba a sus espaldas, en cambio seguía concentrado en relajar sus músculos con el agua caliente, en llenarse de la fragancia de rosas y respirar con cuidado sobre el pecho de Viktor, sintiéndolo, fuerte, torneando, delicioso y excitante. Uniendo sus miembros apenas mínimamente por debajo del agua y otorgando caricias tan leves, superficiales y casi inexistentes encima de la piel contraria.

O al menos estaba concentrado en ello cuando sintió que las manos de Viktor se sumergieron en el agua y se colocaron sobre sus nalgas de forma posesiva, arrimándolo cada vez más hasta su propio miembro y apretando con intensidad la piel abundante que bajaba de sus caderas. Un sonido erótico brotó de su garganta pero también fue silenciado por las palabras nerviosas que emergieron de él cuando supo la tormenta que se avecinaba…

―Viktor, Viktor ― boqueó cuando los dedos del mayor tentaron con una delicadeza impresionante la parte más íntima que Yuri podía poseer ―, Viktor dime, ¿Lo has hecho antes ya?

Se detuvo en el acto como si la situación lo ameritara, a Yuri no podía importarle menos si había tenido cientos de novias o novios y si hubiera hecho eso, eso era lo de menos, pero buscaba saber si sería cómodo, si le dolería o se derretiría bajo las manos expertas del maestro.

―No… ― susurró Viktor, ilusionado por la sensación de la piel suave del pelinegro, sin tomar en cuenta su súbita rigidez, tanteó cada vez más la zona, solo superficialmente, la orilla, lentamente, con la punta de sus dedos, de forma circular… ―¿Qué? ¡No, espera sí!

―¿Si lo has hecho? ― preguntó Yuri buscándole los ojos.

Viktor rehuyó la mirada, hacía menos de un minuto había estado absorto en tocarle y ahora se recordaba a si mismo que era malo mentir sobre todo en este punto, pero que temía que la verdad los hiciera parar.

―Sí, no, no así… ― buscó cuidadosamente cuales serían sus palabras ideales para evitar que aquella bañera los llevara al desastre ―, no ansiando de verdad realizar un acto como este.

La atmosfera de fastidio solo duró un instante, no fue una sensación persistente, pues de inmediato se apartó de ambos como revelando la cortina de la verdad, Yuri dejó caer su cuerpo como si fuese un peso muerto, sus músculos tensos se convierten en ligas plásticas, hormigueantes, que súbitas se precipitaron contra el cuerpo de Viktor, dejándose hacer con total carencia de voluntad y una necesidad subyugante de sentir como le tomaba entre los brazos. Satisfecho de la respuesta y ansioso por la continuación.

Mordió su labio y sujetó los cabellos de Viktor en la parte de la nuca.

Viktor se supo convencido de continuar y no se hizo esperar, buscó la boca de Yuri preso de salvaje ansiedad, presionando sus labios con una fuerza tal que la cabeza del pelinegro terminó por ceder hacía atrás y recargarse contra el filo de la bañera, posando con el cuello extendido de un cisne elegante, pero la boca ocupada entre los finos labios, carnosos y jugosos de Viktor que no dejaban de exigir atención y a cada instante se volvían más reiterativos, apenas moviéndose, juntándose, se abrían, daban paso a la blanda lengua y a la saliva húmeda y caliente que pasaba entre las bocas de ambos y se unía en el contacto de los dientes, de la boca y partes de todo lo demás, primero a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, no había tiempo de buscar aire. Porque seguían necesitando fervorosamente comer y beber de le embocadura contraria.

Las manos de Viktor por otra parte, seguían trabajando, tan lento como un reloj atrasado a una velocidad mucho menor. La boca era la adrenalina y las manos las esclavas del tiempo inmenso que arrastraba sus acciones a ser cuidadosas, apenas interpretables, cuidadosas y tímidas. No había forma de que ahora Viktor detuviera el avance ya estaba sintiendo el interior de la abertura rosada. Orificio precioso tan apretado y perfecto que Viktor habría podido profanar directamente no sin generar un poco de sangrado.

Cosa que no estaba dispuesto a lograr.

Convencido de que Yuri ya no daría el respingo correspondiente con sus manos estiró un poco la piel de sus glúteos y con la profesional mano derecha se aproximó ya sin rozar los alrededores, esta vez dirigiéndose directo al interior, lento y pausado, apenas el principio del índice. Y Yuri se tensó, mostrando un ligero tono rosado en su rostro, cubriéndole casi por completo.

Viktor lo miraba con los ojos de raya, apenas entreabiertos. Yuri los tenía cerrados y la boca abierta, respiraba con la boca y su aliento humeante y cálido pegaba directamente contra su rostro, como si fuesen jadeos salvajes, animales, preso de hiperventilación brutal. Viktor no tenía más remedio que forzarlo a continuar respirando con normalidad a base de besos desperdigados entre los labios, la comisura de la boca y su mentón.

Apenas era la punta del dedo y Yuri tenía la sensación de haber perdido un poco de su razón, había cosquillas en la punta de sus pies, su estómago y cada terminación nerviosa, su estómago se apretaba y retorcía de nervios y el traidor de su corazón no dejaba de recordarle que era humano y Viktor un Dios, porque su forma de besar no hacía más que acelerar sus descontrolados latidos. Y la sensación no terminaba… Viktor no tenía misericordia de su fragilidad mental.

―Vik…tor, colapsaré ― advirtió ante la nueva apropiada sensación invasiva de su dedo lubricado, bajo el agua, ingresando en sus entrada.

―Resiste ― suplicó Viktor mordiéndole el cartílago de la oreja.

Supo que Yuri no tenía paciencia para lentitudes, le exigía más contacto, más besos y mucha más atención, por más que hubiera intentado hacer todo lento, de forma correcta Yuri hizo el movimiento de cadera adecuado para que el dedo de Viktor se internara en él y así él pudiera jadear satisfecho finalmente, victorioso. Le buscó el rostro, porque aunque lo tenía muy cerca su atención se focalizaba en otra parte, disfrutando de su cuerpo precioso bajo sus brazos, o de su calor corporal y cualquier cosa.

Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, estaba a la expectativa del dolor, pero la sensación nunca llego, y tenía miedo de moverse, pero sus pulmones no daban tregua. Soltaban largos y profundos suspiros que hacían sus pulmones moverse y por ende sus caderas un poco, Viktor supo que debía moverse, relajarlo lo más posible, y Yuri estaba cooperando, así que antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar y quejarse; dejó entrar otro dedo con la misma fuerza que Yuri propicio la entrada del primero.

Esta vez sus ojos se abrieron, por la sorpresa, su boca soltó un fuerte jadeo y miró a Viktor buscando una respuesta ante la majestuosa nueva sensación descubierta, que ni por asomo rodeaba la incomodidad.

Sus ojos se volvieron los de un conejo intrépido y antes de que Viktor pudiera explicarle que era la hora del movimiento Yuri tomó revancha contra su rostro y se restregó impertinente contra su mano, sintiendo a Viktor por completo en su interior, dos dedos, que abrían la piel perfecta de su desconocida virginidad. Estaba entusiasmado, siempre lo había estado, pero ahora mismo el calor corporal había comenzado a crecer y Viktor entendía… Yuri estaba finalmente ansioso y expectante. Gozándolo.

No lo hizo esperar, porque la boca de Yuri estaba hambrienta de contacto, sus manos como ladronas se posaron sobre su pecho y lo tocaron como queriendo asegurarse de que permanecían bajo su toque suave.

Una vez que Viktor comenzó a acariciarle dentro de su suave y cálido interior, Yuri dejó de tocarlo con las palmas, para colgarse de su cuello, tembloroso como la última hoja de un árbol en otoño gimió lastimosamente al sentir la fricción de los intrusos que no dejaban de acariciar sus paredes interiores buscando su mayor placer.

''Mnghh'' fue el sonido que salió de su profunda garganta, la forma en la que sus uñas se enterraron en la espalda de Viktor. Apretando con sus caderas y restregándose suavemente bajo aquel cosquilleo interesante y agradable que no dejaba de invadir en su interior. Viktor le tomó del mentón porque estaba buscando admirar su expresión, lo hizo con cuidado de no sobrepasar el límite y besándole con cariño los labios, de forma apenas perceptible como un suspiro bajo. Antes de que pudiera intensificar el beso, Yuri tomó la mano de Viktor y con completa intensidad, cerró los ojos ante sus pálidos y fuertes dedos, besándole los nudillos, uno por uno, profesando cariño silencioso y adoración.

Abrió los ojos como un búho, dejó de besar esa mano, para después, con gloriosa lentitud, sumergirla bajo el agua hasta donde se encontraba su acalorada y despierta entrepierna. Viktor no dejó de apreciar, ni por un mínimo instante el semblante decidido de Yuri, sus seguros movimientos lentos y bajos desvaneciéndose entre quejidos ahogados. Por eso cuando Viktor tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Yuri, admiró como genuinamente cerraba sus ojos ante la placentera sensación.

Con ambas manos ocupadas, Yuri solo podía disfrutar del masaje. Sus nervios estaban frágiles y la respiración apenas era la de un náufrago saliendo del agua, buscando aire a bocanadas.

Viktor se mordió el labio, Yuri era todo timidez y ternura, pero cuando se trataba de su placer era de lo más enérgico, lo descubrió aquella vez que degustaron de las fresas y el chocolate, pero ahora era mucho más consciente de su descubrimiento, le encantaba sentirse bien y le encantaba ser el causante de su rostro extasiado.

Contento con el movimiento ágil de su mano, que no despegaba los dedos de su cálida piel, Yuri soltó a Viktor y se dejó caer dócilmente contra la orilla de la bañera el cuello en alto como un cisne y los codos en la orilla, brazos abiertos y cabeza hacía atrás. Viktor usando todos sus recursos para hacerle jadear estaba convulsionando lentamente de forma gradual, hasta que abrió las piernas sobre los lados de la bañera como si se encontraba en un burdel.

Viktor tuvo que aguantar un jadeo, porque la imagen era impresiva y su presión estaba subiendo de forma alarmante, estaba descuidándose por completo a si mismo… pero al ver las piernas de Yuri abiertas, escurriendo agua, con los pies y músculos tensos por el frote gustoso que se desarrollaba en su cálido interior hacía que valiera la pena.

―Oh Yuri… ― Suspiró aumentando el ritmo de la masturbación. La simple imagen le excitaba.

Se inclinó sobre él, como para besarlo, pero no llegó hasta sus labios, solo acercándose primorosamente para escuchar los angelicales sonidos que brotaban de los labios del pelinegro como si fueran maldiciones dulces bañadas en deseo. Estaba disfrutando enormemente de las atenciones de Viktor. El mayor se mordió el labio, las reacciones de Yuri eran tan perfectas y poco disimuladas que estimulaban su deseo en límites casi incontenibles.

―Ah, Viktor ― jadeó Yuri indefenso clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

Movió el cuello de atrás hacia adelante buscándole los ojos aún bajo los efectos placenteros del toque de su esposo, sintiéndose víctima y preso de un placer extraño no podía evitar gemir lastimosamente como suplicando por más y sintiendo un verdadero gozo culpable cada que Viktor deslizaba sus dedos dentro y fuera de su interior, con movimientos genuinamente agradables.

―¿Estás sintiéndote bien? Yuri… ― preguntó Viktor honestamente interesado, casi ronroneándole en la oreja, y depositando una hilera de besos sobre el cartílago de la misma hasta la línea de su mandíbula ―. Me gusta hacerte sentir bien, ¿Te gusta?

―Me gusta ― admitió en un gemido, el ruso no paraba de complacerle y Yuri sentía que iba a venirse en cualquier instante.

Antes de que ese momento llegara quería asegurarse de que Viktor le diera el tratamiento que corresponde, en todos los sentidos posibles, con mayor razón se propuso recobrar la compostura y dejar de llevar su cabeza hacia atrás cada que el mayor rozaba puntos placenteros en su interior o sobre su miembro, con el exquisito masaje que no había dejado de proporcionarle. A duras penas consiguió mantenerse con la frente en alto

―Viktor… a la cama ― pidió de una vez por todas, intentando reingresar sus piernas abiertas al interior del agua cálida.

Cosa que Viktor no le permitió, pues sujetó con firmeza debajo de su rodilla derecha, la piel blanda y traslúcidamente blanca que marcaba sus venas rojas por el esfuerzo tras mantenerse abiertas. La levantó tanto como le fue posible y detuvo, por primera vez en minutos eternos, el tratamiento que había dado a Yuri, solo para llevar esa rodilla suave y rojiza hasta sus labios. Besando con cuidado y devoción.

―Viktor… ― insistió suplicante Yuri intentando, por sus propios medios, incorporarse de la bañera.

Pero fue en balde, Viktor no se veía dispuesto a soltar su pierna y Yuri no tenía la capacidad ni compostura suficiente para impulsarse lejos del agua perfumada en rosas, cayó nuevamente generando una corriente pululante en el agua y Viktor le dirigió una mirada extasiada. A los ojos de Yuri ya no era un ser humano, tenía más bien la apariencia de un depredador de afilados ojos azules y labios de cereza, rojos hasta el infinito por los besos y las mordías, ¿Cómo extraía su rostro en este momento?

Iba a abrir las piernas de nuevo, porque volver al juego previo no le molestaba en absoluto, pero Viktor tomó sus cabellos con una fuerza ligera y le comió la boca sin ninguna compasión, juntándole las piernas y pasando su brazo por debajo de ambas. Yuri estaba concentrado en la lengua contraria, saboreando su delicioso sabor místico, aprovechando que Viktor estaba por cargarle para colocar sus brazos de candado en el cuello y tan pronto como pudieron, Viktor lo levantó de la bañera en brazos.

El agua escurrió por el cuerpo de ambos, como gotas salvajes de lluvia del tifón, cubriéndoles enteramente como una densa capa de sudor delicioso. Y lleno de brillantes reflejos de piedras preciosoas que brillaban en contraste a la luz de las velas.

Acarició la mejilla de Viktor sin dejar de besarle, consciente de que estaban caminando a ciegas hasta el colchón, porque tenían los ojos cerrados y la mente concentrada en otras cosas. Pero para Yuri el piso había dejado de existir hacía mucho, las nubes eran el complemente a los brazos divinos de Viktor y el cielo estrellado su aliado eterno y cómplice.

La cama vomitaba cobijas, se encimaban una encima de otra con cojines en la parte posterior retacando cada espacio, soportaron con cuidado el peso de los amantes que se dejaron caer encima suyo, soltando un ligero rechinido en el colchón y un golpe sordo de las patas contra el piso. Escurrían agua que manchaba los preciosos bordados, que a su vez absorbían y dejaban caer a secas contra el piso de mármol y la alfombra rojiza.

Le había dejado, con todos los cuidados contra la cama, había intentado no devorarle por completo apenas lo tuviera recostado en ella, pero había fallado, como la mayoría de sus planes improvisados fallaban, le hacía falta tener más determinación. Yuri era capaz de romper sus intenciones en un instante solo con mostrarle aquel bello rostro enrojecido y húmedo, permeado de la más agradable satisfacción placentera y erótica.

Yuri era una estética entera.

Lo hacía sin querer, es que tener a Viktor cerca, tocándole las piernas con las puntas de los dedos, era ya imposible de resistir al resorte entre sus rodillas que le suplicaba abrir las piernas para dejarlo entrar en medio de él. Y Viktor se acomodaba perfectamente en ese espacio, como si hubiera nacido para él. Apretaba con su izquierda la carne de su espalda baja y con la derecha acariciaba su pierna izquierda desde el muslo, y su cara interna, hasta las rodillas y las pantorrillas, por suerte… Yuri era flexible y Viktor podía disfrutarlo.

Al mismo tiempo y sin detenerse, se besaban, porque el contacto entre sus bocas era el láser inquebrantable y romántico que unía no solo sus cuerpos sino sus espíritus. De vez en cuanto en medio del beso, abrían los ojos solo por el simple deleite de encontrar el rostro contrario sumergido en el deseo libidinoso y puro celestial.

Jugaban de todas las maneras posibles, primero con el labio inferior luego el superior, los dientes, la lengua, las mejillas, todo a su alcance lo explotaban como burbujas rosadas y suplicaban a dios, que los había unido hacía poquísimo, que aquel contacto íntimo no se detuviera.

Pero Viktor tenía que romperlo, estaba en su límite.

La nula respiración le había causado una ligera punzada de dolor que le hizo desprenderse de la boca ansiosa del pelinegro, pero aquel dolor ínfimo no le detuvo en lo mínimo pues apenas logró recargar sus pulmones de aire se disponía volver a la carga contra la boca enrojecida e hinchada de Yuri, eso hasta que notó la perfecta imagen que descansaba sobre el colchón. Lo maravillosamente bello que Yuri se veía recostado ahí, con los brazos por encima de su cabeza, el pecho agitado en suspiros enamorados, cortos e insuficientes y las piernas, preciosas piernas largas y bellas, que había admirado diez mil veces y lo haría de nuevo si se le presentara la oportunidad, como ahora.

Juntó las piernas de Yuri, el pelinegro se sorprendió, pero guardó silencio tanto como le fue posible. Viktor tenía la mirada de alguien que analiza algo recién comprado, pero como si hubiera sido lo que estuviera esperando desde que su existencia en el mundo había sido concebida. Y Yuri tenía los muslos pegados, el culo un poco expuesto y la mano de Viktor bajo ambas rodillas.

―¿Te he dicho que eres lo más hermoso que he visto? ― suspiro acariciándole con la uña desde la punta de su pie hasta el interior de sus muslos.

Yuri tuvo la sensación sensual de que Viktor le torturaba con sus caricias exquisitas. Sus pulmones llenos de mariposas se agitaban cada que le tocaba de esa forma tan descontrolada y certera, en el lugar y punto exacto, el tiempo preciso, la cantidad perfecta. La situación indicada se convertía en un abismo de deleite.

―Todo en ti es maravilloso ― admitió maravillado, besándole los pies, cada dedo y cada centímetro de piel.

Admirado de la paradisiaca belleza grafica de su piel, sus uñas y su figura, contorneada con plumones de lo más perfecto. En niveles inconmensurables Viktor quería hundirse y gozar de Yuri todo el tiempo que le fuera posible hasta que su cuerpo no rindiera más.

Comenzaba a gozar de los besos en sus pies y piernas cuando soltó aire abochornado; Viktor nuevamente le abría las piernas de forma seductiva pero fatal. Sin dejarle nada que esconder, nada podía escapar bajo sus ojos tentativos y luminosos que examinaban con cuidado cada límite y centímetro de su cuerpo, como un escáner. Se relamía los labios y fruncía las cejas, le gustaba todo lo que veía probablemente mucho más de lo que era sano admitir.

Y Yuri estaba llevando sus ojos una y otra vez en repetidas cuentas hasta la entrepierna de Viktor, tan perfecta y grande como la recordaba, magistral y deliciosa, su sabor era incomparable. Podía bien ponerle encima de sus platillos favoritos de comida, aunque el semen no tenía el mejor sabor, siempre había sentido un absoluto placer, que no temía admitir, por el salado liquido viscoso que brotaba de la punta del pene de Viktor cada que se excitaba de más, y ahora mismo la imagen de las gotitas de presemen solo estaba tentándole… quería lamerlo, tocarlo y recorrer con sus manos apócrifas los músculos perfectos y varoniles de Viktor.

El deseo era tal que comenzó a sentirse nervioso y tembloroso bajo las manos de Viktor, ansioso por ser tocado nuevamente, hasta comprenderse lleno del contrario y consumar finalmente con ese pacto.

Como si estuvieran conectados por telequinesis, Viktor se inclinó cada vez más contra él, esta vez con su boca juguetona cerca de sus pezones rosados y sensibles por el frio después de haber estado bajo el agua caliente, eran lindos botones como flores de cerezo que se erizaban igual que el resto de su cuerpo, pero brotaba del centro un precioso y jugosos manantial de afrodisiaco que surtió efecto de inmediato cuando Viktor rodeo con sus labios uno de los jugosos pezones. Lo consiguió porque tan pronto Yuri se sintió preso de esa abrasadora pasión y sus piernas se aprendieron a la cintura de Viktor, empujando coxis contra coxis.

Sus brazos siguieron los mismos deseos y volvieron a prensarse del cuello de Viktor, esta vez como si no le dejara escapatoria libre y forzara sus cuerpos a unirse con voluntad insaciable.

Viktor tomó su cintura con ambas manos. Cerró los ojos impávido y apretó la carne laxa de sus caderas, hasta que las uñas dejaron marca. Frotó, lo más que pudo su entrepierna con la de Yuri y se dio cuenta que súbitamente se encontraba solo a centímetros de rozar su entrada.

Soltó su pezón y se dirigió nuevamente a la boca, donde Yuri gemía y gozaba la sensación piel contra piel, las caricias suaves y los apretones fuertes, cada roce era suficiente para hacerle perder el control de sus cuerdas vocales, exigiendo gritos extasiados y para ofrecerle un alocado tamborileo cardiaco. Estaba hecho un mar de sensaciones y Viktor se limitaba a besarle, posicionarse entre sus piernas y abrazarle como si la vida se le fuera.

―Hazlo Ya, Viktor ― el sonido de súplica emanaba desde el fondo de su estómago, el vientre bajo le apretaba con claras intenciones de dejarse hacer súbitamente emocionado por las posibilidades.

Posibilidades que Viktor se veía muy dispuesto a cumplir, sobre todo cuando sus manos dejaron de entretenerse con las caderas y piernas del pelinegro, esta vez la disposición a seguir adelante estaba cada vez más cerca, con cuidado, sentimientos delicados y posiciones pélvicas eróticas comenzó a sumergirse lentamente en el interior apretado de Yuri. Este gimió bajo cuando notó la densa magnitud de la intromisión, nada comparada con los dedos que antes le habían arrancado suspiros gozosos.

De inmediato dio un respingo y los brazos que cómodamente se habían adecuado a la parte superior de su cabeza bajaron de un tirón para aferrarse a las húmedas y resbaladizas cobijas, clavando las uñas, con gran parte de los dedos sobre ellas, como si fueran las culpables de que ahora mismo Viktor comenzara a penetrarle.

―Abre los ojos Yuri ― ronroneó Viktor sin detenerse, con la mano en su miembro, acomodándose lenta y forzosamente.

Si bien no le había avisado, ni dado advertencia alguna, la conclusión era la misma y comenzaba a sentir las apretadas paredes de Yuri ya sobre la punta de su falo, convulsión atómica de placer acentuado en los nervios sensibles que rodeaban la extremidad. No hubo forma de detenerse una vez comenzada la acción.

Viktor se apartaba el cabello de la frente, que sudaba con esfuerzo de enorme paciencia para no morderlo violentamente y someterlo bajo sus fuertes brazos cubriéndolo de fino amor picaresco. Ahora tenía las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de la cadera de Yuri y buscaba con sus pupilas el semblante del pelinegro, a sabiendas que Yuri no le regresaba las miradas.

Que tenía las piernas abiertas, las rodillas dobladas, los dedos de los pies apretados, así como sus cejas de flechas y su boca rosada en una mueca que no imitaba el terror, en cambio suspiraba eterna en la tormenta de la desvirgación.

Viktor estaba deseoso de decirle a Yuri mil cosas, pero se callaba porque el aire iba a expirar de su boca como un jadeo y prefería evitar hacer cualquier perturbación, le gustaba admirar a Yuri en su estado natural, gozando solo en una sintonía distinta a la suya, sintiendo su propia profanación. Pero el asiático no se lo permitió… tan pronto como un rayo, cuando Viktor dejó de ingresar en él, abrió los ojos. Aquellas flores preciosas, almendradas, con una delicada figura racial incrustada en lo rasgado de las orillas, llegaron hasta sus ojos y le engancharon de forma posesiva. Seguido de un brutal sonrojo y la lengua pasando lentamente contra sus labios. Yuri le miró delicadamente por un instante, conteniendo la respiración.

Y soltó el colchón.

Para tomarle del cuello y pegarlo a su pecho.

El ruso se replanteo su posición tan pronto estuvo entre los brazos de Yuri, sin dejar de percibir el eterno placer que permanecer dentro suyo le otorgaba, la ternura de sus modos le dejaba en colapso completamente, friccionando lentamente entre sus piernas, sumergiendo su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro, besándole lentamente justo ahí. Guiaba sus manos pequeñas por la gran espalda de Viktor y apretaba cautelosamente una vez que Viktor movía sus caderas en un nuevo compás.

Estaban completamente abrazados, frente contra frente, con los brazos unidos en una fusión, no tenía la mínima imagen de parecer unitarios, en cambio se fundían y sus pechos se pegaban, sintiendo las palpitaciones contrarias en la cavidad torácica cada vez más profundamente, lamiéndose el sudor y jugando con la flexibilidad. Escuchando el sonido relajante de sus pieles chocando entre un gozo gracioso y una pasión exorbitante.

Viktor jadeaba contra su boca, se movía de una forma única e irrepetible, ni siquiera mantenía una secuencia o un ritmo, podía soltar dos estocadas rápidas seguidas de una lenta, pausada y calma, como la marea de Hasetsu, continuos besos que no daban tregua y las uñas se clavaban en la piel, solo para después acariciar la parte afectada y enrojecida como queriendo aliviar el contacto, transmitiendo la paz de una unión insólita.

Yuri reaccionaba al contacto de igual forma, exprimía su pelvis para sentirlo más dentro de sus entrañas, y luego se retractaba de la proximidad alejándose. Suspiraba desde el estómago y besaba apasionadamente los labios de Viktor, su mentón sus mejillas, tenía un hormigueo constante en la fricción de su vientre con su propio miembro y la intromisión del pene de Viktor en su cálido y reconfortante interior, como un intruso que se colaba dentro con todo el permiso y luego tímidamente retrocedía solo para volver con la fuerza de un volcán, bebiendo magma de sus labios y expresiones, exaltado por el calor corporal que ambos desprendían,

Se acariciaban todo el cuerpo con las manos. Temblaban. Soltaban gestos, suspiros, aire en el cuerpo, sudor en cada centímetro, pero la posición no había cambiado, Yuri bajo la jaula de músculos del peliplata, se retorcía bajo las cobijas, se enterraba en el colchón y tiraba de su cabeza una y otra vez, jalando los cabellos del contrario, moviéndose y finalmente rotando.

De costado uno frente al otro en el colchón a Viktor le encantaba la nueva posición, tenía el trasero de Yuri expuesto y aunque lo estaba penetrando sin prisas no iba a perder la oportunidad de masajearlo y tantear con sus dedos curiosos la húmeda entrada que ambos compartían en este punto, sin dejar por supuesto, de apretar su cuerpo en un abrazo enamorado y de comerle la boca con toda su necesidad frustrada.

La luz le parecía demasiada, los focos le irritaban, necesitaba oscuridad, porque sentía que la noche reivindicaba las emociones, las sensaciones, tal vez solo era algo de percepción pero quería moverse con toda la libertad y clavar sus caderas encima de Viktor una y otra vez con un galope salvaje, necesitado y endiosado por el placer tortuoso de pertenecerle todas las veces que fueran necesarias. Yuri sabía que pedir oscuridad para dos personas que se conocían tanto en todos sentidos y ahora piel contra piel se reconocían como si fueran almas gemelas, era inútil, pero deseaba sentirse menos exhibido y al mismo tiempo adoraba la forma en la que Viktor le miraba.

Como si fuera el sol.

No, no había nada más en la habitación.

La cama había dejado de ser cama, no había más que nubles flotando en lo que rodeaba sus cuerpos, que se exhibían desnudos el uno contra el otro, revelando la pureza de sus pieles y el contacto intenso de embestidas que no se detenían, dejando un rastro de placer con cada nueva entrada y salida, gemidos desbocados que se precipitaban seguido uno del anterior, se atropellaban entre besos y palabras, consumidos entre el desenfrenado placer conciliador del abrazo profundo que no dejaban de otorgarse.

Lloraban de placer, fruncían el ceño por la complejidad de sus sensaciones, se dedicaban al cuerpo y volvían a la mente solo para reparar que se adoraban con engorrosa manía. Endemoniada necesidad angelical de pertenecerse mutuamente, de no soltarse ahora que estaban haciendo el amor. Viktor hablaba, entre besos, quería decir cosas, que le amaba, que estaba teniendo esta sensación tan agradable, placida y que no podría repetirlo nunca en la vida, porque algo así de intenso solo se vivía una vez y gracias a los dioses le habían dejado sentir esa increíble sensación gratificante.

―Yuri, Yuri, Yuri ― le llamaba una y otra vez, como si no lo reconociera, intentando descubrirlo entre sus brazos cada que le llamaba por su nombre, como si con eso lo reconstruyera. No lo perdiera.

―Vik…tor ― apenas le respondía. No tenía calor, se quemaba, había algo dentro de sí dejándole una confortable oleada de placer que no se detenía en cambio se incrementaba conforme más se tocaban.

¡No sabía de qué forma! Si ya se tocaban enteramente, por completo, y aun así se apretaban más, tanto que parecía iban a convenirse verdaderamente en uno solo.

Yuri ya no se sentía como Yuri, había dejado de pertenecerse a sí mismo. Ser suyo siempre había sido su más sumiso deseo, su más culposa necesidad, incluyéndose en su interior de una forma aterciopelada, cualquiera diría que la obsesión lo había llevado lejos, pero la realidad es que ahora él se sentía por completo de Viktor, lleno de él por completo, incomprendido la manera en que se abría paso en sus entrañas y se tocaban con fuerza, moviendo las caderas con sencillo galope.

De nueva cuenta, sin ser consciente de sus propios movimientos, Yuri tomó dos puñados de pelo de Viktor y le jaló con fiereza buscándole la boca, a su vez las piernas que inútilmente desenvolvían un papel medianamente erótico se aferraron con intensidad a la cadera de Viktor, exigiéndole crudamente que le diera con más dureza porque estaba disfrutándolo en todos los sentidos posibles, la forma en que sus paredes se abrían para dar lugar a su potente virilidad, creando un nuevo incipiente circulo de placer, masajeando y toqueteando el musculo sensible de su cuerpo, la piel que brillaba como estrellas y sus manos que se fundían como mantequilla contra la espalda del pelinegro.

A Yuri le llegó el éxtasis de una manera que jamás creyó imaginar, simplemente porque nunca había tenido la experiencia. Si, se había venido un montón de veces en su mano y en la boca de Viktor, pero ahora mismo, era algo distinto. Se sorprendió a si mismo jalándole el pelo, gritando con auténtica pasión y estremeciéndose bajo el yugo de sus atormentadores besos, cuando Viktor entraba en él y pegaba duro hasta el fondo, Yuri perdía un poco más de aire y de su equilibrio mental.

Abría los ojos solo para ponerlos en blanco y gemir tanto como le era posible.

Y luego el chorro blanco caliente y pegajoso brotó de él como si fuera inevitable. Sobre todo por la forma tan descontrolada en la que Viktor golpeaba con su pelvis al interior de sus entrañas y Yuri nunca había pensado que podía venirse solo por aquella enloquecedora sensación y la preciosa sensación que no dejaba de llenarle con cada nuevo movimiento.

Su orgasmo fue lento, placido, de alguna forma terminó con el cuerpo contra el colchón nuevamente y con un salvaje esposo encima suyo, moviéndose de forma desenfrenada. Contuvo la respiración cada que un nuevo chorro mojaba el vientre de ambos y escurría entre su abdomen, acentuándosele en el ombligo, cayendo a gotas hasta las cobijas, ensuciándole las caderas.

De alguna forma el ruso se las arregló para tomarle la pierna y levantarla tanto como le fue posible, simultáneamente besarle la boca, ansioso como perro sediento, mordiéndole el labio inferior y por mera curiosidad llevó sus dedos hasta el líquido que escurría en la pelvis de Yuri, sintiéndolo todo… claro, cálido y de una forma deliciosa. Pero lo más hermoso de aquello era que sin duda Yuri lo estaba gozando, tanto como él, se había corrido por él y Viktor estaba a nada de hacerlo.

Yuri lo abrazó nuevamente, no queriendo separarse de él, aun bajo sus incesantes y deleitadas estocadas, succionándole la piel del cuello, mordiéndole la mejilla, acariciándole las nalgas, y los fuertes hombros. Solo de imaginarlo abajo apretaba cada vez más y Viktor estaba a poco de seguir soportando aquello.

En medio de sus increíbles vacilaciones levantó su azul mirada, notando de inmediato el rostro precioso de Yuri, sus bello cuello expuesto lleno de marcas que no recordaba haberle hecho, su frente perlada de sudor, labios rojos cual rosas y sus pestañas perfectas llenas de carbón negro, tanto como sus ensortijados azabaches cabellos que se despeinaban como una maraña violenta en su cabeza, la boca abierta, la lengua llena de saliva y sus dientes de perlas relucientes.

Sus ojos se abrieron, Viktor los miró, embistió con dureza en su interior y solo le fue necesario besarle los parpados que cubrían delicadamente las pupilas más grandes, redondas y de un café embelesante para terminar en lo más profundo de su interior. Lleno de una euforia salvaje, que cargaba consigo el orgasmo en sí mismo.

El orgasmo era un segundo de placer, tan corto como un suspiro largo, pero tan largo como volver de la muerte, era casi como sentir que podías morir ahí mismo de lo condenadamente bien que eso se sentía, eran impulsos eléctrico, besos suaves y despacio, respiración agitada y el ya conocido líquido que se derramaba y acentuaba en donde quiera que el orgasmo llegara. Un momento libre, donde la mente volaba, el corazón se expandía y los órganos se apretaban los unos contra los otros liberando una incesante carga de éxtasis.

Viktor se había corrido, con todas las de la ley, en el interior de Yuri. Y apenas se repuso se dio cuenta que aquella noche no había ni empezado…

No, no tenía pensado hacerle otra ronda al delicado y precioso cuerpo de Yuri. Solo fue que después de tener ese instante precioso de placer, admiró con indulgencia su obra, cobijas desechas y cuerpos sudorosos bañados en la esencia del contrario y un rostro convencido de que si aquello que brotaba de ambos no era amor, no tenía ni la menor idea de que era, porque nada podía ser mejor o siquiera compararse con lo que ahora mismo cada uno de ellos sentía por el otro y por sí mismo.

Una totalidad.

La complementariedad de su amor a nivel espiritual había transgredido los niveles físicos, y aquella perpetuidad era tan complaciente como cumplir cualquier deseo imposible y mágico.

Apenas se recomponían sus respiraciones, cuando Viktor salió cuidadosamente de su interior y se dejó caer al lado de Yuri un poco muerto. Se acurrucó a su lado. Le pasó el brazo por encima de la cintura, cogió su rostro y lo dejó descansar contra su pecho, entrelazaron las piernas de modo que casi no pudiera distinguirse cual pertenecía a cada uno, y comenzaron a trabajar en su respiración, mientras Yuri paseaba lentamente sus manos por la larga espalda de Viktor y Viktor besaba su cabeza y acariciaba mechón por mechón de la cabeza de Yuri.

A lo lejos, algunas velas se habían apagado tras consumirse por completo, las lámparas que antes le parecieron soles refulgentes ahora apenas y asemejaban una media muerta luz cálida que no tenía capacidad ni para proyectar sombras.

El ambiente era perfecto para dormir.

Si, aun encima de las cobijas sucias, mojadas, revueltas, de los líquidos corporales que bañaban a ambos, ninguno tenía la menor capacidad para separarse del otro. Ni el remoto deseo, además. Romper la burbuja mágica de las caricias y el post―sexo parecía algo inconcebible y muy probablemente lo era.

Los ojos de Yuri parpadeaban cada vez más lentamente, su respiración era casi la de un niño tranquilo que había jugado demasiado. Viktor lo tomó entre sus brazos y admiró muy cuidadosamente a su adoración, sintiéndose como un padre. Él no era padre y no tenía la intención de serlo, pero sí que podía sentir ahora mismo aquella sensación de protección y virtud de poseer algo, mantenerlo entre tus brazos y darse cuenta que sin él la vida sería tan distinta que sería incapaz de llamarle si quiera vida.

Estar sin Yuri sería como la muerte.

Le tomó del mentón, delineándolo, sin afán de perturbarle en su intento por conseguir el sueño. Porque Viktor era muy consciente de que ya había dicho muchas cosas, las dijo durante toda la noche, y también las dijo durante, pero para él era necesario hablar en todo momento, porque si no decía las cosas, ¿Cómo podía irse a dormir?

―Yuri, no puedo dormir ― le tomó la mano que reposaba contra su pecho y le besó la punta de los dedos uno por uno ―. ¿Tu puedes?

Yuri parpadeó rápidamente tres veces y luego sonrió incorporándose un poco.

―¡Quiero decirte muchas cosas! ― Confesó Viktor levantándose, sonriendo tan ampliamente como podía, hasta con los ojos ―, ¿tú no?

―Si… quiero decirte ― pensó lento ―¡Qué te amo!

―¡Si, si yo también te amo! ― le tomó de ambas manos

―¡Que esto fue maravilloso, perfecto y no tenía idea de que podía sentirse tan bien!

―¿¡Verdad!? ¡Me encantó Yuri, me encantó! ― asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza, despabilaba y se levantaba de la cama lo suficiente como para que ambos se sentaran cara a cara y se sonrieran con un montón de discursos que recitar.

Como si no alcanzaran nunca las palabras, las noches en vela, los momentos, nada les fuera suficiente para terminar de completarse.

―Siento… ¡que todos mis sueños se hacen realidad cuando estoy contigo! ― continuó el asiático, un poco jadeante, con una sonrisa amplia ―, no me siento ni cansado, ni enfermo, ni triste. Solo traes amor y alegría a mi vida… das forma, sentido y color a mi existencia Viktor. Si te fueras, estaría tan vacío como un molde.

―¡Pienso igual que tú, Yuri! ― finalmente se lanzó a sus brazos y le abrazó con la fuerza bruta y temblorosa que aun irradiaba de su ser, sonriendo con toda la boca y parte de la cabeza, aunque sonara imposible de realizar ―. ¡Contigo me siento absoluto! ¡De la forma más posesiva que te imagines! y… no solo eso… como de carácter universal ¡Yuri, contigo quiero decirlo todo, compartirlo todo, sonreír, llorar, reír jugar! ¡No conozco, ni quiero conocer mis límites cuando se trata de ti!

Parecía que la boca no se le cansaba. A pesar de que sus labios eran delgados, rosados y brillantes, habían adquirido una irritada tonalidad bermellón y un grosor apenas ligeramente mayor al que normalmente poseía, esto debido a la cantidad incesante de besos, y chupones que había hecho durante la noche, sin embargo para Viktor aquello no era suficiente, el abrazo, la risa y ese montón de frases inconexas fue el acento para completar una nueva escena erótica y romántica como lo era: besarle todo el cuerpo.

Cualquier rincón, por muy mínimo que fuera, no pudo escapar de los suaves besos cariñosos que Viktor dejaba sobre la piel.

Yuri, sin dejar de sonreír, se dejó hacer dócilmente, recostándose en la cama tras aquel efusivo abrazo y murmurando poesía romántica en japonés, los ojos cerrados en éxtasis sensorial, y el cuerpo extendido entre las cobijas, como si fuera una estrella de mar. Con Viktor encima devorando la piel, colocando su boca sobre aquella superficie nívea, adorándole con ternura, efusividad y una inmensa idolatría, digna del más milagroso de los santos católicos.

Estiró la mano, como pudo, apenas con los dedos, cuando Viktor le besaba el vientre y el ombligo, subía vertiginosamente por las líneas marcas de su abdomen y Yuri presionando el control universal del pequeño reproductor de música que descubrió apenas en un descuido cuando se zambulló sobre la bañera.

En una segunda ojeada la habitación tenía más detalles de los que, probablemente, ambos repararon justo al entrar.

Encendió y como era su predisposición puso a Mozart.

Viktor le miró desde abajo, desnudo y resplandeciente, besándole las muñecas y sonriendo, ya no de la forma perruna de antes, sino con una sonrisa ladina extravagantemente seductiva.

―Siempre quise masturbarme escuchando a Mozart ― murmuró tímidamente ―, así que hagámoslo juntos…

―¡Adoro la serenata nocturna!

Se levantó y sin más ni más, le besó en la boca juntando ambos miembros y tocándolos con las manos de forma impúdica y completamente enloquecida.

0-0-0-0

Naturalmente una vez que hacer el amor dejó de ser su principal objetivo, aunque no se encontraba completamente relegado, porque al parecer aquel acto se podía fácilmente convertir en una necesidad primaria, Yuri pudo percatarse que la habitación que Viktor había rentado durante la permanencia de ambos era más que una simple habitación de hotel. Tenía más bien la pinta de ser una suite imperial para recién casados.

Albergaba todo para no ser molestados por absolutamente nadie, baños, cocina, un comedor, una pequeña sala con televisión, la ya muy conocida cama con bañera y el plus extra de la piscina en la terraza que obviamente habían utilizado para tener sexo al aire libre en dos ocasiones, de no ser porque el ambiente exterior era demasiado frío y Viktor insistía en cuidar la salud del pelinegro de forma meticulosa.

A Yuri le parecía una hipocresía, pues ponía peros en mantenerse en cueros a fuera, sobre agua fría, pero no decía ni mu cuando ordenaron el menú de postres entero, si, los dos carritos de servicio a la habitación llegaron repletos de pasteles y cremas deliciosas de las que Yuri comió ansiosamente regando la suave crema lechera encima del cuerpo de Viktor, literalmente disfrutando de su cuerpo.

Convencidos de que habían agotado sus oportunidades de hacerlo en cada rincón, bajo distintas nuevas y exóticas, sin rayar en lo perturbador, maneras de disfrutar del placer sexual que la carne les proporcionaba; los días pasaron rápidamente, con buena comida, conversaciones intensas durante la noche y siestas largas en el día, un par de nanas para arrullarse, besos por todo el cuerpo y la primera semana de estadía en el hotel concluyó.

No tenían la necesidad de encender la televisión porque prácticamente no lo requerían y sus celulares habían sido olvidados en alguno de los pantalones que se encontraban regados en el piso del cuarto.

Descubrieron que sus límites para mantener la habitación en desorden aun no llegaban a un límite confiable.

Y entonces aquello sucedió. Si, inevitablemente una nota de la recepción llegó acompañada del almuerzo, la nota no era más que una cordial invitación a renovar el contrato de hospedaje, adjuntando de forma casi imperceptible una cuenta de gastos generados por los últimos casi cinco días. Viktor la sostuvo entre sus dedos mientras Yuri degustaba la langosta bañada en mantequilla y salada con verdaderos granos salinos, sin dar mucha cuenta de nada.

Los dedos de Viktor se movieron pensativamente surcando la mitad de su boca y pestañeando ligeramente. Siete cifras. Eso era… bueno, mucho dinero. Nada que no pudiera pagar, pero mucho al final de cuenta.

―¿Eres feliz aquí? ― pregunto Viktor soltando el papel en el cesto de basura

Yuri se limpió la boca con la mano.

―¿Dónde? ― Habló con la boca llena ―. ¿En Rusia?

―Aquí, en este hotel… ― se sentó en el sillón y cruzó la pierna ―, es que me ha llegado la cuenta…

―¡Ah! ¿Ha sido caro? ― soltó de inmediato los cubiertos y se deslizó de rodillas hasta donde el ruso se encontraba plácidamente sentado.

―Si te lo doy a ti nada me parece caro, mi amor ― concluyó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Yuri analizó sus palabras detenidamente, con cada segundo que pasaba fruncía más el ceño de sus abundantes cejas negras y espesas.

―Sí, pero yo creo que nos debemos marchar ¿no? No podemos quedarnos aquí de por vida…― no quiso echarle bronca a Viktor por ocultarle la cuenta. Pero podía persuadirlo para salir del lugar de una buena vez, aunque hasta ahora la idea no se le había cruzado por enfrente.

―Pues me gusta estar de luna de miel, es como unas vacaciones dentro de unas vacaciones ― suspiró como si saliera de un sauna.

―Podemos tener otra luna de miel. Cuando nos volvamos a casar.

―¿¡Volver!? ― preguntó Viktor desperezándose y sacando las pantuflas de sus pies.

―Ah, pues si… ¿no? ― Yuri estaba perplejo, parpadeó un par de veces ― quiero decir no me malentiendas, nuestro matrimonio ahora es como… totalmente valido y legal, de verdad lo veo así. Pero, mis padres…

―¿Qué? ¿No lo aceptarán? ― Preguntó extrañado ―, pero tus padres me adoran, y yo los adoro. Son mis padres. También tu familia…

―A lo que me refiero, quiero que nos casemos de nuevo con todos ellos presentes ― se levantó del piso y tomó asiento en su sillón, sentía que debía hablarle como un niño ―, son personas importantes para nosotros ¿no es así? Es justo que compartan un momento en nuestras vidas tan importante. Viktor, esa boda nuestra fue íntima, precisa y perfecta… pero quiero compartir el hecho con todos los demás.

―No sabía que te gustaban las cosas ostentosas…

―¡Que no es eso! ― Cruzó los brazos encima de su desnudo pecho y miró a Viktor con un mohín en sus lindos labios ―. ¿Acaso no has estado escuchando lo que dije?

―¡Claro que si Yuri! ¿Cómo no iba a escuchar tu melodiosa voz de gorrión? ― Con sus manos imitó el pico de un pajarito que volaba ―, me ha caído por sorpresa eso es todo. Pensé que estábamos en el carpe diem. Pero si gustas boda, circo, maroma y teatro. Yo también quiero otra luna de miel…

―Eso lo he propuesto yo ― susurró incomodo

―¡Si! pero no has sido preciso ― Viktor comenzaba a emocionarse con el tema, se le reflejaba en los ojos ―. Comenzaremos en Europa, porque es lo natural. Las personas van a Europa cuando se casan, ¿Que le ven a ese viejo continente sin gracia? Pero luego, tomamos el avión y nos vamos directo a América… ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! No me veo como alguien dispuesto a explorar la jungla, pero te aseguro que el Caribe lleva llamándome durante años, la península y sus playas paradisiacas… ¡Hacer el amor en playas nudistas Yuri! ¡México, el sol y las pirámides! ¡Un video de ambos en Machu Pichu! ¡El Amazonas! Toda esa fauna nos espera… ¿Qué te parece? ¡Los pingüinos en Argentina! ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te llama?

―Has perdido la cabeza ― le tomó de ambas mejillas y pegó su nariz a la contraria ―. ¿Tu en el Amazonas? ¡Viste demasiado Indiana Jones! ¡Me encanta la idea! Pero quiero ir a las cataratas en Canadá…

―¿Y Alaska? ¡Los osos!

―¡Si, los osos polares!

―¿No te dará frio? ― preguntó Viktor pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros

―No, que va, si te da frio… te caliento.

Viktor rio suavemente, le llenó el rostro de besos y en un dos por tres, habían hecho las maletas, vaciado la habitación y dejado atrás la pequeña luna de miel que habían completado en un círculo de cuatro días sin tener idea de tiempos, momentos o acontecimientos que ocurrían en el exterior.

Si bien, la última conversación parecía para Yuri más una alocada página del diario de una adolescente, que un verdadero plan, pero a largo plazo se sentía muy convencido de llegar a concretar aquel viaje y por supuesto, porque le resultaba indispensable, también la boda. Y por supuesto no había agregado el detalle, pero quería casarse en Japón con todos los avistamientos de una boda tradicional japonesa, a Viktor seguro le encantaba la idea, pero prefería no clavarle la espina hasta que fuese el momento y esperaba que fuera pronto.

Salieron del hotel, despidiéndose alegre y confidencialmente del hombre que les recibió, pasaron tantos días encerrados que casi había olvidado su particular bigote y su barriga sólida, e incluso él pareció no reconocerlos en un principio, como si se tratara de viejos inquilinos olvidados, pero al final se estrecharon las manos, entregaron la tarjeta y el confiable Audi les esperaba en la entrada, con una fina capa de olvidado encima suyo, que les recordaba el haberlo dejado en un estacionamiento del hotel por suficientes días como para que acumulara un poco de polvo.

La necesidad de llegar a casa crecía con cada segundo que pasaban en el interior del auto, incuso Yuri comenzó a sentir cierta nostalgia palpitante en su pecho, había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera del departamento que compartía con Viktor. Consciente de que no era suyo todavía y de que ahora mismo sentía más una nostalgia verdadera por una casa real y por su familia, se convenció a si mismo de que lo que realmente ansiaba era colarse en la cama de Viktor y descansara para comenzar su nueva vida como una pareja casada…

Lo que sea que eso significara.

A tientas, Viktor le buscó la mano por encima de la palanca de velocidades y le dio un ligero apretón cálido.

―La próxima conduces tú ― le animó.

―Hay demasiada nieve.

―Ya estamos en primavera ― murmuró Viktor todo sonrisas y amor.

Dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento viejo del edificio en el que Viktor habitaba y decidieron cargar con las maletas por cuenta propia por primera vez, los brazos de Yuri se sentían mucho más compuestos, como antes, ya no existía en el esa frágil debilidad que tuvo durante los días en el hospital. Había comido a lo bestia en el hotel y mantenido su cuerpo bajo consumo constante de sustancias no saludables, en realidad podría pesarse ahora mismo y estaba seguro que el resultado no le sería muy favorable. Tenía que volver a la rutina de ejercicios.

Viktor llevaba las dos maletas grandes y en la pequeña. A pesar de su aspecto de diva, Viktor tenía la profunda necesidad de comportarse como un caballero con él. Complacerle, cuidarle y hacerle sentir bien, tanto que su papel quedaba un poco relegado al de una chica y la verdad es que si el estereotipo no fuera tan marcado Yuri podría admitir abiertamente que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Las puertas de cristal le recibieron.

―¡Viktor! ― Iván se levantó del mostrador como un resorte y se lanzó a Viktor como si tuviera la impetuosa necesidad de abrazarlo o de estrangularlo ―. ¡Muchacho! De no ser porque medio me han informado de ti estaba seguro de que habías desaparecido…

―Hola Iván ― saludó Viktor cordialmente, animado.

―¡Ah! No, pero no es la primera vez que lo haces… ya lo hiciste una vez, tomaste tus maletas y te fuiste a Asia a robarte a un chico ― cariñosamente puso sus amplias manos en los hombros de Yuri ―. Yuri, me alegro que estés sano y de vuelta.

―Muchas gracias Iván ― Yuri, como estaba acostumbrado, inclinó un poco la cabeza

―Deben estar cansados… ― meditó el portero ― no los entretengo más, suban, suban, si quieren les llevo las maletas.

―No, no, en realidad las llevaremos nosotros ― Viktor presionó el botón del elevador y se acercó a este de forma tranquila, sonriéndole a Iván y alentando a Yuri a caminar ―, bajaré más tarde Iván.

Ingresaron en el pequeño elevador y acomodaron las molestas, convencidos y dispuestos a subir cuando una mano pálida y huesuda detuvo las puertas que estaban por cerrarse. El japonés dio un respingo, extrañado, ansioso de averiguar quién interrumpía la subida.

―Buenas tardes ― saludó una mujer de pelo castaño recogido en un moño desenfadado, usaba un largo abrigo café y botas negras, sus ojeras eran violetas e impresionantes.

Se subió al elevador después de que Yuri y Viktor respondieron el saludo, el primero más curioso que el segundo, quien seguramente conocía muy bien a su vecina, después de todo Antonida no era la única mujer que vivía en el edificio.

En cada mano sujetaba otra mano más pequeña y rechoncha, con dedos cortos y puños cerrados. Sus cuerpos apenas alcanzaban el medio metro y la densidad de sus ropas rusas solo evitaba que Yuri pudiera reconocer mejor si se trataba de dos niños o de alguna niña. De espaldas, tenían el aspecto de ser rubios, pero la luz le daba un aspecto rojizo al pelo, cosa nada rara para los rusos, pero a Yuri le pareció particularmente bonito. El cuello blanco y los deditos también, con botitas altas y lindos abrigos en un verde musgo nada adorable.

―Quentin ― baja la mano de la boca ya.

―Aquí nos bajamos, con permiso ― pidió Viktor apartando ligeramente a la mujer de la puerta y saliendo del elevador con las maletas en las manos.

Yuri se giró a mirar, por última vez a la mujer y a los niños, tenían una cara familiar que no pudo identificar, pasados unos instantes la puerta del elevador se cerró y aquellos penetrantes ojos azules desaparecieron de su vista.

―¿Quiénes eran? ― preguntó Yuri cuando Viktor buscaba las llaves entre sus bolsillos

―¿Quiénes? ― preguntó distraído

―Ellos.

―¿Ellos quienes? ― continuó palmeándose el abrigo hasta dar con el manojo de llaves.

―Los niños ― preguntó nuevamente.

―Ah, son los hijos de esa mujer.

―¿Y quiénes son? ― Viktor se giró suavemente en sus talones y le encaró con una sonrisa.

―Quien sabe, no los conozco ― Yuri parpadeó ligeramente ―, es que estuve un tiempo afuera, como ya sabrás y no los había visto, deben ser nuevos en el edificio.

Yuri iba a responder que le parecieron de lo más curiosos, que en realidad cada persona con la que se había cruzado en Rusia despertaba en él una airosa y estúpida curiosidad, porque todo terminaba por rebotarle en las retinas como si fuera algo de lo más insólito cuando probablemente para Viktor no era así, pero se sentía muy genérico y aquello, no es que precisamente le afectara, pero si provocaba cierta mella en su cerebro. También tenía la sensación de que ese edificio no era precisamente un lugar donde dos buenos y vigorosos niños podrían vivir.

―¿Ya estamos? ― Preguntó Viktor empujando la llave en la puerta ―. ¿Dispuesto?

―¿Para qué? ― preguntó Yuri cuando Viktor sacó la llave

―Pues para el ritual. Es que cariño ¿Acaso no sabes nada?

―Bueno, no soy occidental… pero sí que sé, anda cárgame ya ― y como lleno de una felicidad omnipresente no espero a que Viktor hiciera una señal.

Se tiró a sus brazos de forma que le alcanzara en el aire y pudiera ser fácilmente acogido entre ellos. Viktor, con toda su fuerza, le cargó de forma nupcial, cubierto con absoluta felicidad, aquellas cosas le llenaban el alma, no era solo mantener una apariencia, el rito, por más mínimo y estúpido que fuera, le recordaba la veracidad de la vida de ambos y de su matrimonio resuelto concretándose. Con cada paso nuevo.

―No me vayas a golpear con el marco ― de a poco entre los brazos. Se acomodó.

―Yuri, yo jamás te haría daño.

Tiró de la manija y la puerta se abrió.

Por supuesto no esperaban un comité de bienvenida, probablemente ni siquiera un alma preocupada en el pórtico, en realidad eso estaba en la última de sus prioridades. A media luz, solo expedida por las ventanas, el departamento tenía un toque moderno y helado, sorprendentemente aislado recibiéndoles como si la entrada nupcial fuera inesperada pero cómoda, ligeramente de lado, las sonrisas de ambos se ensancharon hasta que el rostro se deformó y los ojos brillantes se convirtieron solo en dos líneas redondas, con arruguitas en la comisura del parpado.

―¡Tarán! ― Viktor abrió las manos, extendió sus dedos y de alguna forma encendió las luces ―, bienvenido a casa Yuri Nikiforov.

Yuri echó la cabeza para atrás y se rio estrepitosamente.

―Viktor no seas bruto ― murmuró inefable y sacudió sus piernas ―, ni se te ocurra bajarme, llévame hasta la cama, anda.

―Si me lo pides así ― aproximante susurró bajo contra la mejilla del pelinegro y le dejó plantado un beso casto con malas intenciones, que solo se percibían en los ojos, en la pupila negra resplandeciente con cierto brillo celestial. Nada apagado, más bien adiamantado, pero en realidad era la misma pasión desbordante que tintineaba en sus negras intenciones, cama y Yuri eran la metáfora para sus más aparatosos deseos desenfrenados, y el asiático se lo pedía así como así, tan descaradamente.

A paso firme, como solado, Viktor se deslizó entre los muebles de la salita acogedora y ahora iluminada, sin jadear ni un poco por el esfuerzo de la carga, parecía que Yuri podía pesar lo que quisiera y aun así Viktor caería a sus pies desprovisto de armas para negarse a ninguna de sus intenciones. Le miraba como quien no quiere la cosa, pero tenía las propiedades del imán, en el interior sus ojos aun eran carbones, minerales, sabe Dios quien sabe qué, pero Yuri atraía su mirada como si fuera un imán, no solo su mirada, su esencia su alma, cada preciso instante tenía la necesidad de mirarle nuevamente, solo para cerciorarse que seguía ahí entre sus brazos y que ¡Dios! Cuanto le amaba, tan descaradamente, que se perdería diez veces en un laberinto de falsedades si intentara negar que su instinto más primario era el de besarle.

Respirar, comer, vivir, todo pasaba a segundo plano… Yuri abarcaba eso en su expresión más compleja. ¡Estaba enloquecido de amor por el! Y gustoso lo transportaría en brazos a la cama como novia las veces que le fueran necesarias.

No podía dejar de creérselo.

Ya se las había arreglado para abrir la puerta del departamento, cruzar el pórtico y encender las luces. Caminar por entre los muebles y colarse en el pasillo, la manija de la habitación era poca cosa, pero cedió tan fácil que se dio cuenta que no estaba cerrada, solo ligeramente empujada contra el marco, entrecerrada sin seguro. Empujón suave y la mancha peluda café brinco de alegría desde la cama, donde dormitaba alegremente y se regocijó de alegría contra sus dueños.

Aquello fue una minucia, en realidad, poco habían pensado en el perro cuando el amor estaba torturando sus cerebros. Pero la imagen casi medio desnuda de un adolescente prácticamente andrógino hizo que el trio soltara un grito y Yuri cayera de los brazos de Viktor directito al suelo sin reparo.

―¡Dios mío Yuri! ― gritó Viktor intentando levantarlo del porrazo.

―¡Que les pasa a ambos! ¿No saben tocar el timbre? ¿No saben tocar la puerta? ― Yurio se cubría con la sabana y tiraba la bolsa de frituras que había estado cómodamente comiendo sobre el colchón.

Frituras que seguramente no estaban en su dieta de patinador.

―¡Eso mismo digo yo!

Sin resentimientos Yuri tomó la mano de Viktor y se incorporó del piso con la cara avergonzada.

―¿No has oído que entramos? Mejor aún, ¿Por qué estás acostado en ropa interior sobre mi cama? Quiero decir, nuestra cama.

―¿Me estás reprochando? ― Se señaló el pecho casi ofendido ―. ¡Caray Viktor! Te escapaste de la faz de la tierra por cuatro días, tienes suerte de que estuviera aquí para cuidar de tu perro, he dejado a mi Koshka con Lilia… ¡Estaba cuidando de tu casa! Y tú vuelves acá, quitado de la pena, como siempre y me reclamas a mí. ¡Oye!

―Eso no te lo reclamo ― calmó con ambas palmas abiertas ―, fue un pacto implícito ¿no?

―¡No sé de qué me hablas!

―¡Tú me dijiste que fuera a por Yuri, yo asumí que tu cuidabas a Makkachin mientras nos íbamos!

―¿Ir a dónde? ― preguntó con la mirada verde fija en el cuerpo del pelinegro, quien intentaba seguir la conversación a pesar de su evidente mareo.

―A donde sea que nos hubiéramos ido ― no entró en detalles.

Yurio guardó silencio. Un silencio muy complejo en realidad, como un redoble de tambores bajo y obtuso. Sus ojos, que eran una selva de emociones complejas y el reflejo de un mar absoluto y conciso penetraron en ellos, en sus almas, una y otra vez, cambiando de un lado a otro, primero en Viktor descifrando sus palabras y luego a Yuri con su facilidad de libro abierto, pagina por página. Sus postras, tan distintas, no, no solo eso, el aroma. El aroma a sexo reciente que ambos desprendían, la vitalidad, el brillo… hasta los labios cortados de tantos besos y saliva. Todo lo que quería saber y ver lo veía, era joven pero no era tonto, era inexperto, pero promiscuo, no le encantaba pero lo admitía, se había masturbado más veces de las que le hubiera gustado admitir. Pensando en alguien cuyo nombre ahora mismo rebotaba interminables veces en la mente, a cada segundo.

En cambio, era mucho más listo, más astuto y determinado. Como un gato, los miraba como si estuviera dominándolos. Con Viktor era difícil y Yuri era demasiado fácil. El sexo era lo de menos.

―Se han casado ― soltó cada palabra con claridad. Pronunció cada letra con profundidad, moviendo la boca perfectamente, los ojos clavados en el rostro de cada uno, primero en uno y luego en otro.

Hasta que su rostro se convirtió en un lienzo blanco, descolorido, extraño.

Yuri tuvo un hipido. Se sentía como la adolescente loca que había escapado de su casa, a escondidas de sus padres para casarse con su novio y volvía al pueblo a decirlo a viva voz, porque le era imposible ocultarlo y ahora todos le veían con los ojos de: 'Vaya, pero es que lo ha hecho' y por una parte alguien diría ¡qué valor, eso es amor! Y otros reprocharían, aunque por supuesto… Yurio estaba insólito. Porque habían tenido una boda a escondidas y no invitaron a nadie, y se presentaban en la casa como marido y mujer.

Matrimonio valido y sin testigos. Está con dos mequetrefes enfrente.

―Yakov los va a matar ― vociferó cruzando los brazos ―. no, más bien todos… ¿Se han casado así? ¡Como! Y sin invitar a nadie, Dios… el mundo enloquecerá Viktor.

―¿Qué dices? El mundo es Yuri para mí, si lo sabe él que importa quien más lo sepa o no.

Para Viktor todo era fácil y sobre todo el amor. No había complejidad en hacer las cosas por amor. A Yuri comenzaban a temblarle las extremidades, tal vez había estado medio mal…

―No me arrepiento ― aseguró Katsuki, medio envalentonado.

―¿Cómo te vas a arrepentir si has hecho lo que has querido? ¿No estabas muy enfermo? Ya veo que estás mejor, me alegro, me alegro… pero ¿Te has casado?

―Me he casado ― respondió con timidez ―, ya, ya no nos lo debes echar en cara, porque no nos vale de nada ahorita. Nos hemos casado y punto. Fue una buena decisión… le mejor.

―¿Y vas a decirle a tus padres? ― parpadeó rápidamente saliendo de la cama, aun en boxers.

―Si… ― suspiró ―, mañana les voy a llamar.

―¿Y te van a regañar? ― preguntó con genuina curiosidad

―Eso… pues no lo sé.

Yurio levantó su ropa, cosa por cosa, la guardo en la maleta que estaba abierta como una flor por encima de la cómoda, dejó que las frituras se cayeran en el piso y que Makkachin comiera un poco de ellas y luego se tirara en la cama, como ignorante a todo, Viktor aún no se movía y le miraba un poco frustrado. No entendía la afición del rubio por crisparle los nervios a su esposo, pero tranquilo y lucido acarició a su caniche y comenzó a mimarlo. Seguía igual de feliz que si volvería a estar en la iglesia donde el padre los casó.

―Pues veo que los dos están bien con eso y me valgo con ello. El perro también está bien. Viktor tonto, que no seas tan confiado. No sabías que lo estaba cuidando.

―Sí que lo sabía…

―¡Ten un poco de consideración! ― le gritó poniéndose la camiseta y los jeans ―, ahora me voy. Y como veo que Yuri ya está mejor, solo te voy a dar una advertencia… ya tuviste tus vacaciones, y hasta saliste con más de lo que me hubiera imaginado, así que deja de perder el tiempo y pon tus pies en el hielo.

―Sobre eso…

Yurio caminó hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás, solo se detuvo porque Viktor se rio suavemente.

―No te preocupes Yurio, que ya vamos a empezar los dos con el entrenamiento. A partir de mañana, volvemos al hielo, las cosas van a ser así ahora.

―Pues bien.― dio un paso más.

―¿No te falta algo? ― canturreó Viktor sentándose en la cama

―Ah ― se tensó ―, si… que vivan los novios y eso.

Viktor sonrió con autosuficiencia, tomó a Yuri de la mano, jalándolo hasta que cayó en la cama y vio a Yurio partir con las orejas rojas como dos sandias.

* * *

N/A: bueno ¿Les ha gustado? A mí me parece que el capítulo ha tenido una buena consistencia. Así que estoy conforme, pero me gustaría saber su opinión. Obviamente no quería dejar de lado la parte del patinaje en esta historia, pero no se preocupen que no me centraré mucho en ello porque se avecina pues… lo obvio. Lol.

Quiero decirles que a pesar de todo este fic no es tan largo como se imaginan, con esto no quiero decir que vayan a tener solo 3 capítulos más, sino que no se deben preocupar por esperar la historia durante cinco años más, en realidad espero terminar este fic a finales del 2018 con cerca de 25 capítulos hablando de números muy tentativos, así que tengan en cuenta eso.

Espero poder actualizar muy pronto, en abril, durante las vacaciones. Y finalmente espero que a todos les siga gustando el fic, ahora que ya es inevitable me siento muy segura del mpreg y de lo que se avecina, espero lo adoren como yo lo adoraré.

¡Un abrazo a todos y un beso a quienes dejan rv o se manifiestan de alguna manera! Son mi apoyo.

GUEST REVS:

Haru: ¡Cinco meses! Jesucristo, no es poca cosa, la verdad es que yo siempre tengo un terror con los Guest, porque siento que a la primera se olvidan, pero me has demostrado lo contrario, así que espero sigas aquí porque yo tampoco abandonaré nada.

Así es se casaron, en este capítulo vemos que en realidad fue una decisión de la que ninguno se arrepiente pero que si llegara a causar cierta controversia, yo muero por ver a Yuri diciéndole a sus padres, porque aunque fue todo muy improvisado para ellos es 100% real no fake y eso es lo importante.

Ahh~ la luna de miel, pues espero la hayas disfrutado, yo me demoré años escribiéndole así que espero valiera la pena.

Gracias por aguantar las demoras del fic, procuraré ser más constante, y que no sea una promesa vacía. Te deseo un excelente inicio de año, aunque ya haya pasado tiempo y espero que nos leamos próximamente.

Kiku: Gracias a ti por decirme palabras bonitas, de esas que me alegran el corazón jejeje, la verdad es que yo lo dejo a la imaginación, como muchas cosas, pero también ese encuentro de Viktor… he leído sus teorías y veo que la imaginación es muy amplia y buena. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura y que nos leamos pronto. Un abrazo.

Cloud: Una disculpa por hacerte esperar, la verdad es que creo que como cualquier sensación humana a veces uno pasa de la tristeza a la felicidad en un instante, solo hace falta estar con la persona correcta y definitivamente Yuri y Viktor tienen esa suerte. ¡Un abrazo y ojalá te guste el cap!

Luna Kagamine: Muchas gracias por gustar de mi fic. Y perdona por haberte hecho esperar tanto por la actualización, también por el sufrimiento de la angustia, que volverá pero hasta después de algunos capítulos, por ahora hay que disfrutar, como tú dices, el amor más puro que estos dos tienen. Te mando un cariñoso abrazo.

DragonPiscis97: ¡Ah! Jajaja, que risa, ojalá existieran los sacerdotes así en la vida real, ese hombre yo no sé si lo hizo enserio o si solo se los quería quitar de encima, pero fuese como fuese para ellos fue muy real y eso es lo importante. Muchas gracias por leer, te mando un abrazo.

Cata: muchas gracias por leerme y perdona por hacerte esperar, de cualquier modo gracias por tu rv y espero que la historia te siga complaciendo. ¡Un abrazo!

Guest: ¡Jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño así al bebé Yuri!

 **¿ _Un review para que los padres de Yuri no lo cajeteen por su decisión apresurada?_**


End file.
